


Mafia Capitale

by zing1611



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV), Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domesticity, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Italian Mafia, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Pre-Slash, Roma, Sex, Slash, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, What-If, fine non fine, non è solo una storia d'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zing1611/pseuds/zing1611
Summary: E se quello che abbiamo visto succedere alla fine della terza stagione fosse stato solo uno dei possibili scenari ad attendere Aureliano e Spadino? E se fosse finita diversamente? Cosa sarebbe accaduto ai protagonisti della Suburra?"«Albè. Promettimela te na cosa. Per favore, smettela de fidatte de li zingari. So gentaccia quella». Sulla bocca di Aureliano stava spuntando di nuovo una smorfia divertita, ma si sforzò di apparire il più rigoroso e concentrato possibile. Spadino fece schioccare la lingua e fu percorso da una risatina che gli fece tremare le spalle.«Te sei l’ultima persona che po’ da a quarcuno n’consiglio de sto genere, Aurelià».«Nah. Co te è diverso», fece una pausa e finalmente si concesse di sorridergli, sempre di sbieco, come a volersi quasi nascondere.Te sei diverso."Questa storia è completa e si aggiornerà il sabato.PS i capitoli precedenti al X sono stati revisionati e ora risultano decisamente più scorrevoli.
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Angelica Sale, Aureliano Adami & Nadia Gravone, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Alleanze

_15 giugno 2009_

Era passato quasi un mese dalla morte di Lele, e Cristiana non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi senza rivedere il corpo prono dell’ex collega a terra, con frammenti ossei misti a materia grigia sparsi sul suolo cementato della Vela di Torvergata.   
Il posto era stato chiuso a seguito del ritrovamento del cadavere incenerito dell’agente, che ancora non erano riusciti a riconoscere. Tuttavia, la scomparsa dell’ispettore non era passata inosservata e il bossolo di quella che pareva una pistola d’ordinanza nel cranio del ragazzo aveva portato all’apertura di un’inchiesta che sarebbe con tutta probabilità durata anni.   
Neanche una manciata di giorni dopo il suo stentato rapimento, era stato ucciso anche Samurai e la speranza di rompere le catene della sudditanza cui era soggetta le erano scivolate tra le dita come sabbia.

Nel salotto di casa sua l’aria era pesante e rarefatta, le finestre non venivano aperte da troppo tempo e la ragazza sembrava essere diventata quasi intollerante alla luce del sole.   
In piedi di fronte al tavolo di legno si rigirava tra le mani i fogli della confessione di Lele, delle quali aveva provveduto a fare una copia il giorno della sua deposizione.   
Il nome di Samurai riecheggiava in quella manciata di fogli più e più volte, riproponendosi in maniera insistente assieme a quello di Aureliano Adami e Alberto Anacleti, detto Spadino. Entrambi, gli aveva confessato lo stesso sbirro, erano stati in quegli eventi disastrosi due suoi cari amici, ma anche loro non erano più sulla piazza. Aureliano Adami era morto in una sparatoria di zingari, nella quale non riusciva a spiegarsi fino in fondo la presenza; Spadino invece era scomparso, assieme al corpo del collega, probabilmente in fuga dalla sua stessa famiglia dopo aver sgozzato il fratello Manfredi, altro pezzo grosso del clan sinti.   
In mezzo a tutte quelle lettere stampate nero su bianco, c’era un altro nome che si era impresso a fuoco nella memoria della poliziotta.

_Amedeo Cinaglia._

Cinaglia, che dopo le fruttuose elezioni si era distinto come esponente della destra romana, era l’unico di tutti quei personaggi che Lele aveva nominato ad essere ancora in circolazione. L’unico ad essere rimasto fino all’ultimo momento a contatto sia con l’Adami e lo zingaro, sia con lo stesso Samurai.

E fu lì, che Cristiana realizzò che non era tutto finito. C’era ancora qualcuno che poteva aiutarla ad ottenere tutto quello che voleva.

Accese il portatile e tramite uno dei registri della polizia recuperò il recapito del politico. Senza pensare oltre, guidata dalla stessa impulsività che poco tempo prima l’aveva portata a creare terra bruciata attorno a se, afferrò il telefono e compose il numero che compariva sullo schermo luminoso. Non dovette attendere molto e non appena sentì, dall’altro capo, una voce chiedere chi fosse, raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo e parlò.

«Amedeo Cinaglia? Sono Cristiana Massoli, e ho bisogno di parlarle».

L’appartamento di Cinaglia si trovava di fronte al Campidoglio. Sarebbero bastati pochi metri e ci sarebbe stato proprio dentro. La sala era ariosa, non troppo grande come la maggior parte delle case di età moderna al centro della capitale, ma dal corridoio che attraversava l’atrio si riusciva a immaginare tutta la sua estensione.   
Cristiana cercava insistentemente una parola per descriverla da quando aveva messo piede dentro l’abitazione. Riuscì a trovarla solo quando si sedette sul divano al centro dell’ambiente e in controluce vide fluttuare una miriade di granelli di polvere.

 _Intonsa_.

Quella era la parola che stava cercando.

Non che mancassero mobili, anzi, talvolta sembravano essercene anche troppi, magari per riempire dei vuoti che non erano solo quelli fisici delle stanze fredde. Ma non vi erano soprammobili, oggetti personali, se non per un paio di foto che occupavano gli spazi in maniera quasi chirurgica, geometrica. Tutto ciò che era lì dentro sembrava come congelato in un’eterna immobilità. Un’immobilità quasi innaturale.   
La poliziotta fu sfiorata dall’idea che in quel posto, Amedeo Cinaglia, doveva starci davvero per poco. Il che era plausibile, se si pensava alla routine che doveva aver ereditato con la morte di Samurai. Una vita fatta tanto di doveri quanto di scadenze stringenti.

La ragazza sentì avvicinarsi la nuova promessa della destra romana. I passi rimbombavano nei corridoi grazie al soffitto alto e non fu colta di sorpresa quando l’uomo la superò con passo svelto e si piazzò di fronte a lei con la mano tesa. Per la prima volta guardò Cinaglia da così vicino, e gli parve un uomo come tutti gli altri. Un uomo con la faccia stanca, le occhiaie e qualche ruga più o meno evidente sulla fronte. Cristiana pensò che, forse, era proprio grazie a quell’apparente normalità che era riuscito a diventare ciò che era. Un lupo mascherato da agnello.

«Mi perdoni per l’attesa signorina Massoli», disse mentre prendeva posto accanto a lei, facendo ben attenzione a non spiegazzare il bordo della giacca blu notte.

«Non si preoccupi, non ho fretta»

«Dalla sua chiamata avevo capito il contrario. Di cosa voleva parlarmi?», tagliò corto Cinaglia. Cristiana non lo sapeva, ma tante di quelle volte si era ritrovato lui al suo posto negli ultimi mesi che avrebbe sentito arrivare la proposta di un accordo da chilometri di distanza. Alla ragazza serviva un favore.

«Ho una cosa che potrebbe interessarle». La poliziotta tirò fuori dalla tasca un foglio piegato in quattro parti, leggermente stropicciato per averlo tenuto lì anche quando si era incurantemente seduta sul sofà. Decisamente non dava l’impressione di essere una professionista, ma non le interessava. Cinaglia afferrò i documenti e, svolgendoli, lesse velocemente l’intestazione. All’iniziò sembrò non capire, poi, come un fulmine, gli occhi azzurri furono attraversati da un lampo di consapevolezza. Comunque, l’uomo non si scompose: poggiò le pagine sul tavolino di fronte a loro e la guardò voltandosi con le spalle nella sua direzione.

«Perché dovrebbe interessarmi la confessione di un investigatore _scomparso_?».

«Perché nella deposizione di Gabriele Marchilli si parla anche di lei, dottor Cinaglia. In parte viene spiegato anche il successo che in modo tanto sorprendente ha ottenuto nelle ultime elezioni».

Cristiana non lo notò, ma le mani di Amedeo avevano iniziato ad essere attraversate da piccoli e quasi impercettibili tremori.

«E perché le sta portando da me, agente?»

«Diciamo che potremmo stringere un accordo, che potrebbe essere utile ad entrambi».

«Se è qui, sa benissimo che non è nella condizione di avanzare pretese», disse Cinaglia abbozzando un sorriso cordiale. Cristiana lo ricambiò, impacciata e indispettita allo stesso tempo.

«Lei crede davvero che io sia venuta qua, senza assicurarmi di avere una garanzia?». In un attimo tornò seria.

«Se mi succedesse qualcosa, questa confessione diverrebbe pubblica, e lei verrebbe distrutto dai suoi stessi elettori, nonché dalla legge, con la stessa velocità con cui è arrivato fino a qua». Bluffó.

«Non mi piacciono i ricatti signorina Massoli». Stavolta Cinaglia mostrò i denti, mantenendo sempre una calma spaventosa, ma allo stesso tempo sfregando le mani sudate sui pantaloni del completo. Negli ultimi mesi aveva imparato tanto, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ancora “quello nuovo”, di sentirsi troppo vulnerabile.

«Potrei avere altro da offrirle, oltreché un banale ricatto».

«E cosa?» chiese l’uomo, con una sincera vena di curiosità.

«Alberto Anacleti».

L’uomo lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa alla poliziotta che annuì piano con la testa. Di una cosa erano certi entrambi: chi non ha nulla da perdere, sa essere più pericoloso di chiunque altro.

* * *

_Alberto serrava tra le braccia il corpo freddo di Aureliano. Un riempitivo tanto perfetto quanto doloroso della voragine che gli stava erodendo il petto. La coperta nella quale l’aveva cinto non era stata di alcun aiuto nel fargli preservare quel minimo di calore corporeo che gliel’avrebbe fatto sembrare ancora vivo. Non si ricordava manco di essere andato a prenderla quella coperta. Ne aveva avuto il tempo? Come c’era arrivato all’albergo? Non aveva incontrato nessuno?_

_Lo cullava avanti e indietro, come per rendergli la discesa in quel limbo più piacevole. Come per non farlo sentire solo. Come per non sentirsi solo._

_Era in poppa alla barca degli Adami, guardando l’orizzonte, forse sperando in un immediato nuovo tramonto che avrebbe portato anche lui a spegnersi come aveva fatto l’amico. Le lacrime gli rigavano calde il viso e pur provando a modulare il respiro non riusciva a controllare quella sensazione che faceva chiudergli la gola e bruciare la pelle.  
Ma poi, perché era lì? Era cenere che Aureliano avrebbe voluto diventare. Non sarebbe stato più giusto nei suoi confronti offrirgli quello che desiderava? Almeno adesso che quella non poteva che essere la sua ultima richiesta?   
Avrebbe potuto si… ma il pensiero di assistere di nuovo a quel rogo di rimpianti e dolore, sentire l’odore della pelle mentre ardeva sul legno incandescente… sarebbe stato tutto troppo. Almeno così c’era un corpo su cui vegliare. Almeno così Aureliano si sarebbe lasciato accarezzare dalle onde del mare che tanto amava. Era un pensiero egoistico, certo, ma Alberto non avrebbe potuto impilare una nuova pira. Non senza la certezza di correre poco dopo in mezzo alle fiamme per poter raggiungere l’unica cosa di cui gli fregasse qualcosa. _

_Nel più rumoroso silenzio che potesse immaginare in mezzo al mare calmo, prima un_ bip _più lontano poi sempre più prossimo cominciò a disturbare la sua apparente quiete, fatta di parole sussurrate all’orecchio e di preghiere. Quando il rumore cominciò a farsi più insistente, sfilò il telefono dalla tasca della felpa nera e senza rivolgergli neanche uno sguardo lo lanciò in mezzo al mare._

_Sobbalzó quando ancora una volta quel suono lo raggiunse._

_Il dolore lo corrodeva, il pianto gli toglieva il respiro, gli annebbiava i sensi e tutto attorno a lui cominciava a farsi sempre più scuro e freddo. Fino a che Spadino non venne avvolto dall’oscurità. Vagò per poco in quella oscurità, tanto spaventosa quanto appagante. Non c’era dolore lì, non c’era nulla. Poi una luce accecante lo colpì, come se fosse tornato a galla dopo essersi immerso profondamente nell’acqua gelata di Ostia._

Aprì gli occhi, boccheggiò e strinse le dita attorno a qualcosa di caldo, qualcosa che era proprio di fronte a lui. Mise a fuoco e solo allora realizzò di trovarsi ancora, come da due giorni a quella parte, nella stanzetta asettica dove Aureliano era incollato al letto bianco, sprofondato in un coma indotto che gli era stato ricambiato da suo fratello Manfredi.   
Finalmente, quando vide il petto dell’amico abbassarsi e rialzarsi, lo zingaro si lasciò andare in un profondo sospiro che gli fece percepire le braccia molli e la schiena troppo debole per reggere tutto quel peso. Quei _bip_ che fino a poco prima erano stati delle fastidiose distrazioni ora gli riempivano le orecchie ed erano il suono più bello al mondo.

Era stanco, arrabbiato, preoccupato. Stanco perché negli ultimi due giorni aveva chiuso occhio solo per poche ore, sognando il suo peggior incubo in maniera insistente e vivendolo come fosse vero; arrabbiato per quello che la sua famiglia aveva organizzato contro di lui e arrabbiato con lo stesso Aureliano che si era buttato nella mischia così insensatamente. E infine, era preoccupato. Preoccupato che il suo compagno non tornasse più come prima, o che una volta sveglio gli riserbasse rancore per quello a cui lo aveva portato l’amicizia con uno che era _zingaro_ e pure _frocio_.

Spadino strinse la mano dell’amico alla sua. Incastrò le dita talmente forte a quelle di Aureliano che per un attimo temette di fargli male. Ricacciò indietro tutto il rimorso che non aveva mai smesso di perseguitarlo da quando era venuto al mondo.

«Sto ancora qui, fratè».

* * *

Il _Paradiso dei Bambini_ era deserto.

Le giostre ferme se ne stavano immobili sotto il velo d’afa romana che aveva stretto la città da circa una settimana. La partenza di Spadino e Aureliano sembrava aver sancito definitivamente l’arrivo dell’estate, che quell’anno tardava a presentarsi nella capitale. Tutti a Roma, sapevano l’ultimo degli Adami morto, e questa era la versione che Spadino voleva continuasse a circolare, nella disperata speranza che per un po’ l’amico sarebbe stato al sicuro.

Nadia era seduta al suo solito posto, di fronte alla cassa vuota e con la schiena appoggiata alla sedia girevole color fuxia acceso. Flavio entrò spalancando la porta dietro di lei e lasciandola socchiusa. Si avvicinò alla ragazza e poggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle piccole e strette di quella che da poco meno di due settimane si trovava a capo di una delle famiglie malavitose di Ostia. I terreni di Aureliano erano stati espropriati ormai da un po’ e i lavori sembravano procedere senza sosta. L’unica cosa che era ancora in piedi di quella spiaggia dell’Idroscalo era il diroccato chiosco della madre dell’ostiense, che dopotutto sembrava quasi vivesse di una volontà propria.   
Ora Nadia era lì, da sola, con solo Flavio accanto e Angelica rinchiusa come una prigioniera nella casa dove era cresciuta, tenuta lontana dagli occhi di tutti come un oggetto sacro e profano allo stesso tempo. Alla ragazza di Ostia era rimasto in mano solo quella che per anni era stata la copertura di suo padre e dei suoi cugini: quel vecchio parco giochi polveroso che solo di tanto in tanto, nelle domeniche estive si riempiva.

«Na, te devo parlà», disse Flavio, riportandola alla realtà.

«Non ce se capisce più un cazzo. Ieri so morti due dell’omini de Titto».

Da quella maledetta serata allo sfascio poco lontano dal cavalcavia nei pressi di santa Trinità, la situazione a Roma era sprofondata nel caos. Le bande di zingari avevano iniziato a spacciare e prendere possesso di quasi tutte le piazze della città, approfittando del vuoto di potere causato dalla morte di Manfredi e Sale e della dipartita di Spadino e Aureliano. Solo nelle ultime quarantotto ore la situazione sembrava essersi ridimensionata e per poco aveva regnato la pace; almeno fino alla sparatoria di fronte al locale di Titto Zaccardelli, dove due dei suoi c’erano rimasti secchi, sempre per mano degli zingari. Nessuno era certo di chi avesse rotto quella silenziosa tregua ma il nome degli Anacleti strisciava viscido per le strade di Roma ed era arrivato fino ad Ostia.   
Le famiglie dell’idroscalo se ne erano state buone, un po’ perché non avevano nulla da smerciare e un po’ perché sembrava che sui loro territori nessuno osasse mettere piede, forse per non fare un affronto troppo sfrontato ai Badali, che su quei terreni avevano scommesso tutto.

«Quindi?». La ragazza rispose quasi non curante delle parole che Flavio aveva pronunciato tanto gravemente. In fondo, non le stava dicendo nulla che non sapesse già.

«Sarà il caso de capì che impicci stanno a fa sti zingari no?».

Il figlio di Romoletto sapeva che, allo stato attuale delle cose, era scontato che qualcuno stesse tirando i fili di quella confusa _rivoluzione_ e in quel puzzle mancavano dei tasselli essenziali che non gli permettevano di decifrare a pieno tutti gli eventi delle ultime ore. L’unica carta scoperta di cui potesse servirsi era l’essere venuto a conoscenza ormai da un po’ di quanto gli Anacleti fossero implicati con gli stessi Badali. E dai loro affari era meglio stare lontani, dato dove li aveva condotti l’ultima loro collaborazione.

Nadia tirò un sospiro profondo e finalmente si girò per guardare il ragazzo negli occhi.

«Cercamo de parlà coi Sale. Non s’è capito Angelica quanto conta ancora dentro a quella famiglia. Magari ce po’ da na mano a capicce qualcosa». La risposta dell’amica lasciò Flavio interdetto. Quelle parole sembravano celare una certa ingenuità che saldamente affondava le proprie radici nella speranza di poter ritrovare un’amica perduta.

«Se je rompemo il cazzo quelli ce fanno fori. C’hanno già provato e ce so quasi riusciti. E uno dei nostri j’ha ammazzato un sacco de gente». Disse Flavio riferendosi ad Aureliano, ma senza pronunciarne il nome. Da quando era “morto”, parlare di lui era quasi un tabù, come se temessero che qualcuno avrebbe potuto ascoltarli, sentirli, anche quando erano totalmente soli.

«L’hai detto te che bisogna capì che impicci stanno a fa sti zingari. Da qualche parte dovremo pure inizià, e non me pare il caso de presentamme da Adelaide co un pacco de cioccolatini». La ragazza tamburellò spazientita le dita sul bracciolo della sedia girevole.

«Te famme parlà coi Sale, che magari riesco a portacce pure qualche altra famija de Ostia. Qui nessuno sta a lavorà, e peggio de così non po’ annà».

«Non sapemo per certo che alleanze se so create però».

L’affare Sale era una cosa che andava gestita con delicatezza. La famiglia di Angelica, per quanto ne sapevano loro, poteva ancora essere in combutta con quella di Alberto, e questo di certo non andava a loro vantaggio. Comunque, su una cosa Nadia aveva perfettamente ragione: per quanto fosse difficile da credere, ora erano tutti sulla stessa barca. Se davvero gli zingari avevano deciso di alzare la testa, quella poteva essere la loro opportunità per riscattarsi. Tuttavia, Flavio era conscio del fatto che su quel campo di battaglia avrebbe dovuto muoversi in punta di piedi, cercando di non alzare la polvere che inevitabilmente li avrebbe soffocati.

Nadia fece una pausa prima di rispondere, portandosi le mani dal grembo fino ai braccioli della sedia girevole. Osservava fredda Flavio, con sguardo distante.

«Se c’hai paura, posso pure annacce da sola. Tanto, nun c’ho più niente da perde». Spingendosi con un solo piede tornò a dare le spalle all’amico. La ragazza in silenzio si ritrovò, di nuovo, a guardare lo scheletro di quella che era stata la sua vita.

«Organizzo n’incontro, ma no co li Sale, penso de avecce n’aggancio migliore». Flavio parlò mentre si stava già incamminando fuori dal chioschetto polveroso.

Se voleva essere sicuro di non ricadere dritto tra le grinfie dei siciliani, l’unico modo era contattare la sola persona a Roma che mai si sarebbe alleata con la famiglia Badali, e quella portava il nome di Maurizio Spada. 

* * *

Gabriella Forsini sedeva al tavolo del lussuoso ristorante in piazza del comune in compagnia di suo marito. L’uomo teneva gli occhi fissi sul piatto di tagliolini al salmone infrangendo di tanto in tanto quella tacita compagnia col solo rumore della forchetta che strideva sul piatto di ceramica bianca. La donna più che mangiare, pareva intenta a torturare le foglie di indivia che giacevano all’estremità del tagliere di salumi, il quale delineava, con una linea orizzontale, lo spazio personale di entrambi. Ogni qualvolta lo sguardo del marito correva dalla mano affusolata al volto di Gabriella, lei lo ricambiava con un sorriso sereno, ma che lasciava trapelare dalle rughe che le segnavano la pelle una certa ma quasi del tutto celata preoccupazione.

«Ho parlato con Chiarelli», disse Stefano abbandonando definitivamente la posata nel piatto e portandosi alla bocca il tovagliolo bianco.

«E quindi?».

«E quindi, tra meno di un mese il Vaticano darà ufficialmente il via al Giubileo straordinario. Pare che il rilancio di Roma, con l’evento, possa essere la conferma della scelta fatta dai romani nelle ultime elezioni».

«Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare, Stefano».

L’uomo fece rimbalzare a tempo della musica che si diffondeva in sottofondo nel locale le dita sulla tovaglia ricamata.

«Se questa cosa va in porto, tra cinque anni confermeranno lo status quo, e lo sai bene tanto me che quello che succede a Roma, succede in Parlamento».

Finalmente Gabriella sollevò gli occhi dalla foglia martoriata d’insalata e rivolse a Stefano uno sguardo profondo, pregno di un’intuizione che tonava nella sua testa ma che non aveva coraggio di trasporre a parole. D'altronde, non voleva crederci manco lei.

«Cinaglia non arriverà al Parlamento». Tanto era il risentimento che l’attuale marito provava nei confronti dell’ex che era quasi spontaneo per lei elaborare una linea diretta tra le preoccupazioni di Stefano e Amedeo.

«È un azzardo, e non possiamo permettercelo. Quell’uomo rischia di far saltare tutto».

«E cosa dovrei fare io, Stefano? Di certo non posso boicottare il Giubileo».

«No, di certo. Anche se per come stanno le cose ora qui a Roma…».

«Fargli fare una figura di merda sarebbe controproducente anche per noi. Siamo comunque all’opposizione».

Era innegabile che la destra sarebbe stata danneggiata dalla mal riuscita di quel restauro forzato della città, cagionato da un evento della portata di un Giubileo. Ma di certo anche loro non ne sarebbero usciti illesi. Avevano bisogno di più tempo per pensare ma quello sembrava stringere e necessitavano di disporre le carte in tavola per assicurarsi una vittoria schiacciante. Far morire la città per “colpa” della negligenza destrorsa non sarebbe stato un vero e proprio un suicidio, ma li avrebbe nemmeno avvicinati al quorum. Creare un problema per poi risolverlo, non era sufficiente quando ci si trova a giocare con più di quattro milioni di persone.

Gabriella si reclinò verso lo schienale della seduta, accavallando le gambe mentre rifletteva sull’evidenza dei fatti riferitegli dal marito. «Poi, dietro al Giubileo straordinario c’è proprio Amedeo. Se è riuscito ad assicurarsi quello, non mancherà di fare lo stesso con la commissione e con l’assegnazione degli appalti».

L’uomo prese a fissarsi ossessivamente le mani, mentre letteralmente si rigirava i pollici. Sua moglie era sempre stata una donna tanto intelligente quanto lungimirante e, talvolta, riusciva a partorire idee geniali senza neanche accorgersene. Come in quel momento.

«Potremmo partire da lì».

«Che intendi?».

«Intendo che intanto potremmo garantirci degli appalti, sono entrate sicure e anche una buona pubblicità per il partito, poi avremo altri e quattro anni per capire come affondarli». Stefano sorrise alla moglie che però lo ricambiò scuotendo la testa con un’espressione corrucciata. «E come toglierci dal cazzo il tuo ex marito».

Stefano odiava quel verme così profondamente che a volte Gabriella si trovava a chiedersi chi dei due avesse rubato la moglie all’altro.

«Non abbiamo niente in mano per poter trattare con il Vaticano».

«Gabriella, sei sempre stata più furba di me. Sono sicuro che ti verrà un’idea».

La donna annuì e il movimento parve quasi increspare la superficie dei propri pensieri. Un passo alla volta, avrebbe riscattato il debito di un morto e, si, per una sorta di contrappasso, doveva essere lei a gestire quell’affare. Amedeo era ancora un suo problema. 

Per un attimo pensò che il discorso fosse bell’e che terminato, ma poi fu richiamata all’attenti da Stefano che, come faceva spesso, le pose una domanda alla quale anche lei non sapeva più rispondersi.

«Ancora non mi spiego come hai fatto a sposare quel coglione».

* * *

Maurizio Spada era un uomo maestoso e corpulento, con una grande pancia sporgente che lo faceva apparire ancora più maestoso. Pur essendo appena arrivato alla cinquantina i capelli stavano cominciando a cadergli, per rimanere però saldamente aggrappati ai bordi della testa, mostrando in un’ampia stempiatura la fronte già di per se alta.

Da quando Samurai era morto per mano di quei due ragazzi, aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno e si era reso conto che con il boss fuori dai giochi poteva mettere finalmente le mani su un affare molto più grosso rispetto a quelli che erano i suoi soliti impicci con la mafia della capitale. Gli Spada avevano fin dagli anni ’90 stabilito un piccolo impero nei più grandi centri abitati di Abruzzo e Marche. Ma ora annusavano finalmente la possibilità di farsi strada tra i grandi. E quello, potevano farlo solo a Roma.

Sua moglie Maria, donna saggia ma fin troppo cauta, aveva provato a dissuaderlo dal mettersi contro i Siciliani. E lo aveva fatto con delle ragioni piuttosto valide. Tuttavia, lui non si era lasciato scoraggiare e, muovendo su quello che di sicuro poteva considerarsi il punto debole della sua gente, era riuscito in pochissimo tempo a creare attorno a se una fitta rete di alleati, tutti accomunati da due desideri in particolare: il potere e i soldi. Ma soprattutto i soldi, per lo meno per quanto riguardava i clan di zingari che ormai da anni avevano messo le radici nella metropoli laziale. Maurizio Spada, nel tempo, era riuscito a spiccare per la sua natura riflessiva, che lo distingueva da tutti gli altri sinti – e di certo anche dagli Anacleti – e ormai da mesi, avendo percepito i tentennamenti dei Badali sulle questioni di Ostia e avendo interpretato il loro temporeggiare come una debolezza, si era più volte trovato a ponderare la possibilità di un tanto agognato avanzamento di carriera. Tutti, nella penisola volevano mettere le mani su Roma che era famosa per essere una fonte certa di guadagno, ma lo era anche per essere indomabile e difficilmente amministrabile. Governabile, men che mai.

Per il momento, Maurizio Spada era tranquillo, pur provando un certo fastidio nell’essere venuto a sapere che gli Anacleti erano venuti meno all’accordo che avevano raggiunto solo una manciata di giorni prima. Sapeva, in cuor suo, che i siciliani non si sarebbero esposti troppo, e di sicuro non personalmente ed era rimasto anche un po’ deluso per il fatto che, ancora una volta, i Badali avessero deciso di far affidamento proprio sugli zingari più abietti della città. Tuttavia, non si poteva di certo dire che non avessero accusato il colpo della morte dell’Adami. Da quella sera avevano perso la fiducia di tutte le famiglie di Ostia, che avevano impiegato meno di niente a trovare un altro reggente che gestisse i loro affari; e anche dei sinti della città – almeno la maggior parte -, che sentendo fin da lontano il fruscio di soldi contanti non avevano c’avevano messo tanto per scodinzolare attorno alle gambe di Maurizio, come avessero appena trovato una cuccia decisamente più confortevole della precedente. Forse i malcapitati Badali, all’inizio, avevano creduto che con la scomparsa di Aureliano e la fuga di Spadino dalla città avessero ottenuto una mano che non poteva essere più fortunata. Ma, evidentemente, si sbagliavano di grosso. La dipartita di quelli che erano stati seppur per brevissimo tempo i due nuovi re di Roma aveva dato il via ad una vera e propria anarchia. E Maurizio era quello che, di nascosto da tutti, ne aveva per primo raccolto e tirato i fili a suo piacimento. Era una lotta aperta, ormai, tra i vicoli bui della capitale e i piani alti. Ma se c’era una cosa che Maurizio Spada aveva imparato nel corso della sua vita, era che c’era un solo modo per risalire i gradini del palazzo del potere. E quel modo era cominciare dal basso. A quelli che erano già in alto, invece, non rimaneva che venire catapultati giù. Era una guerra tra patrizi e plebei, e se non altro, sarebbe finita con una rivoluzione.

I braccioli della sontuosa poltrona nella camera di Maurizio erano accarezzati dalle mani dell’uomo, che, in uno stato di dormiveglia, si trovava di fronte alla scrivania in mogano, inondata da scartoffie e fascicoli di ogni genere. Le prime luci dell’alba penetravano timide dagli spiragli delle pesanti tende damascate e illuminavano solo di scorcio Maria che dormiva riversa su di un lato sotto il solido baldacchino. Ad un tratto il silenzio anomalo della residenza Spada venne rotto dallo squillare del cellulare di Maurizio, che non appena ridestatosi dal quieto torpore di una tipica notte insonne iniziò a frugare tra i documenti davanti a lui, con crescente nervosismo e impazienza. Intanto, sua moglie iniziava a rigirarsi nel letto, infastidita forse da quel suono insistente. Quando finalmente l’uomo intercettò l’apparecchio, lo portò subito all’orecchio aspettando che chiunque fosse dall’altra parte parlasse.

Titto Zaccardelli, con la sua voce tipicamente nasale, riportò definitivamente lo zingaro allo stato di veglia.

«So Titto, noi ci siamo tra mezz’ora».

«Vogliamo vederci davanti al tuo locale?», chiese l’uomo ricacciando indietro uno sbadiglio.

«No, no, dopo quello che è successo l’altro ieri meglio de no. Vediamoci a Piazza Vittorio».

«Va bene, arriviamo».

Maurizio, con a seguito numerosi dei suoi uomini ci mise meno di venti minuti ad arrivare sul luogo dell’incontro. Prima di scendere dalla vettura attese di veder comparire, dalla direzione opposta dalla quale erano arrivati, Titto sulla sua macchina sportiva e i suoi scagnozzi, tutti sempre ben vestiti. Lo zingaro in realtà apprezzava quella caratteristica dei criminali pariolini e si sentiva con loro molto più a suo agio di quanto non facesse quando con gli altri sinti. Maurizio riconosceva la sua classe, anche negli affari, ed era per questo che fino a poche settimane prima mai si sarebbe sognato di intrattenere transazioni di quel genere con gente del calibro degli Anacleti. Persone rozze, che nascondevano la propria ignoranza sotto lo sfarzo di ambienti dorati. In un certo senso era _quasi_ grato ai Badali per averli allontanati da lui, portandoli dalla loro parte.

Ma ora, in quella ordinata e silenziosa piazza, a parte i suoi uomini, non c’era alcun sinti, ma solo l’incravattato Zaccardelli con i suoi compagni. Maurizio aveva deciso di infiltrarsi a Roma Nord ancor prima di riportare nei ranghi gli zingari della città e aveva assicurato agli eleganti boss dei Parioli la propria protezione. Purtroppo, gli Anacleti avevano deciso di spezzare quell’ipocrita quiete partendo proprio dai quartieri alti, forse per non fare uno sgarbo alle altre famiglie sinti che fino a poche settimane prima erano state delle fidate alleate nella guerra per il controllo della suburra.

«È un piacere incontrarti di persona», disse Maurizio scendendo finalmente dall’auto scura.

«Si, pure per me. Sbaglio, o s’era detto che nelle palestre nostre avremmo spacciato solo noi?».

«Sono rammaricato per l’inconveniente, ma come potrai ben immaginare quello che è successo non è accaduto per mia iniziativa. E fidati, caro Titto, in caso contrario non ci sarebbe stato alcun bisogno della mia presenza qui e ora». Maurizio abbozzò un sorriso rituale, mentre Titto faceva schizzare gli occhi scuri a destra e a sinistra, prima su di lui e poi sui suoi uomini alle sue spalle, segretamente intimorito dalla pacatezza che l’uomo riusciva a dimostrare. Una pacatezza quasi terrificante.

«È già la seconda volta che commetto l’errore di allearmi con voi zingari, e di nuovo ho perso due dei miei uomini», disse Titto con le braccia immobili lungo i fianchi.

«Mo che dovrei fa?».

Maurizio sospirò, sopprimendo contemporaneamente una risata per l’ostentata sicurezza che l’uomo di fronte a lui stava provando a mostrare

«Esattamente quello che hai fatto finora».

«Io voglio delle garanzie Maurizio, altrimenti ce metto un attimo a trovà altra roba da spacciare che non sia la tua».

Maurizio annuì, ricacciando solo per poco lo sguardo verso il basso, mentre con passo lento si avvicinava a Titto per fronteggiarlo. Una volta di fronte a lui, parlò quasi sottovoce, forse per nascondere le sue velate minacce agli scagnozzi dell’uomo e non farlo sentire ancora più piccolo di quanto non facesse già. In un certo senso, voleva fargli un _favore_.

«Credo tu sia un uomo abbastanza intelligente da capire che è meglio trovarsi contro la sola famiglia Anacleti, piuttosto che tutti gli zingari di Roma», si interruppe un momento per fare un passo indietro e tornò a parlare con voce potente, per farsi sentire da tutti i presenti «mi sembra, se posso permettermi, che questa alleanza convenga ad entrambi».

Titto non rispose, immobilizzato dalla vicinanza del capo degli Spada. Il suo corpo fremeva e le braccia erano ancora tese lungo i fianchi. Accennò solo un verso d’assenso con la testa, senza incrociare gli occhi dell’uomo, e poi si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni color kaki.

«Me pare che l’Anacleti però non c’hanno tutta sta paura de te».

«Vedrò come occuparmi di loro. Per il momento però direi di lasciare invariato il nostro accordo».

Detto ciò, l’uomo si avviò di nuovo alla macchina e mentre si allontanava continuò per un po’ a fissare dallo specchietto retrovisore Titto, che se ne stava ancora in piedi al centro della piazza. Non appena svoltato l’angolo il telefono di Maurizio squillò di nuovo. Stavolta, una volta accettata la chiamata, sentì la voce di sua moglie pronunciare con preoccupazione il suo nome.

«Dove stai, Maurì?».

«Sto tornando a casa Maria, torna a dormire».

L’uomo non fece in tempo a riagganciare la chiamata che un rumore fortissimo, seguito dall’esplosione del vetro del parabrezza, lo rese momentaneamente cieco e sordo. L’auto sbandò per un attimo ma poi fu subito riportata in carreggiata dall’autista che muoveva veloci le pupille tra lo specchietto retrovisore e la strada di fronte a se. Quando riacquistò i sensi anche Maurizio gettò un’occhiata nello specchietto del passeggero, giusto in tempo per vedere quattro giovani su sgargianti moto da cross affiancare la vettura dietro alla loro e cominciare a trivellarla di colpi.

Quando il guidatore venne trapassato da un colpo alla testa, l’auto al loro seguito finì fuori strada e andò a cozzare addosso ad una fila di cassonetti, emettendo un rumore simile a quello di mille lattine che venivano schiacciate con forza tutte assieme. Una delle due motociclette si accostò alla macchina e presumibilmente completò l’opera facendo fuori tutti e cinque gli uomini al suo interno, ormai inermi e privi di sensi. L’altra invece stava lentamente avvicinandosi sempre di più alla Mercedes del boss sinti, continuando a sparare colpi senza sosta. Quando riuscì ad affiancarsi al lato del passeggero, il guidatore giusto in tempo spinse più profondamente il piede sull’acceleratore, per allontanare quanto bastava il motociclo dallo sportello di Maurizio. Il colpo partì ugualmente, rompendo in parte il finestrino posteriore e uccidendo sul colpo lo scagnozzo sinti più vicino a loro. Gli altri passeggeri, che prontamente avevano estratto le pistole dalla cintura, stavano rispondendo al fuoco nemico cercando di proteggersi meglio che potevano. Maurizio Spada non capì da chi fosse partito quell’ultimo colpo quando vide la moto sbandare e schiantarsi rovinosamente a terra, portando con se due dei quattro uomini che avevano attentato alla sua vita.

L’autista accelerò più che poteva per scampare agli altri due che dopo aver eliminato il resto della sua scorta erano ripartiti all’inseguimento, ma, inaspettatamente, la moto rallentò e si fermò a fianco dell’altra ormai riversa a terra. I due ignoti nemici continuavano a stare a cavallo e li guardavano da sotto il casco mentre Maurizio e i pochi sopravvissuti si allontanavano verso casa.

Il capo degli Spada non dovette interrogarsi troppo a lungo per poter dare un volto a coloro che avevano attentato alla sua vita. Un nome, che aveva ripetuto poco prima nei pressi di piazza Vittorio con Titto, tornò a rimbombargli nella testa.

Poi di botto, scoppiò finalmente a ridere sotto allo sguardo stralunato dei suoi ultimi scagnozzi. Era una risata amara, ma anche velata da una certa ironia.

_Devono averli pagati proprio bene._

Pensò sospirando poi profondamente e riconoscendo, almeno a se stesso, che agli Anacleti le palle, non mancavano di sicuro

* * *

_Albè._

La voce di Aureliano gli tuonò nelle orecchie. Meravigliose campane a morto.

«Eo, Spadì».

Alberto aprì gli occhi impastati dal sonno e tirò su la testa di fretta ma un po’ a fatica, per colpa della posizione scomoda in cui aveva dormito non sapeva per quanto.   
In quei giorni aveva completamente perso il senso del tempo e dello spazio. Aureliano lo guardava insistentemente in cerca di una risposta alle mille domande che gli frullavano per la testa. Aveva il viso totalmente sconvolto ed era visibilmente sofferente. Non aveva ancora recuperato il colorito e sembrava che facesse fatica a respirare. Alberto lo ricambiava imbambolato, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un fantasma. Fino a quel momento, pur sapendolo vivo, era come se la paura di averlo perso per sempre non lo abbandonasse mai.

Finalmente dopo una manciata di secondi riuscì a rispondere,

«Aurelià». Il sinti era sicuro di avere gli occhi lucidi ma non ci fece troppo caso.

«Pensavo che quelli zingari de merda t’avessero staccato la lingua». Scherzò Aureliano, accennando quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso.

Solo allora Spadino sentì il nodo che aveva in gola sciogliersi e scoppiò a ridere.

«Te sei svejato adesso e sei già più cojone de prima?».

«N’do stamo?».

La testa ad Aureliano stava letteralmente scoppiando; si sentiva anestetizzato dagli antidolorifici (che non facevano poi così effetto) e da quel sonno che sembrava essere stato il più lungo della sua vita. Si era risvegliato pochi minuti prima e si era ritrovato con la mano di Alberto intrecciata alla sua. Non gli aveva dato fastidio. Era contento di averlo lì e di vederlo vivo.

I suoi ultimi ricordi erano confusi. Ricordava di essere uscito allo scoperto per fare in modo di stanare quegli stronzi e per proteggere Spadino, di aver fatto fuori gli ultimi zingari rimasti e di essersi accasciato a terra in preda ad un dolore atroce, che in breve era stato sostituito da un senso di torpore che gli aveva fatto perdere tutte le forze. Ricordava le mani di Alberto sulla faccia e la sua voce che lo pregava di non lasciarlo. _Dunque_ , non gli dispiacque risvegliarsi così, perché pensò che almeno una persona nella sua vita era riuscito a proteggerla con successo: quello _zingaro frocio_ sembrava non avesse nemmeno un graffio. Eppure, aveva la faccia più stravolta della sua. 

«Poco fori Bologna, su li colli. Non potevamo rimanè a Roma Aurelià. Te pensano tutti tre metri sotto tera».

«Ammazzete Spadì, mo ho aperto l’occhi e già me stai a fa rosicà», Alberto scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, stavolta con le lacrime agli occhi, e con una voglia assurda di buttare le braccia al collo del suo amico, vivo per miracolo.

Per l’ora seguente aggiornò Aureliano sulla situazione attuale e, come aveva previsto, non era troppo contento di stare lontano da Ostia. Gli riportò quello che aveva saputo da Nadia, riguardo le nuove dinamiche che imperversavano in tutta la capitale e tutto ciò che pensava potesse essere utile all’amico per tornare a capirci qualcosa. 

«T’hanno detto quanto ce vole per rimetteme in piedi? Devo tornà a Roma». La voce di Aureliano era ferma, ma Alberto pensò che non fosse ancora del tutto lucido. D’altronde, Aureliano non era mai lucido.

«Te non vai proprio da nessuna parte, Aurelià. Quelli se te rivedono t’ammazzano. Avemo fatto na strage e mo c’hai tutti li zingari de Roma contro. Te sei messo contro de loro troppe volte».

«Io non ce rimango qui Spadì, forse n’hai capito. M’hai da ammazzà pe famme rimanè qua».

«E allora comincia a scejete il completo elegante, perché te da qui, via, non ce vai». Aureliano lo fulminò con lo sguardo e rispose con un grugnito. Prima che potesse controbattere ancora, allo zingaro venne in mente che forse, per una volta, poteva essere lui ad aggirare l’amico sfruttando quello che era il suo peggior difetto. L’orgoglio.

«Pensace bene Aurelià, noi se ne stamo qui nascosti e intanto se architettamo un piano pe tornà più forti de prima e piasse Roma». Lo disse in maniera convinta, forse perché quell’idea era venuta realmente pure a lui. Spadino voleva vendetta e nessuno poteva togliergli la possibilità di riscattare quel torto subito. Tuttavia, negli ultimi giorni, dopo tutte quelle ore passate a vegliare sul corpo di Aureliano, un altro pensiero gli si era insinuato in testa. Se l’amico fosse morto, infatti, lui di tutta quella merda non avrebbe più voluto saperne nulla, sarebbe scappato il più lontano possibile, all’inseguimento di una vita da ramingo, ma dove forse, prima o poi, si sarebbe potuto sentire libero. Ma ora che Aureliano era lì, cosciente e armato della sua solita arroganza, quel pensiero che aveva momentaneamente accantonato stava di nuovo attirando l’attenzione su di se.

«Ma te perché stai qua?».

Quella domanda colpì Spadino come uno schiaffo. A tutti gli effetti lui avrebbe potuto portarlo in salvo e andarsene il più lontano possibile, dato che tutti lo cercavano e di certo non si sarebbero fermati al confine della capitale. Ma dopo quello che era successo gli era fisicamente impossibile allontanarsi più di dieci chilometri da lui. Non ora che aveva visto quanto effettivamente fosse fatto di carne e ossa. Ciononostante, lo sapeva bene, con Aureliano non poteva più parlare di “sentimenti” e quindi finse di non capire la domanda mirata del compagno.

« _Te l’ho detto_ , Aurelià. Poi come m’ero immaginato me stanno a cercà e de sicuro n’è pe famme na festa de ben tornato. Non dopo il casino che ho fatto».

«Te l’hanno detto quanto devo sta sdraiato come uno stronzo co sto vestito da checca? Me comincia a fa male rculo».

Spadino lo guardò corrugando le sopracciglia e sbattendo le palpebre.   
Aureliano gli aveva fatto capire che quella fuga, andava pur bene farla insieme. D'altronde, insieme si erano messi in quel casino e insieme avrebbero dovuto risolverlo. L’espressione dell’amico intanto si fece confusa, come se non capisse cosa ci fosse di tanto complesso nella domanda che gli aveva appena posto. Ma Alberto, di tutta risposta prese a sghignazzare e continuò per un bel po’.


	2. Rimpianti

_16 giugno_

«… tutto questo è stato possibile solo grazie a un uomo che ha fatto dell’onestà, della sicurezza e dell’amore per la sua città il suo cavallo di battaglia. L’uomo che si è rivelato essere la sorpresa di queste elezioni, anzi, di tutto il 2009!».

Annalisa, la giovane stagista che aveva contribuito alla riuscita – almeno in apparenza – della campagna elettorale del politico, accolse gli applausi con un sorriso e prima di riporsi in tasca il foglio sul quale aveva accuratamente appuntato tutto ciò che pensava fosse necessario dire, indicò Amedeo che se ne stava già tronfio, mostrando tutti e trentadue i denti, accanto a lei.  
Ancora una volta uno scrosciare di mani impazzite pervase il politico, che si lasciò riempire da tutto l’orgoglio che gli occhi dei presenti parevano riversargli addosso.  
Una volta riempitosi di falsa modestia, chinò il capo verso terra, mentre qualcuno ancora batteva i palmi in attesa del discorso inaugurale che aveva scritto con lena per l’apertura della nuova sede del partito.  
Le elezioni erano concluse, ma tanto era stato il successo che era riuscito a racimolare con quella faccia da colletto bianco  
che allargarsi era stato quasi necessario.  
Voleva mettere a disposizione dei suoi sostenitori – aveva detto - un punto di ritrovo, un luogo che non solo gli avrebbe permesso di dar voce alle proprie idee – e monitorare quella altrui, ma anche dove la sera sarebbe potuto tornare e respirare a pieni polmoni la prova tangibile della propria vittoria. La conferma schiacciante della conquista di Roma.  
Che il partito sarebbe cresciuto era una promessa che aveva fatto tanto alle persone che erano ora lì con lui per celebrarlo, quanto a se stesso. Perché Roma, ad Amedeo, pareva non bastare più. Il campidoglio sembrava essersi fatto domare, a conti fatti e una volta capite le regole del gioco, come una giumenta stanca e vecchia. Aveva sempre dovuto correre, rispettando le scadenze di chi non faceva altro che chiedere e pretendere. Ma ora era lui a domandare e aveva a disposizione ben quattro anni per mettersi alla prova.  
Più di mille e quattrocentosessanta giorni per conquistare la fiducia di coloro che ancora non credevano in lui.

Prima di iniziare a parlare fece un respiro profondo, intrecciando le proprie mani davanti a se, come avrebbe fatto uno scolaretto di fronte alla lavagna prima di essere interrogato. Fece scivolare lo sguardo, increspato da rughe sottili, su più o meno tutti i presenti.

«Grazie, grazie ancora a tutti. Come già una volta vi ho detto, se sono qui è solo grazie a voi. Stiamo crescendo e questo per merito del duro lavoro che ognuno di _noi_ ha svolto in questi mesi. Sono convinto, e sono deciso a convincere anche chi ancora non crede in una Roma Sicura, che abbiamo ancora tanta strada da fare assieme. Quindi grazie».

Ed ecco un’altra ovazione, stavolta tanto accorata che l’uomo con la coda dell’occhio riuscì a rintracciare sagome di sconosciuti fermarsi per scrutare all’interno del locale, una volta giunti per caso di fronte alla grande porta a vetri. Accadimenti che sperava si rivelassero eufemismi di quello che l’avrebbe atteso nel corso dei mesi successivi.

Quando dalle prime file di astanti ne sbucarono fuori i suoi figli, di corsa e quasi sfuggendo alla presa della babysitter, Amedeo si accucciò giusto il necessario per poterli accogliere entrambi tra le braccia. Entrambi sorridevano, ma negli occhi così simili ai suoi poteva ancora leggere il dolore della perdita. Ricacciò indietro la vergogna, lo schifo che aveva provato per se stesso in ogni momento dall’”accidentale” caduta della moglie Alice e, carezzando le teste bionde di entrambi, schioccò un bacio sulle guance arrossate dal calore estivo. In realtà, più quei gesti d’affetto si ripresentavano come una routine, come un’abitudine data dalla quotidianità, più si convinceva che tutto ciò che aveva fatto, l’aveva fatto per poter tenere al sicuro proprio quelle due creature preziose che altrimenti gli sarebbero state strappate via. La morte di sua moglie era stata una necessità. _Un impellente sacrificio_.

«Bambini, vi state divertendo? Avete visto quante persone qui per papà?».

I due annuirono ma fu solo la più grande a rispondere.

«Si, papà», disse la piccola con gli occhi grandi, sgranati, ma perdendo per un attimo il sorriso. «La mamma sarebbe stata molto contenta».

 _Si_ , pensò Amedeo, _davvero felice_. Forse in un altro universo. Forse, se solo fosse riuscita a capire.

* * *

L’orologio segnò le 19 di sera, e fuori dalla finestra iniziò ad alzarsi un vento umido che sibilava in maniera insistente, infiltrandosi non invitato tra gli infissi di casa Sale. Angelica, di fronte alla specchiera dorata, osservava il suo volto spento e pallido che da una settimana era rigato giorno e notte dalle lacrime. Angelica Sale era riuscita a toccare il cielo con un dito e subito dopo era stata strappata da quel sogno ad occhi aperti e le era stato portato via tutto. Aveva perso sua figlia, aveva perso suo marito, aveva perso il potere e soprattutto aveva perso il rispetto della sua gente.

Era rinchiusa in quella gabbia dorata da quando Spadino l’aveva lasciata in quella città da sola, convincendola che fare ritorno nella casa d’infanzia fosse l’unico modo per tenere almeno salva la pelle. Lei avrebbe voluto rimanere con Nadia, ma il marito, e pure Flavio – ormai secondo in comando ad Ostia – glielo avevano impedito. Avevano pensato che una sua vicinanza stretta con la ragazza del defunto Aureliano Adami sarebbe stata interpretata, sia dalla sua famiglia che da quella di Alberto, come un perpetrato tradimento. Un simbolo ancora presente di un’alleanza che aveva portato alla morte di ben due capi sinti. E questo dal suo clan non le era stato perdonato, e probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai.

La ragazza, più di una volta, s’era ritrovata a provare a odiare suo marito. D'altronde, la merda in cui si ritrovava ora era per buona parte anche colpa sua.

Ma non ce la faceva.

Non erano stati sposati neanche per un anno ma il modo in cui lui era riuscito ad entrarle dentro era troppo, troppo profondo. Angelica _vedeva_ Alberto. Non come facevano tutti gli altri, lei lo vedeva sul serio per quello che era. Un ragazzo giovane, fragilissimo ma resiliente. Una persona sensibile che riusciva a comprendere i sentimenti altrui con un solo sguardo. Una persona che si era sempre nascosta dietro a un velo di goliardia per celare a tutti la sua vera natura. Ma Spadino le aveva donato tutto e lei si era innamorata di lui. E lo aveva fatto pur con la consapevolezza che lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare quel sentimento che lei provava. Non l’avrebbe mai baciata, amata, toccata come lei desiderava, perché in quei fugaci momenti lei per lui era solo un’amica. La sua migliore amica forse, ma sapeva bene che il cuore di Spadino non le sarebbe mai appartenuto.

Per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata Angelica scoppiò a piangere, continuando a fissare quell’immagine sfocata di se nello specchio. Si portò una mano al grembo e carezzandosi piano cercò di portare la mente a quei momenti in cui sapeva esserci qualcosa in più in lei. Una vita che cresceva.  
Venne rapita da quel flusso incessante di pensieri dal bussare leggero sulla porta di legno bianco della cameretta rosa. Chiunque fosse non attese una sua risposta e prima ancora che riuscisse a voltarsi, sua madre entrò nella stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Angelica la osservava ora fredda nel riflesso del grande specchio ma non proferiva parola. Fu Smeralda a rompere il silenzio

«Tesoro della mamma, devi mangià qualcosa», disse la donna portandole una mano sulla spalla sinistra e carezzandole leggermente l’incavo del collo. Angelica la scostò scrollandosela di dosso e si voltò rabbiosa, ma tenendo gli occhi bassi in modo da non dover incontrare quelli della madre.

«Nun c’ho fame. Lasciame sta».

«Angè…», si interruppe quando la figlia puntò finalmente i suoi occhi scuri su di lei.

«T’ho detto che non c’ho fame. Se hai finito mo te ne poi pure annà». Smeralda fece un passo indietro e si sedette sul letto disfatto, sprofondando per un attimo tra le lenzuola della figlia. Era una donna minuta anche se piuttosto formosa e seduta in quel modo i suoi piedi non toccavano terra.

«Non me fa piacere tenette chiusa qui dentro Angè».

«Eppure guarda n’do sto».

«Avete fatto un casino. Qui almeno sei al sicuro».

«Preferisco famme ammazzà che morì rinchiusa qua co voi». Le parole le uscirono fuori dalla bocca quasi come un ringhio e tornò a rivolgersi allo specchio. Prese la spazzola e cominciò a pettinare i capelli lunghissimi con calma, come se fosse sola in quella stanza. La madre sospirò e portandosi una ciocca dietro all’orecchio si alzò e tornò fuori, lasciando Angelica nuovamente tra quelle quattro mura con i suoi rimpianti e le sue speranze.

* * *

Vincent era di nuovo nella grande stanza rossa, nella quale solo fino a un paio di mesi prima era solito portare il tè pomeridiano al cardinale Fiorenzo Nascari. Ancora non riusciva a chiamarlo padre e probabilmente non ne sarebbe mai stato in grado.  
Quando aveva deciso di andarsene da quel posto corrotto, con l’intenzione di fuggire chissà dove – magari proprio in Gabon, si era ritrovato invece a fare la spola tra Roma e qualche altra città italiana. Mai destinazioni prefissate, sempre scelte sul momento. Un paio di volte si era ritrovato anche a Fiumicino, armato delle migliori intenzioni, ma quando correndo verso il gate aveva realizzato che ad attenderlo non ci sarebbe stato un bel niente si era fermato ed era rimasto immobile in mezzo al torrente di gente che pareva passargli a fianco senza neanche vederlo. Poi, col trolley che gli sbandava dietro per l’ennesima volta, era tornato sui suoi passi.  
Come avrebbe detto il suo redivivo padre, all’inizio la rabbia lo aveva accecato e lui si era lasciato guidare da _sentimenti_ _profani_. Aveva persino pensato – o meglio era stato tentato – di abbandonare il suo cammino di fede, così da prendere ancora più le distanze da quella vecchia vita fatta solo di menzogne. Alla fine, però, aveva ceduto e il desiderio di conoscere il suo unico genitore, l’uomo che l’aveva da sempre accudito, e la cristianità del perdono, l’avevano sopraffatto. Era come se non potesse sentirsi a posto con se stesso, lasciandosi sospeso tra il rancore e l’orgoglio. Forse, dopotutto, era stato proprio il peccato di suo padre a spingerlo ad avvicinarsi ancora di più a Dio.

Prima di raggiungere il Vaticano aveva creduto che tornando lì dove aveva trascorso quegli ultimi anni si sarebbe nuovamente sentito investito dalla grandezza divina che regnava e aleggiava in quelle stanze. Ma ora quei muri parevano macchiati da delle impurità ostinate. Riusciva per la prima volta a vedere i difetti di quel luogo infausto. Gli saltavano all’occhio e non poteva fare a meno di soffermarcisi. Come la carta da parati quasi invisibilmente scollata nell’angolo proprio sopra la finestra o lo specchio irrimediabilmente graffiato – da decadi o forse da secoli – che troneggiava sul camino. O ancora il sottile e quasi impercettibile velo di polvere che pesava sui tomi che affollavano la libreria in legno scuro a massiccio. Erano tutti particolari, tutti minimi segni della degenerazione nella quale era cresciuto e nessuno probabilmente eccetto lui li aveva notati, e forse non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Quell’imperfezione, quella corruzione, però, lui se la portava dentro ed era incisa come stigmate nel suo codice genetico. Sentiva di dover fare qualcosa. Di dover fare qualcosa di grande per salvare la propria anima da quella dannazione. E, forse, per salvare anche quella di quel vecchio che aveva scoperto essere il suo vero padre.

Era appena scoccata la tredicesima ora quando il cardinale fece il suo ingresso nell’ampio salone. Sapeva già che si sarebbe trovato di fronte suo figlio ma non riuscì comunque a trattenere uno sguardo colmo di stupore nel vederlo seduto su quel divano. Si avvicinò a lui come si fa con i cani randagi in mezzo alla strada, con passo lento e quasi scongiurando di non fare rumore, ma quando allungò la mano fu comunque troppo per Vincent, che si ritrasse per quanto possibile ancora di più verso lo schienale. Fiorenzo pronunciò il suo nome quasi fosse una preghiera ma non avanzò oltre e si sedette sulla poltrona di fianco a lui, non potendo evitare di propendersi col busto verso il ragazzo. Voleva mantenersi serio ma i suoi occhi sorridevano. Era un uomo di chiesa, aveva giurato il suo cuore al supremo, ma anche lo stesso signore si era concesso la gioia di un figlio. Allora perché lui avrebbe dovuto rinunciarvi?

«Volevi vedermi». Voleva essere una domanda - per quanto retorica - la sua, ma la voce tremolante era parsa comunque tanto ferma da cancellarne ogni ragionevole dubbio.

Vincent abbassò gli occhi e si portò le mani sulle ginocchia, respirando piano. Se quella stanza gli pareva corrotta, tutte le rughe che disegnavano sottili solchi sul volto di quell’uomo erano in grado di enumerarne i peccati. Annuì solo, incapace sul momento di parlare, ma l’impazienza del Cardinale non si fece attendere e richiamò di nuovo la sua attenzione

«C’è qualche problema?».

Il ragazzo riuscì finalmente a guardarlo in faccia e la sua prima reazione fu quella di regalargli un’espressione interdetta, confusa e stizzita. Gli stava davvero chiedendo se ci fosse qualche problema? Solo _qualche_?

«Parlami, figliolo».

«Non chiamarmi così». Fiorenzo potette solo scuotere la testa. Gli sembrava di muoversi su di un lago ghiacciato in procinto di cedere.

«Sono tornato per capire. E per rimediare. Il tuo peccato ha insozzato pure me e credo mi abbia suggerito, Dio, di fare qualcosa, anche se non so cosa».

Il volto del cardinale parve illuminarsi. Poteva di nuovo avere lì suo figlio, poteva provare a mettere qualche pezza a quel disastro che aveva combinato. «Possiamo fare quello che vuoi Vincent. Tutto quello che desideri».

«E quell’uomo?».

Per un attimo Nascari sentì mancare la terra sotto ai piedi e si trovò a boccheggiare con le labbra socchiuse e una smorfia interrogativa stampata in faccia. Poi, il fuoco sopito venne riacceso dalla consapevolezza e il volto bianchiccio di Amedeo Cinaglia gli comparve davanti.

«Ora siamo al sicuro».

«Vuol dire che non è più interessato al Giubileo?».

 _Oh ingenuo ragazzo_ , pensò il cardinale. Quante cose aveva ancora da imparare sui malvagi della terra.

«Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo».

Vincent non ne rimase sorpreso ma si sentì comunque invadere dalla rabbia. L’uomo che si trovava di fronte pareva aver perso se non il lume della ragione, almeno ogni briciolo di onestà. E sembrava mentire pure a se stesso, ingannato da quel tono calmo e scandito. Si convinse a mantenere la pazienza e per farlo dovette stringersi tra le dita le ginocchia magre con così tanta forza che provò quasi dolore. Quel vecchio non poteva essere così marcio. Non poteva aver dimenticato la grazia del signore.

«Se vuoi che rimanga devi lasciarlo perdere». Non voleva essere una minaccia, ma era comunque suonata come tale.

«Non posso… siamo ad un passo dall’essere liberi. Ma quell’uomo deve avere quanto gli è stato promesso», si zittì un attimo, giusto il tempo di raccogliere le parole e pronunciarle nella maniera più rassicurante possibile «si tratta di un piccolo sacrificio, per noi, per la chiesa».

A quel punto Vincent non potette trattenersi dal ridere amaramente.

«Che tipo di sacrificio?».

«Non è importante».

«Lo è. Di cosa si tratta?».

Il cardinale sembrava restio al metterlo al corrente delle loro trattative, ma alla fine si trovò a cedere sotto al peso di quegli occhi scuri che lo osservavano con biasimo, lo studiavano. «Devo semplicemente indicare alla commissione delle ditte, quelle giuste, a cui affidare gli appalti per i vari eventi del Giubileo».

«Allora assegnale a qualcun altro». Gli rispose l’altro con risolutezza. 

«Fi- … Ragazzo, quella è gente pericolosa e…».

Solo allora il giovane si riscosse da quell’immobilità e si sporse col busto verso di lui, toccandogli piano la mano adagiata sulla toga cremisi.

«Non siamo soli, _padre_ ». Ricalcò l’ultima parola, forse rivolgendosi più a dio stesso che al vecchio che si trovava di fronte, ma il risultato sperato non stentò ad arrivare. Doveva salvarli dalla dannazione e non gli importava quanto cara sarebbe stata quell’indulgenza.

* * *

_«…ma noi ci chiediamo perché. Perché, amici miei, nessuno parla di questa guerra in atto tra le bande romane? Cosa c’è sotto? Continueremo a domandarcelo e, non temete, noi di Radio Roma Sport, vi terremo aggiornati su tutto ciò che avete il diritto di sapere. Per adesso però vi auguriamo una buonanotte e rimandiamo le nostre piacevoli e illuminanti chiacchierate a domani, ovviamente sempre alla stessa ora»._

Quando vide la spia rossa spegnersi, Adriano si tolse le cuffie, appoggiandole sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Il collega, dall’altra parte del vetro, che ancora smanettava con una serie di comandi e leve, gli fece un gesto con la mano per comunicargli distrattamente che la diretta era andata bene e che era libero di andare. Tuttavia, il ragazzo rimase ancora un po’ seduto con le spalle ricurve e l’espressione corrucciata, ripensando agli eventi che lo avevano portato a rivelare quanto non era trapelato dai giornali locali sui fatti che imperversavano nella capitale da circa una decina di giorni. Adriano sapeva bene che quella macchina di morte e caos si era messa in moto dalla morte di Valerio e per quanto avesse deciso di non rimettersi alle sue volontà era curioso riguardo ciò che stava accadendo e sentiva le mani fremere per il disperato bisogno di portare alla luce la verità. Una voce, nella sua testa, gli diceva che doveva esserci un motivo ben preciso per cui non si parlava di altro che dei continui rimpinguamenti dei campi profughi, mentre i cittadini erano per lo più lasciati all’oscuro delle sparatorie e delle uccisioni perpetrate in tutta Roma.

Alzandosi in piedi portò una mano alla tasca dei pantaloni e ne estrasse la lettera scrittagli dall’ormai defunto Samurai. Sibilla aveva detto che leggendola avrebbe capito, che avrebbe compreso anche lui il perché delle scelte fatte da quello che per un periodo era stato il suo maestro. Ma quelle righe scritte a penna con una calligrafia ordinata e vecchio stile non avevano fatto altro che fargli ribollire il sangue ancora di più.

Doveva ammettere di aver pianto la morte dell’amico – se così poteva definirlo – ma allo stesso tempo era grato ad Aureliano Adami e a Spadino per averlo fatto fuori senza tirare dentro anche lui. Quello che non gli era chiaro, ed era lo stesso motivo per cui non poteva fare a meno di provare anche del rancore per i due ragazzi, era perché avessero lasciato vivere Amedeo Cinaglia. Per Adriano, lui era il vero cancro di quella città. Un uomo falso, risoluto e camaleontico, che avrebbe venduto sua madre pur di riuscire a risalire gli scalini del palazzo del potere. Per Adriano, prima di chiunque altro, era proprio il politico a dover perire. Il ragazzo sospettava, anzi, ne era quasi sicuro, che dietro quelle approssimative fughe di notizie ci fosse lui, ma non poteva fare altro, almeno per il momento, di tirare il sasso per poi ritirare subito dopo la mano. Era solo, non aveva potere ne alleati e tutti a Roma, almeno nella criminalità, lo riconoscevano tuttora come il pupillo di Samurai. Nessuno si fidava davvero di lui. Da quando, quella sera alla vela di Torvergata, aveva visto bruciare il corpo del giovane poliziotto che solo pochi giorni prima era stato massacrato di botte da Guerri, lo scagnozzo di Valerio, serbava come unico desiderio quello di disintegrare sia lo stesso Samurai, che il viscido Cinaglia. E quel desiderio, lo tormentava anche adesso che uno dei due era definitivamente fuori dai giochi. Nella sua vita gli erano stati tramandati degli ideali che sempre aveva visto tradire, anche dagli stessi che glieli avevano impartiti con tanto zelo. E ora, Adriano, a quel gioco non riusciva più a starci. Adriano voleva giustizia, se non per lui almeno per Roma, e ancora una volta quella sera, nella verde stanza di registrazione si promise che l’avrebbe ottenuta, in un modo o nell’altro. Anche se questo avrebbe significato sporcarsi di nuovo la coscienza.

* * *

Fabio Sale sorseggiava il caffè rumorosamente, mentre davanti a lui Ferdinando Badali lo guardava con un sorriso stampato sul faccione rotondo. Di tanto in tanto gettava delle occhiate al grande salone nel quale si trovavano, sghignazzando tra se e se per quanto quel posto gli sembrasse una grande accozzaglia di roba preziosa. La casa appariva pulita ma sempre disordinata. Non che ci fossero davvero cose fuori posto, ma c’erano talmente tanti oggetti incastrati alla bell’e meglio in quell’ambiente che facevano apparire tutto caotico e confusionario.

«Immagino che qualcuno sia arrivato da voi prima di me».

«So’ venuti, si», rispose lo zingaro guardandolo in volto, dopo aver finalmente poggiato la tazzina sul piattino. «Ma ho risposto a quell’infame di Maurizio Spada proprio quello che dirò pure a voi».

Badali continuava a sostenere il suo sguardo, che invece appariva fugace e non del tutto in grado di reggere quel muto confronto.

«E sarebbe?»

«E sarebbe che dopo che m’hanno ammazzato mi fratello, me basta tenemme il giro mia e che non voglio niente di più».

Fernando rispose con una smorfia.

Il poco più che trentenne Fabio, era un uomo svogliato che si era sempre tenuto fuori dalla gestione degli affari di famiglia; era piuttosto impegnato invece a fare il rodaggio di tutte le mignotte che i Sale facevano girare e a pippare metà della roba che avrebbe dovuto vendere. Dalla morte del fratello, non aveva in effetti più smerciato nulla. Ma questo al siciliano ovviamente non poteva bastare. Sapeva bene che se era ancora seduto così comodamente su quella poltrona rossa era perché aveva raggiunto per lo meno una tregua con Maurizio Spada, e questo lui non poteva accettarlo.

Scosse piano la testa facendo schioccare per due o tre volte la lingua sui denti in segno di rimprovero e lo zingaro di fronte a lui parve notarlo. Le mani di Fabio Sale cominciavano a farsi scivolose e il corpo grasso era percorso da sudori freddi.

«Il problema è che chi non è con noi, è contro di noi», disse il giovane Badali stringendo le labbra come rammaricato.

«Che volete da me, Don Badali?» gli rispose l’uomo gesticolando appena.

«Oh, per favore, non mi chiamate così. Quell’appellativo spetta a mio padre», Fernando gli sorrise cercando di apparire sereno.

«Comunque, ciò che vogliamo è che ricominciate a smerciare la nostra roba, come stanno provando a fare i vostri più stretti amici».

«L’Anacleti? Loro non so più amici de sta famija. Da quando cell’avemo tra i piedi è andato tutto a puttane».

«Lo so io, come pure voi, che la famiglia, la vostra famiglia, non è troppo felice delle scarne entrate delle ultime settimane. Penso che questo tipo di accordo gioverebbe ad entrambi».

Fabio si guardò attorno, per poi passarsi una mano sulla fronte sudaticcia. Sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto rifiutare un’offerta dei Badali. A Maurizio Spada andava bene che lui fosse rimasto fuori dai giochi, d'altronde la manodopera non gli mancava di certo. Ma lo stesso non si poteva dire dei siciliani.

In realtà, anche lo zingaro Spada era stato, seppur in maniera velata come suo solito, piuttosto chiaro circa la sua posizione e su quello era decisamente in linea con il pensiero dei siciliani: o con lui, o sotto terra. Quando gli aveva parlato, Fabio Sale aveva immaginato per lui i peggiori scenari e questo l’aveva portato a desistere dal dargli filo da torcere.

Ma cosa avrebbero potuto fargli invece i Badali?

Tutti a Roma conoscevano quella famiglia del meridione, e tutti ne erano sufficientemente spaventai da guardarsi bene dall’andare contro i loro affari. E proprio Fabio Sale, tra tutti, aveva seriamente paura di lasciarci le penne, probabilmente molto di più di qualsiasi altro criminale della capitale.

Il Sale era perfettamente a suo agio con la sua vita da parassita ed era profondamente turbato dal trovarsi di fronte alla possibilità di dover interrompere quella routine. Fabio, che era tutto fuorché un capo, ora di fronte a Fernando Badali stava cercando con tutto se stesso di non tremare come una foglia. Perché quello era, un codardo.

Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, riuscì finalmente ad incontrare il suo sguardo, ma annuì soltanto, sperando di aver fatto la scelta giusta. O, per lo meno, quella che lo avrebbe fatto crepare più rapidamente.  
Ferdinando Badali si alzò dalla seduta e fece per andarsene. Ad un trattò però, come colto da un’illuminazione si voltò di nuovo verso il timoroso neo-boss della famiglia sinti.

«La ragazza?».

«È sotto controllo», rispose Fabio, mentre la sua mente correva alla nipote chiusa nella piccola stanza rosa al piano superiore.

«Mi auguro che ci rimanga. Ha già combinato troppi guai».

* * *

Cristiana, con ancora addosso la fondina della pistola di ordinanza, si lasciò cadere sul divano del salotto di casa sua. Le finestre ora erano aperte ma l’aria era tanto pesante che dalle persiane accostate filtravano solo pochi spifferi, anch’essi afosi e carichi dell’umidità estiva. La ragazza afferrò il telecomando e accese il vecchio televisore, che subito si sintonizzò su un programma piuttosto becero che però le teneva compagnia in serate come quella.

Fissò per un po’ lo schermo con sguardo vacuo.

Quando l’immagine iniziò a distorcersi e a venire sostituita di tanto in tanto da cangianti e intermittenti strisce colorate, si innervosì. Chiuse gli occhi e gettando la testa all’indietro provò per un momento troppo breve a mantenere la calma. Il tentativo fu vano perché, non appena percepì nuovamente quel fastidiosissimo rumore grattato, scagliò con tutta la sua forza il telecomando addosso al dispositivo, che di tutta risposta, placidamente, continuò a trasmettere quel programma ripetitivo e grigio che non poteva fare a meno di farla pensare alla sua vita.

Dalla morte di Lele si era ritrovata sempre più spesso sola in quella casa nella periferia romana e il tempo libero era riempito semplicemente da momenti di quiete e rabbia che non le permettevano neanche per un secondo di staccarsi da quella realtà in cui era stata catapultata prima involontariamente e nella quale era poi sprofondata di sua spontanea volontà. Aveva parlato con Cinaglia solo da due giorni e si era già messa in moto per poter rispettare la sua parte dell’accordo. Voleva lasciare tutta quella merda e conquistare il posto nel mondo che sapeva le spettasse di diritto. Aveva sofferto troppo nella sua vita. Aveva giudicato, e si era ricreduta. Aveva accusato suo padre di essere un criminale e ora non bramava altro che ottenere dalla vita quello che il suo unico genitore aveva sempre voluto per lei.

 _Ricchezza_.

Aveva perso suo padre solo qualche anno prima, poco dopo essersi arruolata nell’arma. Per lo meno, lo aveva visto morire felice e orgoglioso di lei. Chissà che avrebbe pensato ora, a vederla confabulare con il più viscido delinquente della capitale. Chissà, se si sarebbe incolpato, anche solo un po’, per aver dato un esempio a sua figlia che lei non aveva potuto fare a meno di seguire. Cristiana se lo chiedeva spesso, cosa gli avrebbe detto il padre se avesse potuto vederla ora, su quel divano, con i capelli spettinati e gli occhi rossi per essere stata ore e ore di fronte ad un computer, cercando di rintracciare Alberto Anacleti, ovunque fosse. Ma in cuor suo, sapeva bene che la colpa non era di suo padre, ne l’esempio che le aveva servito per tanto tempo. La “colpa” del guaio in cui si stava cacciando era solo sua, ma ne era abbastanza cosciente da sapere di non poter più tornare indietro.

L’eccitazione che l’aveva percorsa quel pomeriggio nel salotto spoglio di Cinaglia era passata non appena aveva messo piede fuori dalla porta di quell’appartamento lussuoso, e cominciava pian piano a venir sostituita da un senso di inquietudine e impotenza che le faceva domandare sempre più spesso se fosse all’altezza di tutto quello che si era ripromessa di ottenere.

Si alzò dal divano in ecopelle dopo circa una ventina di minuti. Le continue ricerche del principe degli zingari non avevano condotto ad alcun risultato.Tolse la cintola e appoggiò l’arma sul mobile dell’ingresso, sotto al grande specchio che rifletteva un’immagine di lei troppo stanca e sfinita. Prima di mollare la presa però, tentennò un po’. Era salita su una giostra pericolosa, una giostra che non aveva mai provato, e da quando aveva pagato il biglietto di ingresso non si sentiva più al sicuro, neanche a casa sua.

Alla fine, tornò in cucina e, per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata che le pareva lunghissima, si sedette e aprì il portatile, iniziando a sfogliare pagine e pagine digitali alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa le avesse suggerito dove trovare quello che stava cercando.

* * *

_17 luglio_

Spadino, appoggiato alla finestra mentre si fumava in santa pace uno degli ultimi spinelli rimasti – o ritrovati - nella giacca con la quale aveva lasciato Roma, si perse nei suoi pensieri, e sospirando, ripercorse mentalmente i mesi che lo avevano portato a quella vita da fuggiasco.  
Si sentiva già stordito in realtà. Non aveva più fumato dal giorno in cui aveva scoperto della gravidanza di sua moglie e non ne aveva neanche percepito il bisogno. Ma ora era tutto diverso. Adesso era come vivere nel passato e nel futuro contemporaneamente, due linee temporali che si intrecciavano fendendo e squarciando il velo del presente.

Mentre scartabellava tra i ricordi, una frase, detta dal compagno steso sul letto e intento a giocare con un vecchio Nintendo, lo colpì come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco.

_Me fanno schifo quelli come te._

Da quello scontro, il rapporto tra loro era decisamente migliorato, al punto che lo stesso aveva ammesso di volergli bene. _Davero_. Ma quel rifiuto non smetteva di ferirlo.

A volte, durante le notti passate insonni, ripensava a quel momento. Ripensava alle sue labbra che fugacemente toccavano quelle dell’amico e che con la stessa velocità venivano allontanate con disprezzo e confusione. Ogni tanto però si dimenticava della reazione che aveva avuto Aureliano e immaginava un finale diverso per loro. Immaginava di venir _accolto_ dal compagno, di sentirlo sospirare mentre lo inondava di baci bagnati e colmi di desiderio.  
Non era proprio da Spadino, ma non poteva fare a meno di desiderare di poterlo amare, anche solo per una volta. Lo sapeva per certo che Aureliano non era come lui. Ormai lo aveva capito e il suo cervello era stato vinto dalla triste rassegnazione che mai avrebbe potuto viverlo come aveva fatto con Teo in quella stanza che odorava di erba e promesse di una vita quasi normale. Teo, che aveva tradito pur di mantenersi la faccia. Non credeva sarebbe mai arrivato a fare una cosa come quella, ma alla fine la brama di potere lo aveva vinto e non poteva più tirarsi indietro. Probabilmente, avesse potuto tornare sui suoi passi avrebbe cercato di far andare le cose diversamente. Avrebbe provato a trovare una soluzione che andasse bene per entrambi. Non avrebbe scelto di nuovo la strada più veloce. Ma ormai non poteva più farci nulla.

C’era solo una persona che non era mai riuscito a tradire da quando era entrata nella sua vita, ed era proprio l’amico steso nel lettino bianco poco lontano da lui. Non aveva più cercato altro da Aureliano, se non quell’amicizia. Ma, dopotutto, lui, era comunque riuscito a dargli qualsiasi cosa e Spadino non avrebbe mai fatto pace con se stesso per essersi fidato delle persone sbagliate, per essere stato troppo ingenuo e tanto coglione da non riuscire ad uccidere suo fratello quando ne aveva avuta l’occasione. Se quella sera, nel piccolo e sfarzoso monolocale nella residenza degli Anacleti, fosse riuscito a puntare quel coltello nella gola di Manfredi, Aureliano non avrebbe mai rischiato tanto.

Non rendendosi conto di dove quella sequela di immagini impresse a fuoco nella sua mente lo stesse portando, sottovoce, quasi in maniera impercettibile, chiese,

«Perché?».

Aureliano dal canto suo lo aveva soltanto sentito mugugnare.

«Che voi?».

Spadino a quel punto si trovava ad un bivio, e non sapeva se ripetersi o far finta di nulla, dando magari la colpa a tutte le medicine che l’amico ingurgitava. Tuttavia, la sua curiosità prese il sopravvento e non potette fare a meno di parlare di nuovo.

«Perché te sei buttato nella mischia in quel modo quella sera? Che cazzo t’ha detto il cervello?».

Aureliano, con la fronte aggrottata, rispose immediatamente in un modo che poteva sembrare totalmente spontaneo e naturale

«Era ora de falla finì quella tiritera».

Solo allora Spadino rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui e, alzando un sopracciglio, gli comunicò quasi telepaticamente che quella storia non se la beveva, che Aureliano Adami sapeva essere un coglione impulsivo, ma che non avrebbe mai rischiato la sua vita solo per porre fine ad un gioco che era durato troppo. Non poteva rischiare la vita per salvarla ad uno come lui, perché non se lo meritava. Lui era solo uno zingaro. _Zingaro e frocio._

«Quindi te vai a suicidà in campo aperto? Ma allora lo vedi che sei n’cojone?» Spadino si stava infervorando e Aureliano sembrò confuso e incuriosito dalla sua reazione.

«Non te volevo vedè morì davanti all’occhi mia Spadì, non ce la potevo fa de sopportà de perde pure a te».

Ora sì che era sincero. Teneva troppo allo zingaro per vederlo morire. Fosse accaduta una cosa del genere le sue gesta da Re Mida della morte sarebbero dovute terminare lì.

Pensando dunque, di aver messo un punto a quella stupida discussione, si stupì ancora quando vide Alberto stringere i pugni al punto da far sbiancare tutte le nocche e fiondarsi su di lui. Spontaneamente contrasse i muscoli dell’addome, come se dovesse prepararsi ad attutire il colpo, e questo gli provocò un dolore immenso che lo colpì dritto al cervello e fin dentro alle ossa. Spadino si chinò sul letto, poggiando le mani ai lati della sua testa prona sui cuscini alti, e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con il tono più controllato e furente che Aureliano avesse mai sentito, disse

«Non te devi più permette de fa na cosa del genere. L’hai capito Aurelià? Quelli erano cazzi miei e te momenti ce rimanevi secco. Ho pensato de morì in quel momento, ma no perché potevano sparamme ancora, ma perché t’ho visto sputà sangue e ho pensato che m’avresti lasciato da solo come n’cojone. Nun l’hai da fa più na cosa così, se semo capiti?».

In attesa della sua risposta Alberto rimase in equilibrio sopra all’amico, con le braccia ben distese e circa ad una ventina di centimetri dalla sua faccia, volendo apparire forse minaccioso.  
Aureliano era scosso perché, in altre circostanze, lo avrebbe preso a pugni per le cose che gli uscivano dalla bocca, ma ora, oltre ad essere fisicamente debilitato, si sentiva anche stretto nella morsa di quelle braccia che non gli lasciavano via di fuga. Fece per scostare Alberto, stringendo le mani attorno ai suoi polsi e, in quel momento, il contatto delle sue mani fredde con la pelle bollente del sinti gli provocò un brivido che lui interpretò come risultato della rabbia che l’immobilità gli causava. Nel mentre Spadino, che non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo negli occhi, cercava di resistere all’impulso irrefrenabile di calarsi ancora un poco su di lui e...

In realtà, lo stesso Aureliano era perso nei suoi occhi neri, e per dei lunghi, interminabili secondi, non riuscì a spiccicare parola. Non riusciva a decifrarli quegli occhi.  
Quelli di Spadino non erano occhi tristi, come i suoi. Erano occhi perennemente accesi da una scintilla di vita che Aureliano non aveva mai ravvisato in nessun altro. Erano occhi dolci e allo stesso tempo cinici. Occhi che Aureliano aveva visto versare lacrime salate, ridere, arrabbiarsi e gioire anche delle piccole cose buone.

«Levate Spadì! Me sa che te sei diventato tutto scemo». Riuscì a dire alla fine.

Il sinti si tirò su e si mise nuovamente in finestra, continuando a fumare come se niente fosse. Aureliano era ancora sconcertato ma, pure adesso, con Alberto lontano un metro e mezzo da lui, quel brivido che lo aveva scosso poco prima continuava a risalirgli per la schiena.


	3. Do ut Des

_19 giugno_

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni dalla chiacchierata con Amedeo Cinaglia ma ancora Cristiana non aveva avuto notizie circa il suo avanzamento di carriera. Tra meno di quattro giorni sarebbe arrivato il nuovo ispettore e tutto stava andando esattamente come sarebbe dovuto andare. E ciò significava che niente procedeva secondo i suoi piani.   
Aveva provato a chiamare il politico più volte in quei giorni ma si era sempre ritrovata ad essere rifiutata. Il telefono continuava a esserle buttato giù e ormai la cantilena di quegli squilli insistenti la perseguitava anche di notte.   
Ancora non aveva nulla su Alberto Anacleti e questo la rendeva nervosa. Ma Cinaglia sapeva bene che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo. Se non altro, lei glielo aveva detto.   
Erano d’accordo che lui le avrebbe garantito il posto che sognava da anni in cambio del suo silenzio sulla confessione di Marchilli, ma questo non gli sarebbe bastato: il rapporto che si sarebbe dovuto instaurare tra loro era basato su uno sbilanciato scambio di favori che tendeva sempre e inevitabilmente dalla parte del politico. Se lui avesse pagato cinquanta, lei per ricompensarlo avrebbe dovuto pagare cento. E ora la sua ricompensa sarebbe stata proprio portargli Spadino. Peccato che ancora quel debito non dovesse essere saldato, perché lei in cambio non aveva ricevuto assolutamente nulla.

Seduta sulla sedia girevole del suo ufficio sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e ricompose il numero che solo nelle ultime due ore aveva provato a contattare per ben sette volte.   
Si abbandonò contro lo schienale facendo inclinare la sedia e, mordendosi le unghie, continuò imperterrita ad ascoltare quel suono che la stava facendo andare ai matti. Era sul punto di chiudere la chiamata quando finalmente dall’altra parte della cornetta udì la voce di Cinaglia.

«Massoli, non so se le è chiaro, ma deve smetterla di chiamarmi». L’uomo usò un tono duro, che lasciava trapelare dell’impazienza e un leggero fiatone, dovuto probabilmente al fatto che stesse camminando velocemente come era suo solito fare.

«Sto ancora aspettando una chiamata dal Comandante e tra meno di tre giorni verrà annunciato l’arrivo del nuovo ispettore», provò a dire lei cercando di sembrare decisa.

«E Spadino?». Cristiana, spontaneamente, sorrise alla domanda del politico. Spadino Anacleti: lo spauracchio assicurato e di garanzia di Amedeo.

«Non ho ancora sue notizie, ma sento di essere vicina. In ogni caso lui al momento non mi risulta sia un problema. Piuttosto quella che ha i tempi stretti, qui, sono io».

«Spadino è tuttora un problema, e lo sarà finché vivrà. Questo forse non le è chiaro». L’uomo fece una pausa prima di concludere il discorso per poi riattaccare.

«Lei avrà quello che ha chiesto, ma si ricordi bene una cosa, _agente_. Non accetto fallimenti da chi si presenta in casa mia armato di minacce. Quindi, veda bene di darmi ciò che mi ha promesso, altrimenti le posso assicurare che avrà il piacere di rincontrare presto il suo collega».

Cristiana rimase per un minuto buono con l’apparecchio incollato alla guancia, la bocca semiaperta. Si rese conto che Cinaglia non sembrava affatto preoccupato che lei potesse avere chissà quante copie della confessione dell’amico deceduto.

Quando finalmente riuscì a posare il telefono, si portò una mano alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi. Non sapeva a che gioco stesse giocando Amedeo Cinaglia ma se la sua intenzione era di intimorirla, aveva decisamente raggiunto lo scopo prefissatosi. Tuttavia, a quel gioco ormai aveva preso parte anche Cristiana e lei non aveva la minima voglia di lasciarlo vincere.

* * *

Nadia era agitata. Camminava avanti e indietro dentro la hall di quello che vent’anni prima era stato l’albergo della famiglia Adami. L’appuntamento era fissato per le due di notte e sulle spalle sentiva il peso delle responsabilità che aveva ereditato dalla dipartita di Aureliano. Aveva imparato che Maurizio Spada si faceva raramente vedere di giorno e in ogni caso era quasi impossibile da rintracciare, in quanto – dalle voci che circolavano – la sua lussuosa abitazione vicino a Trastevere non era altro che un trastullo temporaneo.   
  
Si strinse nella felpa, ripassando mentalmente quello che con Flavio e Maurizio si erano detti giorni prima, sancendo un accordo che pareva essere comodo per entrambi. Con le famiglie di Ostia al suo seguito lo zingaro avrebbe potuto mostrare il pugno duro ai Badali, mentre Nadia avrebbe ricominciato a far lavorare i criminali dell’idroscalo, mantenendo ben salda la propria egida sulle loro palestre. Non aveva comunicato nulla ad Aureliano e Spadino, perché sapeva che avrebbero avuto da ridire, sia l’uno che l’altro ed era importante che ora come ora ne stessero fuori, almeno fino a che la merce non avesse ricominciato a circolare. Sapeva che soprattutto Aureliano non sarebbe stato d’accordo di quel randez vous, ma sapeva anche che era l’unica speranza per non essere totalmente estromessi dal giro. Inchinarsi di fronte al boss era praticamente una necessità.

Flavio entrò e si sedette sullo sgabello alto di fronte al bancone del bar, osservando di sottecchi Nadia.

«Manca mezz’ora. Sei pronta?».

«Si. Quanti uomini c’avemo Flaviè?».

«Abbastanza, daje, vatte a preparà che vojo arrivà là prima de loro».

Si infilò le mani fredde nelle tasche della felpa blu e rossa e si rintanò in bagno. Era tutto nelle loro mani.

_O la va, o la spacca._

* * *

Il palazzo della civiltà italiana sovrastava le figure di Nadia, Flavio e di quattro dei loro uomini seduti sugli scalini di fronte al monumento. La ragazza buttava occhiate veloci all’orologio e al parcheggio semi vuoto della piazza. A breve si sarebbero presentati lì i “collaboratori” di Maurizio Spada con un carico di pasticche da smerciare nel quartiere in continua crescita della capitale.   
Flavio si stiracchiò insonnolito, portando le braccia sopra la testa. Nadia si voltò verso di lui e ruppe il silenzio

«C’hai sonno Flaviè?».

Lo disse con una leggerezza tale che fece scoppiare il resto degli scagnozzi in risate più o meno sommesse lanciando delle occhiate al ragazzo, che abbozzò un sorriso e si sedette anche lui al fianco dell’amica.

«C’ho bisogno de dormì. Ma Aureliano come ce riusciva?».

Per un attimo, dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole si morse la lingua. Poi realizzò di aver parlato dell’amico utilizzando il passato e si tranquillizzò. A rasserenarlo maggiormente ci pensò l’espressione di Nadia, che udito il nome del compagno fu attraversata da una lampante tristezza. Flavio tirò tra se e se un sospiro di sollievo. Il loro segreto era ancora al sicuro. La ragazza non rispose alla domanda e si limitò a fare spallucce, stringendosi ancora di più nella felpa leggera e ampia.

«Eccoli», disse ad un tratto uno dei ragazzi alle loro spalle. Aveva i capelli di un castano spento e gli occhi color nocciola. Il sopracciglio destro era attraversato da una sottile cicatrice che si ricongiungeva esattamente al tatuaggio di quella che pareva essere una spiga di grano. Nadia pensò che nella sua breve vita, di tatuaggi ne aveva visti a pacchi, ma uno di quel genere era un errore nel quale prima di allora non aveva mai visto nessuno incorrere. Si fossero trovati in un altro contesto probabilmente non sarebbe riuscita a trattenere una sonora risata.

L’auto nera dai finestrini oscurati era ancora ad una ventina di metri da loro quando si fermò. Contemporaneamente Nadia si tirò in piedi pulendosi il retro dei pantaloni e fece cenno agli uomini di avvicinarsi.   
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse accadendo che dalla vettura uscirono due ragazzi sulla ventina fasciati da tute di dubbio gusto. Impugnando due pistole, gli sconosciuti fecero fuoco verso di loro per poi andarsi a nascondere dietro ad un camioncino bianco a pochi metri da loro.   
La ragazza era paralizzata e riuscì a schivare i colpi solo grazie a Flavio che la afferrò saldamente per un braccio e la tirò letteralmente dietro ad una Nissan grigia piuttosto vecchiotta. L’assicurazione sarebbe di sicuro schizzata alle stelle.

I quattro al loro seguito trovarono riparo poco più avanti e mentre toglievano la sicura dalle loro armi, dall’auto scura uscirono altri tre uomini che andarono a rifugiarsi dalla parte opposta della vettura bianca, che già celava i corpi dei due zingari che per primi avevano dato il via alla sparatoria.   
Colpi insistenti continuavano ad arrivare nella loro direzione mentre i loro scagnozzi ricambiavano con pallottole dalla mira imprecisa e lesta, cercando di non farsi beccare proprio nell’esatto momento in cui facevano capolino dai loro ripari improvvisati.   
Sentendo il corpo di Flavio reagire vicino al suo e scrollarla per lo stesso braccio con il quale l’aveva trascinata a riparo dal campo aperto, Nadia estrasse anche lei la semiautomatica che teneva nella tasca della giacca e cominciò a ricambiare il fuoco nemico.   
Non capì se fosse stata lei, o Flavio al suo fianco, ad aver colpito dritto in mezzo al petto uno dei sinti, che in un momento si accasciò a terra come un sacco vuoto, lasciando cadere l’arma poco distante da lui. I suoi compagni non ne furono particolarmente turbati e continuarono a sparare colpi incessanti nella loro direzione. Intanto, uno dei loro era stato colpito da un proiettile alla spalla destra e sanguinava copiosamente. Nadia vide Flavio ricaricare l’arma e, cercando di imitarlo, si rese conto di non avere a disposizione tanti colpi quanti le sembrava avessero in quel momento i loro nemici.

Il ragazzo con la spiga di grano tatuata in fronte provò ad avanzare verso l’auto nera degli zingari ma fu preso in pieno da un proiettile proveniente da dietro il furgone bianco e anche lui, come aveva fatto l’altro pochi secondi prima, cadde di faccia, rimanendo giù a terra in una posa scomposta.   
In quello stesso momento altre e due vetture giunsero alle spalle del blindato nero e Nadia, incontrando per un fugace attimo gli occhi di Flavio, riuscì a leggerci lo stesso timore che la congelava, a dispetto dell’afa della notte romana.   
Stavano per morire in mezzo a quel parcheggio. Stava per morire senza aver salutato per un’ultima volta Aureliano, senza aver più potuto poggiare le labbra sulle sue e stringerlo nella notte. Stava per morire e nella sua vita non era riuscita a combinare niente.

Era ancora accucciata dietro alla Nissan, protetta in parte dalla ruota forata dell’auto, quando vide Flavio scorgersi leggermente per osservare quello che stava accadendo e impulsivamente lo tirò dalla maglia per farlo tornare a nascondersi. Il ragazzo però resistette alla sua presa e rimase imbambolato a guardare la scena che gli si parava davanti.   
I colpi continuavano a fendere l’aria ma coloro che erano arrivati al seguito degli zingari avevano cominciato a sparare contro i loro aggressori, che ormai erano praticamente tutti a terra, proni su larghe pozze di sangue e immobili. Nadia vide Flavio alzarsi e sporgersi dalla vettura e fino a che lui non la guidò fuori porgendole la mano, rimase ancorata all’asfalto, terrorizzata all’idea di essere colpita.

Di fronte a se un Maurizio Spada sorridente e imponente si ergeva al centro del campo di battaglia, gettando di tanto in tanto occhiate fugaci ai corpi trivellati a terra.

«Per fortuna, sono un uomo piuttosto puntuale», esordì rivolgendo lo sguardo proprio a Nadia e Flavio, che imbambolati lo osservavano avanzare.

«Ma che cazzo è successo?», rispose Flavio non riuscendo a riporre la sua arma nella cintura.

«Beh» Maurizio Spada allargò le braccia e assunse un’espressione tanto sospettosa quanto divertita «immagino che anche gli Anacleti debbano guadagnarsi da vivere». L’uomo stava per dire qualcos’altro ma venne interrotto dai singhiozzi strozzati che provenivano da uno degli uomini di Nadia e Flavio, ancora accasciato a terra e appoggiato alla fiancata di un’auto di un colore che presumibilmente sarebbe dovuto somigliare al verde salvia. Flavio intercettò la traiettoria dello sguardo del boss sinti e si ridestò, prendendosi giusto il tempo di realizzare la situazione prima di rivolgersi direttamente al ferito.

«Piè, fatte portà da Muccia dal Zolli. Robè, te invece rimani con noi», disse infine al ragazzo biondiccio che intanto stava cercando di rimettere in piedi il sanguinante collega.

Solo allora Nadia si ricosse da quanto era appena accaduto e si rivolse finalmente a Spada.

«Stanno tutti rintanati in quella casa de merda no? Perché non piamo e andamo a daje foco?». Lo disse stringendo i pugni e cercando di modulare il tono della sua voce, che altrimenti sarebbe schizzato almeno di due ottave sopra. Maurizio sbuffò, continuando a mantenere un certo autocontrollo.

«Perché, signorina Gravone, c’è un equilibrio fragile che deve essere rispettato. E questo non può di certo essere fatto entrando in casa di Adelaide Anacleti e uccidendo tutti quelli che ci si trova di fronte. Sorvolando sul fatto che verrebbero sterminati anche bambini e donne innocenti, non che la questione mi toccherebbe nel profondo, non so quanto le altre famiglie sinti prenderebbero bene un tale _attentato_ ».

L’uomo aveva parlato lentamente come se volesse rendere il più chiaro possibile il suo ragionamento. Tuttavia, Nadia stentava a capire.

«Non me pare che loro se stanno a fa troppi problemi pe attentà alla nostra de vita, però».

Ora Maurizio la guardava quasi spazientito, non come se stesse per perdere le staffe, ma come se dovesse fare una ramanzina ad una bambina viziata che puntava i piedi.

«Per il momento non sono venuti a bussare alla porta di casa vostra. Non che abbiano un grande codice d’onore, come non lo avete voi, mi pare di capire. Ma io tengo alla…», lo zingaro si interruppe guardando in alto, come se stesse cercando una parola che era proprio sulla punta della sua lingua, «… forma delle mie transazioni. I Badali sanno bene come funzionano questo tipo di affari, e lo so anch’io».

La ragazza riuscì solo ad aprire la bocca ma rimase bloccata dalla mano di Maurizio Spada, portata all’altezza del suo volto, come per farla tacere.

«Inoltre, se non ricordo male, dai nostri accordi mi pare che fosse chiaro chi dovesse essere a dare ordini».

Maurizio non potette fare a meno, a quel punto di sentirsi effettivamente infastidito anche lui dagli agguati costanti degli Anacleti. Quegli zingari erano delle blatte. Riuscivano ad essere ovunque e ad infilarsi in ogni anfratto, per poi fuoriuscire non appena si voltava lo sguardo altrove. Erano dei noiosi e sgradevoli insetti infestanti e lo Spada stava smettendo di divertirsi ad agitare la mano per scacciarli. Di sicuro i metodi suggeriti dall’ex fidanzata dell’Adami erano estremi e non sarebbe stato totalmente a suo favore sterminare l’intera famiglia, ma dovette ammettere che gli avrebbe dato non poca soddisfazione far fuori personalmente quella vecchia megera di Adelaide. C’erano dei conti in sospeso che andavano sistemati da tempo.   
Fugacemente portò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo e aggiunse anche quel problema alla lista di grattacapo a cui doveva trovare al più presto una soluzione definitiva.

Flavio, che era rimasto silenziosamente in ascolto per tutto il tempo, si posizionò di fianco alla ragazza e stringendole una spalla come a volerle telepaticamente comunicare che quello era il momento giusto per stare zitta, ringraziò lo zingaro e ancora una volta, si trovò – in fondo – ad ammirare quell’uomo tanto furbo quanto spietato.

* * *

_20 giugno_

Era finalmente passata quella settimana infernale, nella quale Aureliano si era sentito come un animale in gabbia.   
Spadino guidava l’auto usata che aveva comprato pochi giorni prima, in direzione di quello che sarebbe stato il loro nuovo alloggio. Aveva scelto appositamente una macchina che non desse troppo nell’occhio, dato che lui non godeva del beneficio di essere _morto_ e, sempre per questo, aveva deciso di comprarla - non rubarla - sotto falso nome, per non finire nei casini. Il compagno era scoppiato a ridere non appena l’aveva vista e forse per un attimo aveva pensato che l’amico dovesse aver preso una bella botta in testa per mettersi al volante di una vettura così poco patinata. 

«Certo che te la potevi pià na macchina n’po’ mejo, Spadì. Tra n’po’ me tocca scenne a spigne». Aureliano concluse un’altra delle sue battute sarcastiche con una risata di scherno e Spadino rispose a sua volta con un sorriso abbozzato.

«E mo che c’hai, Spadì?».

«Niente» rispose secco Alberto, continuando a guardare la strada.

«Daje su, dimme che c’hai. Non se sa quanto tempo ancora te devo sopportà e se me cominci a fa le checca isterica giuro che me butto dal terrazzo».

Spadino si infilò in una traversa della strada che stavano percorrendo da ormai dieci minuti, salendo sempre di più, e dopo appena cinquanta metri si trovarono di fronte al cartello con su scritto a caratteri bianchi e maiuscoli Santa Sofia.

«Nun c’ho niente t’ho detto. Te piuttosto, te fa male qualcosa?».

Non era vero che non avesse nulla. In testa gli turbinavano una marea di pensieri e, primo tra tutti, quello di voler arrivare nella nuova casa il prima possibile, per smettere di sentirsi così esposto e indifeso. La fuga decisamente non faceva per lui.   
Ma non voleva dirlo ad Aureliano, e non voleva neanche farlo sentire come un peso che lo teneva ancorato ad una situazione di pericolo.

«Sto bene» rispose Aureliano, proprio nell’esatto momento in cui il sinti si avvicinava alla palazzina anni Settanta che li avrebbe ospitati per solo dio sapeva quanto tempo.

Alberto parcheggiò l’auto, prese la sacca con i pochi vestiti che era riuscito a racimolare in quei giorni per entrambi e quella con i soldi. Passò dal lato del passeggero, la cui portiera era stata già aperta da un Aureliano dolorante, ma che si sentiva più vispo di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Spadino lo bloccò mentre cercava di tirarsi su con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

«Statte fermo che te fai partì li punti. Me pari n’vecchio». Aureliano grugnì, e si avviarono verso il portone.

* * *

«Cosa mi sta chiedendo esattamente?».

Nascari, dopo tre giorni passati ad interrogarsi su come poter venir incontro alle richieste del figlio, aveva finalmente ritrovato il sorriso. La risposta ai suoi interrogativi si era palesata senza avviso nel suo studio e lui l’aveva accolta, letteralmente, a braccia aperte.

«Le sto chiedendo di concederci una possibilità».

Gabriella era stata chiara fin da subito: voleva essere lei a decidere a chi sarebbero stati assegnati gli appalti del prossimo Giubileo e il cardinale l’aveva stupita rispondendole con un’alzata di sopracciglia che non poteva essere più eloquente. Non sapeva perché stesse capitolando alle sue richieste così facilmente, ma pensò che fosse meglio così. La donna era brava nel braccio di ferro, ma non si era mai trovata a dover corrompere qualcuno. Il fatto che non fosse necessario la fece sentire un po’ meglio.

«Lei sa, dottoressa Forsini, che in questo modo ci metteremo entrambi contro persone temibili».

Per quanto Fiorenzo volesse abbracciare quella richiesta non riusciva comunque a farlo a cuor leggero. Sapeva che facilmente avrebbe potuta esserci la sua vita in ballo e, ancor peggio, quella di Vincent. Tuttavia, l’aut aut del ragazzo era stato perentorio e se avesse voluto una seconda possibilità, avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi accondiscendente.

Gabriella annuì, tamburellando con le dita sull’ampia scrivania di mogano, poi, sospirando, tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione al vecchio Nascari che la osservava dritta in volto, forse cercando di leggere quanto le passasse per la testa.

«So bene con chi ho a che fare».

«Temo… che quell’uomo sia più malestruo di quanto lei possa immaginare».

«Senta, non sono venuta qui a farmi mettere in guardia. Sto ancora aspettando una sua risposta. La invito solo a tenere bene a mente cosa significherebbe per lei, per il santo padre e per la chiesa stessa trattare con queste persone».

«Io non faccio politica signora Forsini, quindi suppongo non ci sia bisogno di dirle di non-».

«Invece è esattamente ciò che ha deciso di fare quando ha preso certi accordi con Amedeo Cinaglia, cardinale. Se non vuole assegnare a chi dico io quegli appalti, per lo meno non li assegni a lui».

Gabriella era stata costretta a fare un passo indietro. Sapeva che poi avrebbe dovuto recuperare terreno, ma di fronte a quegli occhi scuri e vuoti, freddi, l’unica cosa che potesse fare era mostrare per lo meno moderazione.

Nascari non rispose. Almeno non sul momento, diviso com’era tra una condanna a morte e una alla dannazione eterna. Poi ripensò alle parole che lo stesso Cinaglia gli aveva sussurrato in quel ristorante del centro città: _l’amore di un padre verso un figlio._

Non disse nulla, allungò giusto la mano verso la donna e quando lei gliela strinse, si convinse di aver appena sentito campane lontane squillare. Non rimaneva che da capire se fossero festose o a morto.

* * *

Erano circa le due di notte e l’aria che proveniva dalla finestra socchiusa della camera di Spadino era pungente. Lui continuava a rigirarsi senza sosta nel letto, sognando qualcosa di terribile che al mattino avrebbe indubbiamente ricordato in maniera permanente.

_Non me lascia, Aurelià._

_Gridava disperato, tenendo tra le braccia il corpo dell’unico uomo che avesse mai amato. Lo teneva stretto, cullandolo avanti e indietro. Di nuovo._

_Le immagini scorrevano veloci e si sentiva perso, straniato dalla realtà. Il vecchio parcheggio attorno a lui venne sostituito dal mare aperto, con lui che cavalcava le onde con la barca degli Adami, mentre singhiozzava e gridava nel vuoto, esasperato, svuotato da quel corpo che giaceva freddo e morto in poppa._

_Si sentiva distrutto. Se non avesse dovuto salutare per l’ultima volta sua moglie si sarebbe sparato lì, in mezzo al mare, ma non prima di lasciarsi cadere in acqua assieme alle spoglie di Aureliano. Piangeva, piangeva e non riusciva a smettere._

_Albè._

_Sentiva ancora in testa la sua voce chiamarlo, con calma ma con tono fermo. Era in auto e la gola cominciava a bruciagli. Urlava ancora, ma almeno così riusciva a soffocare i suoi pensieri._

_Albè. Che bello sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome. Non c’era mai stato suono più dolce._

_Ora se ne stava sulla riva e le mani gli scorrevano lente ma decise sulla schiena di Nadia e pure lei continuava a piangere, mentre cercava di dare sfogo alla sua rabbia colpendogli il petto. Ma i suoi colpi non avrebbero mai potuto ferirlo più di quanto non avesse fatto dire addio ad Aureliano.  
Però, in quel dolore c’era qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato _. Ma cosa?_

_Albè._

_Lo sentì di nuovo e tutto attorno a lui parve tremare, come se una scossa fortissima avesse colpito Roma e anche il mare ne stesse risentendo._

Spalancò gli occhi e di fronte a se trovò un Aureliano dalla faccia stravolta, i capelli spettinati e gli occhi ancora semichiusi.

_Allora era un sogno._

Non riuscì a reagire sul momento, pietrificato dalla mano che l’amico aveva poggiato sul petto cercando di svegliarlo. Si guardò attorno e si mise a sedere. Aureliano era in piedi di fronte a lui e la luce che penetrava dalla finestra socchiusa lo circondava di un alone biancastro, rendendolo più simile ad uno spettro che ad una persona in carne e ossa.

«Che stavi a sognà?».

Spadino arrossì, perché tutta quella disperazione che aveva provato in quel sogno la sentiva ancora sulla pelle.

«Non lo so. Nun me lo ricordo», mentì.

Aureliano parve crederci, e si mise seduto sul fondo del letto, frustrato dai punti che tiravano e dal fiato troppo corto. Guardava Spadino e gli sembrava tanto piccolo, rannicchiato addosso alla testata, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli neri. Gli occhi brillavano nella luce soffusa della stanza e il viso pallido risaltava tra le ombre di quelle quattro mura.

«M’hai fatto prende un corpo. Pensavo che te stessero a ammazzà. Stavi a gridà na cifra».

«Scusa se t’ho svegliato, Aurelià», rispose Spadino con voce roca.

Aureliano si guardò attorno controllando che fosse tutto a posto.

«Vabbè, allora io me ne torno a dormì. La prossima volta te soffoco col cuscino, Spadì», sfoderò uno di quei mezzi sorrisi che Alberto adorava, e che per poco non gli fece perdere un battito.

Fece per alzarsi, ma si bloccò sul momento a causa dei lancinanti dolori che provava sforzando anche solo minimamente i muscoli del torace. Spadino se ne accorse e balzò giù dal letto. In un attimo gli fu accanto.

«Fatte aiutà, che sei un rottame».

Mentre lo sosteneva per un braccio, Aureliano si toccò la spalla. La pelle era bollente e… umida? Si guardò le dita sporche di sangue e imprecò a voce bassa.

«Cazzo».

Alberto, vedendo il sangue fu per un secondo preso dal panico. Non perché ne fosse schifato, o perché non ne sopportasse la vista, ma perché sapere che Aureliano soffriva a causa della sua famiglia, di quella di Angelica, a causa sua, gli faceva ribollire il sangue dalla rabbia. E lui, in quel momento, quella rabbia non la sapeva gestire.

«Viè co me. Namo in cucina, e vedemo che te sei combinato». Sbuffò nel dirlo, come a voler mascherare, seppur per poco, quell’apprensione che gli traspariva dalla voce.

Aureliano si sedette su una delle sedie di legno e paglia del cucinino. Provò a togliersi la maglietta, mentre Alberto era intento a tirare fuori dalla credenza le garze e i quindici tipi di disinfettante che aveva ordinato nello sportello non appena entrato in casa. Non ci riuscì.   
Spadino, con in mano qualsiasi tipo di stoffa, ovatta e crema si avvicinò al tavolo e, poggiando il tutto sul piano di legno lucido, guardò Aureliano che aveva ancora la maglietta tirata a metà sul petto, il volto livido. Si sentiva incastrato in un corpo debole che non gli apparteneva e il dover dipendere sempre da qualcuno, anche per togliersi uno stupido indumento senza imprecare, era davvero svilente.

«Eo, ce sai sta fermo n’attimo? Viè qua, ce penso io».

Alberto si avvicinò ancora più ad Aureliano e senza volere, nell’afferrare il lembo della t-shirt nera, sfiorò con il dorso della mano il fianco dell’amico, che rabbrividì. Troppo preso dal reprimere qualsiasi sua emozione, Spadino non si rese conto dell’espressione corrucciata che assunse Aureliano quando provò di nuovo quella sensazione. Una sensazione di calore, che aveva provato anche mentre lo aveva accarezzato, scrutandolo dall’alto, dopo che l’amico aveva ammesso di non essere riuscito ad uccidere Manfredi.   
Una volta denudato, Alberto, cercando di essere il più discreto possibile, non potette fare a meno di sbirciare il corpo tatuato di Aureliano.   
Si chinò su di lui portandosi pericolosamente vicino alla sua mandibola squadrata, ricoperta dalla folta barba che ormai non veniva rasata da settimane. Mentre con la mano destra teneva ferma la spalla dell’amico e con la sinistra cercava di strappare il cerotto senza fargli troppo male, si inebriava del suo odore.   
Aureliano lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio e ora non riusciva a ricacciare indietro quel brivido come aveva fatto qualche giorno addietro. Era possibile che quel contatto lo infastidisse tanto? Si erano già sfiorati in passato, toccati, volontariamente e non, e non aveva mai dato troppo peso alle sensazioni che provava in quei momenti. Perché ora era diverso? Forse perché era così evidente che si stesse prendendo cura di lui e questo lo imbarazzava? Si sentiva impotente?

Un’improvvisa fitta alla spalla lo portò a sobbalzare.

«Nun te move, Aurelià. Non me fa n’cazzà, per favore». Spadino continuava a pulire la ferita, facendo attenzione a toccarlo con delicatezza e ad evitare il più possibile un contatto pelle a pelle.

«Me stai a fa male, Spadì», disse Aureliano, reprimendo un altro spasmo.

«Madonna che femminuccia».

«Senti chi ce parla!» sbottó, quasi come stesse parlando tra se e se.

A quel punto Spadino si tirò su dritto, si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia traballante e lo guardò dritto in faccia, abbozzando l’espressione più psicopatica che il suo repertorio da zingaro _demmerda_ potesse offrire. Allungò un dito, con una lentezza inesorabile, verso la più piccola stella che completava il pettorale sinistro dell’amico, vicina al foro di uno dei proiettili che l’avevano colpito neanche due settimane prima e, una volta entrato a contatto con la pelle nuda, spinse forte.

«E qui? Te fa male?».

Aureliano balzò sulla sedia e ringhiò come un animale a Spadino, che intanto se la rideva appagato.

«Ringrazia cristo che non me reggo in piedi, sennò t’avevo già ammazzato de botte».

Lo zingaro, mostrando ancora i denti in un sorriso sornione, ora lo guardava dritto negli occhi e Aureliano si trovò incollato a quei due pozzi neri che non era mai riuscito a decifrare a pieno.

«Ma a chi la voi da a beve? Non ce sei mai riuscito a ammazzamme, Aurelià». Il volto di Alberto era rilassato, perché in quel momento aveva pronunciato un’assoluta verità. Aureliano non era mai riuscito ad ucciderlo, e dopotutto a volte si chiedeva ancora come fosse stato possibile, dato che di occasioni ce ne erano state a pacchi.

«C’è sempre na prima volta pe tutto, Spadì. Magari prima o poi te tolgo dal cazzo e me pento de non avello fatto prima».

«Sta attento fratè, che sto discorso potrebbe valè pe un sacco de cose». Spadino si morse automaticamente la lingua che, come al solito senza freni, aveva deciso al posto suo di pronunciare una frase che poteva benissimo venire fraintesa. O forse _voleva_ esserlo.

Aureliano arrossì un poco, ma la sua risposta non si fece attendere. «Forse, ma non pe tutte».

«Vabbè, senti famme finì qui che vojo tornammene a dormì».

Il sinti non era più il ragazzo che Aureliano aveva conosciuto. Le aveva passate troppe. Aveva dovuto uccidere Teo per difendere il suo onore di fronte alla sua famiglia, aveva dovuto uccidere suo fratello Manfredi perché gli aveva portato via troppo. Aveva perso sua figlia, sua moglie e tutto quello in cui credeva.   
C’erano dei fugaci momenti in cui la sua testa era totalmente libera, ma questo non gli permetteva di recuperare a pieno la sua spensieratezza.   
Alberto, ormai, stava mettendo in dubbio ogni cosa. Metteva in dubbio le sue scelte passate, giuste o sbagliate, metteva in dubbio quelle presenti e quelle future, anche se ancora non ne aveva assaporato le conseguenze.   
Anche Aureliano, dal canto suo, era cambiato. E tanto.   
Quella rabbia cieca che spesso lo colpiva si era attenuata e ora ribolliva sotto la superficie di un atteggiamento controllato e, talvolta, cinico. Aveva ricominciato ad amare, con Nadia, e con Spadino aveva provato a riscattarsi da tutti i suoi errori, sacrificandosi per lui, perché per quanto non volesse ammetterlo apertamente ci teneva troppo.   
Poche settimane prima aveva detto a Nadia che era l’unica persona importante ad essergli rimasta. Sapeva di mentire, ma lo disse per nascondere, almeno ai suoi stessi occhi, quella vulnerabilità che lo rendeva tanto letale. C’erano tante, troppe persone a cui aveva imparato a tenere e che avevano smesso di essere sacrificabili. C’era Flavio e c’era anche Angelica, alla quale era segretamente e immensamente debitore per essersi presa cura di Alberto, perché, senza di lei, con una famiglia come quella che si ritrovava lui probabilmente sarebbe già stato ucciso. E il suo nome sarebbe stato dimenticato.   
E poi c’era quello zingaro di merda, il suo unico migliore amico. Quella sera, nello sfascio abbandonato, in mezzo a tutti quegli spari, la sua non era stata una scelta impulsiva, come pensava Spadino. Era stata l’unica scelta possibile. Le opzioni erano due: morire entrambi, o morire da solo. Il pensiero che lo aveva fatto propendere per la seconda era la pur remota possibilità di salvarsi e di vedere davanti ai suoi occhi il corpo di Alberto diventare freddo e rigido. E questo non l’avrebbe potuto sopportare. Che avrebbe fatto poi? La risposta la conosceva e gli era balenata davanti con una luminosità accecante quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Nadia, mentre si trovava ancora nell’ufficio di Sibilla. Niente.   
Che senso aveva provare a prendersi Roma, tutta Roma, senza avere vicino il suo migliore amico e complice? Nessuno.

Spadino finì di fasciargli la spalla. Aureliano non aveva più fiatato, troppo preso nei suoi pensieri.   
Alberto si alzò dalla sedia, la riaccostò al tavolo e mise via tutte le garze e i prodotti vari che aveva tirato fuori per pulirgli la ferita.

«Grazie, Albè» disse rompendo il silenzio che durava ormai da parecchi minuti.

 _Albè_.

Ce lo chiamava sempre più spesso, dalla sera in cui aveva fatto a cambio della sua vita con quella dell’altro. Un’ulteriore evoluzione verificatasi dopo aver visto cos’erano disposti a perdere per salvarsi la pelle l’un l’altro.  
Fu più udire il suo nome pronunciato da lui che quella gratitudine che lo aveva accompagnato, a riempirgli il cuore. 

«Figurate», Spadino gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo stropicciandosi gli occhi e, dopo avergli augurato la buonanotte, tornò di filato in camera sua.

Si stese sul letto, ma non riusciva più a dormire. Quella rinnovata vicinanza aveva scatenato qualcosa in lui. Un impeto quasi animale.   
Immaginava di accarezzare piano il petto di Aureliano e di vederlo sobbalzare quando sfiorava la pelle bollente attorno alle ferite; di avvicinarsi a lui, che lo guardava con un mix di confusione ma anche desiderio, e di appoggiargli le labbra sul collo, facendo scorrere la lingua vicino al lobo dell’orecchio e prestando sempre molta attenzione a non fargli male. Vedere Aureliano così inerme e malconcio da una parte lo eccitava: gli dava vero e proprio piacere avere il _controllo_. Per questo stesso motivo, però, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ una merda.   
Ad un tratto la sua mano scese al di sotto dell’elastico dei pantaloni e sentì la propria erezione pulsare.

 _Potrei farlo_ , pensò.

Ma subito la paura che Aureliano potesse leggergli negli occhi quello che stava per fare e di venire scoperto, di essere additato di nuovo come _frocio_ dal suo migliore amico, lo fece desistere. Trascorse almeno l’ora seguente a tormentarsi cercando di resistere alla tentazione, fino a poi riaddormentarsi. 


	4. Una botta all'amore e una al lato oscuro

_22 giugno_

La mattina dopo Aureliano si svegliò abbastanza presto e andò in cucina. Mise su il caffè e si sedette aspettando di sentirlo ribollire. Accanto a lui trovò il telefono che lo zingaro aveva lasciato sul tavolo la notte precedente e senza cercare di frenarsi, una volta sulla rubrica, chiamò Nadia. Il telefono squillò per qualche secondo ma poi sentì la voce della ragazza palesarsi dall’altra parte della cornetta.

«Spadì, tutto apposto?».

«So io Na». La ragazza trasalì, evidentemente non aspettandosi di sentire _quella voce_ all’altro capo.

«Aurelià, come stai? È presto, va tutto bene?».

«Si si. Te volevo solo sentì… e volevo sapè come vanno le cose a Ostia».

«Pare tutto sotto controllo».

La ragazza aveva alla fine deciso di metterlo al corrente almeno di buona parte dei fatti e, come aveva immaginato, Aureliano non era felice di quell’alleanza con gli zingari di Maurizio Spada. Tuttavia, dovette riconoscere che quella della fidanzata e di Flavio era stata una mossa furba, che gli avrebbe garantito almeno per un po’ un minimo di protezione. Nadia si premurò di apparire il più rilassata possibile mentre rispondeva alle domande del ragazzo, e di omettere particolari scomodi (come la sparatoria al monumento della civiltà). Ciononostante, Aureliano emise un verso gutturale che le fece comprendere che non le credeva. O almeno non del tutto. In altre circostanze l’avrebbe di certo redarguita ma era troppo sfinito dalla nottata che aveva passato.

«E co l’Anacleti come va?».

«La madre de Spadino se la sta a comannà, Aurelià. So che sta a mannà in giro gente pe trovallo. Pare che vole creasse n’impero da sola, ma sembra ancora abbastanza gestibile». Era necessario che Aureliano lo sapesse. In fondo, se Spadino fosse stato in pericolo, lo sarebbe stato anche lui. E seppur essendoci remotissime possibilità che li trovassero, dovevano, per quanto fossero in grado, essere pronti.

«C’hanno qualche idea de do cercallo? A Spadino dico». L’idea che potessero raggiungerli e scovarli per un attimo lo paralizzò e rimase bloccato fino a che non sentì la voce di Nadia assicurargli che _no_ , non sapevano dove fosse. O almeno questo era quello che ne sapeva lei.

«Ve so venuti a rompe er cazzo l’artri?»

«No, ma ce verranno presto».

«Forse sarebbe mejo annassene da lì… non potete rischià de morì pe salvà quella bettola», Aureliano lo disse con tono fermo, ma aveva già fatto questo discorso a Nadia più o meno una ventina di volte da quando era tornato cosciente e lei non ne voleva sapere.   
Per lei era diventata una questione personale. Non era più solo per l’ _omo_ _suo_ che cercava di mantenere il potere. Voleva semplicemente non arrendersi, arrischiandosi di tornare nel dimenticatoio solo perché donna.

«Non ce ponno fa n’cazzo», mentì. «Ce so troppe cose in ballo. Considera l’alleanza co li Spada come n’assicurazione, Aurelià. Poi, me so permessa de fa qualche assunzione. Te damme un po’ de tempo, e po’ iniziamo pure no a giocà ar gioco loro.»

«Vabbè. E che gioco sarebbe?»

«Te non te preoccupà adesso. E sbrigate a tornà qua, che non c’ho voja de governà da sola su Roma». Nadia si zittì di nuovo e Aureliano la sentì trafficare con dei fogli. «Mo devo annà. Te amo, Aurelià».

Aureliano non era abituato a pronunciare grandi dichiarazioni d’amore. Non lo era mai stato in vita sua. Preferiva agire piuttosto che parlare, e gli riusciva pure meglio. Tuttavia, Nadia gli mancava davvero e quelle erano le prime cose che si dicevano che non riguardassero solo i loro impicci.

«Pure io te amo».

In quel preciso momento sulla porta comparve Spadino, ancora con i pantaloni del pigiama e una maglia larga. L’espressione del viso era tranquilla, ma dentro, le parole che aveva appena udito da Aureliano, lo stavano uccidendo. Il suo cervello e il suo cuore non erano ancora in grado di processare il fatto che l’amico appartenesse _davvero_ a qualcun altro.   
Aureliano aveva reagito allo scoprire la sua presenza come se fosse stato beccato con le mani nel sacco. Spadino l’aveva visto raddrizzare le spalle e attendere una manciata di secondi prima di girarsi verso di lui, che era ancora sulla porta.   
Alla fine, aveva preso coraggio e aveva aperto bocca per primo, mentre l’altro si tirava a fatica su dalla sedia per andare a spengere il gas e non far bruciare il caffè.

«Me auguro pe te che non j’hai detto alla donna tua n’do stamo». Alberto sapeva che non poteva essere arrabbiato con Aureliano, ma non poteva farci nulla e in quel momento aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, pur usando una scusa qualsiasi.

«Me sa che qualcuno s’è arzato cor culo girato, eh?».

Spadino tacque perché a tutti gli effetti non sapeva più cosa dire. Prese una tazzina, si versò il caffè rimasto nella moca e si mise a sedere al tavolo che il giorno prima era stato il banco di una improvvisata sala operatoria. Aureliano, intanto, mentre beveva il suo caffè in silenzio rifletteva sul come chiedere all’amico quel favore che ormai tamburellava nel suo cervello da un paio di giorni.   
Alla fine, lo disse come meglio gli veniva, sperando che l’altro afferrasse.

«Mo me vado a da na lavata, Spadì». Spadino lo guardò con fare interrogativo, poi sorrise quasi a volerlo sfottere.

«Pensi de faccela a lavatte da solo?».

«Na vorta arrivato dentro la vasca non ce dovrei avè problemi, però me potrebbe servì na mano».

Alberto a quel punto non poté fare a meno di arrossire. Fortunatamente, era voltato verso i fornelli e Aureliano non l’aveva visto reagire in quella maniera. Il ragazzo, per un attimo, si sentì estremamente grato di trovarsi in quella situazione. Non avrebbe mai potuto giovare a pieno del corpo dell’amico, ma almeno poteva goderne la vista.

* * *

«Com’è successo?».

«Non lo so».

Amedeo si trovò a scuotere la testa con rammarico. Ormai gli sarebbe dovuto essere chiaro che non potevano passare più di due settimane senza che qualcosa andasse storto. Eppure, tutte le volte si ritrovava a maledire il cielo. Doveva ammetterlo, non era semplice stare dietro a tutti quegli “affari” e cominciava a capire come facesse Samurai a sembrare sempre stanco e più vecchio di vent’anni. A pensarci, non aveva mai capito quanti anni avesse, ma forse non era così grande come appariva.   
Gli occhi scrutatori di Ferdinando Badali lo osservavano in attesa di una spiegazione. In attesa, forse, che gli si chiarissero i motivi per cui il cardinale Nascari avesse deciso di mettersi in proprio e fare il cazzo che voleva, senza prestare la minima attenzione agli accordi che avevano raggiunto con tanta fatica. Il problema era che neanche Amedeo era a conoscenza dei particolari della faccenda. Grazie a dio si era premurato fin da subito di avere ben più di un aggancio in Vaticano, e questo gli aveva permesso di scoprire dal primo momento le carte in tavola ma, purtroppo, neanche la sua fonte era stata in grado di essere così esauriente. 

«Sbaglio, o avevi detto che eri tu a decidere a chi sarebbero andati i soldi?».

Il tono di voce utilizzato dal mafioso bastò a far congelare Cinaglia, che continuava a starsene seduto impalato e con le mani lasciate sul tavolo a torturarsi a vicenda.

«Si, ma qualcuno s’è messo in mezzo».

«Chi?».

« _Io non lo so_ ». Scandì lentamente le parole, non perché volesse apparire minaccioso, ma semplicemente perché sentiva di doversi muovere in un campo minato e quella risposta trita e ritrita non era di certo quello che l’altro stava aspettando.

«Ho la sensazione che tu non sappia troppe cose, Cinà».

«Non è facile-».

«E invece io dico di si. Che cazzo l’hai preso a fare il posto di Samurai se non riesci nemmeno a fare quello per cui lui non doveva nemmeno impegnarsi? A che me servi?».

La voce di Ferdinando non appariva mai dura, tuttalpiù pungente. Probabilmente avesse saputo del fascicolo se ne sarebbe stato più buono… ma Amedeo era sempre stato bravo a strisciare. Probabilmente era proprio grazie a quella sua innata abilità che era riuscito ad arrivare fin lì. Quando la gente ti sottovaluta continuamente, è molto più facile prenderla alla sprovvista.

«Vedrò di scoprirlo».

* * *

Alberto preparò la vasca e una volta totalmente piena d’acqua calda chiamò Aureliano, che lo raggiunse zoppicante.

«Eo, che dovemo fa?». Quella domanda riportò Spadino alla realtà.

«Ecco, ecco, non t’accollà, Aurelià».

Alberto si mise di fronte all’amico, a cui riservò solo una fugace occhiata al viso. Prese i lembi della maglietta e con un movimento svelto sfilò la manica destra, lasciandolo scoperto solo per metà del busto. Prestò attenzione a non sfiorare la pelle bollente di Aureliano e sempre con lo sguardo fisso sul tessuto di cotone nero tentò di sfilare anche il collo, in modo da dover denudare il braccio dolorante per ultimo. Nel momento in cui Aureliano fu completamente libero da quel primo indumento, i loro occhi si incontrarono. Per un secondo che gli sembrò durare un’eternità, Spadino guardando dal basso verso l’alto l’amico, sprofondò in quel mare cristallino e il cuore prese a battere all’impazzata.   
Aureliano deglutendo cercò di scacciare ogni scintilla d’imbarazzo dalla sua espressione seria.   
Quell’intensa manciata di secondi si esaurì e il più alto dei due, guardando verso il basso iniziò a slegare il laccio dei pantaloni che ormai indossava da troppi giorni. Alberto fece un passo indietro ma rimase ipnotizzato dalla mano di Aureliano che in quel momento teneva ben salda la vita del sotto-tuta e sempre sforzando solo il braccio destro li calava verso il basso. Per fortuna non rivolse mai lo sguardo verso Spadino durante questa operazione, altrimenti lo avrebbe trovato imbambolato ad osservarlo.   
Alberto notò che non aveva calato anche la biancheria e si chiese in che maniera avrebbe fatto dopo a toglierla e rimetterla, ma non fece domande, perché non voleva lasciare intendere ad Aureliano quanto in realtà bramasse quella intimità. Era immobile, a due passi dall’amico con gli indumenti accartocciati ai suoi piedi. Il silenzio era assordante e lo zingaro iniziò a sudare, un po’ per tutte quelle emozioni che lo stavano investendo, un po’ perché il vapore prodotto dall’acqua bollente nella vasca si stava diffondendo in tutto il bagno.

«Spadì, me serve na mano, daje che c’ho freddo».

Era arrivato il momento che Alberto temeva di più. Doveva chinarsi di fronte all’amico e aiutarlo a togliere quella dannata tuta. Tutto iniziò a scorrere più lentamente. Come poteva fare, adesso, a reprimere tutte le immagini che nelle notti insonni gli avevano inondato la testa? Come fare a inginocchiarsi di fronte ad Aureliano senza immaginare le sue labbra che, avide, succhiavano il membro prorompente ed eretto dell’amico? Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò e si avvicinò a lui. Poggiò un solo ginocchio a terra e con una mano afferrò un lembo del pantalone, mentre con l’altra si posizionò nell’incavo del ginocchio di Aureliano, aiutandolo a sollevarlo. In quel punto la pelle di Aureliano era calda e liscia.   
Nell’intimità di quel tocco lo senti ringhiare per il dolore.

«Scusa», disse Spadino, sinceramente dispiaciuto.

Aureliano lo guardava dall’alto e per un attimo anche lui fu colto da pensieri inaspettati, che mai prima di allora gli avevano sfiorato la mente. Per quanto quello che avesse davanti fosse solo il suo migliore amico e non la sua Nadia, o una qualsiasi altra bella donna avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita, quella vista aveva un non so che di erotico.   
Cercò di ricacciare indietro il pensiero, ma proprio in quell’istante Alberto alzò lo sguardo, si tirò in piedi e i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo. Aureliano temette che quelli scuri del compagno potessero scrutare dietro ai suoi, e vedere l’immagine poco ortodossa che gli si palesava di fronte.

_È da troppo che me devo fa na scopata._

Ed era vero. Era quasi un mese che non toccava il corpo della sua donna e forse era proprio per quello che la sua mente si abbandonava a voli pindarici senza senso. Giungere a quella conclusione lo tranquillizzò, ma quel gioco fatto di sguardi e silenzi, per il momento, non era ancora concluso.   
Aureliano si avvicinò alla vasca e tentò di entrare facendo perno sulla gamba e il braccio buono, ma questa non parve un’ottima idea a Spadino, che intuendo come sarebbe finita quell’acrobazia scoordinata, corse in suo soccorso.   
Tentando di afferrarlo prima che cadesse di peso sul bordo, rompendosi anche la testa, gli circondò il petto con le mani e si ritrovarono incollati l’uno all’altro. Alberto ringraziò dio maledicendolo al tempo stesso, mentre Aureliano aveva il respiro pesante per lo sforzo.   
Spadino fu pervaso da una sensazione di _deja vu_ e ci mise non troppo impegno a ricordare a cosa quella scena lo facesse tornare. Erano di nuovo nella piazzola terrosa dello sfascio e Aureliano era già accasciato su se stesso, con il sangue che gli colava dalla bocca e che gli macchiava la maglia attillata e la giacca di pelle. Erano rimasti solo loro tra un mucchio di cadaveri e Alberto stava cercando con tutto se stesso di tirare su il corpo del compagno.   
Involontariamente, il ricordo ancora vivo di quella sera fece stringere allo zingaro le braccia più forte attorno all’amico, che di tutta risposta ringhiò nella sua direzione. L’ostiense non si interrogò troppo riguardo a quel gesto, interpretandolo come se Alberto avesse semplicemente cercato di tenerlo il più saldamente possibile.   
Il più vecchio dei due era finalmente nella vasca e la sensazione di indossare i boxer anche in quel momento gli provocava un certo fastidio.   
Spadino prese la spugna, la insaponò dopo averla bagnata con l’acqua calda e cominciò a passargliela sulla schiena e sul braccio funzionante, che di sicuro non sarebbe riuscito a lavarsi da solo. Aureliano si rilassò sotto il tocco delicato del sinti e anche lui non potette fare a meno di tornare mentalmente indietro nel tempo, a quando era stato lui ad accarezzargli la schiena per spalmarlo di quella melma che _fa la pelle bella_. Sembrava essere passato così tanto.  
Una volta finito, Spadino si sciacquò le mani, le asciugò e si tirò in piedi.   
Doveva andarsene, e in fretta.

«Chiama quanno te serve na mano pe uscì».

* * *

Nadia era di fronte all’ingresso del grande albergo abbandonato e fissava il telefono da più di dieci minuti. Erano trascorsi giorni dalla fuga clandestina di Spadino e Aureliano ed era riuscita a parlare con i due esuli solo poche volte.  
Spadino era diventato particolarmente paranoico e pur utilizzando una cifra inquantificabile di telefoni usa e getta la paura di essere rintracciato era talmente tanta che tagliava qualsiasi loro conversazione nel giro di un paio di minuti. Aveva parlato anche con Aureliano, certo, ma le loro chiacchierate duravano sempre troppo poco. Un po’ perché il compito di capo era estenuante e la costringeva ad un impegno continuo, anche nelle ore notturne, e un po’ per la tempestività di Spadino nel riportare Aureliano sotto la sua ala protettrice.   
Il ragazzo le mancava terribilmente, ma su una cosa Nadia era d’accordo con lo zingaro: avevano un solo vantaggio in tutta quella situazione di merda ed era il fatto che tutta Roma fosse convinta della morte di Aureliano. Dunque, se fosse dovuto tornare a casa, e lei era sicura che lo avrebbe fatto – in un modo o nell’altro – non c’era altro da fare che aspettare il momento giusto.

 _N’entrata in grande stile_ , le aveva detto Spadino.

Il sinti in quei giorni, contrariamente ad Aureliano, non aveva avanzato alcuna pretesa circa l’amministrazione degli affari della capitale. Dopotutto a lui non era rimasto davvero nulla, se non Angelica. Di lei aveva chiesto quasi sommessamente, forse per il senso di colpa che provava nell’averla lasciata in quella città che la voleva solo moglie, madre e casalinga. Nadia, purtroppo, non aveva potuto dargli alcuna notizia sulla moglie, che non riusciva a contattare dalla mattina successiva alla sparatoria. Era preoccupata per l’amica e aveva anche pensato di chiedere a Maurizio Spada di concederle di portarla a casa con lei, o almeno di poterla vedere, ma Flavio glielo aveva sconsigliato caldamente. Alla fine, aveva dunque deciso di lasciar perdere, ma col cuore pesante, e spesso pensava a quel rigido abbraccio che si erano scambiate prima di tornare lei all’albergo degli Adami e l’altra nella sua gabbia dorata, l’unica al momento che le avrebbe concesso la salvezza.

La t-shirt a maniche corte si stava praticamente incollando alla pelle della schiena di Nadia che, spazientita, si sedette sugli scalini, tornando ad osservare lo schermo del cellulare.   
Dopo interminabili secondi, il video si illuminò, ma stavolta non si trattava di Spadino, che la chiamava con un numero sempre diverso. Sul cellulare apparve il nome di Flavio.

«Fl-», la ragazza venne interrotta non appena dall’altro capo percepirono la sua voce.

«Hanno ammazzato due dei nostri».

Nadia sentì gelarsi il sangue nelle vene. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto succedere ancora, ma non pensava che sarebbe accaduto così presto.   
La ragazza, si alzò dalla sua seduta improvvisata e salendo in macchina, con un gesto silenzioso della mano, chiamò con lei due degli scagnozzi che erano al loro seguito e che di solito si trovavano lì all’albergo proprio per sorvegliare la cadente residenza degli Adami.

«Ndo state, Flà?», chiese con un filo di voce.

«Sempre alla piazza dell’Eur, ma-», stavolta fu Nadia ad interrompere l’amico e senza dargli tempo di replicare, con un frettoloso _arrivo,_ chiuse la chiamata.

* * *

L’uomo seduto di fronte a lui guardava ovunque, tranne che nella sua direzione. Sembrava quasi volesse fuggire i suoi occhi.   
Il consigliere Taccon aveva accettato il suo invito dopo una serie di pressanti chiamate e solo dopo giorni di vero e proprio stalking.   
Adriano in realtà, inizialmente era andando un po’ alla cieca, ravvedendo nel politico – che sapeva aver lavorato fianco a fianco del più infame di Roma - un barlume di onestà di cui forse poteva servirsi. Quando aveva indagato più a fondo si era trovato di fronte alla seria possibilità che anche lui fosse caduto nella tela di Cinaglia e, guarda caso, se ancora una volta su un piatto della bilancia c’erano proprio i terreni di Ostia, sull’altro spiccava la direzione dei musei di Roma.   
Non era riuscito a scavare più in profondità, ma la fuga mediatica di Taccon l’aveva convinto di averci visto giusto.

«Sa perché è qui».

Taccon parve quasi sobbalzare a quelle parole ma comunque non si convinse ad incontrare gli occhi del ragazzo.   
Non era una cosa da lui. Era schivo, certo, e anche particolarmente riservato, ma solitamente non stentava a posare sugli astanti il proprio sguardo austero. Tuttavia, da quando aveva stretto quel nefasto accordo con Amedeo Cinaglia, ogni pietra di quella Piramide sembrava vibrare quando si trovava a passarci di fronte, come a ricordargli quanto si fosse sporcato con quella sola stretta di mano.   
A differenza di Amedeo però, lui non era riuscito ad accettare quel compromesso a cuor leggero e anzi, si era sentito sempre più pesante. Si era sentito un traditore. Aveva tradito la sua città, i cittadini e i suoi ideali. In poche parole, aveva tradito se stesso e non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarselo. Anzi, lo sapeva eccome e la risposta gli risuonava inesorabile nelle orecchie ogni secondo della giornata: _no_.   
Si era trovato a ringraziare il cielo di fronte alla cieca felicità della moglie per quell’avanzamento di carriera, perché sarebbe stato troppo per lui affrontare con lei la vergogna di essersi inchinato di fronte ad uno dei peggiori criminali della capitale.   
Morto Samurai, si era addirittura illuso che fosse finita lì. Si era illuso di poter tornare a dormire sonni tranquilli, a sognare serenamente senza vedersi sempre comparire di fronte quel madornale errore. E invece la morte del boss pareva aver segnato la sua condanna, perché Amedeo Cinaglia da galoppino si era trasformato in boia, ed era tornato alla riscossa con altre richieste. Quindi, superando lo sconforto di quel fallo, alla fine, dopo una serie di riflessioni, era giunto alla conclusione che parlare con quel ragazzo se non avesse potuto redimerlo, l’avrebbe almeno fatto sentire un po’ meglio.

«Le dirò quello che so, ma per favore, non mi metta in mezzo».

Ad Adriano venne da ridere. I leccapiedi dei criminali potevano essere di sole due categorie: fedeli o vili. E quello lì davanti a lui di sicuro non era uno di quelli più leali.   
Da tutto questo, se c’era un insegnamento che Adriano era stato in grado di trarre, era che su molte, moltissime cose Valerio aveva avuto ragione. Prima tra tutte la natura umana. Era chiaro di che pasta fosse fatto quell’uomo e tutti ne erano al corrente, ma di bravi come lui a leggere nella mente della gente in giro ce ne erano ben pochi.

Al consigliere non sfuggì la sottaciuta ilarità del giornalista e riuscì a colpirlo quanto a ferirlo. Quel ragazzo stava ridendo di lui e in altre circostanze se ne sarebbe di certo risentito. Ma lui quello scherno se lo meritava. Meritava di essere visto almeno da qualcuno per quello che era stato e che si sentiva di essere tutt’ora. Un debole. Quindi accettò quell’emozione a bocca chiusa, raddrizzando le spalle.

* * *

La scena che le si parò davanti, una volta di fronte al baule aperto della macchina di Flavio, era raccapricciante: i corpi di Alfredo e Mariuccio - così le pareva si chiamassero - erano totalmente sfigurati. Gli zingari li avevano pugnalati più volte al torace, ma non prima di prenderli a pugni talmente tanto forte da renderli irriconoscibili. Uno dei due, Mariuccio forse, aveva ancora dipinta sul volto insanguinato una smorfia di dolore e terrore, segno che non era deceduto subito come il compagno, ma che lo avevano lasciato lì agonizzante, in un vicolo fortunatamente poco frequentato anche di giorno e che ora, alle 23 di sera, pareva essere totalmente deserto.

Flavio ricacciava indietro le lacrime a fatica. Conosceva i due ragazzi meglio di Nadia e il fatto di saperli poco più che ventenni lo faceva sentire… era terribile.   
Per quanto volesse, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai due corpi senza vita che campeggiavano nel vano posteriore della sua auto.   
Ad un tratto sentì Nadia posargli la mano sulla spalla e scuoterlo un po’, come a volerlo riportare alla realtà. Il ragazzo la guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile, fatta di tristezza, disperazione e rabbia, ma anche di tanta rassegnazione. Non era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo ed era stato avvisato da un altro dei loro che era riuscito a fuggire, pur essendosi preso una pugnalata ben assestata nello stomaco.

«Semo sicuri che so stati l’Anacleti? Ancora?».

«Gliel’hanno detto loro. Dicono che mandano i saluti da parte de Adelaide», Flavio sospirò prima di continuare a parlare, «In ogni caso non ce sarebbero stati dubbi, dopo quello che è successo».

Nadia dovette dargli ragione.   
Chi, a Roma, avrebbe avuto il coraggio di affrontare di petto più e più volte gli alleati degli Spada, se non quella vecchia piena di odio che era la madre di Spadino, e i Badali? Ma di sicuro, quella non era opera loro.

«Dovemo parlà co Maurizio, Flà. Bisogna togliese dal cazzo Adelaide na vorta pe tutte».

«E poi? Na volta che te sei tolta da li coglioni lei? Pensi de trovà qualcuno lì in mezzo che po’ esse capace de controllà uno de li clan più numerosi e ricchi de Roma?».

In un certo senso, e anche Flavio lo sapeva, _qualcuno_ ci sarebbe stato. Peccato che al momento fosse troppo impegnato a godersi quella mezza vacanza che era diventato il suo esilio volontario. Per un attimo Nadia fu colpita da una punta di rabbia, poi, mettendo in ordine i suoi pensieri, realizzò di essere arrivata ad una conclusione troppo affrettata e che un rientro di Spadino in città, ora come ora, avrebbe potuto portare solo più guai. Oltretutto, Aureliano sarebbe rimasto solo, senza nessuno di cui potersi fidare a coprirgli le spalle. E Nadia, per quanto la infastidisse, anche insensatamente, non poteva fare a meno di credere che nessuno si sarebbe potuto prendere cura di Aureliano come Alberto, che per lui avrebbe mollato qualsiasi cosa.

Flavio sembrò quasi leggerle nella mente e fissò gli occhi in quelli nocciola di Nadia, che scambiò con lui solo un fugace sguardo per poi voltarsi a chiudere il portabagagli con dentro i due poveri ragazzi martoriati. Non si erano detti una parola, ma erano d’accordo: Spadino era la soluzione ai loro problemi, poteva esserla, ma non ora.

«Intanto vedemo che se po’ fa. Magari potemo rinforzà un po’ le piazze. Non risolve il problema, ma almeno se se ripresentano quelle merde sta volta saremo pronti. Me so rotto il cazzo de famme trovà come n’cojone». Flavio la guardò con occhi decisi, il labbro inferiore tremolante.

«Ah. Ce sta n’antro problema».

Nadia, senza aprire bocca, attese con gli occhi sgranati che il figlio di Romolo continuasse a parlare.

«Il figlio de Fasciani ha detto de avè visto girà pe Ostia li zingari de Sale. Forse stavano a provà a spigne qualcosa, ma non so riusciti a acchiappalli. So come le bisce ste merde».

La ragazza continuava a tacere, seguitando a fissarlo. Il pensiero volò automaticamente ad Angelica e alla sofferenza che doveva provare la poverina a vivere in totale isolamento. Di lei non si sentiva parlare ormai da un po’ e se anche i Sale ora erano sul serio passati dalla parte dei Badali, allora Angelica poteva essere realmente in pericolo.

«Gliela dovemo fa pagà, Nà. A tutti».


	5. Rendere il favore

_23 giugno_

I giorni passavano lenti e il tempo sembrava fermo al momento in cui entrambi avevano messo piede dentro quella piccola casa sui colli emiliani.   
Un lunedì mattina, mentre Spadino era in camera sua, disteso sul letto ad ascoltare la musica più trash che si potesse immaginare, l’amico irruppe nella stanza con la sua andatura claudicante, gettò il telefono sul letto e si posizionò di fronte alla finestra, guardando solo dio sapeva cosa.

«Prego, Aurelià, entra pure», disse Spadino con su ancora le cuffie e abbozzando un mezzo sorriso, prima di tornare a guardare il soffitto.

«Quella merda de Cinaglia me pare troppo bono sto periodo. Secondo me sta a combinà qualcosa de grosso».

A quel punto, Alberto, che aveva sentito tutto quello che l’amico aveva detto pur avendo la musica a palla, bloccò l’iPod e si mise a sedere sul letto, poggiando a terra una sola gamba.   
Era chiaro ormai che Cinaglia, dalla loro dipartita, avesse sostituito Samurai sulla scacchiera e che fosse schierato ancora al fianco dei siciliani. Gli unici, per inciso, che non avesse mai tradito. Le voci a Roma giravano veloci e non ci avevano messo troppo ad arrivare all’orecchio di Nadia, che fin da subito – almeno questo - lo aveva comunicato ai due fuggitivi.   
La cosa che non era chiara ad Alberto era come fosse possibile che quel parassita fosse riuscito ad accumulare tutto quel potere.

«Ma come fa questo a avecce le mani impastate da per tutto, Aurelià?», diede così forma ai suoi dubbi, ponendo al compagno quella domanda che ormai tutte le volte in cui si parlava di Cinaglia lo attanagliava.

«Quella vecchia de Sibilla je deve avè passato il fascicolo», disse Aureliano, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e rivolgendo finalmente lo sguardo a Spadino che lo fissava interrogativo. Quando pronunciò quelle parole, il volto dello zingaro si fece ancora più confuso.

«Ma che stai a di?».

Aureliano, per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliato dal coma, si trovava a fare i conti seriamente con quel _piccolo_ particolare che si era guardato bene dal trasfondere all’amico. Quel fascicolo avrebbe potuto consegnargli tra le mani l’intera Roma, ma ci aveva rinunciato per salvare la vita proprio allo zingaro che ora, di fronte a lui, lo fissava spaesato. Sospirò, guardandosi i piedi.

«Quella sera, prima de venì allo sfascio, stavo da Sibilla. A na certa m’ha messo in mano il vecchio fascicolo de Samurai, quello co tutti li segreti de Roma. L’eredità sua, se po’ di. Dovevo firmà le carte e annammene co lei pe chiarì le cose co quelli pezzi de merda de li Badali. Poi però Nadia m’ha chiamato e m’ha detto che te stavano pe fa secco e quindi ho lasciato lì Sibilla e j’ho detto de aspettamme, ma poi non so più tornato. Ho saputo che è morta, ma se vede c’ha fatto in tempo a passà il testimone a qualcun altro».

Gli occhi neri di Spadino si illuminarono e nella sua mente iniziarono a rincorrersi una serie infinita di pensieri, congetture, ma soprattutto delle inopinabili verità. Quell’uomo che aveva lì davanti, e che aveva sempre amato dal momento in cui gli aveva strappato quella prima risata, aveva rinunciato a tutto quello per cui avevano lottato negli ultimi mesi per proteggerlo. L’idea di Aureliano che ancora una volta si prendeva cura di lui lo fece sentire più piccolo di quanto non fosse ma lo riempì allo stesso tempo di gioia. Rimase seduto con un groppo in gola cercando di dissimulare le proprie emozioni.

«Ah». Riuscì a pronunciare solo quella sillaba, ma comunque gli parve già troppo perché Aureliano rialzò la testa, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e rispose quasi stizzito,

«Si, mo però non te montà la testa eh, Spadì… in ogni caso, se ripieremo tutto. Damme solo il tempo de smette de camminà come n’handicappato e poi je lo fo vede io a Cinaglia che vole di esse il re de Roma. Stavolta ce lo cocio dentro a quella sauna».

Quell’Aureliano sorridente sembrava davvero convinto di quello che diceva. Nel suo piano era inevitabilmente incluso anche Spadino, in quanto era ormai chiaro che quello era un gioco a cui non si poteva prender parte da soli. Forse fu proprio per questo che la risposta dello zingaro lo disorientò e lo fece infuriare come ormai non succedeva da giorni.

«Ma non te sei stufato, Aurelià?»,

In quel momento, per la prima e unica volta da quando lo conosceva, Aureliano si sentì abbandonato. Come se avesse voluto lasciarlo tornare nella fossa dei leoni da solo e fanculo tutti i progetti che avevano fatto insieme.   
E pensare che era stato proprio lui a proporgli di diventare soci.   
Quando Spadino vide il contorno dei suoi occhi diventare rosso e i pugni stringersi al punto da fargli tremare le braccia, si sbrigò ad aggiungere

«Cioè, sei quasi morto, loro te credono andato e c’hai la possibilità de mandà tutto affanculo e ricomincià da capo senza tutte quelle cazzate».

«Ma che cazzo stai a di, Spadì», Aureliano si avvicinò pericolosamente allo zingaro che ora aveva poggiato entrambi i piedi a terra e, con le mani ancorate sul materasso, era pronto a lanciarsi verso la porta e fuggire. Sapeva che Aureliano non gli avrebbe mai fatto davvero del male ma era anche a conoscenza del fatto che quando l’amico perdeva le staffe era in grado di essere la persona meno lucida sulla faccia della terra. Forse per un istinto innato di conservazione – o di sopravvivenza – decise in neanche un millesimo di secondo di mantenere quella posizione, mentre il compagno si faceva sempre più prossimo e si calava verso di lui, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

«Forse non m’hai sentito. Che cazzo stai a di?»

«Hai capito bene quello c’ho detto».

«Avemo fatto tutto sto casino e voi passà sopra a tutto, Spadì?».

Aureliano gli ringhiava in faccia e mentre sentiva il suo respiro farsi più pesante Alberto decise di sfuggire a quel corpo imponente che lo sovrastava e, con uno scatto felino, in meno di un secondo fu dritto in piedi alla sua destra. Aureliano sembrò non gradire quella mossa e la interpretò come se lo zingaro stesse cercando una via di fuga. Vedeva nero. Con il braccio buono spintonò Alberto per poi tornare a fronteggiarlo, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui.

«Ma n’do voi annà, Aurelià, non riesci manco a reggete in piedi pe più de cinque minuti de fila», gli occhi di Spadino erano spiritati. Dopo tutto, anche lui come Aureliano non era particolarmente portato a mantenere la calma e le sue emozioni nella maggior parte dei casi prendevano il sopravvento.

«Ma te pensi davero che io me ne vojo sta chiuso con te ne sta casa pe sempre?», il più alto vomitò quelle parole addosso ad Alberto con voce ferma, rabbiosa e con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Solo quando lesse la reazione dell’amico si pentì di quanto era stato impulsivo.   
Spadino sapeva bene che Aureliano non era il tipo di animale che può essere chiuso in gabbia per sempre, ma quelle settimane piene di lamenti, rassegnazione, ma anche calma lo avevano portato a sperare, seppur solo infondo alla sua mente, in una vita così, fatta di piccole cose, di silenzi, ma soprattutto di lui che si svegliava e sapeva di trovare l’altro in cucina che beveva il caffè e si imbambolava con lo sguardo spento davanti alla tv. Aveva sempre vissuto pigiando il piede sull’acceleratore e per tanto tempo non era riuscito ad assaporare quella melanconica sensazione di vuoto che si provava in una vita piatta, ma anche normale.   
Certo, c’erano delle cose che, almeno un po’, mancavano anche a lui. Sua moglie ad esempio. Ma anche il brivido che provava tutte le volte che percorreva le strade notturne di Roma ad una velocità troppo elevata o l’emozione nel dover escogitare sempre piani nuovi per mantenere il potere, o ancora quella forza di cui si sentiva pervaso quando i suoi sottoposti temevano le sue reazioni spropositate. Tuttavia, nulla poteva ormai togliergli quel peso di cui si era caricato quando Aureliano aveva rischiato di morire tra le sue braccia. E quello, per lo zingaro, era stato il momento di rottura. Il momento in cui aveva messo in dubbio tutto e davvero per la prima volta. Il momento in cui la sua vita era cambiata di nuovo e aveva preso una strada totalmente inaspettata. Quel momento gli aveva fatto desiderare l’ordinarietà.

«Non sei legato Aurelià, te ne poi annà quanno cazzo te pare», stavolta era Spadino a fronteggiarlo.

«Se non te ne sei annato se vede che non te fa così schifo sta qui con me». La frase appena pronunciata gli risuonò in testa in maniera diversa rispetto a come se la era immaginata. Sembrava quasi che volesse insinuare qualcosa di più di quello che aveva detto. Ma ormai, non poteva rimangiarsi nulla. Purtroppo, Spadino non era l’unico in quella stanza ad aver percepito quanto quelle parole potessero nascondere dell’altro.

«Se pensi che sto qui pe fatte le trecce non c’hai capito n’cazzo». Aureliano aveva alzato la voce e aveva iniziato ad ansimare, oltre che tremare visibilmente. Guardava ancora l’amico dall’alto verso il basso e si era reso conto già da un pezzo di aver perso e ripreso il filo del discorso più volte.   
Quelle insinuazioni da parte di Spadino lo avevano innervosito e forse anche un po’ confuso. O meglio, a confondersi ci aveva pensato da solo, quando si era ritrovato a considerare in una parte molto recondita del suo cervello che dopotutto quella situazione non gli dispiaceva poi tanto. Non gli dispiaceva vedere sorridere Spadino alle sue battute sarcastiche e ciniche. Non gli dispiaceva più di tanto vederlo ballare davanti ai fornelli mentre cucinava i pranzi e le cene che avrebbero consumato insieme. E non gli dispiaceva neanche soffermarsi sui particolari del suo volto, mentre ne osservava il profilo quando alla sera se ne stavano a cazzeggiare sul divano. Forse erano state proprio quelle fuggevoli rivelazioni, che subito aveva ricacciato indietro, a provocargli più di tutto il resto quella rabbia.

Preso dallo sconforto Aureliano spinse ancora Alberto, che stavolta sembrò non sopportare più le sue reazioni incontrollate. Lo zingaro si avvicinò ancora di più al suo viso, stagliandosi sotto il corpo imponente ma ancora mal messo del compagno.

«Vaffanculo, Aurelià», ancora con gli occhi negli occhi gli sorrise, ma prima che l’altro potesse reagire, girò i tacchi, afferrò il telefono e la giacca ai piedi del letto e uscì di casa, lasciando Aureliano lì impalato.

* * *

L’escavatore incessantemente spostava immensi cumuli di sabbia su di una duna artificiale, a fianco al chiosco colorato dell’idroscalo. L’operaio sudava abbondantemente sotto il caschetto arancione, mentre di tanto in tanto, distrattamente, si guardava attorno per osservare i compagni che finivano di tirare su delle palizzate che avrebbero dovuto definire il confine di quella prima, piccola, porzione di porto, che il giovane Badali, imbambolato sul portico della struttura cadente, aveva personalmente deciso di impiantare proprio là; come a voler rimarcare simbolicamente la morte dell’ultimo degli Adami.   
Respirava l’aria afosa, tanto umida da permettergli solo quasi impercettibilmente di sentire l’odore del mare, che placido sembrava a sua volta fissarlo. La gassosa che aveva in mano non era più fredda da un po’ e ormai gli gocciolava insistentemente lungo le braccia facendolo sentire ancora più bagnato e accaldato di quanto già non fosse.   
Da giorni si palesava a qualsiasi ora della giornata in quel posto, si sedeva su quegli scalini legnosi e guardava gli operai lavorare sotto il sole cocente di luglio.   
Suo padre nell’ultimo periodo era sempre più spesso a Roma e questo lo faceva sentire profondamente inadeguato per il compito che gli era stato affidato ormai anni prima nella capitale. Tuttavia, pur non volendolo ammettere, dalla morte di Samurai tutto era cominciato a precipitare.  
Avevano ancora in mano i terreni di Ostia e, almeno sulla carta, il futuro porto turistico della capitale sarebbe appartenuto a loro, ma la città e i suoi quartieri, le sue strade, anche quelle che sembravano essere le più dimenticate da dio, erano in subbuglio. Era l’anarchia più totale, o per lo meno, questo era quello che ad una prima fugace occhiata appariva.  
Nessuno prima di allora aveva mai provato ad avanzare pretese verso la sua famiglia, forse intimoriti dal potere vero e proprio che detenevano da troppo tempo. Ma ora qualcosa si era rotto e inevitabilmente le carte in tavola erano state stravolte. Per la prima volta da quando si trovava lì non era più certo del proprio dominio. E, data la presenza pressante del genitore, forse non lo era neanche lui.   
Si trovavano in una situazione di assoluta parità. Avrebbe evitato di confessarsi di fronte a chiunque, ma era così, e sembrava sul serio che non potesse farci assolutamente nulla.   
Cosa aveva da offrire Maurizio Spada? O meglio, _quanto_ aveva da offrire a quei traditori? Più ci pensava più non riusciva a darsi una risposta.   
  
Per sua fortuna, però, Ferdinando aveva inquadrato la natura di Adelaide Anacleti piuttosto velocemente. Era una donna sveglia, risoluta, ragionevole ma particolarmente predisposta a portare rancore. E lui proprio su quello aveva puntato, quando si era presentato personalmente da lei con un’offerta che non poteva rifiutare. Tuttavia, quell’alleanza non sarebbe stata abbastanza per assicurarsi l’egemonia sulle strade capitoline.

Sospirando, diede un ultimo sorso alla bevanda che teneva ancora tra l’indice e il pollice e la poggiò accanto a lui. Si guardò attorno e per un secondo venne rapito dalla bellezza di quel luogo. Non era di certo il mare della sua Sicilia, ma riuscire a portare a termine quel progetto avrebbe significato riuscire ad assestare tutto quel disordine che si era creato dalla morte del giovane Adami. Con il porto, tutta la materia prima e la sua circolazione nella città sarebbe dipesa da lui, e _allora_ gli altri non avrebbero potuto fare a meno di sottostare al suo comando. Quel porto lo avrebbe condotto alla riconquista del suo impero.   
  
Si tirò in piedi e, dopo aver tolto la sabbia dai pantaloni leggeri di lino, si incamminò versò l’auto parcheggiata proprio dietro al chiosco verde e rosso.   
Non appena svoltò l’angolo però di fronte a lui vide sfilare due volanti della polizia, seguite da un’altra vettura piuttosto massiccia. Si mascherò con il suo miglior sorriso e, infilando le mani nelle tasche, attese che gli agenti scendessero dalle auto.   
Inaspettatamente, si riscoprì sorpreso quando, dall’ultima delle vetture, ne uscì Gabriella Forsini.   
L’ex moglie di Amedeo Cinaglia iniziò ad avanzare verso di lui con decisione, fasciata da un completo beige e con i capelli biondi raccolti in un’ordinata coda di cavallo. L’espressione della donna era seria, ma si permise comunque un cordiale saluto non appena arrivata davanti al giovane Badali, che ormai non riusciva più a nascondere una vena di impazienza e nervosismo.

«Oh, a cosa devo questa visita?», chiese l’uomo cercando di stemperare la tensione e apparire il più pacato possibile.

«È un bene che sia qui Signor Badali. Dobbiamo momentaneamente bloccare i lavori». La donna portò una mano alla borsetta e cominciò a frugare all’interno, già spazientita.

Ora il siciliano divenne davvero serio e con espressione dura replicò «non potete, abbiamo tutto il diritto di stare qui».

La donna aveva finalmente trovato l’accendino nella piccola borsa a tracolla e prima di rispondere si portò una sigaretta alla bocca, l’accese e diede un tiro profondo.

«Certo, peccato che siano inspiegabilmente stati trovati i cadaveri di due ragazzi proprio all’idroscalo, poche ore fa. Quindi, trattandosi dello stesso lotto, per il momento deve essere messo sotto sequestro. Almeno fino alla conclusione delle indagini preliminari». La donna gli sorrise e con un gesto della mano richiamò i poliziotti dietro di lei che, veloci, sfilarono al fianco di Badali e scomparvero dietro all’angolo della cadente costruzione.

«E questo chi lo dice?».

«La procura, Signor Badali».

Il siciliano strinse le labbra in una morsa che gli fece contemporaneamente arricciare il naso. Da uomo intelligente quale era, sapeva fin troppo bene che quei due cadaveri abbandonati proprio sui suoi terreni non potevano essere una casualità. Al momento però dovette ingoiare, senza fiatare, il boccone amaro, quindi si limitò a salutare la donna e sempre con le mani in tasca si avviò verso la sua auto, dentro la quale sedeva ormai da un’ora piena il suo autista.   
Dopo la spiacevole notizia del voltafaccia di Nascari, questa poteva benissimo configurarsi come la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso.   
Di certo lui, non avrebbe potuto fare niente, ma sapeva che se c’era qualcuno che poteva muovere qualche pedina a suo favore, quel qualcuno era proprio l’ex della donna che con tanta boria gli si era parata davanti. Non sapeva come, ma Amedeo Cinaglia avrebbe dovuto risolvere quel guaio e lo avrebbe dovuto fare anche abbastanza in fretta. Sperava solo, come da quando per la prima volta era sceso a patti con lui, di non sopravvalutarlo.

* * *

Spadino era uscito dalla palazzina da meno di un’ora e già si era pentito della sua scelta. Le vie di Santa Sofia erano un interminabile susseguirsi di salite. Da quando si era messo a camminare, cercando di tenere a bada la rabbia che gli montava dentro gli sembrava di non aver ancora incontrato una discesa. Era terribilmente afflitto dalla discussione con Aureliano e camminava sull’asfalto dismesso strisciando i piedi, come se avesse perso tutte le forze che lo avevano sostenuto fino a poco prima.   
Era incazzato con l’amico che l’aveva trattato come una donnina alla ricerca di attenzioni. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi e forse sarebbe stata quella l’unica circostanza in cui gli sarebbe stato possibile picchiarlo senza prendercele di santa ragione. Ma aveva deciso di resistere a quell’impulso di mettergli le mani addosso e di rispettare la sua condizione di degenza.   
Ciononostante, più di una volta lungo il tragitto per poco non ritornò sui suoi passi, con l’intenzione di rientrare in casa per menare le mani.   
Tra tutto, la cosa che più lo infastidiva era il senso di colpa che si trascinava dietro da quella sera allo sfascio, prima per aver quasi fatto ammazzare il suo migliore amico, poi per averlo allontanato da tutto. Ma lo aveva fatto solo per proteggerlo. O per lo meno, lo aveva fatto principalmente per quello. Si sentiva come una pistola carica che aveva bisogno di essere svuotata.

Ecco, era proprio quella la cosa di cui aveva bisogno, voleva sentirsi vuoto. In tutti i sensi.

Erano mesi che non aveva alcun contatto con un uomo che non fosse Aureliano – al quale ovviamente non poteva mostrare quelle sue necessità – e adesso sentiva il bisogno pungente di scaricarsi. Senza neanche accorgersene si ritrovò imbarcato in un viaggio di quasi due ore direzione Bologna.   
Aveva riflettuto ben poco sull’imprudenza di quell’uscita serale, ma dopotutto, si disse che vestito in quel modo e con quella macchina di merda pure sua madre avrebbe fatto fatica a riconoscerlo. In ogni caso, sperò con tutto se stesso che quella decisione, presa in preda allo sconforto e all’astinenza, non gli portasse grane.

Il viaggiò fu tranquillo e alle 9 in punto si ritrovò a suonare il citofono dell’interno A7 in una palazzina piuttosto cadente ma poco fuori il centro. Gli rispose una voce maschile che sembrava appartenere ad un ragazzo di circa la sua età. Salì le scale fino al secondo piano e dalla porta socchiusa gli comparve di fronte la faccia sorridente e ben rasata di un giovane uomo sui vent’anni.

«Ciao».

Spadino ricambiò il saluto e si infilò nell’appartamento arredato con mobili moderni ma di basso pregio. Seguì senza dire una parola il ragazzo, che – perlomeno secondo il tizio poco raccomandabile che gli aveva dato quell’indicazione – doveva chiamarsi Michele nella sua stanza, al centro della quale troneggiava un grande letto fasciato da un piumino leggero color blu elettrico. Le luci erano già soffuse quando varcò quella soglia, ma il ragazzo riccioluto si diresse ugualmente verso la finestra e tirò un po’ giù la serranda. Subito dopo, si sedette sul letto.

«Come ti chiami?», chiese Michele

«Eo, non so venuto qui pe famme na chiacchierata», esordì Spadino senza troppi giri di parole. E davvero, dopo l’esperienza vissuta con Teo, il suo Teo, l’ultima cosa che desiderava da quel tipo di incontri era proprio farsi una chiacchierata. Era già tanto sapere il suo nome e dove vivesse. Avesse potuto si sarebbe fatto trasportare lì bendato.

_Nun sarei dovuto venì per niente._

Il ragazzo di tutta risposta continuò a sorridere mantenendo la calma.

«Lo immaginavo. Qui nessuno viene per fare delle chiacchiere. Ma mi piacerebbe conoscere almeno il nome di chi mi scopo».

Alberto era ancora in piedi davanti alla porta della stanza e dopo un lungo sospiro, durante il quale aveva pensato se fosse meglio usare un altro nome, rispose finalmente all’unica domanda che Michele gli aveva fatto da quando era entrato.

«Lorenzo» disse in maniera poco convincente. Il castano lo squadrò per un attimo, come se avesse capito di trovarsi di fronte ad una menzogna, ma poco gli importava.

«Va bene, Lorenzo. Cosa vorresti fare?».

Cosa Spadino volesse fare era chiaro, e non capiva perché girarci così intorno. Forse le puttane di Roma erano più intraprendenti di quelle bolognesi, o forse a Roma sembrava tutto scorrere sempre più veloce rispetto al resto del mondo.

«Ma che domande del cazzo so», rispose alla fine quasi impacciato. Cercando poi di rilassarsi, aggiunse

«Fa come te pare, li sordi non so n’problema».

Il ragazzo, allora, smise di fargli domande, si avvicinò lento a lui che era ancora impalato nello stesso posto di quando era entrato e, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, lo guidò di fronte al letto facendolo sedere. Alberto chiuse gli occhi, abbandonò la testa all’indietro sostenendo il peso con le braccia e assaporò con eccitazione crescente le mani di Michele che gli scendevano dalle spalle alla cintura, mentre si piegava sulle ginocchia. Gli sfilò i pantaloni aderenti e i boxer adagiandoli sulla sedia vicina e non appena le sue mani finirono sul membro eretto, chinato di fronte a Spadino e pronto ad avvolgerlo con la bocca non c’era più Michele, ma qualcuno dal corpo più massiccio, più imponente, che con le mani ruvide lo toccava per tutta la sua lunghezza provocandogli un piacere mai sentito prima.   
Quando Michele iniziò a leccare prima piano, poi con più foga, la cappella del pene dello zingaro, Spadino si lasciò andare e si stese sul letto con le mani dietro alla testa, impedendosi almeno di ringhiare il nome di Aureliano tra un gemito soffocato e l’altro.   
Immaginava – ancora – l’amico che impacciato e confuso lo osservava mentre prendeva per la prima volta tra le labbra il membro di un altro uomo. Immaginava di stringergli i capelli ma anche di accarezzargli il volto, mentre chinato su di lui lo portava vicino all’orgasmo.   
Era ancora profondamente ferito dalla discussione che avevano affrontato solo un paio di ore prima, ma Spadino non poteva fare a meno di pensare a lui. Almeno, non in quelle circostanze. Ad ogni modo allo zingaro venne quasi da ridere quando pensò che, forse, in una dimensione prettamente karmica dell’universo, quella potesse essere una punizione adeguata per la poca delicatezza dimostrata da Aureliano. Per lo meno nella sua mente avrebbe potuto fargli provare com’era vivere da Alberto Anacleti.   
Quando il corpo di Spadino si irrigidì, Michele si staccò lentamente da lui e con un gesto rapido, sporgendosi prima verso il comodino di fianco al letto, provò ad infilargli il preservativo, dando per scontato che il passivo, da brava mignotta quale era, avrebbe dovuto essere lui. Alberto, che intanto aveva socchiuso gli occhi e aveva osservato la scena da sotto le ciglia nere, si tirò su di scatto e gli bloccò la mano che armeggiava con il suo pene, che era quasi pronto a esplodere.

Michele lo guardò confuso, «Non vuoi?».

«Preferisco che lo fai te».

Spadino, ancora immerso in quella sua fantasia, sapeva bene che dopotutto Aureliano non si sarebbe mai prestato ad una cosa del genere e che volendo come al solito mantenere tutto sotto controllo, anche in quell’universo immaginario dove lo ricambiava e sottostava al suo volere, avrebbe voluto essere lui a gestire la situazione. Per quanto una parte di lui volesse punirlo, l’altra voleva che quell’amplesso immaginario fosse il più realistico possibile. Michele non perse tempo e, forse anche con un briciolo di soddisfazione, si infilò finalmente il cappuccio. Intanto Alberto si era voltato, dando la schiena al ragazzo e permettendosi di continuare a vivere ancora per un po’ in quella sua fantasia così poco recondita, ma così tanto improbabile.

Percepì prima le dita affusolate farsi strada tra i suoi muscoli e scivolare placide ma con decisione. Probabilmente aveva utilizzato del lubrificante ma lui non c’aveva fatto troppo caso, preso com’era a fantasticare su qualcun altro.

«Eo movite n’po’».

Michele lo accontentò ma, quando si sentì riempire dalla sua virilità, si inarcò un poco e grugnì nel cuscino. Per un attimo una miriade di lame affilate gli trafissero la schiena e il basso ventre. S’era irrigidito tanto che anche la marchetta se ne era accorta, fermandosi. Tuttavia, Alberto lo incitò con un movimento rapido del bacino. Voleva sentirlo quel dolore. Lo doveva accogliere.   
Le spinte erano ritmiche e profonde, ma per Spadino non era ancora abbastanza. Voleva che quella scopata fosse arrabbiata, violenta, come immaginava sarebbe stata Aureliano in un momento del genere. Per questo iniziò a muoversi anche lui sotto il peso di Michele, andando incontro alle sue spinte per sentirsi sempre più colmato dal pensiero dell’amico. Quando il ragazzo gli tirò leggermente i capelli mentre lo cavalcava, Alberto si lasciò finalmente andare, venendo sulle lenzuola blu di quella stanzetta vicino al centro di Bologna.   
Rimase per un po’ con la testa piantata nel cuscino, rendendosi pian piano conto che il sogno era finito, che si era nuovamente svegliato dal torpore che quelle fantasie gli provocavano e che la sua realtà non era e non sarebbe mai stata così appagante.

* * *

La coda di cavallo della donna rimbalzava su e giù seguendo il ritmo costante del suo passo veloce. Il centro di Roma cominciava a spogliarsi di turisti e lavoratori, che quasi di corsa si affrettavano a tornare nelle loro case per la cena, o semplicemente per abbandonarsi al meritato riposo dopo una frenetica giornata nella capitale. Se non fosse stato per il numeroso gruppo di ragazzi intenti a spizzicare e ridere di fronte al buffet dell’apericena, in piazza Colonna ci sarebbe stata soltanto Gabriella.   
La Forsini si portò la sigaretta alla bocca e sbuffò fuori una nuvola di fumo biancastra, che si faceva ancora più densa per l’umidità estiva della città laziale.   
La mattina precedente, aveva provato una profonda soddisfazione nel leggere la rassegnazione e lo stupore sul volto del giovane Badali. Inoltre, l’essere a conoscenza del suo legame con l’ex marito le faceva provare un brivido che l’aveva pervasa solo durante i suoi fugaci incontri con Samurai.   
Poche ore prima, di fronte al chiosco all’idroscalo di Ostia, si era sentita di possedere un potere che non dipendeva ne da suo marito, ne da nessun altro uomo, ma solo e unicamente dalla sua volontà.

Nonostante i sanpietrini fossero il suolo meno indicato per dei tacchi alti, Gabriella procedeva spedita tra le vie di Roma, gustando ancora quella miscela di emozioni che ancora adesso, tramite l’acredine del tabacco, riusciva a percepire sulla punta della lingua.

«Gabriella!».

Una voce a lei fin troppo nota la fece assestare sul posto, come fosse trattenuta da una qualche forza sovrannaturale. Per un attimo credette quasi che aver pronunciato anche solo nella propria mente il suo nome l’avesse fatto materializzare dietro di se.   
La Forsini voltò piano il viso indirizzandolo verso la fonte di quel suono e subito dopo il resto del corpo ruotò su se stesso, al punto da essere totalmente rivolto in direzione di un Amedeo Cinaglia accaldato che quasi correva verso di lei. Quando il politico, vestito di tutto punto e con un completo che la donna identificò subito come molto costoso, le fu di fronte, le rivolse un sorriso e pronunciò un _ciao_ ansimante. Gabriella si guardò attorno. Quando vide qualche coppietta svoltare l’angolo e avviarsi lungo la loro stessa via, si decise a parlare, ma non prima di aver gettato la cicca ancora fumante a terra ed averla calpestata con la scarpa affusolata.

«Amedeo, spero non proverai a far passare questo incontro per una coincidenza». Disse continuando a far schizzare lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra, mentre comunque tentava di mantenere il contatto visivo con Cinaglia da sotto le ciglia nere di mascara.

 _E se avesse saputo del Giubileo?_ L’avrebbe considerata di certo come una dichiarazione di guerra.

Amedeo si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata per poi asciugare il palmo sulla gamba dei pantaloni neri.

«Mi fa piacere che tu sia sempre così felice di vedermi». Disse l’uomo continuando a sorriderle e senza staccare gli occhi glaciali da quelli di lei.   
Prima che la donna potesse rispondere, tutti i lampioni di via di Pietra iniziarono ad accendersi e a gettare una flebile luce sulla strada grigia.   
Gabriella prese l’iniziativa dell’impianto d’illuminazione come un segno e sbuffando un _vabbè_ indispettito tornò a voltarsi e camminare.   
Sentiva Cinaglia seguirla, anche lui con passo rapido e senza più arrancare. La bionda raccolse un po’ della pazienza che le era rimasta in corpo e, continuando a procedere, tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione all’ex marito, che scrutava ogni suo movimento con uno sguardo che mai prima di allora aveva osato poggiare su di lei.

«Cosa vuoi da me, Cinaglia».

«Devo parlarti dei terreni di Ostia, Gabriella. Ho bisogno che tu li renda agibili il più presto possibile».

«Non dipende da me, è competenza della Procura». Non appena pronunciate quelle parole, la mano di Amedeo uncinò il suo polso, che ondeggiava seguendo i movimenti del corpo flessuoso, e con uno strattone la costrinse a voltarsi e a guardarlo di nuovo dritto negli occhi freddi.   
Quella per Gabriella fu come una prova del nove: quello non era più l’uomo che aveva sposato.

«Stai pestando i piedi alle persone sbagliate. Tu non sai con chi hai a che fare».

Cinaglia si trovava a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e la donna poteva sentirlo respirare ad una spanna da lei. Le occhiaie segnavano profondamente il volto di Amedeo ma nei suoi occhi brillava una luce di viva spietatezza che fece arretrare di un passo Gabriella, ancora tenuta ben salda dalla presa di lui.   
La donna schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa in segno di diniego, poi, rialzando gli occhi da terra, con voce ferma pronunciò le parole che sperava avrebbero messo fine a quella discussione.

«So benissimo chi mi trovo davanti».

Si scrollò via dalla mano dell’uomo e tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada, che sperava al più presto l’avrebbe condotta nella sicurezza del suo appartamento in piazza Montecitorio.   
Quando aveva detto di conoscere chi si trovava di fronte non si riferiva ai soli Badali e sperava che Cinaglia l’avesse compreso. La donna sapeva bene che sia Amedeo, sia i siciliani erano a conoscenza dell’ascendente che lei e suo marito potevano esercitare sulla Procura della capitale, ma questo non l’avrebbe fatta desistere. Amedeo Cinaglia era diventato una mina vagante e se non poteva più essere controllato significava che avrebbe potuto rappresentare un pericolo sia per lei, sia per l’intera sinistra romana.   
Questo la metteva in una posizione scomoda, in quanto si trovava _costretta_ a portare avanti una crociata cominciata dallo stesso Samurai, quando l’aveva scelta come gancio in politica al posto dell’inaffidabile Cinaglia.   
Anche adesso, come quando si era ritrovata a cedere alle _avance_ di Valerio, in palio c’era ancora Amedeo.

* * *

Quando sentì le chiavi girare nella toppa, Aureliano era ancora seduto sul divano con in mano una birra che in teoria non avrebbe dovuto bere, un po’ per fare un favore ai suoi reni e al suo fegato già provati, un po’ perché non era mai stato un campione a reggere l’alcool. Figurarsi ora che era bombardato dagli antidolorifici.   
Guardò l’orologio appeso al muro, appena sopra al televisore un po’ vecchiotto che Spadino aveva allestito in salotto. Senza spostarsi potette osservare Alberto sfilarsi la giacca e appenderla a fianco all’entrata, rinfilare la chiave e chiudere per bene la porta. Spadino non si accorse che l’amico lo stava fissando e per poco non gli venne un infarto quando si sentì chiamare dalla sala buia alla sua destra.

Aureliano, dopo essere riuscito a sbollire, aveva riflettuto su quanto era accaduto il pomeriggio precedente e, esattamente come quasi cinque mesi prima davanti a un piatto di spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino, si era reso conto che forse era stato davvero uno stronzo.   
L’orologio aveva ticchettato insistentemente davanti ai suoi occhi per tutta la sera e ad un certo punto aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi per Spadino, che non vedeva tornare.

«N’do sei stato, Spadì?»

«Què non so cazzi tua». Rispose Spadino non prima di aver acceso la luce del corridoio. Fortunatamente il volto appariva ancora in penombra, altrimenti Aureliano avrebbe potuto vedere quanto a quella domanda lo zingaro avesse cambiato colore, passando dall’avorio solito della sua pelle a un rosso fuoco.

«Vabbè, allora bonanotte».

Spadino, troppo stanco per continuare il discorso, che comunque Aureliano aveva fatto finire lì, ricambiò l’augurio e tornò a rintanarsi in camera.


	6. Pressione

_24 giugno_

Le dita della ragazza picchiettavano distratte sulla scrivania di legno chiaro, mentre di tanto in tanto si perdeva ad osservare i pixel sgranati dello schermo di fronte a lei. La porta del suo ufficio era chiusa e le tendine abbassate. Dalla vetrata di fronte a se poteva solo vedere ombre che fuggevoli schizzavano davanti ai suoi occhi, per ricomparire poi secondi o minuti dopo.   
Sbuffando di tanto in tanto verso l’alto per togliere dal volto le ciocche della frangia ribelle, Cristiana pensava di aver finalmente fatto il primo passo nel mondo che tanto desiderava. Si sentiva come dentro una bolla. Persino i rumori provenienti dai corridoi affollati le apparivano ovattati e tenui. La tensione che l’aveva stretta in una morsa nei giorni precedenti si era attenuata. Perlomeno quando si ritrovava immersa in quell’edificio giallognolo.   
Solo quando tornava a casa l’angoscia riusciva ad insinuarsi di nuovo tra le pieghe della sua mente, ma cercava di ricacciarla indietro, continuandosi a ripetere che sarebbe riuscita a ripagare quel debito e che tutto sarebbe continuato ad andare per il verso giusto. Quando l’orologio ticchettò sulla nona ora della mattina, un bussare leggero precedette l’ingresso all’interno della stanza di Rocco, poliziotto da anni e scapolo da sempre.

«Ispettore, c’è qualcuno che vorrebbe vederla».

Al sentirsi chiamare in quel modo Cristiana Massoli dovette ricacciare in gola un sospiro. Erano solo tre giorni che aveva preso il posto di Lele, ma sapeva già che non si sarebbe mai abituata alla sensazione di benessere che provava nel sentir pronunciare quella parola. _Ispettore_.

«Lo faccia entrare», disse distrattamente, ancora sperduta nei movimenti che la mano, fluida, compiva per accarezzare la cattedra.

Sentì la porta richiudersi e la sedia imbottita venire scostata da sotto la scrivania e solo allora, alzando lo sguardo verso l’inaspettato interlocutore, si trovò quasi in maniera impercettibile a sobbalzare sulla sedia. In un attimo tutta quella beatitudine nella quale si era cullata fino a poco prima la abbandonò, venendo risucchiata in fondo al suo stomaco, ormai chiuso.   
Due occhi glaciali la fissavano, scrutandola da dietro il monitor.

« _Ispettore_ Cristiana Massoli», pronunciò con tono grave Amedeo Cinaglia. Stava guardando intorno a se con una finta curiosità, come se sarcasticamente stesse chiedendo alla stessa donna come avesse fatto per trovarsi proprio lì.

«Buongiorno».

Cristiana dovette sforzarsi per ricacciare fuori dalla gola quel saluto e non tentò neanche di sembrare calorosa.La bocca era diventata improvvisamente secca e le mani congelate. Non riusciva sarebbe riuscita a dire nient’altro.   
Vide Cinaglia spostarsi verso sinistra per ottenere una visuale ancora più ampia di lei, che, seduta su quella sedia, cercava di darsi un tono.

«Come vede le ho dato quanto mi aveva chiesto».

Il politico strinse i braccioli della poltrona per permettere al busto di calarsi lentamente verso lo schienale. Una volta che si fu sistemato accavallò le gambe, continuando a fissarla e attendendo una risposta. Cristiana ingoiò la saliva che le era rimasta bloccata in gola e che sembrava volesse soffocarla, poi si decise finalmente a parlare.

«Mi dispiace. Io…» fece una pausa, scostando per un secondo lo sguardo dal volto serio di Amedeo, «non sono ancora riuscita a trovarlo. Sembra essere sparito nel nulla! Niente chiamate, niente transazioni». La donna aveva iniziato a gesticolare mostrando l’evidente agitazione. La bolla che l’aveva protetta fino a qualche minuto prima era appena scoppiata.

«Nessuno scompare nel nulla, ispettore. Forse, ho sopravvalutato la sua _utilità_ ». Calcò quell’ultima parola tanto da fargliela riecheggiare nella testa per due o tre volte prima di riuscire a liberarsene.

«Tuttavia, non sono qui solo per ricordarle del nostro accordo», Cinaglia si passò una mano sulla testa rasata e riprese il filo del discorso «c’è stato un piccolo intoppo all’idroscalo, e avrei bisogno che i lavori riprendessero il prima possibile».

L’ispettore Massoli scosse la testa e lo guardò stralunata.

«Io non… non era nei nostri accordi».

«Esattamente, quale è stato il momento che l’ha convinta che potesse essere lei a dettare condizioni, agente?». Cristiana rimase muta. D’altronde, lo sapeva già che l’ago della bilancia non sarebbe mai penduto dalla sua parte. Il loro non era un patto, o un’alleanza, era un interminabile pizzo. E lui era lo strozzino che veniva a battere cassa.

«Quell’indagine è competenza della procura, non posso in nessun modo intervenire. Non è nelle mie facoltà». Ed era vero. Contro un’indagine della procura un semplice ispettore della stazione di polizia di Ostia avrebbe potuto fare ben poco.

«Non sarebbe sua facoltà neanche stare seduta dove si trova al momento. Ma vedo che si è messa già bella comoda». Mentre lo diceva il politico afferrò la cornice con una foto di Gabriele rimanendone incollato, come in trance.

«Dell’indagine si sta occupando l’ispettore Fussi», disse alla fine l’uomo con tono distante.

Cristiana conosceva il collega di vista e si era ritrovata ad intrattenere con lui solo un rapido e cordiale scambio di battute, ormai mesi prima. Sapeva che era stato un buon amico del padre di Lele e questo le fece provare una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco. Tutto gravitava ancora attorno a Gabriele Marchilli, che sembrava quasi averle lanciato una maledizione, spergiurando quelli che erano stati i suoi insani piani.

«Non so cosa dovrei fare». Cristiana sentiva il cervello esserle schizzato in alto, fuori, lontano dalla scatola cranica. Sentiva la testa vuota. Era immobile.

«Sono convinto che troverà la maniera», disse Cinaglia tranquillo.

«Fussi non è un uomo che si lascia corrompere».

L’uomo di fronte a lei ghignò ferino e scosse la testa.

« _Sotto pressione, la gente cambia_ ».

E lui, più di chiunque altro lo sapeva bene.

Cristiana non parlava, anzi, non riusciva neanche più a guardarlo in faccia.

«Tutti hanno un punto debole». Quella frase rimase sospesa nell’aria mentre l’uomo finalmente di alzava e si allontanava dall’ufficio.

Una volta fuori, Amedeo si appoggiò al muro di fianco all’ingresso del dipartimento di polizia, tirò un sospiro e finalmente sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, quasi sciogliersi. L’adrenalina gli faceva ancora battere il cuore all’impazzata. Si stropicciò gli occhi e pensò a quanto aveva detto a Cristiana poco prima, dentro quell’ufficio piccolo, quadrangolare e fin troppo buio.   
Tutto ciò che aveva imparato in quei mesi lo aveva appreso assorbendo quasi l’ _essenza_ di Valerio e di tutto coloro che giocavano a fare quella vita da molto più tempo di lui; ma provò un brivido di soddisfazione nel sentirsi immensamente vivo, al contrario di quelli che lo avevano preceduto.

* * *

Alberto se ne stava rannicchiato all’estremità del divano a tre posti del salone, mentre fingeva di seguire con interesse un programma trasmesso sul vecchio televisore con tubo catodico. Era lì da circa un’ora e ad un tratto il suo flemmatico pomeriggio era stato interrotto da un Aureliano zoppicante che si era buttato con tutto il suo peso proprio di fianco a lui. Di riflesso si era ritirato facendo posto all’amico, cercando quasi di non invadere il suo spazio personale. A tutti gli effetti, era stato Aureliano a catapultarsi lì, noncurante del fatto che Spadino avesse bisogno solo di starsene per conto suo.   
Se ne stava seduto con le gambe distese e si guardava intorno senza dire una parola. Di tanto in tanto lanciava dei grugniti che aleggiavano solitari nella stanza.   
Lo zingaro lo aveva pizzicato più di una volta a guardarlo di sottecchi, fugacemente, come a voler far finta che il fatto che il suo sguardo cadesse su di lui fosse solo una casualità.

Aureliano era ancora turbato per la discussione avvenuta il giorno precedente e la notte, anche dopo averlo visto rientrare di soppiatto, non era riuscito a prendere sonno. Si era chiesto per ore dove fosse finito e per attimi interminabili aveva temuto per la sua vita.

_Perché non torna? Dove cazzo si è cacciato?_

Era andato avanti così finché non l’aveva visto comparire sulla porta d’ingresso, rientrando quasi in punta di piedi.  
Si sentiva un po’ in fallo per come l’aveva trattato e si rendeva conto che anche adesso, su quel divano, l’amico cercava di tenersi a distanza di sicurezza da lui.   
Tuttavia, solo verso le quattro del mattino, quando la luce fioca dell’alba aveva iniziato a fare capolino dalle tapparelle abbassate, si era materializzata in lui la _certezza_ di quanto il giorno prima fosse stato egoista. Aureliano lo sapeva da sempre che in quella vita in cui Alberto si era trovato incastrato non avrebbe mai potuto essere totalmente libero. E, talvolta, si chiedeva se non fosse proprio a causa sua che avesse deciso di rimanere, reprimendo definitivamente quello che _poteva essere_.   
Ogni tanto, scoprendolo a guardarlo mentre era distratto o impegnato a fare altro, si era chiesto cosa provasse realmente Spadino per lui. Aveva provato attrazione fisica, certo. Quello era inopinabile. Ma poi la loro amicizia, partita un po’ a singhiozzo, si era evoluta e li aveva visti sempre più legati. Comunque, alla fine sua moglie era addirittura rimasta incinta; anche se lui non riusciva a capacitarsi di come lo zingaro ci fosse riuscito. Come aveva potuto toccare, amare, anche solo per un attimo qualcuno per cui provava quasi repulsione? A cosa pensava nel mentre? La curiosità quel giorno sulla jeep, quando per la prima volta gli aveva annunciato la gravidanza, gli era sembrava incontrollabile. Aureliano davvero non riusciva a capire. Perché Alberto pareva orgoglioso di se, ma non disperatamente felice. E questo l’aveva fatto incazzare. Il fatto che quel ragazzino con i capelli da idiota, non potesse essere totalmente felice gli faceva davvero girare le palle.   
Nonostante ciò, Alberto gli era sembrato entusiasta all’idea di diventare padre e questo gli aveva un po’ risollevato il morale. Almeno finché non aveva combinato un altro dei suoi pastrocchi e aveva strappato dalla vita di Spadino anche quella piccola e innocente gioia. Lo zingaro non se l’era mai presa con lui, almeno non quanto avesse fatto con se stesso. Ma Aureliano non riusciva ancora a perdonarsi. Ne per quella creatura che non aveva neanche visto la luce, ne per aver infranto la promessa fattagli davanti al palazzo della civiltà italiana. Gli aveva giurato che avrebbe sistemato le cose, che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Invece era riuscito solo a peggiorare la situazione. Ma cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare, mentre era lì alle sue spalle? Mentre lo sovrastava quasi a voler sostenere un po’ del peso che gli gravava sulla schiena? Mentre vedeva il suo cuore spezzarsi per l’ennesima volta?   
In quel momento Aureliano avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo. Chinarsi su di lui, stringergli le braccia attorno al busto e alle gambe raccolte e quasi soffocarlo. Voleva prendere il suo dolore e farsene carico. Ma non ci era riuscito e questo lo aveva devastato. E ora, lì su quel divano in silenzio, non trovava il coraggio di fare una delle cose che peggio gli riusciva nella vita. _Chiedere scusa.  
_ Trovò la forza solo quando vide lo zingaro provare con fatica ad alzarsi dal sofà.

«Albè, aspetta n’attimo». Il momento in cui da _Spadino_ si era – quasi definitivamente – trasformato in _Alberto_ non era chiaro nemmeno a lui.

L’altro si era bloccato, già con i piedi a terra e pronto ad andare a nascondersi di nuovo come aveva fatto il giorno prima. Non gli aveva risposto, aveva soltanto puntato gli occhi scuri su di lui. Aureliano però, non riusciva a trovare le parole e Alberto dopo secondi di attesa decise di rompere quel silenzio.

«Che c’è?».

 _Me devi perdonà, Spadì_.

Quelle erano le parole che Aureliano avrebbe voluto strapparsi di bocca. Ma non ci riusciva. Era bloccato dal volto spento di Alberto rivolto verso di lui.

«Resta qua».

Glielo disse quasi sottovoce.   
Quelle parole erano uscite dalla gola come un ringhio, ma alla fine riassumevano bene tutto quello che Aureliano desiderava in quel momento: Aureliano Adami, non voleva restare solo, non voleva farsi di nuovo travolgere dal vortice dei suoi pensieri. L’unico modo per rinvenire un po’ di serenità era fare in modo che Spadino rimanesse lì, accanto a lui, anche in silenzio tombale.   
Alberto sbattette le palpebre un paio di volte e si riaccomodò con la schiena sul divano, continuando a fissare l’amico che intanto aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle sue mani, giocherellando con uno dei suoi anelli.   
Lo zingaro attese ancora un altro po’ ma poi non riuscì più a trattenersi. Quello di Aureliano non gli era sembrato un ordine, quanto piuttosto una disperata richiesta di aiuto. Un SOS silenzioso che gli aveva voluto comunicare pronunciando due semplici parole.

«Che c’hai?». Aureliano continuava a non guardarlo, cercando di dissimulare il proprio sguardo altrove. «Oh, me parli?».

«Sei te che non me parli da tutto il giorno». Alberto socchiuse la bocca e si ritrovò una bella espressione confusa e scocciata dipinta in faccia.

«Evidentemente oggi non me se pià de parlà co te».

Finalmente l’amico puntò i suoi due pozzi glaciali su di lui, e Spadino sentì penetrare quella dolorosa desolazione fin sotto la carne, arrivando dritto allo stomaco, poi al cuore.   
Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto accarezzare quella fronte corrucciata per distendere le rughe che la incurvavano. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non vedere quello sguardo triste negli occhi di Aureliano. Era quasi tentato di voltarsi altrove per non incontrare di nuovo il suo sconforto. Ma non ce la face, perché era perfettamente calamitato e incollato a quell’azzurro freddo.

«Perché?». Aureliano provò a tenersi sul vago, faticando ancora a vomitargli addosso tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dire. Ma Spadino stavolta non gli diede quello che cercava. Aveva capito perfettamente il suo gioco e non avrebbe scoperto le carte in tavola solo per rendergli le cose più facili. Sarebbe rimasto, questo era certo, ma alle sue condizioni.

«Lo sai pure te perché, non fa il finto tonto, che tanto non te riesce bene».

Aureliano dovette accusare il colpo perché strinse per un attimo le labbra, ma continuò a girarci intorno, quasi soffrendo per non riuscire a cavarsi quel groppo dalla gola.

«Me voi dì n’do sei stato ieri sera?».

«Te ripeto che non so cazzi tua, Aurelià», Spadino ora sfoderava uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi. Uno di quelli che nel tempo l’amico aveva iniziato a riconoscere quasi come un suo marchio di fabbrica.

«Ero preoccupato pe te».

«Non c’è bisogno che te metti pena. Me la so cavà pure da solo». Aureliano cambiò espressione e sembrò volergli comunicare che lo sapeva bene di che pasta fosse fatto Alberto Anacleti, ma che questo non poteva impedirgli di prendersi cura di lui.   
A quel punto Spadino si alzò dal divano e Aureliano sentì quasi una scossa elettrica alla base del collo che lo costrinse a sbilanciarsi in avanti per afferrargli il polso e bloccarlo di nuovo in quella stanza semi buia.

«Me dispiace».

Lo zingaro fece un piccolo passo indietro ma non si scrollò la mano di Aureliano da dosso. Quella mano avrebbe voluta sentirla su tutto il corpo.  
Espirando dal naso si riportò di nuovo sul sofà, stavolta più vicino all’amico, che teneva gli occhi fissi alla mano che gli circondava ancora il polso.

«Va bene. Lo so che non è facile sta chiuso con me dentro ste quattro mura». Disse scherzoso Spadino, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

«Nun è pe questo».

«Ah, no?».

«No. È perché non te posso costringe a fa na vita che non voi più. Te sei libero de fa quello che te pare. Ho pensato solo a li cazzi mia». Disse quelle parole tutte di un fiato e, mentre ogni sillaba usciva dalle sue labbra, Aureliano si sentì svuotato di un fardello che lo aveva accompagnato per le ultime dodici ore.

«Io vojo solo che sei felice. Perché se devi sentitte na merda a continuà a vive ne sta maniera allora che me le so prese a fa quelle pallottole?».

Ora anche gli occhi di Spadino guardavano le dita di Aureliano, che sembravano stessero raccontando una storia diversa rispetto a quella che gli aveva appena rifilato. Perché quelle erano ancora lì, strette attorno al suo braccio e non lo lasciavano andare.   
Alberto avrebbe voluto prenderlo per le spalle e gridargli che era un coglione. Che al di là di quello che aveva pensato, e che avrebbe pensato ancora nei giorni a venire, non era sicuro di riuscire a trovare la sua felicità lontano da lui. Perché, solo con Aureliano, Alberto era riuscito a sentirsi totalmente _libero_. Libero dalla propria famiglia, libero dagli schemi in cui lo avevano sempre inquadrato, libero da un matrimonio che all’inizio non voleva ma al quale poi si era adattato, quasi abituato. Perché pur non potendo averlo, possederlo e amarlo come lui avrebbe voluto non riusciva, con ogni cellula del suo corpo, a lasciarlo andare. Soprattutto, mai gli avrebbe permesso di tornare a Roma senza di lui a coprirgli le spalle. E Alberto sapeva che questo non era il “meglio” per lui, ma infondo sapeva anche che non sarebbe mai riuscito a comportarsi diversamente.

«Da quant’è che t’aggadi pure pe la felicità mia mo’?» disse lo zingaro dopo un po’, ironico.

«Nun lo so, ma penso sia normale. Sei n’amico».

Quella frase fu inaspettatamente un’arma a doppio taglio per entrambi. Per Spadino, perché non avrebbe mai imparato del tutto a non soffrire del fatto di essere innamorato di una persona che non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato. Per Aureliano perché per un attimo quella parola – _amico_ – non gli era sembrata in grado di contenere tutto. Era semplicemente come se quelle cinque lettere non bastassero. Ma cosa avrebbe potuto dargli di più?  
Comunque, lo zingaro gli sorrise. Un sorriso sincero che celava gratitudine, amore e tenerezza. Un sorriso che ad Aureliano bastò per lasciare andare la presa, che ancora teneva ben salda.   
Spadino si alzò dal divano e si rifugiò in cucina, intenzionato a mettere su qualcosa per cena. Aureliano invece rimase ancora per un po' seduto lì, più leggero per essere riuscito a chiedere scusa, ma anche un po’ più smarrito rispetto a quanto già non fosse.

* * *

Il cielo era terso e l’azzurro intenso sembrava quasi riflettersi sul mare all’orizzonte. Tuttavia, un venticello costante rinfrescava l’ambiente e si riversava in correnti disordinate nell’ampio salone d’ingresso dell’hotel. Nadia era seduta al bancone del bar e disegnava distrattamente figure stilizzate su un foglio bianco cercando di liberare la mente dai pensieri.   
Di tanto in tanto sentiva la necessità di ricavarsi dei momenti solo per se. Di rifugiarsi nella noia e lasciarsi cullare da un dolce far niente. Quegli attimi erano diventati così rari che quando aveva la possibilità di perdercisi, la sua mente si sentiva totalmente libera, svuotata.   
La ragazza si stiracchiò, in bilico sullo sgabello, e rivolse un’occhiata fugace alla porta aperta dell’improvvisata residenza. Avrebbe potuto tornare a casa sua, ma quel posto sapeva così tanto di Aureliano!   
A volte si avvicinava al tavolo da biliardo e se ne stava lì, seduta sul panno verde a ripercorrere mentalmente la prima volta che l’uomo l’aveva posseduta. L’aveva afferrata per le cosce morbide e l’aveva sollevata con tanta facilità da farla sentire più minuta di quanto non fosse, poi la sua lingua si era insinuata tra le sue labbra e man a mano che la passione cresceva aveva iniziato a sentire l’erezione pulsare attraverso il tessuto dei jeans.   
C’era così tanta disperazione in quel gesto. Angoscia, disillusione e uno spasmodico bisogno di sentirsi appagato. E lei l’aveva accolto. Aveva accolto Aureliano prima nella sua bocca e poi tra le sue gambe, più e più volte, cercando di portarlo in salvo come lui aveva fatto con lei.   
Si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo ora, Aureliano, lontano da lei e con solo Spadino a tenere a bada tutti i suoi demoni.   
Non poteva evitare ad una punta di immotivata gelosia di punzecchiarla. Si era domandata tante volte perché quella sensazione la colpisse, anche più volte al giorno, talvolta all’improvviso. Sapeva che Aureliano l’amava, era anche riuscita a strapparglielo dalle labbra un paio di volte. Ma il modo in cui Alberto lo guardava… non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Sembrava quasi che volesse _inghiottirlo_ tutte le volte che posava quei carboni ardenti di vita su di lui. Lo accarezzava con lo sguardo e si chiedeva come facesse Aureliano a non sentirsi sfiorare la schiena da quegli occhi pieni d’amore.

_Ma Aureliano l’avrà capito?_

Nadia non conosceva i loro trascorsi e il ragazzo aveva sempre evitato di farne parola. Ma quello che provava lo zingaro appariva lampante come l’insegna al neon di un locale a luci rosse. Era davvero così cieco, Aureliano, da non accorgersi di quello che gli passava per la testa?   
Prima della loro disperata fuga, la ragazza riusciva a ricacciare indietro quel febbrile dubbio, un po’ per un silenzioso rispetto dovuto ad Angelica e un po’ perché quando Aureliano le era entrato dentro, aveva afferrato al volo quali fossero i suoi sentimenti per lei, per le sue curve, per il suo corpo. Ma un po’ di quella sicurezza aveva scemato quando aveva visto il corpo del fidanzato martoriato dai colpi d’arma da fuoco e quando aveva realizzato che il compagno aveva appena rinunciato al potere, a lei e a Roma, solo per poter salvare la vita del sinti. Quanto poteva spingersi oltre quel bene che provava nei suoi confronti per portarlo a lasciarsi alle spalle ogni cosa pur di continuare a farlo vivere? Avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lei? Forse si. Anzi, Nadia era certa che fosse così. Ma la totale devozione alla quale aveva visto abbandonarsi Aureliano le aveva fatto mettere in dubbio che forse lei non era l’unica persona che gli fosse rimasta. Ingenuamente, quando si era sentita pronunciare quelle parole di fronte ai relitti abbandonati del porto, sul momento gli aveva creduto. Aveva creduto di essere lei la sola per la quale Aureliano avrebbe ricusato la sua vita. Ma a tutti gli effetti era chiaro, ormai, che non fosse così. Non poteva permettersi di essere arrabbiata con lui, ma quando lo sconforto la colpiva, non poteva neanche fare a meno di provare un leggero rancore nei suoi confronti, per aver consciamente scelto di rischiare il tutto e per tutto per l’amico, pur col pericolo di lasciarla sola a gestire tutto quel casino.

Si lasciò nuovamente coinvolgere da quel foglio bianco, maledicendosi ad alta voce per non essere riuscita a bloccare quel flusso di pensieri che l’aveva distratta nella sua ora d’aria. Calcava linee scure che definivano i contorni di figure che ancora non si erano del tutto palesate sulla filigrana leggera e, di tanto in tanto, sfumava con le dita già nere le aree incolore della sua quasi per niente artistica opera.   
Quando il telefono squillò nella tasca della felpa azzurra, non sapeva per quanto tempo fosse rimasta incollata trasognante a quello sgabello. Per una volta non si affrettò a rispondere ma, quando sbloccò l’apparecchio, quella routine caotica tornò a bussare alla porta.

«Nadia, so Angelica», la ragazza dall’altra parte della cornetta parve singhiozzare mentre pronunciava il suo nome. Gli occhi di Nadia per poco non strabuzzarono fuori dalle orbite e con un balzo scese dallo sgabello alto.

«Angè, ma che fine hai fatto? Stai bene?».

«S-si sto bene».

«Come hai fatto a chiamamme? Perché non m’hai chiamato prima?». La mente di Nadia era attraversata da un fiume di domande a cui non riusciva a dare ordine, ma mentre i secondi passavano e la risposta dell’amica tardava ad arrivare venne pervasa da un senso d’angoscia che la fece tremare dai piedi fino alla punta dei capelli.

«Mi zio, Fabio, vole fa n’accordo co te», Angelica fece una pausa e Nadia sentì qualcuno parlarle con voce ferma. La zingara fu di nuovo colpita da un singhiozzo che non riuscì a reprimere, «vole la palestra de piazzale Gasparri». Nadia sentì il proprio respiro accelerare e la testa farsi pesante.

«In cambio de che? Ma te stai bene, Angè?».

«In cambio de me».

La giovane fidanzata di Aureliano Adami percepì la voce maschile che l’aveva raggiunta poco prima farsi più vicina e ringhiare delle incomprensibili parole in sinti che pur non riuscendo ad afferrare le suonarono come una minaccia.  
Angelica invece parve allontanarsi dal telefono mentre rispondeva al misterioso interlocutore in cagnesco.

«Nun lo devi fa pe forza, Na. Lascia perde, te prego».

Fu solo un attimo ma il rumore sordo del dispositivo che si schiantava a terra e quello di un corpo che si accasciava pesantemente sul suolo si materializzarono nella mente della ragazza, e il respiro parve mancarle.

«Angè! Angelica!», gridava e gesticolava disperata nella hall deserta dell’edificio.

«Angelica al momento non po’ risponde, è n’attimo impegnata». Non era più l’amica a parlare.

«Se pure pe te va bene, vedemose al parcheggio coperto de piazza Gasparri, vicino a ponte Galata, alle 14. Se ce tieni a rivedella viva te conviene presentatte da sola».

«Così me potete ammazzà più facilmente?»

«No. Nessuno deve morì. Se decidi de collaborà te ne poi tornà tranquillamente a casa su le gambe tue».

Rantoli spezzati raggiunsero Nadia dall’altro capo della cornetta e il cuore le schizzò in gola.

«Va bene». Disse piano, alla fine.

«Stamme a sentì bene regazzì. Non me piace sparge sangue inutilmente, ma al primo movimento strano che vedo, all’amica tua je faccio saltà la testa. Pure s’è mi nipote».

«Ho capito» e la chiamata si interruppe, lasciando la ragazza ad ascoltare quella cantilena di _bip_.

Il petto sembrava stesse per scoppiarle e le tempie pulsavano insistenti facendole rimbombare il rumore sordo di uno schianto nel cervello.   
Poteva credere alle parole di quell’uomo? Aveva scelta? Sarebbe mai riuscita a perdonarsi la morte dell’unica amica che avesse mai avuto? Dovette sedersi e prendersi la testa tra le mani per cercare di recuperare un po’ di controllo e un po’ della sua razionalità.   
Perché Fabio Sale avrebbe dovuto ucciderla? Perché solo lei? Un’eventualità del genere non avrebbe concesso agli zingari alcun vantaggio: non avrebbero ottenuto la piazza perché Flavio si sarebbe prontamente fatto avanti, e forse nei giorni seguenti avrebbero perso anche parecchi dei loro uomini. Avrebbero potuto rapire anche lei e ricattare lo stesso Flavio, per ottenere anche di più. Ma poi? Roma non si sarebbe di certo fermata per due ragazzine tenute in ostaggio. Forse davvero si sarebbe trattato di una semplice transazione. Un incontro nel nome di un _do ut des_ che sarebbe dovuto convenire ad entrambi. Un po’ del peso che le si era accumulato sulle spalle lasciò la presa quando pensò che, forse, quel pomeriggio avrebbe di nuovo potuto riabbracciare l’amica, ricambiandola di un favore che di certo non aveva dimenticato.

Quando arrivò al parcheggio del piazzale erano le 13:57. Dopo l’ultimo agguato che avevano tentato di tendergli gli zingari della famiglia Anacleti aveva capito che a certi appuntamenti era meglio arrivare all’ora esatta che si era pattuita, e forse anche più tardi.   
Tuttavia, non era nelle condizioni di farsi desiderare e la speranza di veder comparire i lunghi capelli neri di Angelica la teneva incollata allo specchietto retrovisore. Da quella mattina l’attesa la stava lentamente consumando.   
Dei fari illuminarono l’ambiente scuro e per un attimo tentennò nell’aprire la portiera dell’utilitaria grigia. L’altra macchina si piazzò proprio al suo fianco ma una decina di metri più in là e nell’oscurità riuscì solo a scorgere le figure di due uomini sui sedili anteriori e quelle di un uomo corpulento e di una donna magra seduti dietro.   
Le quattro sagome uscirono dalla vettura con una coordinazione spaventosa, quasi studiata, e una volta fuori dall’abitacolo Nadia potette finalmente cogliere i tratti del volto delle due guardie del corpo e di Fabio Sale, che teneva ben stretta Angelica per un braccio. La ragazza guardava in basso e di tanto in tanto era scossa da tremori che riusciva a controllare solo stringendo i pugni sulla lunga gonna in jeans. Anche Nadia uscì dall’auto, assicurandosi, prima di aver aperto la portiera, di avere la pistola ben nascosta nella cintura.   
Nel parcheggio l’aria pareva essere immobile. La ragazza fece un passo verso i nuovi arrivati ma poi si bloccò sul posto, cercando di scrutare il viso di Angelica sotto i capelli che le ricadevano disordinatamente davanti.

«Angè», provò a chiamare l’amica con un filo di voce, quasi a non voler essere udita da tutti gli altri. Solo allora la zingara alzò lo sguardo su di lei scoprendo lo zigomo gonfio e l’occhio tumefatto. Non avesse indossato quei suoi soliti vestiti vistosi e perfettamente scoordinati, per Nadia sarebbe stato difficile riconoscerla. E non solo per la faccia gonfia, ma anche per la smorfia terrificata che si faceva strada tra le ciocche scure.

«Ma che cazzo j’avete fatto, pezzi de merda?!».

La ragazza si sentì pervasa da stizza e disappunto, che rantolando dentro di lei la richiamavano a portare la mano dietro la schiena per tentare di rivendicare quel torto subito. Angelica parve leggerle nel pensiero e tentò di ammorbidire la sua espressione, scuotendo piano la testa.

«Sta regazzina ha preso tutta da su padre. Non poteva venì su più stronza. È vero principessì?» disse Fabio Sale, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla nipote che ancora teneva ben stretta a se.

«Quindi? Parlamose chiaro, che volete da me?».

Il boss finalmente mollò la presa e per poco ad Angelica non cedettero le gambe, poi alzò l’indice in aria facendo roteare la mano.

«Sta bella piazzetta».

«Què non è tutta roba mia, non te crede che posso evità a quelli mia de venitte a sparà». Nadia cercò di apparire calma, non voleva far sembrare quanto di appena detto una minaccia. Purtroppo per lei, non poteva dettare legge sulle scelte delle famiglie di Ostia e sapeva bene che quell’accordo non sarebbe piaciuto affatto a Maurizio Spada, che da uno scambio del genere non avrebbe guadagnato nulla. Ma ancora una volta la ragazza era con le spalle al muro.

«Te consiglio comunque de provacce se voi rivedè l’amichetta tua».

Gli occhi di Nadia furono attraversati da un lampo di confusione che non sfuggì a Fabio Sale. La ragazza tentò di parlare ma venne interrotta dal vociare di Fabio, subito seguito dalle risate di scherno dei suoi scagnozzi.

«Pensavi che t’avrei consegnato mi nipote ne sta maniera? Così, su la fiducia?».

Alla ragazza venne da piangere. Era totalmente impotente e in balia di una tempesta che non sapeva controllare. Cercò di ricacciare il groppo in gola e provò ad indossare l’espressione più fiera che potesse fingere.

«E a me chi me o dice che lei rimane al sicuro?», disse facendo un gesto con la testa e puntando il mento in direzione di Angelica.

«Se faremo risentì». Detto ciò, riafferrò con violenza la zingara da un braccio, facendola quasi alzare da terra. «Daje, saluta l’amichetta tua, Angè».

«Me dispiace, me dispiace tanto». La guardò come si fa con un animale ferito e Nadia riuscì solo, con le labbra socchiuse a risponderle con lo stesso sguardo. L’espressione austera e quasi regale di Angelica sembrava aver definitivamente lasciato gli occhi neri come la pece della ragazza. Nadia ancora una volta sentì una stretta al petto e il cuore quasi accartocciarsi, mentre i Sale risalivano sull’auto e si nascondevano dietro ai finestrini scuri. Anche lei si affrettò a tornare sulla propria vettura, ma una volta nell’abitacolo scoppiò in un pianto disperato, fatto di frustrazione, rabbia, ma anche tanta solitudine. 

* * *

Non era stato semplice contattare Gabriella Forsini, ma a differenza di Taccon, la donna non c’aveva messo troppo per accettare il suo invito. Nell’ultima settimana non era riuscito a parlare con nessun altro, ma non gliene importava poi tanto.   
L’idea geniale di consultarsi con lei gli era venuta, infatti, subito dopo aver torchiato per bene Taccon, che sembrava in realtà provare quasi piacere per quell’interrogatorio tagliente che gli era stato servito.   
Contro ogni logica Adriano aveva compreso che partire dal basso non sarebbe servito a nulla e che se voleva riuscire a sotterrare quell’uomo (se non letteralmente almeno metaforicamente) avrebbe dovuto sondare quell’impervio terreno che era la politica romana. Come si suol dire, la lingua batte dove il dente duole: e l’unico dente su cui poteva battere la lingua di Adriano, era proprio la poltrona che Amedeo fin troppo virtuosamente si era riservato in Campidoglio.

Diversamente da Taccon, la donna che aveva di fronte non mostrava alcun rimorso di coscienza, sembrava solo essere costantemente in preda alla fretta, che esprimeva soprattutto tramite i movimenti scattosi degli arti e il tremolio della gamba accavallata.

Gabriella, in realtà, era decisa a continuare a muoversi con attenzione, centellinando quasi le informazioni che lasciava trapelare. Sapeva fin troppo bene che Cinaglia era diventato un nemico pericoloso e l’ultima cosa che voleva era affondare assieme a lui. Per il momento Adriano pareva non essere entrato troppo nel merito, ma come la donna aveva intuito, quella era solo e presumibilmente una tattica per metterla a suo agio. Forse, troppo abituato a trattare con degli uomini, il ragazzo non aveva realizzato che quella che si trovava di fronte era una donna fatta e finita. Una donna composta per l’ottanta percento da acqua, furbizia, astuzia e determinazione, e per il restante venti da puro e semplice sesto senso. Lo stesso sesto senso che l’aveva portata dov’era ora. In Parlamento.

«Non c’ho intenzione de mette in mezzo pure a te. E nemmeno tu marito. Voglio solo qualcosa per distrugge quell’infame».

Gabriella si lasciò sfuggire una risatina acre. L’allievo aveva imparato bene dal proprio maestro.

«Mi pare un avallo un po’ debole…», rispose accompagnando le parole con un gesto della mano, che invitava il suo ospite a proseguire.

«Te pensi che nun c’ho niente da perde?».

«Si. È esattamente quello che penso. Quella che rischia di più qui, sono io».

Adriano annuì. A conti fatti, lui, cosa aveva da perdere? Solo quella guerra segreta che s’era convinto di portare avanti da solo. Ma da solo c’era ben poco che potesse fare e Gabriella Forsini, e lui l’aveva capito, era come un’oca dalle uova d’oro. Di sicuro non avrebbe potuto rinunciarci.

«Sono disposto a tutto per farlo fuori e so che solo tu puoi aiutarmi».

Stavolta, fu incredibilmente salvato in corner -almeno in parte - dallo stesso sesto senso che poco prima aveva convinto Gabriella delle sue intenzioni. In realtà, una buona porzione del merito - avrebbe dovuto ammetterlo anche lei – spettava alla voglia di liberarsi del suo ex marito. La donna strinse le labbra e cacciò una mano nella borsetta, estraendone subito fuori il pacchetto di sigarette che lasciò poi scivolare sul piano, in direzione di Adriano. Senza attendere una risposta del ragazzo se ne portò una alla bocca e l’accese, guardandosi poi attorno per vedere se in uno dei tavoli a fianco al loro ci fosse un posacenere. Non lo trovò, o almeno non lo vide, quindi tornò a prestare attenzione al giovane che la guardava ancora lievemente confuso, ma più rilassato rispetto a quando si erano visti per la prima volta. Si accomodò sulla sedia, invertendo le gambe accavallate.

«Credo sia meglio mettersi comodi».

Adriano tirò un sospiro, colmo tanto di sollievo quanto di eccitazione e curiosità, e poi obbedì. Si reclinò verso lo schienale e incrociò le braccia. Era sicuro non ci fosse bisogno di prendere appunti. Ogni parola gli si sarebbe rimasta marchiata a fuoco in testa.

* * *

_25 giugno_

Quel vecchio divano al centro del salotto era presto diventato il luogo del loro appuntamento giornaliero. Spadino aveva accantonato le cuffie che i primi giorni in quella casa aveva sempre su e cercava di prendersi quei piccoli momenti di normalità per analizzare centimetro per centimetro tutti gli aspetti del ragazzo che condivideva con lui quel rifugio.   
Pure Aureliano pareva relativamente tranquillo, se si escludevano i momenti in cui metteva su il suo solito muso.

Mentre guardavano un film d’azione e pieno di sparatorie, ognuno ben distanziato su uno dei cuscini del sofà, l’ostiense sentiva la risata dello zingaro rompere di tanto in tanto i respiri leggeri che invadevano l’ambiente. All’ennesima esplosione seguita dal rantolo divertito del sinti, Aureliano si voltò verso Alberto:

«Ma se po’ sapè che te ridi, Spadì?». Una piccola ruga gli segnava il centro della fronte, ma il viso era rilassato e, quasi contagiate dall’ilarità dell’altro, le labbra iniziavano ad arricciarsi.

«Ma che ne so, Aurelià, qui scoppia tutto! Me pare n’po’ n’americanata!».

Aureliano rise e si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi leggermente all’altro, spostando il peso verso di lui.

«Vabbè ma è n’film, mica po’ esse tutto vero». Spadino sbuffò, ma poi rivolse all’amico un ghigno beffardo,

«’O so che nun te piace ride, ma mica so tutti mosci come te!».

«Io nun so moscio! E pure io rido, ma mica _pe tutto_ ». L’espressione che regalò a Spadino lo fece ridere di nuovo, poi anche lo zingaro rivolse il busto verso di lui, smettendo definitivamente di prestare attenzione a quanto stava accadendo sullo schermo.

«Ma se pe fatte fa n’sorriso devo faticà che manco a fa na maratona!».

«Eppure ce riesci bene, quindi come vedi, n’è impossibile». Aureliano fece spallucce e gli lanciò una smorfia soddisfatta, come se si fosse convinto di aver avuto ancora l’ultima parola.   
Tuttavia, il fiato gli si bloccò in gola quando Alberto lo ricambiò con un semplice sorriso. Un sorriso che non nascondeva nulla. Un sorriso radioso, calmo, ma di una felicità delirante. Un sorriso che portava con se tutta la soddisfazione che Spadino provava ogni volta che riusciva a strappare all’altro una risata, una di quelle vere, di pancia. Una di quelle risate con cui deliziava solo lui. Una di quelle risate profonde e rauche che lo facevano solo bruciare di più. Perché, anche se Spadino si era ormai arreso a quell’amicizia, a quell’amore fraterno, non poteva fare a meno di inorgoglirsi di fronte a quelle reazioni spontanee di Aureliano. Quei momenti di leggerezza che sapeva concedersi solo in sua presenza.   
E anche Aureliano questo lo sapeva bene, ma non se ne preoccupava, perché era talmente affezionato a quegli attimi di spensieratezza che non li avrebbe contaminati con niente, con nessun grigiore che avrebbe potuto offuscare quella fugace gioia.

Il sorriso che era ancora stampato sulla faccia dello zingaro, però, aveva riempito quel salotto e sembrava fare un gran casino nella testa di Aureliano, tanto che per bloccare quel calore, quell’affetto che gli invadeva il petto, dovette azzerare ogni distanza tra loro, per ristabilire un contatto che non gli facesse tremare il cuore quanto quelle labbra distese e quegli occhi scuri. Caricò un pugno che in meno di un secondo cozzò sulla spalla dello zingaro, che mutò subito la sua espressione, da distesa a sorpresa, e prese a massaggiarsi il braccio.

«Ao! Ma che voi!».

Fortunatamente per Aureliano l’altro ricambiò l’attacco senza attendere la sua risposta. Altrimenti che cazzo avrebbe potuto dirgli? Sentì le nocche dello zingaro sprofondare tra le costole e il fastidio lo portò a piegarsi verso destra, sporgendosi ancora di più in direzione della porzione di divano occupata dall’amico. Quella pressione lo aveva disturbato quanto solleticato, quindi decise di ricambiare con la stessa moneta e, inghiottendo quei soli trenta centimetri che ormai li dividevano, prese ad infilare le dita ossute nei fianchi di Spadino, che cominciò a sguisciare via come un lombrico, ridendo rumorosamente. Si muoveva a scatti come se non riuscisse a controllarsi e, con le lacrime agli occhi, provando ad alzarsi, cadde invece con un tonfo leggero sul pavimento. A quel punto Aureliano fu certo di averlo in pugno, quindi lo trascinò tra le sue gambe e continuò a punzecchiarlo, finché l’altro tra i singhiozzi iniziò a pregarlo di smetterla. Non sentiva neanche più il dolore degli svariati traumi balistici al momento, tanto era inebriato da quella risata che riempiva lo spazio.

«B-basta Aureliaà. Te prego!».

«Di che t’arrendi e che sei troppo na pippa pe mettete contro de me, e te lascio perde». Anche Aureliano rideva e probabilmente si fosse visto da fuori si sarebbe dato uno schiaffo, perché, ancora una volta, quello zingaro di merda era riuscivo a vincere la sua guerra non troppo silenziosa e l’aveva fatto scompisciare fino quasi a piangere.

«Moro piutt-piu-piuttosto».

Incredibilmente Alberto riuscì a bloccargli le mani e ad allontanarle dal suo corpo, ancora scosso da tremori. Non sapeva come c’era arrivato, ma era seduto, fino a poco prima carponi, praticamente tra le ginocchia del compagno, che se ne stava ancora sul divano. Aureliano provò a strattonarlo ma lo zingaro oppose resistenza, al punto da cozzare sul bordo del sofà e trovarsi stavolta vicinissimo al viso di Aureliano chino su di lui. Sentiva il suo respiro caldo sulla nuca e i polpacci dell’amico sfiorargli i fianchi. Si voltò giusto per vedere con la coda dell’occhio l’altro fissarlo e poi tornò a guardare di fronte a se.   
Il cuore batteva all’impazzata e dovette tirare un profondo respiro per potersi ricomporre, prima di tornare a voltarsi di nuovo.   
Aureliano sentiva la testa pulsare e con i polsi ancora stretti tra le mani dello zingaro, per un tempo che gli parve infinito, si sentì bruciare. Era tentato di mettere definitivamente fine a quell’assurdo combattimento ma il potere che aveva percepito di avere su Alberto fino a poco prima ancora lo imbambolava. Era così soddisfacente saperlo in sua totale balia. Da quella posizione poteva percepire il suo odore e non ci mise troppo a rendersi conto che a causa del suo respiro che si infrangeva sul collo del compagno, quello veniva scosso da piccoli tremori, che gli provocavano una visibilissima pelle d’oca. L’impulso irrefrenabile di liberarsi da quella stretta e sfiorare quella porzione di pelle chiara era forte, un istinto quasi animale, ma si trattenne, fino a che non vide l’altro voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui e offrirgli un altro dei suoi sorrisi mozzafiato, in cui l’angolo alzato della bocca scavava una fossetta profonda nella guancia arrossata.

«Lo accanni sto gioco?», chiese infine Alberto.

«Si, ma sei te che me devi lascià mo’». Spadino mollò la presa come se la pelle sotto alle sue dita avesse iniziato a scottare e, con un balzo, si portò in piedi di fronte ad Aureliano, che si era ricacciato addosso allo schienale alto. Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia e lanciò un’occhiata allo zingaro da sotto le ciglia lunghe e scure, mettendo su anche una sorta di broncio che lo faceva assomigliare ad un bambino che aveva appena ricevuto una sgridata. Quell’immagine fece ridere di nuovo Alberto, che però sentì contemporaneamente di stare sul punto di sciogliersi.

«Comunque ho vinto io». Disse Aureliano alzando il mento e incurvando gli angoli della bocca.

«Se se, certo!». Spadino girò le spalle, ancora scosse da piccolissimi sobbalzi dati dall’ilarità che cercava di trattenere e si avviò verso il bagno con passo molleggiato. Aureliano lo guardò allontanarsi fino a che scomparve dietro l’intercapedine e poi udì la porta aprirsi.

Quello zingaro del cazzo gli stava facendo sfriggere il cervello.


	7. Promemoria

_26 giugno_

Flavio fece scivolare nella tasca dei jeans il fascio di banconote con un movimento fluido. Dopotutto era da quando aveva sedici anni che bazzicava per le piazze di spaccio gestite dagli Adami, e l’unica cosa che era cambiata era l’uomo a cui pagare il dazio.   
Il cortile della palazzina era vuoto, se non per qualche compratore che losco si avvicinava a loro guardandosi intorno, preso dalla paranoia, e per i suoi uomini, due dei quali appostati all’ingresso del vialetto a controllare che tutto filasse liscio e che nessuno venisse per disturbarli. In quelle palestre si muovevano sempre in pochi, perché sapevano che inusuali affollamenti avrebbero creato sospetti, anche se solo raramente gli sventurati inquilini dei condomini raccoglievano abbastanza coraggio per buttare telefonate anonime alla polizia. Le persone che vivevano in quel quartiere sapevano a cosa andassero in contro a rimanere in quella zona e quindi avevano imparato ben presto a convivere in pace con quei ragazzotti di strada con la faccia da delinquenti.   
Appoggiato ad uno dei pilastri che sostenevano le balconate dell’edificio, Flavio avvistò da lontano uno degli scagnozzi fargli un cenno con la testa. Era il loro inequivocabile segnale per comunicare l’arrivo di una qualche automobile che si avviava verso il parcheggio scoperto.   
Rimanendo dunque appollaiato all’ombra, estrasse una sigaretta dal pacchetto che teneva nei pantaloni e se l’accese, mentre attendeva con nonchalance che quell’ospite inatteso gli si palesasse. Quando vide comparire la vettura, però, riconobbe immediatamente il Mercedes di Maurizio Spada e le sopracciglia non potettero evitare di schizzargli in alto.   
Non appena l’uomo usci dalla macchina si allontanò dal temporaneo sostegno e mosse un passo verso di lui. Maurizio arrivò giusto al limitare dell’ombra.

«Buongiorno», disse rivolgendogli un sorriso cordiale, mentre anche gli uomini di Flavio si avvicinavano al gruppetto eterogeno che si era riunito di fronte a uno dei portoni dello stabile.

«Buongiorno».

«Sono passato per stimare i danni degli accordi poco lungimiranti che la tua amica ha deciso di stringere con i Sale».

Flavio si rabbuiò e in meno di un secondo comprese il motivo della presenza dello zingaro in quel luogo.   
Maurizio lo guardava come se si aspettasse una risposta, ma non delle spiegazioni. Era un uomo abbastanza intelligente da non averne bisogno. Tuttavia, pareva piuttosto infastidito dalla situazione, ma come al solito il portamento fiero e lo sguardo calmo tentavano di fugare ogni ragionevole dubbio.

Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa dire. Il suo cervello aveva preso a macinare informazioni che però non riusciva a riordinare al punto da tirarne fuori un discorso di senso compiuto. Nadia le aveva detto quanto accaduto solo a cose fatte; lui e altre famiglie di Ostia non erano affatto felici di come si fosse evoluta la situazione, ma a differenza degli altri Flavio non sarebbe stato in grado di sacrificare la vita di Angelica.   
La cosa che più lo aveva preoccupato era l’eventuale reazione del boss degli Spada, ma si era convinto che, dopotutto, si sarebbe attenuto al suo solito modus operandi. Maurizio pensava, parlava e difficilmente spargeva sangue inutilmente. Piuttosto, come Nadia, temeva che si sarebbe ripreso al più presto la zona di ponte Galata e che Angelica sarebbe quindi stata uccisa come promesso dallo zio.   
Maurizio parve leggere nei pensieri di Flavio e tornò a rompere il silenzio che si era creato tra le fazioni.

«Sono rimasto molto deluso da come avete deciso di gestire la faccenda, soprattutto per il fatto di non essere stato interpellato». Tirò fuori un fazzoletto bianco dalla tasca sinistra e se lo passò sulla fronte sudata. Flavio ancora non riusciva ad aprire bocca.

«E tutto, per una stupida ragazzina!»

Lo Spada continuava a fissarlo e ormai era giunto il momento di rompere quel silenzioso voto.

«M-mi dispiace, non c’avevamo scelta. L’avrebbero ammazzata». A quelle parole Maurizio finse un’espressione sorpresa.

«E pensi che me ne sarebbe interessato qualcosa in quel caso?».

«No ma…» Flavio boccheggiò, alla ricerca di aria e anche delle parole che sembrava non trovare, poi provò ad accampare la prima scusa che potesse essere un minimo plausibile e sperò con tutto se stesso che Maurizio abboccasse.

«Angelica po’ essece ancora utile, e pure a te! Magari, potrebbe facce sapè qualcosa de li movimenti de li Sale e dell’Anacleti e loro…». Maurizio scoppiò a ridere, sancendo così definitivamente il fallimento di Flavio.

«Angelica Sale senza suo marito non conta più nulla», fece una pausa guardandosi un po’ attorno e gettando delle occhiate veloci agli uomini che se ne stavano alle spalle del figlio di Romolo.

«Comunque, ormai il danno è fatto. Ma mi auguro che una cosa del genere non si ripeta più». Lo disse con leggerezza, ma con lo stesso tono autoritario che aveva usato per zittire Nadia qualche giorno prima.

«Si, te giuro che non ce saranno altre cazzate». Sembrava che quella spiacevole conversazione stesse per concludersi. Tuttavia, non ebbe neanche il tempo di formulare quest’ultimo pensiero che Maurizio cacciò fuori la sua arma dal retro dei pantaloni e, puntandola verso di lui, sparò.   
Flavio venne trafitto da un colpo che sembrò quasi tranciargli il braccio sinistro e cadde prono sulle ginocchia sgrugnandole sull’asfalto bollente. Cercò di non gridare e per un attimo temette che i due dietro a lui si sarebbero fatti avanti, ma non sentì una mosca volare e realizzò che forse i ragazzi erano abbastanza svegli da capire che con Maurizio Spada era meglio non giocare. Lui non era come tutti loro, era ad un livello ben più alto, quasi ieratico.   
Lo zingaro passò la pistola allo sgherro alla sua destra e decise di rendere ancor più cristallino il perché di quel gesto. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, comunque.

«Così, spero ti ricorderai meglio di quanto mi hai promesso», fece per andarsene ma poi girò di nuovo il busto e gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo. Uno sguardo freddo, vuoto.

Era come se in quell’uomo non ci fosse assolutamente nulla.

«Penso sia il caso di ricordarvi grazie a chi respirate ancora».

* * *

_27 giugno_

Dentro quella stanza sembrava di essere in un forno crematorio. Dannazione se era caldo. Le tapparelle erano accostate e i raggi del sole non penetravano direttamente nell’ambiente, ma nemmeno il minimo spiffero d’aria pareva voler filtrare attraverso le fessure di legno sverniciato.   
Era probabilmente l’estate più calda degli ultimi dieci anni. O forse anche di più, dato che Amedeo Cinaglia, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e la faccia madida, non ne ricordava una più afosa.   
L’estate a Roma non era mai una passeggiata, il calore sembrava venire trattenuto dall’asfalto scuro e rigettato direttamente addosso ai poveri cittadini che osavano mettere il naso fuori casa, lontani da salvifici condizionatori o ventilatori che venivano tirati fuori dai magazzini polverosi per soli tre mesi l’anno.   
Nell’attesa, più di una volta l’uomo si ritrovò a gettare occhiate al grande divano marrone, ma non raccolse abbastanza coraggio per sedersi, forse per il timore di rimanerne inevitabilmente incollato. Alla fine, optò per una delle sedie disposte attorno al tavolo di legno scuro, e si posizionò in modo da avere una diretta visuale sul breve corridoio che si affacciava verso la porta d’ingresso.   
Quando finalmente sentì girare la chiave nella toppa, automaticamente si trovò ad accavallare le gambe e, rilassando il busto sullo schienale, incrociò le braccia di fronte al petto. Soli tre o quattro secondi dovettero passare prima che tra gli stipiti intonacati comparisse la figura minuta di Cristiana.

La ragazza, trovandosi di fronte il politico seduto nel suo salotto e in penombra, per poco non balzò sul posto. Con gli occhi sgranati le sue mani corsero subito al fianco alla ricerca dell’arma ma… diavolo! Quella penzolava placidamente dall’appendiabiti. A soli due metri da lei, ma non abbastanza vicino da non mettere in allarme l’uomo nel caso si fosse spostata per afferrarla. Era in trappola.   
Cinaglia la fissava gelido, con espressione seria e il respiro fin troppo regolare. Alla ragazza sembrava quasi di riuscire a sentire ticchettare l’orologio sulla porta della cucina, perfettamente a tempo con l’abbassarsi e il rialzarsi delle spalle dell’uomo.

«Perché…», la sua espressione interrogativa probabilmente fu sufficiente a Cinaglia per comprendere quale, o meglio quali, domande la attanagliavano. Inclinò leggermente la testa verso sinistra e continuò a fissarla in silenzio, con occhi severi.

«Ad Ostia è ancora tutto fermo. Pensavo ci fossimo detti che la situazione si sarebbe dovuta sbloccare al più presto».

Cristiana abbassò lo sguardo prima di rispondere, incapace ancora di muovere un passo.

«Io-io ci ho provato ma…», per un attimo, mentre si sentiva percossa dal solo sguardo vitreo del politico, la ragazza si sentì quasi sul punto di singhiozzare.

«Non ho potuto».

Ed era vero. Cristiana era finita sotto casa di Fussi per ben due volte. La prima se l’era data a gambe dopo essere scesa dall’auto ed essere arrivata proprio di fronte al portone d’ingresso della palazzina dove viveva l’uomo. Ricattare un poliziotto, e di quel livello per giunta, la esponeva molto di più che farlo con un criminale incallito. Pure se questo faceva parte della Roma bene e aveva le spalle coperte.   
Di fronte a quel citofono, le ginocchia le si erano fatte subito gelatinose e sembravano stare per cedere sotto al suo peso da un momento all’altro. Era ritornata in macchina in fretta e furia ma, una volta al sicuro nell’abitacolo, si era detta che avrebbe riprovato, e stavolta sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento.   
La sera dopo era di nuovo lì, fortuitamente nello stesso parcheggio in cui si era trovata dodici ore prima, stavolta convinta ad affrontare l’uomo. Ma, proprio mentre decisa apriva la portiera e assicurava alla cintura la pistola, la grande porta a vetri si era aperta e ne era uscito fuori l’ispettore, mano nella mano con una bambina bionda e riccia, probabilmente sui sei anni. La piccola indossava un vestitino giallo a balze, con un grande fiocco proprio all’altezza della vita e la ragazza era rimasta imbambolata ad osservare come il tessuto rimbalzasse sulle gambette paffute ad ogni passo. Più quella gonna veniva mossa dal vento più sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Provò a rifugiarsi in dei respiri calmi e profondi, ma non servì a nulla perché dopo neanche due minuti aveva già riavviato il motore e si era messa in marcia verso casa. La paura di incastrare anche quella bambina in qualcosa di così losco l’aveva paralizzata e pur volendolo con tutto il cuore non riusciva a non pensare a quegli occhioni color nocciola e al modo in cui osservavano il genitore gesticolare proprio lì di fianco.   
Quegli occhi Cristiana li conosceva bene. O meglio, li aveva conosciuti bene quando aveva più o meno la stessa età della figlioletta dell’ispettore della procura. Poi quando aveva compiuto dodici o tredici anni, quell’amore incondizionato era scomparso e il suo sguardo era stato invece investito dalla vergogna di avere un criminale per padre.

_E guarda ora dove sono ora._

La poliziotta avrebbe davvero voluto confrontarsi con quell’uomo, assoggettarlo alle volontà di Cinaglia. Ma lì, dentro quell’auto e di fronte a un padre che stringeva la mano a sua figlia non c’era riuscita e, ancora una volta, se ne era fuggita con la coda tra le gambe.

Il politico finalmente si alzò dalla sedia, cominciando ad avanzare lentamente verso di lei, ancora immobile sotto l’arco che separava il corridoio dal salotto buio. Teneva lo sguardo basso e, mentre si avvicinava, a Cristiana parve che il tempo stesso stesse scorrendo a rallentatore.   
Amedeo pur tentando di mantenere l’autocontrollo sentiva le mani fremere. I Badali erano venuti a bussare alla sua porta proprio quella mattina e gli avevano fatto l’onore di presentarsi entrambi, padre e figlio. Cinaglia, da parte sua, ricordava fin troppo bene il suo ultimo incontro con il boss, sul tetto di quel palazzo, ed era ormai certo che deludere quella gente non era tra le sue possibilità. I siciliani gli erano sembrati all’inizio ragionevoli, ma poi avevano lasciato trapelare una certa impazienza e Amedeo sapeva che anche loro si stavano avvicinando al punto di non ritorno. Erano stufi, troppo stanchi dal dover star dietro a quei terreni. Erano ormai sei mesi che una serie di impedimenti non gli permetteva di mettere definitivamente le mani su quel tesoretto.   
A Cinaglia era stato passato un testimone che lui stesso aveva bramato e per il quale aveva lottato, ma più passava il tempo e più si rendeva conto che Samurai era riuscito ad arrivare lì dov’era arrivato per un vantaggio che si era impegnato a costruire nel tempo e che in un certo senso costituiva anche un onere. Valerio non aveva nessuno, non teneva a nessuno e non aveva nulla da perdere, se non la sua stessa vita.   
Per Amedeo non era così e i Badali questo lo avevano capito parecchio tempo addietro. Cinaglia aveva un gran numero di assi nella manica, ma non poteva permettersi di sfoderarli a suo piacimento; soprattutto se non voleva rischiare di tirare in ballo i suoi figli.

Quando arrivò proprio di fronte alla poliziotta, lei continuò a fissare il vuoto alla sua destra.

«Ho avuto anche fin troppa pazienza».

Cristiana non rispose. Anzi, non riusciva quasi a respirare. Era la prima volta che il politico invadeva a quel modo il suo spazio personale e non riusciva a non sentirsi sopraffatta. Aveva pensato di essere sfuggita da quella vita che percepiva come una gabbia, ma nel farlo si era infilata dritta dentro quella che pur apparentemente più spaziosa, più ricca di opportunità, era pur sempre una prigione. E quando le tenebre calavano su di lei, dietro a quelle sbarre percepiva più freddo di quanto non avesse mai fatto. Cristiana Massoli non si era mai sentita libera e solo ora era riuscita a capire che forse non lo sarebbe mai stata. Questo pensiero la colse nello stesso momento in cui l’uomo che aveva di fronte, con gesto rapido e per nulla delicato, le afferrò la gola, costringendola a guardarlo in faccia.   
L’espressione che colse sul viso di Cinaglia appariva come un mix di emozioni, tutte però allo stesso modo guidate dalla follia rabbiosa che ora lo spingeva a farsi sempre più vicino al volto della ragazza. Cristiana tentò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa ma Amedeo pareva aver perso ogni ragione e, quando le mani dell’ispettrice si posarono sui polsi pallidi, la spinse con tale foga verso lo stipite dell’arco da farle sbattere la testa con un tonfo sordo.

«Devi trovare un modo, Cristiana». Lo disse sottovoce ma quasi ringhiando. Era come se le parole gli uscissero direttamente dalla gola, senza prima essere modulate dalla lingua e dalle labbra. Gli occhi di Cristiana si fecero man a mano sempre più lucidi e infiammati.   
Quando sentì le gambe della donna cedere, Cinaglia la lasciò andare e Cristiana in un attimo fu a terra, in preda ad una tosse roca che le graffiava, mentre cercava di recuperare un po’ di fiato. Amedeo era ancora lì di fronte a lei e la osservava con un’espressione quasi schifata. Quando la donna finalmente smise di tossire, abbozzò un sorriso che chiunque a vederlo da fuori avrebbe detto essere di pura soddisfazione e si chinò di nuovo su di lei, puntando sui talloni e mantenendosi in equilibrio. La sua mano tornò presto a posarsi sul capo della poliziotta e prima ancora che potesse sfuggirgli, indietreggiando a carponi, le dita del politico le cinsero i capelli costringendola prima a lanciare un breve urlo e dopo a rifissare gli occhi in quelli di lui.

«Ci siamo capiti?».

Cristiana annuì, ormai come in trans. La testa pulsava e l’ossigeno di cui era stata privata per quella manciata di secondi, ora che ritornava ad invaderle i polmoni, le faceva bruciare il petto.   
Mentre era ancora a terra, Amedeo si dileguò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle ma non prima di aver pronunciato delle parole che Cristiana, con le orecchie che fischiavano, non era riuscita ad afferrare. Provò a sollevarsi inutilmente, dato che le gambe erano decise a non rispondere ai suoi ordini, e rimase ancora per un po’ lì, inginocchiata, dolorante, prima di avviarsi a fatica verso quel divano il quale neanche mezz’ora prima era stato tanto stoicamente evitato da Amedeo Cinaglia.

* * *

Il cardinale Fiorenzo Nascari era da poco rientrato nel suo appartamento quando vide Amedeo Cinaglia fare letteralmente irruzione nella stanza. All’inizio aveva serrato la bocca, concentrandosi piuttosto nel cercare di ricordare a che ora suo figlio aveva detto sarebbe tornato. Poi, aveva finito per convincersi che se Cinaglia avesse voluto farsi vedere lì, avrebbe di certo trovato il modo. Anche se questo significava rimanere appollaiato su quella poltrona per ore. Aveva persino provato a chiedere il perché della sua – non gradita - presenza, ma l’uomo non aveva prestato attenzione alle sue domande e si era andato ad accomodare senza nessun invito o cerimonia. Ora, era semplicemente lì, a studiare l’ambiente, mentre il cardinale attendeva col fiato in gola che si pronunciasse.   
Quanto quell’uomo fosse corrotto dall’interno, diventava giorno dopo giorno più evidente. Ad un occhio attento non sarebbe sfuggito neanche lo sguardo inflessibile che sempre più spesso indossava. Mentre prima sembrava farsi strada col petto a terra, procedendo come una bavosa che cerca la via per l’acqua, adesso i suoi occhi sembravano pretendere continuamente qualcosa di più.   
Forse, pensò Fiorenzo, era stato lui il cieco, e quell’uomo era sempre stato lo stesso. Solo, come l’anticristo, aveva atteso per rivelarsi al mondo.   
Il cardinale aveva fatto una promessa a Vincent. Una di quelle promesse che non si possono rimangiare. Ma nello stesso momento in cui quella faccia bianca gli era comparsa davanti, aveva iniziato a pregare silenziosamente Dio perché gli desse la forza necessaria ad affrontarlo. Quando l’uomo si era poi deciso a prender fiato, gli era venuto il dubbio che delle semplici preghiere non sarebbero bastate.

«Sta cominciando ad invecchiare, Cardinale».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?».

«Beh, mi pare evidente che si sia dimenticato dei nostri accordi». Nascari sgranò gli occhi.

 _Dritto al punto_.

«Ma chi…».

Cinaglia fece schioccare la lingua sui denti un paio di volte, poi gli rivolse un sorriso cortese.

«Si dice il peccato, non il peccatore».

Il tempo delle verità era giunto molto prima del previsto, ma il voto che si era scambiato col suo ritrovato ragazzo era forse più importante della sua stessa vita e non poteva di certo mancargli di rispetto in quel modo. Non di nuovo. Almeno, non se le sue speranze erano quelle di ricongiungersi a lui.   
Inforcò uno sei suoi migliori sorrisi, ma, era sicuro, i suoi occhi tremavano ancora sotto quelle gelide lame.

«Abbiamo chiuso, Amedeo. Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci». Fece per alzarsi dalla seduta, con la ferma intenzione di provare almeno ad indicargli la porta, ma il politico rimase immobile al suo posto. Neanche lo guardava a dir la verità. Nascari fu riportato a sedere dalla sua sola voce.

«Io non credo proprio. Non si dimentichi, Cardinale, che la sua è stata una scelta saggia. Se non vuole farlo per il suo posto in Vaticano, almeno lo faccia per suo figlio».

Fiorenzo quasi singhiozzó a sentir nominare Vincent. Davvero aveva creduto che i suoi più grandi nemici potessero essere Samurai e quei due sgangherati ragazzi che a viso aperto avevano deciso di fronteggiarlo? Più le lancette correvano quei 360 gradi, più si costringeva a realizzare che non fossero stati loro gli avversari più malevoli con cui si fosse mai trovato a che fare. Il terrore che sentiva ora, era molto più pungente della vergogna che aveva provato in piazza San Pietro di fronte a suo figlio.

«Lui non c’entra nulla con questa faccenda».

«No. E mi dispiacerebbe farcelo entrare, anche se…».

«Anche se?».

«Anche se potrebbe capitargli molto di peggio».

Nascari si convinse finalmente che se non fosse morto in quel momento, sarebbe con tutta probabilità campato altri e cent’anni. Alla sua vita poteva pure rinunciare per l’amore di suo figlio. Ma avrebbe rinunciato alla vita di Vincent per la sua stima? Non sapeva se fosse un rischio che era pronto a correre.   
Sentiva che quell’uomo non si sarebbe fermato come, dopotutto, non aveva fatto pochi mesi prima. Era convinto che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di cadere in piedi e forse strappare la vita di uno sconosciuto non era neanche la cosa peggiore con cui sarebbe mai dovuto scendere a patti...

«Lei non è meglio di quegli uomini».

«E non ambisco nemmeno ad esserlo. Mi basta essere ancora vivo. E dovrebbe bastare anche a lei».

Era stata una giornata impegnativa quella di Amedeo, e per la verità non vedeva l’ora di tirarsene fuori. Tuttavia, non poteva negare di godere nello scorgere l’arrendevolezza negli occhi del vecchio cardinale. La stessa arrendevolezza e la stessa cieca paura, che era riuscito a decifrare quella mattina anche negli occhi di Cristiana. Era stato proprio merito della poliziotta se aveva deciso di correre lì per regolare anche quelli, di conti, e forse, in un prossimo futuro, l’avrebbe anche dovuta ringraziare.   
Si riempiva di quelle sensazioni e, per quanto ne volesse sempre di più, ne gioiva. Solo, si chiedeva se quello fosse l’unico modo per colmare il pesante vuoto che si sentiva nel petto.

* * *

Quasi non aveva idea di come fosse arrivata lì, su quello sgabello alto e in quella immensa sala polverosa. I due uomini, che l’avevano perquisiva poco gentilmente erano in piedi vicino alla porta d’ingresso e non le staccavano gli occhi di dosso. Il più magro dei due aveva poggiato la pistola della ragazza sul muretto basso di fianco alla finestra e di tanto in tanto accarezzava con il pollice il calcio della propria, senza però mai scostare lo sguardo da lei.   
Il viaggio in macchina le pareva essere durato un solo attimo e solo una volta di fronte all’imponente albergo “abbandonato” si era accorta di essersi precipitata lì senza nessuna garanzia, senza nulla da offrire. Era rimasta per poco ancorata a quel divano, con le unghie incastonate nei braccioli, e in quei pochi minuti Cristiana non aveva realmente riflettuto; aveva piuttosto _supposto_ di trovare rifugio dalle persone che Cinaglia aveva più temuto, e che in parte temeva ancora.   
Per la millesima volta in quelle settimane, nella sua mente apparve chiaro un nome: Alberto Anacleti. Non sapeva dove fosse, contattare la moglie dello zingaro era fuori discussione, ma forse poteva parlare con qualcuno i cui interessi correvano al momento paralleli ai suoi: liberarsi di Amedeo Cinaglia.

Mentre si rigirava le mani in grembo finalmente la ragazzina con le trecce scure fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Le pareva così piccola e indifesa che per un attimo Cristiana fu tentata di alzarsi e cercare di fuggire via da quel posto. Come poteva cercare protezione da un tale scricciolo?  
I suoi dubbi però vennero fugati nel momento stesso in cui Nadia, con un’occhiata rapida e severa, cacciò fuori dalla porta i due omaccioni armati, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle. Si avvicinò a lei con passo deciso per poi fronteggiarla.

«Che ce sta a fa na guardia dentro casa mia?». Chiese schietta la ragazza.

«Voglio parlare con Spadino».

Nadia non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia sarcastico e ringraziò il cielo di avere avuto quella prima reazione, perché subito dopo fu colpita dalla consapevolezza che con Spadino c’era anche Aureliano, e che lui per tutti era morto e sarebbe dovuto rimanere tale.

«Se sapessi ndo sta de sicuro non te lo verrei a di a te».

«Non voglio sapere dove si trova, voglio solo parlargli».

«Perché te interessa Spadino?».

«Perché Cinaglia lo sta cercando e finché lui è in giro Alberto Anacleti non può permettersi di tornare a Roma».

Nadia strinse un poco gli occhi mentre si grattava il sopracciglio sinistro, come se avesse avuto bisogno di qualche secondo per metabolizzare le parole di Cristiana. Avere Amedeo Cinaglia fuori dai giochi sarebbe stata una vittoria per molti, non solo per Spadino.

«E che te frega a te?», fece infine Nadia con fare inquisitorio. Cristiana a quel punto non potette reprimere un sorriso d’intesa, che le fece anche schizzare in aria un sopracciglio. Era riuscita ad attirare la sua attenzione.

«Me frega, perché Cinaglia di lui ha paura».

Cristiana Massoli, che aveva invidiato Lele e lo aveva compatito, ora si trovava a recitare la sua stessa parte. Magari lei sarebbe stata capace di uscire da quello spettacolo come protagonista.

* * *

L’aglio sfrigolava nell’abbondante olio bollente che Spadino “aveva fatto cadere” nella padella. L’acqua non bolliva ancora e lo zingaro dedicava tutte le sue attenzioni al mestolo con cui faceva scivolare lo spicchio giallognolo sulla superficie di acciaio, lanciando di tanto in tanto delle imprecazioni quando gli schizzi bollenti colpivano gli avambracci scoperti.

Aureliano era seduto su una sedia della cucina con il braccio poggiato sul bordo del tavolo e guardava la schiena di Alberto oscillare al ritmo dei movimenti del pentolame che agitava in continuazione.   
Con lo sguardo gli percorse la curva della spina dorsale fino alle spalle e poi su per la nuca. Era un mese che lo zingaro non tagliava i capelli. Cominciavano ad infoltirsi sui lati della testa – solitamente rasati – e avevano contemporaneamente iniziato ad arricciarsi sulle punte, ormai non più sostenute da tonnellate di gel. Da un paio di giorni Spadino sembrava quasi essere tornato il ragazzo che Aureliano aveva conosciuto, in circostanze spiacevoli, in quel locale pieno di coca e mignotte. Pareva spensierato il più delle volte e anche quando improvvisamente si incupiva, si sforzava di ritornare alla realtà con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Dopo il confronto ricercato da Aureliano, Alberto gli era sembrato quasi più rilassato e questo l’aveva convinto a mettere da parte un po’ dell’imbarazzo che inevitabilmente provava tutte le volte che si accorgeva delle attenzioni che l’altro gli riservava.   
Riusciva a camminare in autonomia e spesso anche a cambiarsi senza l’aiuto dello zingaro, ma era ancora provato da tutti i colpi che aveva ricevuto e si ritrovava ad essere stanco anche solo percorrendo con troppa spavalderia il corridoio di casa. Spadino lo sapeva bene e non stentava a richiamarlo all’ordine, come fosse un bambino.

Quel giorno fuori aveva piovuto tanto da creare piccoli ruscelli proprio sotto alla palazzina, e Aureliano aveva beccato l’amico a fissare l’acqua turbinare sull’asfalto come ipnotizzato. Era stato un po’ ad osservarlo mentre schiacciava il naso sulla finestra e l’appannava col respiro, poi, quando si era trovato a sorridere di fronte a quella scena si era costretto a concentrare la sua attenzione altrove. Cercava di muoversi in punta di piedi per non turbare l’equilibrio che finalmente avevano ritrovato, ma Spadino faceva tutto fuorché tenere un basso profilo.   
Quando Aureliano gli aveva afferrato la mano in quel salotto, e gli aveva chiesto di rimanere con lui, il suo cuore per poco non aveva ceduto e ora non poteva fare a meno di ricercare la sua presenza in casa, di coinvolgerlo nelle attività che gli facevano almeno trascorrere una mezz’ora. Più passavano i giorni e più sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino.

Di fronte ai fornelli sentiva la faccia andare a fuoco e gli occhi scrutatori di Aureliano osservargli la schiena con insistenza.

«Te sei mozzicato la lingua?», disse alla fine lo zingaro rompendo il silenzio e, ancora voltato, sentì Aureliano sopprimere una risata.

«No, e che non me pare possibile!». A quel punto Spadino si voltó, lasciando finalmente il povero aglio a riposare in quel mare di olio, spegnendo la fiamma.

«Che?»

«Che na brava donna de casa come te solo _aio, oio e peperoncino_ sa cucinà!».

Alberto aggrottò le sopracciglia poi scoppiò a ridere sguaiato, minacciando il castano con il mestolo unto.   
Quella pasta era diventata un feticcio nel loro rapporto e si ripresentava, talvolta anche casualmente, nei loro piatti, costringendoli a riportare i ricordi indietro di mesi. Aureliano in particolare non poteva fare a meno di rimandare la mente alla torre dalla quale avevano visto gettarsi il prete, e poi alla porcellana bianca che le era stata servita da Isabel la stessa sera che Spadino aveva provato a baciarlo per la prima e l’ultima volta. Si era sentito così infame in quel momento da non riuscire neanche a dare una forchettata a quegli spaghetti di fronte a lui.

«Oh, dimmelo se non te va de magnà che butto giù solo pe me». Aureliano allargò le braccia e abbozzò un’espressione fintamente colpevole.

«Per carità, sto a morì de fame».

Spadino rise ancora a poi si buttò sulla sedia di fianco all’amico, nell’attesa che l’acqua nella pentola iniziasse a bollire. Aureliano si trovò ad abbassare lo sguardo.

«C’è da fa la spesa», disse cercando di rompere l’inaspettato mutismo dello zingaro.

«Si, ‘o so, penso de annà domani».

«Potemo andacce insieme stavolta». Quella del più grande tentò di essere un’affermazione, ma non era mascherata abbastanza bene da sottacere la nota dubbiosa che la sua voce aveva lasciato trapelare.

«Non se ne parla».

«Albè, te prego, non je la fo più a vedè solo a te ventiquattrore ar giorno». Aureliano rise e Spadino lo seguì di rinculo, ma non appena riuscì a tornare serio il suo sguardo si fece di nuovo severo e i muscoli del viso si tesero accompagnando l’irrigidirsi della mascella.

«Mejo de no, fratè, non se sa mai». Alberto pronunciò quelle parole quasi con rassegnazione. D'altronde comprendeva la frustrazione di Aureliano nel non potersi allontanare per più di duecento metri dal portone di casa. Ma portarlo fuori dalla piccola Santa Sofia, in direzione di un centro più grande, dove c’erano sicuramente più occhi indiscreti di quelli che si potevano trovare in un paesino di quattromila abitanti, mandava lo zingaro in iperventilazione. Già loro due da soli potevano essere fin troppo riconoscibili; insieme erano facile da identificare anche per chi non li avesse mai visti prima.   
Aureliano stava per rimbeccare alla risposta del sinti, ma quello lo zittò con un gesto della mano e si alzò dalla sedia.

«Bolle».

La cena trascorse tranquilla, e Aureliano, ormai rassegnatosi a quella prigionia, non tentò di nuovo di convincere l’amico, che comunque sarebbe stato irremovibile.   
Alberto era ancora in cucina e dopo aver sparecchiato velocemente la tavola si era messo a lavare i piatti e le stoviglie, cacciando l’amico in salotto, che ora giaceva steso sul divano e cambiava distrattamente i canali alla tv. Non erano neanche le dieci ma sentiva le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti. I rumori provenienti dalla cucina lo cullavano e lo rassicuravano al tempo stesso.   
Avere lì Spadino gli piaceva sul serio. Sentiva di poter essere se stesso sempre, anche quando significava essere una vera merda e il fatto che l’amico si prendesse così cura di lui, se all’inizio lo aveva infastidito, ora non gli dispiaceva poi tanto. In genere era sempre lui a prendersi cura degli altri e adesso, che qualcun altro era lì per lui, lo faceva sentire bene. Lo faceva sentire quasi amato.

Sprofondava sempre più verso uno stato di dormiveglia quando venne ridestato di soprassalto dal telefono dello zingaro, che prese a vibrare rumorosamente sul piano dove fino a poco prima avevano cenato assieme. Drizzò le orecchie e, abbassando il volume del televisore, tentò di allungare il collo per vedere Spadino che si portava l’apparecchio alla guancia.   
L’espressione dello zingaro, da rilassata quale era, si fece cupa e poi i suoi occhi furono attraversati da un velo di agitazione e tutto il suo corpo pervaso da un brivido. Aureliano puntò le mani sui cuscini e si portò a sedere, continuando a fissare Alberto che si rabbuiava sempre di più. Proprio mentre Aureliano alzava la voce per chiedere chi fosse dall’altro capo della cornetta, Spadino puntò gli occhi su di lui e fu come se Aureliano potesse leggerci davvero per la prima volta dentro. Negli occhi dello zingaro c’era _lui_.

«Perché te credi che me interessa Cinaglia?».

 _Domanda retorica_ , si disse da solo Spadino.

C’erano una marea di motivi per i quali Amedeo Cinaglia era ancora di suo interesse, e il fatto che in quel momento stesse cascando nei pozzi azzurri di Aureliano li rendeva ancora più evidenti.   
Quando vide l’amico alzarsi a fatica dalla seduta e andargli in contro si portò l’indice alla bocca, intimandogli di fare silenzio. Come Aureliano aveva intuito dall’altra parte non era Nadia a parlare. Alberto continuava ad ascoltare accorato quell’interlocutore misterioso e intanto si toccava i capelli con così poco garbo che Aureliano pensò sarebbe rimasto senza da un momento all’altro.

«Va bene». Disse alla fine, concludendo la chiamata.

«Chi era, Spadì?».

Alberto si liberò del dispositivo e si ributtò sulla sedia di fianco a lui, poi alzò gli occhi verso il trepidante amico che, con la bocca socchiusa, attendeva una sua risposta.

«Cristiana Massoli».

Per un attimo Aureliano si sentì confuso. Aveva di certo sentito quel nome in passato, ma non riusciva a ricollegarlo alla persona fisica cui appartenesse. Spadino sembrò leggere immediatamente la sua espressione corrucciata e, con un sospiro, si premurò di rispondere di nuovo alla, questa volta, sua taciuta domanda.

«È na guardia. Lavorava con Lele».

«E che vole questa da te?».

«Nun ‘o so, Aurelià. Non è stata troppo a spiegamme». Ancora una volta Alberto si passò una mano tra i capelli, portandoseli all’indietro e scostandoseli dalla fronte.

«Vole fa fori Cinaglia».

«Embè, viene a cercà a te?», disse Aureliano, senza darsi neanche un secondo per riflettere. Come aveva fatto a contattarlo? Perché proprio Alberto? Era una trappola? Spadino era di nuovo in pericolo? Lo stomaco si attorcigliò e parve fare una capriola su se stesso.

«Ha detto che so l’unico che po’ fa qualcosa».

«Vabbè, e quindi?».

«E quindi devo tornà a Roma, Aurelià, me vole parlà de persona».

Aureliano lo guardò come se non capisse le parole che gli erano appena uscite dalla bocca e il respiro cominciò a mancargli. Non era rabbia, ma quella sensazione riusciva comunque ad annebbiargli la vista. Non era neanche invidia, per non poter essere lui a lasciare quell’appartamento. Era _panico_. Lo stesso panico che aveva provato quella sera nell’ufficio di Sibilla e che lo aveva costretto a fuggire via. Era il terrore che potesse capitare qualcosa di terribile al suo zingaro. _Suo_.   
Scacciò in fondo alla mente l’aggettivo possessivo con il quale l’aveva qualificato, ma non riuscì a fare altrettanto con la sensazione che gli aveva preso prima lo stomaco e ora gli stava percorrendo lo scheletro fino al cranio.

«Non se ne parla», ringhiò con lo sguardo fisso in quello del sinti.

«Aurelià…»

«No, no! Nun se ne parla, te ripeto. Ma che te passa pe quella capoccia? Te vorresti tornà dritto, da solo, nell’unico posto ner monno n’do te vonno fa fori!», Aureliano manteneva la voce bassa, ma Alberto riusciva a percepire tutto il nervosismo che tentava di nascondere sotto quell’apparente contegno.

«E se fosse n’imboscata? Ancora non c’hai capito n’cazzo de come funzionano ste cose?»

«Aurelià», tentò di nuovo lo zingaro «stava co Nadia quando m’ha chiamato. È stata lei a passaje il telefono. Quindi poi sta tranquillo che non c’ho intenzione de andacce da solo da la guardia».

«E quando te ce dovresti vedè co questa?».

«Domani». Il cuore di Aureliano si fermò per un attimo e, non appena riprese a battere, anche lui si abbandono sulla sedia, che scricchiolò un po’ sotto al suo peso.

«Nun me fido, Albè».

Spadino si lasciò accarezzare per l’ennesima volta dal modo in cui il suo nome era stato pronunciato dall’amico. C’era rassegnazione nella sua voce: Aureliano sapeva che Alberto avrebbe sempre fatto quello che riteneva più giusto. Ma c’era anche tristezza, affetto, paura.   
Abbozzò quindi il sorriso più rassicurante che fosse in grado di ripescare dal suo repertorio.   
Desiderava al punto rassicurarlo che, in un secondo, si mosse ritrovandosi con l’arto a mezz’aria. Sarebbero bastati meno di venti centimetri e avrebbe potuto afferrargli il polso, ma si fermò, ricacciandosi di nuovo la mano in grembo.

«Manco io. Ma me la so cavà».

Aureliano sospirò, in preda allo sconforto. «’O so, Spadì. ‘O so».

Rimasero per un po’ lì, buttati su quelle sedie come corpi morti, incapaci di muoversi ma con la testa che non riusciva a restare ferma. Spadino, con le gambe accavallate, teneva lo sguardo puntato sul piede che non smetteva di far rimbalzare, mentre Aureliano gli continuava a lanciare delle occhiate di sottecchi. Avrebbe voluto ci fosse un modo per tenerlo lì, al sicuro, ma più l’orologio ticchettava più si rendeva conto che era scontato, quasi banale, che la loro vita prima o poi sarebbe tornata a bussare alla porta. Avrebbe voluto per lo meno andare con lui, coprirgli le spalle, ma sapeva che lo zingaro non l’avrebbe permesso.   
Alla fine, Spadino, prima di rintanarsi in camera per preparare le cose per il viaggio, gli aveva comunicato che sarebbe partito quella notte stessa, in modo da passare il più inosservato possibile, e che sarebbe poi ritornato la sera dopo, non appena le strade della capitale si fossero un po’ svuotate.  
In quel momento la mente di Aureliano era combattuta tra l’ansia di perdere l’uomo che aveva di fronte e la speranza di poterlo avere di nuovo lì in meno di un giorno.

 _Ma certo, mica po’ tornà a Roma così, su du piedi_ , si era detto quando l’altro gli aveva comunicato il suo itinerario di viaggio. C’erano troppe cose da pensare, da organizzare, prima di potersi sentire di nuovo sicuri a casa loro. Alberto teneva troppo all’effetto sorpresa per potersi palesare nella città così dal nulla, senza un piano ben definito, senza alcun asso nella manica. Poi, c’era ancora la “questione Aureliano” da risolvere. Non l’avrebbe di certo abbandonato lì da solo.   
C’erano tante, troppe cose su cui riflettere, ma era ovvia l’urgenza che aveva spinto la poliziotta a contattarlo, e lui doveva a tutti i costi cavalcare quell’onda.

Quando Alberto poggiò il borsone con una mazzetta di soldi e un paio di armi all’ingresso, Aureliano si alzò dal divano, nel quale si era nuovamente rifugiato, e gli andò incontro.

«Quanti feri te sei preso?»

«Un paio, ma spero de non dovelli usà».

«Prendi pure l’artri». Non era una domanda, quanto piuttosto un ordine.

Spadino scosse la testa, comunque, continuando a sorridergli. «No, tienili te Aurelià. Non se sa mai».

Lo zingaro prese allora la giacca di pelle dall’appendiabiti e se la infilò velocemente facendo sprofondare le mani in tasca, forse alla ricerca delle chiavi.

«Se vedemo domani sera. Cerca de non fatte male nel mentre».

Le braccia di Aureliano fremevano, il respiro era corto e la testa non aveva smesso di girare neanche un secondo in quelle ultime due ore, così fu quasi come osservare la scena dall’esterno quando si allungò in avanti e afferrò il braccio dello zingaro, che era in procinto di aprire la porta. Era la seconda volta in quella settimana che lo afferrava a quel modo. _Per non farlo andare via._

«Che c’è?». Chiese Spadino, guardando prima la mano dell’amico avvolta attorno al bicipite e poi gli occhi tristi che lo scrutavano.

Accadde tutto talmente velocemente che Alberto non si rese neanche conto di avere il borsone a penzoloni e le braccia stese lungo i fianchi. Aureliano l’aveva tirato verso di se con talmente tanta foga che per poco i loro petti non si erano scontrati e ora erano così vicini che allo zingaro sarebbe bastato solo allungare un po’ il collo per poggiare le sue labbra su quelle del più alto.   
Dopo che un briciolo di confusione mista a consapevolezza aveva attraversato gli occhi di entrambi, Aureliano portò le mani sul viso di Spadino e, stringendolo appena, si concesse solo per un attimo di fissare nella memoria quanto quella pelle, quella mandibola affilata e quegli occhi vispi gli fossero famigliari, poi con un sospiro si avvicinò ancora, appoggiando la fronte a quella dell’amico, ancora impalato.   
A quel contatto Alberto chiuse gli occhi e cercò di respirare piano, così da non rompere l’equilibrio di quel momento.   
Era certamente un gesto fraterno, si era detto Spadino mentre percepiva la vicinanza del naso di Aureliano e il suo respiro arrivargli fino al collo, ma non poteva resistere ancora a quella fissità. Quindi, alzò una mano e la poggiò sul braccio dell’altro, aspettando che parlasse. Prima di trovare le parole, però, Aureliano fece scivolare una mano sulla nuca di Spadino, costringendolo a guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi.

«Me raccomando, nun me fa preoccupà».

Non era la prima volta che ammetteva di preoccuparsi per lui, ma Alberto stavolta sentì quasi le gambe sciogliersi; vuoi per la vicinanza, vuoi per il modo in cui gli aveva sussurrato quelle parole, vuoi per quegli che lo pregavano di tornare. E si sentì quasi sollevato quando Aureliano, che ancora lo fissava, gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, sancendo definitivamente la fine di quel momento di tenerezza.   
Entrambi si ricomposero, non riuscendo più a guardarsi negli occhi, e prima ancora che lo zingaro potesse chiudersi la porta alle spalle, Aureliano aveva già raggiunto il letto.   
Sapeva di avere davanti a se un’altra notte insonne e che le prossime ventiquattro ore sarebbero state all’insegna della paranoia, ma stavolta non riuscì a scansare la sensazione degli occhi di Alberto persi nei suoi. Delle sue mani che percepivano la ricrescita della barba. Del respiro spezzato dell’amico quando l’aveva afferrato per il collo e l’aveva costretto a guardarlo. Voleva troppo bene a quello zingaro di merda. Gli era entrato dentro all’improvviso e come un parassita gli si era depositato infondo al cervello, espandendosi e degenerando pian piano come una malattia. Ancora una volta, pensò di non essere pronto. Di non essere in grado di perdere lui, tra tutti, e fu quasi tentato di tirarsi giù dal letto e raggiungerlo. Ma era tutto troppo fantascientifico e questo lo faceva sentire più ferito di quanto avessero fatto i tre colpi d’arma da fuoco che per poco non l’avevano trapassato da parte a parte.   
Sentiva, ancora una volta, il disperato bisogno di difendere Spadino. Il _suo_ Spadino.


	8. Lunghi viaggi

_28 giugno, ore 6.30_

Le pareti bianche e scrostate venivano superate con passo svelto da Alberto che, come in un infinito tunnel, continuava a fissare dritto davanti a se. Un enorme finestrone illuminava il lungo abitacolo disseminato a destra e a sinistra da porticine color verde acqua, con su delle placchette numerate. Alcuni erano ancora integri, mentre altri erano stati sostituiti da dei banali post-it, rinforzati con nastro adesivo. Altri non rispondevano affatto all’appello. Il sole aveva da poco fatto capolino e una luce bluastra e fredda si diffondeva ancora per Roma. Pareva quasi che i pochi raggi, che filtravano dal vetro polveroso, venissero intrappolati dalle ragnatele lanose negli angoli dei muri e sopra i soffitti.   
Spadino rallentò il passo quando vide con la coda dell’occhio comparire il numero 213. La stanza nella quale si erano dati appuntamento era la 217.

Quando fu di fronte alla porticina di legno, visibilmente ridipinta più volte, aprì il coltellino a serramanico e se lo infilò nella tasca anteriore dei jeans. Prima di bussare come gli era stato detto si diede un’occhiata attorno, scrutando le scale infondo al corridoio.   
Quell’edificio era stato, come l’albergo degli Adami, un grande hotel con una miriade di stanze, piscina sul retro e una Spa nei sotterranei. Ma questo nel lontano 1970. Con la crisi edilizia di quegli anni la struttura era stata abbandonata e lasciata in rovina.   
Era evidente che non molte persone si fossero addentrate ai piani superiori, dato che i graffiti, rispetto alla hall e al piano interrato, erano molto più rari e anche parecchio datati.   
Mentre attendeva che qualcuno dall’altra parte della porta rispondesse alla sua richiesta di permesso, sciolse i muscoli del collo e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi. Dio, se era stanco. Aveva guidato per quasi quattro ore senza fermarsi mai ed era anche abbastanza sicuro di aver beccato uno o due autovelox.   
Quando finalmente la porta si aprì, di fronte a lui comparve una Nadia piuttosto insonnolita, ma con negli occhi chiara determinazione. La ragazza tentennò un po’, poi non potette trattenere un sorriso di fronte al sinti. Alberto la ricambiò con un ghigno soddisfatto e la salutò alzando il mento.

Neanche un secondo ed era già dentro la stanza.

Era più impolverata, sporca e disordinata del resto dell’hotel. E puzzava terribilmente. Era chiaro che fosse sigillata da tempo. L’odore della muffa gli arrivò subito al naso e non oppose resistenza alla smorfia schifata che gli stava comparendo sul viso.   
Quando gli occhi scuri però incontrarono quelli della giovane poliziotta seduta sul letto sfatto, indossò la sua solita faccia di bronzo e in un attimo tornò ad essere il caro vecchio Spadino. Prima di avvicinarsi fece un inchino, procedendo leggero con il busto in direzione della ragazza, che pareva essere piuttosto tranquilla, se si escludeva il tremore insistente della gamba sinistra che sosteneva la destra accavallata.

«Ciao Spadì».

Alberto per poco non sobbalzò quando venne richiamato dalla voce di Flavio, appoggiato al muro. Il braccio sinistro era fasciato con una benda bianca legata alla bell’e meglio. Come aveva fatto a non vederlo? Stava perdendo colpi? Cosa era successo al ragazzo?  
Flavio si mosse solo quando Cristiana fece per alzarsi, in modo da guardare il sinti direttamente negli occhi. In un millesimo di secondo le fu vicino e, spingendola dalla spalla, la ributtò con forza a sedere sul letto. Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata torva, sbuffando, ma il Lucci sembrò quasi non farci caso e tornò con le spalle alla parete giallognola.   
La poliziotta continuava a far rimbalzare lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra, su Flavio e Nadia, non perdendo però mai di vista Spadino, in piedi di fronte a lei.   
Lo zingaro a quel punto fece un passo indietro, afferrò la sedia vicino al vecchio comodino ormai senza cassetti e, trascinandola rumorosamente sul pavimento, ci si lasciò cadere sopra. Appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e si proiettò sempre più vicino a Cristiana. Si fermò solo quando era ormai ad una spanna dal suo viso.

«Allora?», chiese infine cercando di scrutare negli occhi castani di lei.

«Ho bisogno di una mano. Non riesco più a gestirlo». Lo zingaro rise amaramente, facendosi schioccare il palmo aperto sulla coscia e gettando un’occhiata d’intesa a Nadia che era alla sua sinistra, con le braccia incrociate.

«Sei na guardia. Perché te dovrei aiutà?».

«Pensavo che anche tu fossi interessato a toglierlo di mezzo, dato quello che è successo».

Spadino scosse la testa e per un attimo di fronte ai suoi occhi vide di nuovo comparire quelli azzurri di Aureliano pregni di paura, il suono della sua voce ovattata gli riempì le orecchie e, tirando un respiro profondo, poteva giurare di aver sentito anche l’odore del sangue invadergli prima le narici, poi la gola. _Si_ , voleva morto quel pezzo di merda, ma doveva fare le cose con calma stavolta. Lo doveva a se stesso, ma soprattutto all’uomo che amava e che aveva rischiato la vita per salvare la sua.

«Il fatto è che io non me fido de te».

«Lo so».

Lo zingaro si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, facendola di nuovo frizionare sul pavimento lurido, e Cristiana si trovò a indietreggiare un poco col busto. Andò verso la finestra e scostò la tenda pesante e avvizzita dal tempo, pentendosene subito dopo e ringraziando il cielo di non avere alcun tipo di allergia alla polvere. Sarebbe potuto morire seduta stante.

«Chi me garantisce che non è tutta na pagliacciata?».

«Nessuno, ma…», la ragazza fece una pausa. Poi decise di fare l’unica cosa che fino a quel momento aveva fatto solo con se stessa. Essere sincera.

«Sono rimasta incastrata. Mi sono infilata da sola in questa situazione, pensando di poterne reggere il peso. Ma mi sbagliavo. Non me ne ero accorta, ma sono… _Lele_ aveva provato a fermarmi, ma io pensavo di essere più forte di lui. Di potermela giocare meglio. Invece sono dentro a questa cosa da meno di un mese e non so già più… ho bisogno di una mano».

Spadino fremette nel sentire quel nome. Il fantasma di Lele lo perseguitava più spesso di quanto gli piacesse ammettere e la pena che aveva provato per lui era pari solo all’invidia che aveva sentito infondo al cuore quando lo aveva visto bruciare. In fondo, era come aveva detto lui. Ora era libero.   
Lo zingaro non rispose e continuò a guardare il parcheggio, divenuto ormai una discarica, sul quale si affacciava quella logora vista.

«So che abbiamo degli interessi in comune e posso esservi utile. Cinaglia mi crede dalla sua parte».

Solo allora Alberto si voltò e si riavvicinò quatto al letto, tanto che Cristiana sussultò nel trovarselo di nuovo vicino, stavolta seduto direttamente al suo fianco sul materasso a righe. La poliziotta non fece in tempo a voltarsi verso di lui che si ritrovò ancora una volta col fiato sospeso, con una lama che le piantonava la giugulare e la mano del sinti che le teneva ferma la testa. Ne Nadia ne Flavio fecero un passo, mentre osservavano imperturbabili la scena.   
Spadino parlò piano, quasi sussurrando, e la vice-ispettrice Massoli dovette concentrarsi per poter isolare il suono della sua voce al di sopra del rumore del suo cuore che le pulsava insistentemente nelle tempie.

«Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio n’a vita mia, giuro su Lele che se vengo a sapè de qualche impiccio te fo fori co le mani mia. Se non era pe lui, stavi già a soffocà ner sangue tuo».

Fece per alzarsi e andarsene, ma inaspettatamente la donna si ridestò, trattenendolo. Il ragazzo guardò quasi schifano le dita di Cristiana che gli cingevano ben saldo il braccio poi tornò a fissarla in volto.

«Quindi…».

«Quindi me fo sentì io. A tempo debito. Te intanto continua a tenè informati loro».

Finalmente Spadino, liberatosi dalla presa, fece due o tre passi verso la porta, sistemandosi la t-shirt spiegazzata. Stava per chiamare fuori Nadia, ma venne di nuovo tenuto, stavolta, non dalla mano della poliziotta ma dalla sua voce.

«Grazie, Albé. Lele ti voleva bene. Sul serio». Cristiana era stata nuovamente onesta, ma era chiaro che avesse colpito un punto nevralgico. E soprattutto che se ne fosse accorta.   
Lo zingaro lo sapeva già, ma sentirselo dire ora aveva tutto un altro significato. Sembrava fare quasi più male. Cercò di ricacciare in fondo alla gola quel magone e liquidò Cristiana con ben calcolata freddezza.

«In campana».

* * *

Era di nuovo nel limbo. Il corpo immobilizzato e la testa troppo piena per poter godere di un solo attimo di pace. La sua schiena, le sue gambe e le sue braccia dormivano, ma la mente correva veloce e non pareva avere alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Dalle palpebre socchiuse penetrava la luce del sole estivo che tagliava lo spazio buio della stanza, ma la paralisi che lo aveva colto dalla sera prima pareva non volerlo liberare.

Aureliano era intrappolato.

Su quel divano dai cuscini soffici e ruvidi allo stesso tempo non faceva altro che affinare l’udito, per cogliere il minimo rumore provenire dal vano delle scale. Appena Alberto aveva chiuso la porta dietro di lui aveva per un po’ iniziato a fissare l’orologio, ma il tempo sembrava non volerne sapere di passare. Aveva tentato di dormire, ma non era riuscito a ottenere niente di più di quello stato di semi-incoscienza, nel quale era sprofondato e da cui non riusciva ad emergere.   
Durante la notte aveva rivissuto più e più volte quello che era successo prima della partenza dell’amico. Cosa avrebbe voluto ottenere? Era stato così meschino nel cercare di tenerlo stretto a se. Era stato così infame a giocare quella carta per non farlo andare via. Ma Spadino ne era andato comunque, forse perché abbastanza intelligente da capire che dietro a quel contatto ci fosse solo l’augurio di fare attenzione; sicuramente affetto, ma nulla di più. D'altronde, Aureliano non poteva dargli più di quell’amicizia. Quell’amore fraterno, incondizionato, devoto, dipendente, disinteressato, _malato_. Ah, se l’era ripetuto tutta la notte, come un mantra, come se avesse avuto paura di dimenticarselo, che _lui non era come Alberto_. Lui non poteva offrire di più di quanto gli avesse già servito su un piatto d’argento.   
Ma Aureliano gli aveva offerto la sua vita, e la consapevolezza di quel ben ponderato sacrificio non gli permetteva, ancora una volta, di essere lucido. C’era davvero qualcosa che poteva offrirgli che avesse più valore della sua stessa esistenza? Alla luce di quel cosciente dono, cosa voleva dire “non potergli offrire di più”?   
Era precipitato in una spirale troppo turbinosa per uscirne fuori illeso e quindi semplicemente aveva deciso di ripetersi quello spauracchio più e più volte, fino a sentirsi sciogliere sul tessuto vecchio. Ad un tratto nella sua mente le parole si erano dissolte, ma erano state tempestivamente sostituite dalle immagini più o meno nitide che lo avevano coccolato nel torpore delle notti di solitudine, in cui era alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per sentirsi meno solo.

Erano ricordi felici.

Era sua sorella che gli accarezzava piano il viso, Isabel che lo baciava languida sul petto mentre il sonno lo coglieva, le cosce di Nadia che lo stringevano e la ragazza che gli diceva di amarlo. Era suo padre che si preoccupava per lui e Romoletto che lo abbracciava come un figlio. Era Alberto che fischiava insistentemente e canticchiava per farlo incazzare, che si sedeva accanto a lui dopo che Livia gli era stata portata via, che gli strappava risate sguaiate, che gli lanciava sguardi d’intesa, che si affidava a lui quando tutto andava troppo male, che lo ascoltava perché la sua opinione contava davvero, che lo sfidava, che lo rimetteva al suo posto quando le stronzate che sparava erano troppo, che lo faceva sentire vivo.

C’era tante volte Spadino nella sua mente, era vero. C’era perché da quando la vita di Aureliano era cambiata lo zingaro era sempre stato lì.

Continuava a vagare e vagare, su quell’opaco viale dei ricordi, e per un attimo credette di rimanerne intrappolato. In fondo non sarebbe stato poi così male. Ma poi aveva sentito dei passi farsi vicini e la chiave girare nella toppa. Il suo corpo era stato attraversato da un brivido e così aveva ricominciato a percepirlo. Si era tirato su di scatto e la stanza era sembrata muoversi con lui, ma poi era tornato a respirare e almeno uno dei tanti tasselli di quel disordinato puzzle era tornato a posto.

«Stai qui».

Voleva essere un’affermazione la sua, ma il tono era così incredulo che a Spadino venne da sorridere. Allargò le braccia e gli rivolse uno sguardo stanco.

«Sto qui».

Aureliano fece per alzarsi ma Alberto fu più rapido e si tuffò sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi non appena abbandonata la testa sullo schienale.

«Quindi? Nun me racconti niente?».

Lo zingaro aprì un solo occhio e rivolse la sua attenzione verso l’amico, che lo fissava in attesa. Sbuffò una risata e solo dopo averli richiusi entrambi gli rispose.

«Se ripiamo tutta Roma, Aurelià. Ma me so fatto nove ore de viaggio e non dormo da ventiquattro. Damme un attimo».

Aureliano grugnì un _va bene_ e si riaccomodò sul sofà. Attese per un po’ che Alberto prendesse la parola, ma quando lo sentì impastare la lingua in bocca capì che ormai era andato. Aveva aspettato un giorno intero il suo ritorno, poteva attendere un paio d’ore in più.

* * *

«Basta… basta. Per favore…».

Fu quasi un miracolo che riuscì a pronunciare quelle otto sillabe.   
L’ispettore Fussi era a terra da più di un’ora e per un attimo sia ad Amedeo che a quattro dei suoi ceffi che lo circondavano, il poveretto era parso mezzo morto. Sicuramente si sarebbe dovuto prendere una lunga, lunghissima malattia. Sempre se non avesse voluto destare sospetti. Ma Cinaglia dubitava che fosse così. Aveva voluto essere chiaro fin da subito e, non appena si era infilato in casa dell’uomo con il suo seguito, si era prodigato nel chiarire meglio che poteva la sua posizione riguardo l’omertà dell’uomo, e quello che sarebbe successo nel caso in cui avesse deciso di spifferare a qualcuno come aveva trascorso la serata. Dalla faccia che aveva fatto non appena il politico aveva nominato sua figlia Sofia, era chiaro che stesse toccando un punto nevralgico. Neanche per un attimo a Cinaglia venne in mente che, nell’affaticarsi per tenere al sicuro i suoi di figli, non faceva altro che mettere in pericolo quelli altrui. L’ironia della sorte pareva non sfiorarlo e probabilmente era anche lui a volerla fuggire. Comunque, come aveva detto a Cristiana non troppo tempo prima, _tutti sotto pressione cambiano_ e Fussi non si era dimostrato diverso. Come Valerio gli aveva insegnato – e ripetuto, più volte – tutti hanno un prezzo e _ovviamente_ quello dell’ispettore era sua figlia.   
  
Non appena ricevuto l’ennesimo calcio in pancia che gli fece ancora una volta sputare – anzi, quasi vomitare – sangue, l’agente parve perdere ogni forza e finì con lo stendersi totalmente sul terreno, abbandonando la posizione fetale che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento forse pensando che l’avrebbe salvato da almeno un po’ dei colpi che continuavano ad infliggergli. Teneva gli occhi chiusi ma il respiro era abbastanza pesante da tranquillizzare il politico. Dopotutto, era ancora in gran forma. I suoi avevano seguito le istruzioni alla lettera e avevano infierito ben poco sul volto, lasciandolo comunque tumefatto e gonfio attorno agli occhi. Comunque, se lo si guardava bene, si poteva stimare che i segni maggiormente visibili di quell’aggressione sarebbero rimasti evidenti per massimo una decina di giorni, forse meno.   
A quel punto Cinaglia, che per buona parte del tempo aveva assistito alla scena dal divano, quasi come uno spettatore pagante, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il gruppetto eterogeneo, facendosi strada tra il poker di omaccioni che lo sovrastavano tutti di parecchi centimetri. Arrivato in prossimità del leso si accucciò su di lui per guardarlo bene in faccia.   
Lo stesso Fussi parve percepire la sua presenza perché, finalmente, aprì gli occhi e gli lanciò uno sguardo talmente incazzato che avesse potuto ucciderlo in quel momento l’avrebbe fatto di certo non senza farlo soffrire. Solo per un instante l’idea di tirargli una testata sul naso lo attraversò e gli diede abbastanza forza da sollevare un po’ il busto, per sporgersi verso il suo carnefice. Per quanto l’avessero minacciato e per quanto lui alla fine avesse iniziato a pregare di dargli tregua, non aveva ceduto neanche un attimo e, quasi dopo un’ora e mezza, Amedeo non gli aveva sentito pronunciare le parole che l’avrebbero probabilmente liberato da quello strazio.

Alla fine, dato che Cristiana non ne era stata in grado, aveva deciso di andare personalmente dall’ispettore.   
Per sua sfortuna non aveva ancora trovato uno fidato, un braccio destro a cui affidare quel tipo di beghe. Ma alla fine, se avesse dovuto essere sincero, non è che gli dispiacesse poi tanto avere tutto sotto controllo. Per di più, molte delle persone con cui aveva a che fare parevano aver paura di lui e questo lo rassicurava. Per una volta non era lui quello che veniva spenzolato con noncuranza da un palazzo (figurativamente, s’intende).  
In ogni caso, Fussi non si era smosso di un millimetro e a parte l’aver giurato e rigiurato che non avrebbe detto a nessuno del loro incontro, non sembrava propenso ad aiutarlo con i lavori al porto. Aveva urlato, e molto. Ma lo stereo che propagava nell’aria un sottofondo rock anni ’60 era abbastanza caotico da far confondere i suoi rantoli e le sue grida col resto della colonna sonora. Chissà cosa se ne sarebbe fatto l’ispettore di quel cd dopo quell’esperienza.

Amedeo si guardò distrattamente il polso e, vedendo che erano ancora le sette di sera, si rese conto di essere perfettamente nei tempi e che ancora, purtroppo, si sarebbe potuto intrattenere lì con lui per un po’. 

«Quanto dobbiamo tirarla avanti questa cosa?», disse quasi sospirando, infastidito.

L’ispettore apparve inizialmente spaesato, come se non ricordasse il motivo per il quale quegli uomini avessero fatto irruzione in casa sua e l’avessero iniziato a malmenare. Poi, si prese giusto un attimo per asciugarsi col dorso della mano la bava e il sangue, che continuava a sgocciolare in rigagnoli sul pavimento, e rivolse lo sguardo su Cinaglia, che lo osservava in attesa.

«Non posso fare niente…».

Amedeo scosse la testa e lanciò ad uno dei suoi uomini un’occhiata rapida che lo convinse a muovere un passo verso Fussi, arrivando a sovrastarlo minacciosamente. L’uomo a quel punto, visibilmente stanco, finalmente cedette ma, inaspettatamente, quella manciata di parole fu sufficiente a far tremare i polsi al politico.

«Non posso fare nulla perché… Perché stanno indagando su di loro».

A Cinaglia parve sentire il sangue confluire tutto ai piedi e la testa farsi così leggera da provocargli un giramento.

«Perché?».

«Dopo il ritrovamento dei due corpi hanno deciso di avviare un’indagine su quei terreni… troppi casini… troppi- in ogni caso, si sono accorti che qualcosa non filava e quel qualcosa…».

«Cazzo, parla!», Amedeo non stava più nella pelle. Era agitato, fin troppo, e l’ispettore parve notarlo.

«Una delle società era segnata a nome di un certo Gioacchino Boccini».

«E quindi?».

«Il signor Boccini è morto un mese fa…».

 _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_!

Sibilla era morta e si era portata con lei tutto lo zelo che metteva in quell’attività. Mai una disattenzione, mai un errore. Quella diligenza le aveva concesso di vivere fino a diventare una vecchia rancida e inacidita, ma comunque l’aveva tenuta in piedi. Una svista di questo tipo…

«Hanno richiesto degli accertamenti e molte ditte erano segnate a persone che non ne sapevano nulla… altre erano a nome di Ferdinando Badali».

Amedeo si tirò in piedi e cominciò a camminare nervosamente per la stanza, avanti e indietro, finché di slanciò non calciò una delle sedie del salotto che piombò rovinosamente a terra, dopo aver graffiato il parquet massiccio. «Ce voleva tanto…».

«E-è un’indagine riservata… tutti sanno cosa è stata capace di fare quella famiglia a Palermo, ma Roma… Roma è diversa», alla fine Fussi si era deciso a parlare e ora pareva non volesse più smettere. Si vedeva lo facesse con sforzo, quasi con rammarico, ma si era reso conto che fare l’eroe in quel momento l’avrebbe portato solo a entrare sempre più in intimità col pavimento; e di certo i suoi piani per il week-end non erano quelli.   
Cinaglia, dal canto suo, aveva smesso di prestare attenzione all’uomo, ancora steso a terra, qualche battuta fa. L’unica informazione che premeva nel suo cervello al momento era la possibilità di venir coinvolto in quell’inchiesta e questo lui non poteva di certo permetterselo. Alla luce dei fatti era già un rischio essere dove si trovava in quel momento. Non poteva lasciar stare di punto in bianco i Badali, certo, quello era scontato, ma non poteva neanche rischiare di andare a picco con loro.

_Chissà, magari, se avessero saputo subito sarebbero riusciti ad emergerne indenni…_

«Tienimi fuori da questa faccenda». Al resto, c’avrebbe pensato una volta uscito di lì.

* * *

Erano le tre e mezza del mattino e Aureliano continuava a girarsi nel letto emettendo quelli che sembravano essere talvolta dei grugniti. Spadino si era riaddormentato già da un po’; o almeno così immaginava, dato che l’amico era tanto rumoroso da non lasciare alcun dubbio della sua presenza.

Mentre il suo cervello non si arrendeva alla conta delle pecore, percepì un rumore provenire, forse, dal salotto.

_Quel coglione se sarà svegliato._

Per pochi secondi rimase fermo dove era poi però il russare di Alberto lo raggiunse flebile attraverso la porta accostata e realizzò che per quanto potesse essere una persona inequivocabilmente assordante, non poteva di certo produrre baccano contemporaneamente in due distinte stanze della casa.   
Cercando di fare leva sul braccio meno dolorante e, stringendo i denti, si tirò in piedi. Il più silenziosamente possibile si diresse verso la scrivania e, aprendone il cassetto, tirò fuori una delle pistole che Alberto aveva provveduto a portare con loro durante la fuga. Circospetto, avanzò verso la porta socchiusa della stanza e la scansò un poco, mettendosi bene in ascolto.   
Era troppo abile nello scassinare serrature da non rendersi conto di quel maldestro tentativo. Qualcuno stava provando ad entrare dentro casa loro e lui non aveva ovviamente la benché minima idea di chi potesse essere.   
Pregando che non riuscissero ad aprire la porta proprio mentre percorreva il corridoio buio, sgattaiolò trascinandosi un poco verso la stanza dove dormiva Spadino; appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e subito fu dentro. Si affrettò verso il letto dell’amico e mettendogli una mano sulla bocca lo scrollò violentemente per farlo svegliare. Lo zingaro spalancò gli occhi e Aureliano si trovò di fronte l’espressione più confusa che avesse mai visto comparire sulla faccia dell’amico.

«Sta zitto, Spadì. Stanno a cercà de entracce dentro casa, alzate movite», gli sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi.

Una volta liberato dalla morsa di Aureliano, Spadino si guardò attorno e, afferrato il coltello sul comodino, superò il compagno, che già si era stagliato di fronte alla porta, memore della sua solita spavalderia.

«Sta dietro Aurelià».  
Nel giro di poco la porta si aprì e di soppiatto ne entrarono due ceffi che dall’abbigliamento sembravano essere degli zingari, ma che Spadino non riconobbe immediatamente, quindi li classificò come non facenti parte del suo stesso clan. Il sinti si portò un dito di fronte alla bocca e fece segno ad Aureliano di aspettare. Con una sola occhiata i due intesero quello che era l’unico buon piano per sfuggire da quella pessima situazione: farsi credere addormentati e cogliere di sorpresa gli intrusi.   
Dal modo in cui si muovevano e in cui comunicavano silenziosamente tra loro, per Spadino, che sbirciava da uno spiraglio della porta, fu lampante che non si trattasse di semplici ladruncoli di appartamento. Chi meglio di uno zingaro di merda poteva capire al volo queste cose? A quel pensiero si compiacque di se stesso, mentre sentiva il cuore battere a mille, l’adrenalina diffondersi in tutto il corpo e il respiro a volte rantolante di Aureliano.

I tizi erano quasi arrivati alla sua camera e lui e l’amico si posizionarono dietro alla porta, in modo da assalire gli sconosciuti non appena avessero varcato la soglia. Quando il più basso si insinuò nella stanza di Alberto, si diresse immediatamente verso il letto, mentre si sentivano i passi dell’altro allontanarsi verso il bagno. Quando vide le cuffie abbandonate sul comodino le raccolse e se le rigirò tra le mani. Spadino approfittò della situazione e in maniera felina gli comparve alle spalle, infilzando con un gesto rapido e letale la fidata lama nella gola dell’uomo, che rantolò a terra roteando gli occhi.   
Anche se Alberto aveva cercato di accompagnare il corpo per non fare rumore, l’altro scagnozzo fu allarmato dal suono strozzato che produsse il collega mentre si dissanguava. Non appena lo sentirono avvicinarsi Aureliano gli si parò davanti e quello reagì esattamente come se avesse visto un fantasma. Quella fu la conferma di un sospetto stringente. Quei due, non erano lì per caso. E questo poteva significare solo una cosa: in qualche modo lo zingaro era stato rintracciato e quegli uomini erano lì proprio per lui.   
Prima che potesse anche solo fiatare, Aureliano colpì l’uomo alla tempia con il calcio della pistola con talmente tanta violenza che quello si accasciò sul pavimento chiaro come fosse un sacco vuoto.   
I due si precipitarono fuori dalla stanza e perlustrarono velocemente il resto della casa, in modo da assicurarsi di non trovare altri ospiti inattesi.

«Dovemo fallo parlà, Aurelià».

Aureliano sentite quelle parole annuì e si diresse verso la finestra. Scostando piano la tenda guardò di sotto per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessun altro ad aspettarli, e ripetette l’operazione in tutte le altre stanze della casa.   
Spadino intanto aveva trasportato il corpo in cucina e l’aveva adagiato su una sedia. Con la pellicola per alimenti aveva legato le mani dell’uomo dietro alla schiena e le caviglie alle zampe. Incredibilmente, a quel sottile velo di plastica bastavano solo una decina di giri per diventare estremamente resistente e Alberto prese un appunto mentale a riguardo.

«Apposto, mo lo potemo mette a congelà, Spadì».

Entrambi risero, un po’ perché la battuta di Aureliano era stata davvero azzeccata e un po’ per l’eccitazione che ancora sentivano circolare nelle vene. Spadino si chinò di fronte all’uomo ancora svenuto e cominciò a schiaffeggiarlo, quasi divertito, per farlo rinvenire. Dopo qualche minuto, lo zingaro aprì gli occhi, li sgranò e cominciò a muoversi conclusivamente cercando di liberarsi dalla trappola improvvisata che Alberto aveva allestito.

«Statte bono, statte bono. E non provà a strillà che te sparo in faccia». Aureliano aveva gli occhi spalancati e lo fissava tirando dei lunghi respiri dal naso. Le mani fremevano e non vedeva l’ora di poterle mettere su quell’uomo che era entrato in casa loro con l’intenzione di freddare l’amico.  
Spadino, sfoggiando il suo solito ghigno, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia dell’ostaggio e avanzò fino ad essergli a pochi centimetri dal viso.

«Mo te me dici, prima de subito, come m’hai trovato e chi te c’ha mannato qui».

Anche Aureliano si lanciò in avanti e, stringendogli con la mano buona i capelli dietro la nuca, lo costrinse a sostenere il suo sguardo.

«Parla, che forse stasera me sento misericordioso». Non era vero. Lo sapeva lui, lo sapeva Spadino e lo sapeva pure lo zingaro che era legato nella loro cucina.

Spadino tirò qualche bel ceffone, ma poi iniziò a spazientirsi e, visto che non sembrava stessero cavando un ragno dal buco, decise di passare alle maniere forti. Tirò il pugno più forte che poteva dritto sulla faccia dell’ostaggio, per poi portargli immediatamente il coltello alla gola.

«Posso annà avanti pure tutta la notte così».

L’altro sembrava reticente, ma non appena l’arma bianca dello zingaro iniziò ad incidere una linea sottile, proprio all’altezza della giugulare, e sentì il sangue sgocciolare piano lungo la gola, iniziò a lacrimare senza piangere davvero e, finalmente, si decise a parlare.

«Sale, c’ha mannato lui». Per un attimo ad Aureliano sembrò che l’amico vacillasse, forse cercando di riflettere su chi avesse preso il posto del suocero.

«Ah, si? … e come avrebbe fatto a trovacce quassù?»

«Non dovevi tornà, Spadì».

Lo stomaco gli si torse mentre, in testa, la sua stessa voce gli gridava quanto fosse stato stupido. Era possibile che l’avessero seguito fino all’albergo abbandonato? Che l’avessero visto con Cristiana? No, erano stati attenti. Ma allora dove? In realtà, era sufficiente che avesse abbassato la guardia per un secondo, mentre si allontanava da Roma, per essere rintracciato. Erano zingari loro e, come lo stesso Aureliano tempo prima gli aveva fatto notare, avevano occhi ovunque.

«E dimme n’po’, eravate solo vo due, o ve sete portati qualche altro amico che dovemo concià pe bene?»

«Solo noi, te lo giuro, te lo giuro. Lasciatemi andare».

Non appena il sinti sentì sussurrare quelle parole, scambiò una fugace occhiata con Aureliano, e piantò il pugnale nella gola dell’altro, facendo uscire sangue di un rosso intenso a fiotti.   
Ci mise neanche trenta secondi a perdere i sensi e morire in preda a tremendi crepitìi animaleschi. Molto meno di quanto ci avesse messo Manfredi, quella sera allo sfascio. Ma di questo Spadino era più che felice.   
Rimase a guardare il corpo afflosciarsi sotto al suo stesso peso, con la testa leggermente inclinata e un sorriso stampato in faccia.

«Ecco che succede a non famme dormì».

«Spadì, se ne dovemo annà. Sanno che stai qui», disse Aureliano con voce ferma, richiamando lo zingaro.

«Ma non me dì», sgranò gli occhi e sorrise verso Aureliano cercando di provocarlo. «Non poi capì quanto me so rotto l’cazzo de sta giornata de merda».

L’altro gli lanciò solo un rapido sguardo e, prima di voltargli le spalle per rintanarsi in camera, lo rimbeccò. «Daje, smettela de lamentatte e namosene da qui».

Dopo neanche mezz’ora - e non prima di essersi liberati dei cadaveri come meglio potevano - erano in macchina, diretti verso la provincia modenese, e con l’intenzione di fermarsi nel primo motel sulla strada che non desse troppo nell’occhio. Dopo un bel tratto di superstrada Spadino svoltò a destra e prese una viuzza sterrata seguendo le indicazioni di quello che sembrava essere un anonimo B&B in mezzo alla campagna.

«A Spadì, ma ndo cazzo ce stai a portà, dovemo nasconnese qualche giorno mica fasse il weekend a la Spa».

«Ao non rompe l’cazzo, ce semo», sbadigliò Alberto.

Il posto era circondato da alti alberi che non consentivano la minima visuale sulla strada che li aveva portati lì.   
All’interno la hall appariva piuttosto rustica e anche momentaneamente deserta. Spadino si avvicinò al bancone della reception e si attaccò al campanello, cercando di fare più casino possibile per attirare l’attenzione. Dopo cinque minuti buoni di tintinnio – che stava facendo uscire di testa Aureliano – sbucò alle loro spalle un uomo sulla sessantina, con la barba cinerea e folta e una camicia a quadri bianchi e blu.

«Scusatemi signori, non vi ho sentito arrivare», disse l’uomo cordialmente, con voce profonda.

«Se ne semo resi conto, zì», esordì Aureliano, palesemente divertito da quello che stava succedendo.

Spadino era stanco, si era trovato già una volta in un albergo di merda quel giorno e sentiva le palpebre pesanti.

«Senti, ce serve na stanza». Le spalle dell’uomo si raddrizzarono e Aureliano era convinto che per un millesimo di secondo gli occhi del vecchio fossero schizzati da lui ad Alberto, cercando di inquadrarli. Quella merda pensava davvero che fosse un frocio in cerca di una stanza? Strinse i pugni fino a sentire le unghie conficcarsi nei palmi e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Al che, l’uomo con la camicia da boscaiolo parve prendere colore e rivolse la schiena ad entrambi, fingendo di concentrarsi sui piccoli vani di legno nei quali erano riposte le copie delle chiavi di ogni camera.

«Mi dispiace signori, ma è rimasta una sola stanza matrimoniale».

Aureliano guardò per un attimo lo zingaro al suo fianco cercando di interpretare la sua espressione ma, al di là delle occhiaie, vide solo sonno e stanchezza, quindi si tranquillizzò, modulando il respiro.   
Per Spadino, in realtà, quella risposta fu come una doccia gelata.

«Presa. Namo nonno che stanotte è stata movimentata».

Dopo che gli furono consegnate le chiavi filarono in camera e, non appena dentro, Spadino ripose tutte le armi che aveva addosso nel cassetto del comodino alla destra del letto, mentre Aureliano era davanti allo specchio con la maglietta alzata e controllava che i punti fossero rimasti tutti al loro posto. Dal riflesso, notò Alberto sistemarsi sotto il lenzuolo e si girò di scatto.

«Che stai a fa?».

«Dormo, secondo te che devo fa?».

«Si, ma quello è l’posto mio, Spadì».

Spadino rise. «Se vabbè, io nun ce dormo da la parte della porta, te fa come te pare, ma io da qui non me scollo».

Aureliano sospirò, quasi intenerito da quelle parole, e, prima di sfilarsi la maglietta, chiuse le serrande che aperte com’erano state lasciate permettevano alla luce dei due lampioni davanti all’ingresso di entrare. Una volta conclusa quell’operazione, si sedette sul bordo del letto, si tolse le scarpe e, stendendosi, accese il piccolo televisore posizionato proprio di fronte a lui.

«Ma voi scherzà, spero». Spadino sentendo il brusio di sottofondo prodotto dal televisore spalancò scocciato gli occhi.

«Ce so sempre cose interessanti da vedè a quest’ora, Spadì».

«Si ma io vojo dormì Aurelià».

Aureliano di tutta risposta lo afferrò per il braccio scuotendolo, come aveva fatto qualche ora prima per svegliarlo,

«E daje su, c’hai tutto domani pe dormì».

Alberto scosse la testa e si appoggiò anche lui alla testata.   
Per un po' commentarono i programmi che gli capitavano davanti, in preda allo zapping quasi compulsivo di Aureliano. Poi, quest’ultimo, trovò un documentario sugli squali che lo imbambolò per un buon quarto d’ora, non facendogli rendere conto che Spadino si era finalmente addormentato, con le bocca aperta e le testa appoggiata al muro dietro al letto.

«Spadì?».

Aureliano provò a chiamarlo circa un paio di volte, senza, tuttavia, ottenere alcun risultato.   
Mentre il documentario andava avanti, ad un certo punto, l’unico dei due ancora sveglio sentì la testa dello zingaro piombare con non troppa grazia sulla sua spalla malandata. Aureliano cacciò prima un’imprecazione, poi dovette sopprimere la risata che sentiva stazionargli nello stomaco. Fece per spostarlo, ma, con la mano a mezz’aria, si fermò ad osservarlo dormire. Un impulso terribilmente irrazionale lo spingeva ad allungare le dita verso la guancia di Alberto.   
Sembrava così, giovane, così puro.   
Rimase così per un po’, immobilizzato dalla sua reazione del tutto spontanea e inspiegabile, fino a quando non sentì Spadino russare. A quel punto, certo che il suo sonno fosse più profondo che mai, si mosse e sfiorò il viso dello zingaro con il pollice, facendolo scorrere dalla mandibola fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Alberto, si scrollò un po’ verso di lui, forse infastidito, e fece aderire la fronte all’incavo del collo dell’amico che, di tutta risposta, ritrasse la mano. Lo guardò ancora per un poco, poi, cercando di non svegliarlo lo sospinse verso il lato destro del letto, spense il televisore e si mise a dormire. O almeno si trovò a provarci, mentre tentava di sopprimere la sensazione di calore che ancora gli pervadeva i polpastrelli.   
Strofinò le dita sulla federa del cuscino e tornò a recitare quella filastrocca ormai per lui troppo famigliare.

 _Io non so come lui_.

* * *

_29 giugno_

Quando Aureliano aprì gli occhi quella mattina si sentiva particolarmente indolenzito e ci mise qualche secondo prima di capire dove si trovasse.   
Diede un’occhiata rapida al soffitto, poi, quando riuscì a riordinare i pensieri, voltò la testa verso il lato destro del grande letto, ormai vuoto. Le coperte erano stropicciate e il cuscino sembrava ancora voler ricordare la forma della testa di Spadino. Si alzò a sedere, preso da un leggero senso di panico, poi guardandosi attorno vide che la roba dello zingaro era ancora abbandonata sulla sedia e sul pavimento della vecchia stanza dalle pareti verdognole.   
Si portò una mano sulla fronte e inspirò profondamente. Non sapeva proprio che cazzo gli stesse succedendo.

_Sto’ zingaro del cazzo._

Andò in bagno, si sciacquò il viso e per un attimo riuscì a recuperare le redini. Non era mai stato dietro a droghe o robaccia simile, ma, Gesù, quanto avrebbe voluto poter assumere qualcosa che l’avrebbe stordito per bene.   
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e poi tra la barba ispida. Era decisamente arrivato il momento di tagliarli. Non che fossero cresciuti poi tanto nel giro di un mese, ma sentiva la necessità di ritornare un po’ quello che era prima. E non una mammoletta piagnucolosa sempre attaccata al culo di Spadino.   
Mentre continuava ad osservare il proprio riflesso, nella speranza di ritrovare nei suoi occhi un po’ del vecchio Aureliano, la porta della stanza si aprì, per poi richiudersi subito dopo con un tonfo.

«Aurelià?». Era incredibile come Alberto riuscisse sempre a beccare il momento peggiore per fare il suo ingresso.

«Ao», disse infine mentre usciva dal bagno, ancora stropicciandosi gli occhi. «N’do stavi?».

Alberto gli sollevò di fronte alla faccia un piattino con cinque o sei cornetti farciti, mentre nell’altra mano reggeva un muffin mezzo mangiucchiato. Aureliano afferrò il croissant che completava quella precaria piramide e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

«Avrai n’po’ esageto, Spadì?». Disse indicando la pila di dolciumi che ancora troneggiava sulla ceramica bianca.

«Oh, c’avevo fame».

Alberto ridacchiò, continuando a prestare attenzione più all’amalgama di cioccolato che gli stava untando le dita, che all’uomo a petto scoperto che aveva di fronte. Probabilmente Aureliano non ci aveva fatto neanche caso, ma a Spadino, averlo di fronte a se mezzo nudo e con la luce del sole che illuminava come lame la sua schiena, faceva un certo effetto.

«Guarda che non te lo rubo mica, eh». Disse Aureliano, cercando con lui un contatto visivo e sorridendo a sua volta. Alberto, ancora in silenzio, si infilò in bocca tutto ciò che rimaneva del muffin, guardando Aureliano con fare di sfida. Una volta deglutito, poi, non potette fare a meno di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, di fronte alla faccia stupita di Aureliano.   
Non attese che gli dicesse altro e si infilò in bagno per darsi una lavata. Prima di entrare in doccia impostò una playlist casuale sul cellulare e alzò a tutto volume. Riuscì, comunque, a percepire Aureliano sbuffare rumorosamente e platealmente di fronte alla porta chiusa, e gli venne ancora da ridere.

Quando uscì dal bagno, trascinandosi dietro una nuvola di vapore umido e caldo, aveva solo un blando asciugamano a cingergli la vita. L’amico era ancora sul letto, stavolta appoggiato alla testata, e sembrava intento a leggere un depliant che era stato lasciato sul comodino prima del loro arrivo. La musica riempiva ancora la stanza e Spadino si muoveva a ritmo, ma senza dimenarsi troppo, alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti. Cercava di sembrare indifferente ma non potette fare a meno di essere percorso da un brivido quando voltandosi distrattamente verso la finestra vide Aureliano che lo scrutava di sottecchi. Continuò a fare finta di niente e così fece anche il compagno, sempre più intento nella lettura di quel foglio plastificato che si rigirava tra le dita.

Il fatto che Aureliano avesse posato lo sguardo su di lui non era un caso, ma causale fu il momento in cui si ritrovò a studiarlo da cima a fondo, mentre con movimenti eleganti pareva disegnare nell’aria le strofe di quella schifosissima canzone. Avvolto da quell’asciugamano bianco, Alberto pareva ancora solo un ragazzo. Il fisico era asciutto e i muscoli tesi; il collo bianco, rigato da piccole gocce che gli percorrevano lente la pelle, scendevano sulle scapole e giù fino al fondo della schiena.

«Quindi?», chiese a Spadino rivolgendogli uno sguardo affilato.

«Che?».

«Mo che se fa?».

Alberto si sedette anche lui sul letto, ma tenendosi ad una certa distanza dall’amico.

«Te vorrei dì de cercatte un posto, e rimanè nascosto. Ma la conosco già la risposta tua».

Aureliano poggiò il depliant martoriato di nuovo sul ripiano e concentrò stavolta tutta la sua attenzione sullo zingaro di fronte a se, che lo guardava sconsolato.

«E te?».

«Nun posso più scappà, Aurelià».

Spadino sapeva bene dove quella discussione li avrebbe portati, e ormai non poteva più tornare indietro. Avrebbe voluto avere più tempo a disposizione, ma era stato così coglione da farsi sgamare, e adesso Aureliano non era più al sicuro a causa sua. Di nuovo.  
L’avrebbe pregato anche in ginocchio di rimanere lontano da quella città letale, ma sapeva bene che non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro.

«Oh, cominciava a mancamme il mare de Ostia!». La voce di Aureliano non fece altro che confermare ciò che Spadino aveva già immaginato ma, quando si voltò verso di lui, si sentì un poco sollevato, trovandosi di fronte un ampio sorriso. Quella sensazione di leggerezza durò solo un attimo però, scacciata via dal timore di poter di nuovo commettere gli errori che li avevano portati a fuggire via, con la coda tra le gambe. Alberto si girò a 180° e puntò anche il busto in direzione di Aureliano, incrociando le gambe e portandosi le ginocchia al grembo.   
In poco meno di un secondo la luce che aveva attraversato gli occhi di Aureliano si spense e tornò a guardarlo serio.

«Che c’hai, Spadì?».

«Me devi promette na cosa».

«Che?».

«Stavolta me devi sta a sentì. Niente più uscite de capoccia. Nun me lo potrei perdonà».

Aureliano tirò un po’ indietro la testa come se Alberto avesse provato a colpirlo. Comunque fosse, c’era riuscito.   
Si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo e per un attimo fu tentato di riprendere il depliant abbandonato sul comodino e concentrarsi su quello.

«Non è stata colpa tua, Albè». Lo disse così a bassa voce che Alberto dovette rizzare le orecchie per sentirlo. Si prese circa un minuto, per respirare piano e accomodarsi meglio sul letto. Riuscì un po’ a calmarsi ma non era ancora in grado di ricacciare indietro il magone.

«Invece si. Potevo fa qualcosa, invece me so cagato addosso e-». Aureliano fece un gesto con la mano e lo interruppe bruscamente.

«Nun te ‘o posso promette». Stavolta lo disse affogando di nuovo i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli scuri del sinti, che lo scrutavano da sotto le ciglia. Il tono era duro e non ammetteva repliche.

«Non me la poi chiede na cosa del genere. È questo quello che fanno l’amici. E lo rifarei ancora».

Spadino sentiva lacrime di frustrazione riempirgli gli occhi, quindi si costrinse a voltare la faccia altrove cercando le parole giuste per controbattere. Perché Aureliano non voleva capire che se fosse morto, lui l’avrebbe con tutta probabilità seguito a ruota? Come poteva essere così egoista da preferire lasciarsi ammazzare e lasciarlo agonizzare per una vita intera, invece di salvarsi e lasciarlo uccidere?

_È questo che fanno l’amici._

Si, ma per Alberto, Aureliano non era solo un amico. Non lo era mai stato. Aureliano era quello che gli aveva dato la forza di tirare fuori le palle e pretendere quello che gli spettava di diritto. Era quello che gli aveva fatto capire che poteva farcela anche da solo. Era quello che, dopo avergli dato del _frocio di merda,_ era comunque tornato al suo fianco e aveva donato la sua vita pur di liberare lui, uno zingaro del cazzo. Aureliano era stato, era, e probabilmente sarebbe stato per sempre, l’unico amore della sua vita.

Fece un sospiro profondo, annuì piano e sentì Aureliano cacciare fuori un grugnito, che avrebbe messo fine a quella folle discussione.

«C’hai già idee pe st’entrata in grande stile?».

«Una mezza ce l’avrei. C’è da solo sperà che ste guardie nun so tutti cani a recità».

Aureliano rise, un po’ rammaricato per il riferimento a Lele. Tuttavia, non se la prese, perché sapeva che, come lui, Spadino aveva trovato in quello scapestrato poliziotto un vero alleato.

« _Albè_. Promettimela te na cosa».

Spadino lo guardò interrogativo, ma regalandogli anche una bellissima espressione sarcastica. Dalla faccia di Aureliano non capiva se stesse ancora scherzando o se fosse serio.

«Per favore, smettela de fidatte de li zingari. So gentaccia quella». Sulla bocca dell’ostiense stava spuntando di nuovo una smorfia strana, ma si sforzò di apparire il più rigoroso e concentrato possibile. Spadino fece schioccare la lingua e fu percorso da una risatina che gli fece tremare le spalle.

«Te sei l’ultima persona che po’ da a quarcuno n’consiglio de sto genere, Aurelià».

«Nah. Co te è diverso», fece una pausa e finalmente si concesse di sorridergli, sempre di sbieco, come a volersi quasi nascondere.

«Te sei diverso».

_Da chiunque altro._


	9. Pasqua

_30 giugno_

Quando Cinaglia raggiunse il posto indicatole da Cristiana, il cielo era terso e le nuvole che nella notte precedente avevano minacciato Roma con fulmini e tuoni sembravano essersi ormai dissipate. Solo le luci dell’alba illuminavano il profilo del vecchio e diroccato teatro Gerini, una delle tante strutture abbandonate della capitale.   
Prima di entrare nell’edificio Amedeo gettò un’occhiata alle sue spalle richiamando l’attenzione dei sei uomini che aveva portato con se. Non era abituato a portarsi dietro una simile scorta, ma da quando gli era stato recapitato il fascicolo 418, si era accorto di quanto avere le spalle coperte potesse far comodo a quelli come lui.   
La Massoli non era riuscita a dargli troppe informazioni su Alberto, ma gli aveva comunicato, con la voce stanca spezzata dall’entusiasmo, che era riuscita a rintracciare lo zingaro e che questo se ne stava nascosto proprio in quell’edificio cadente. Amedeo, non fidandosi della donna, le aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo sul posto ma di lei per il momento non c’era traccia, se non per la vettura abbandonata con ancora i finestrini abbassati e nascosta dietro a dei cespugli alti. Eccettuato quel particolare, il luogo appariva totalmente silenzioso e disabitato. Solo i grilli, che ancora chiocciavano indisturbati sulla cima degli alberi, parevano conferire a quel sito dimenticato un po’ di normalità.

Quando fu sul momento di varcare la soglia del cinema, ormai spazientito per l’attesa, Cinaglia si sentì richiamare piano da uno dei suoi scagnozzi, che si portò di fronte a lui e lo ricacciò dietro alle sue spalle con un gesto della mano. Si ritrovarono subito in un ambiente polveroso e spoglio, con l’intonaco dei soffitti che chiazzava la moquette scura della sala d’ingresso e che si sbriciolava sotto il peso dei loro passi. Sfilarono attorno ad una serie di panche accatastate le une sulle altre e, non appena si trovarono di fronte al vano che li avrebbe condotti nell’auditorium, Amedeo si pescò a sbirciare da dietro al gorilla che lo precedeva. Tutto sembrava avvolto da un’inquietante e placida quiete, e non fosse stato per il respiro dei suoi uomini e il battito del suo cuore, chiudendo gli occhi avrebbe potuto credere di essere finito in una vasca di deprivazione sensoriale. Ma d'altronde, Cinaglia si sentiva in una di quelle vasche ormai da un po’.   
Due degli sgherri gli lanciarono uno sguardo e, dopo aver indicato con il mento la scala che portava alla terrazza, si avviarono su per gli scalini erosi dal tempo. Rassicurati dal fatto che nulla oltre a loro si muovesse, penetrarono finalmente nell’androne, pistole alla mano e camminando quatti al muro.   
Erano arrivati si e no a metà gradinata, quando i due che guidavano la fila accelerarono il passo per potersi voltare verso il piano superiore. Giusto il tempo per vedere comparire le sagome dei colleghi che si guardavano attorno circospetti. Il posto sembrava libero. Amedeo iniziò a rilassare i muscoli delle spalle ma poi fu riportato subito sull’attenti dal rimbombare di passi lontani nello stanzone concavo: dagli stipiti scrostati di un vano che conduceva alle quinte, vide sbucare Cristiana, con il volto arrossato e gli occhi lucidi di pianto. Dalla bocca socchiusa fuoriusciva un rivolo di sangue che le colava lungo il mento e i capelli parevano incollati alla fronte per il sudore.  
Gli uomini di Cinaglia puntarono le armi nella sua direzione, ma vennero bloccati giusto in tempo perché il politico potesse vedere chi stava ricacciando la poliziotta verso il centro del palco, in maniera affatto delicata e con un’espressione divertita sul viso. Non ebbe il tempo di espirare che Cristiana venne raggiunta da uno Spadino piuttosto spavaldo, che le cinse con un braccio la vita, mentre con l’altra mano le puntava il coltello dritto alla gola. Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del politico, il sorriso gli si allargò ulteriormente.   
Ad Alberto dispiacque anche un po’ di essere così allacciato a Cristiana: avrebbe tanto voluto deliziare i presenti con un bell’inchino.

Gli uomini di Amedeo ringhiarono nella sua direzione e lanciarono sguardi eloquenti al politico in attesa di un suo ordine per fare fuoco, ma ancora una volta lo zingaro riuscì a sorprenderlo.   
Tutti i presenti vennero attirati dal tonfo sordo che i corpi dei due scagnozzi, fino a poco prima appostati al piano superiore, avevano prodotto venendo scaraventati sul pavimento verde. Il silenzio venne rotto prima dal grido sconvolto di Cristiana, e subito dopo dalla risata nervosa, ma anche eccitata, di Spadino. Cinaglia sgranò gli occhi e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l’alto vide due o tre uomini, fasciati da giacche di pelle aderenti, sporgersi dal parapetto, con le armi cariche puntate su di lui. Preso alla sprovvista cominciò a lanciare occhiate prima verso il palco e poi su per la balconata. I suoi uomini erano tesi ma anche pronti a ricambiare il fuoco.   
Amedeo, non era ancora riuscito a focalizzarsi sulla situazione, quando, esattamente al centro della loggia, vide comparire il volto di quell’uomo che per un po’ aveva rappresentato il suo peggior incubo.

Aureliano Adami lo guardava dall’alto verso il basso, con una smorfia di disgusto dipinta in faccia.

«Non è possibile».

A quel punto Spadino scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, stavolta spingendo contemporaneamente Cristiana lontana da lui e facendola rovinosamente cozzare addosso ad una scrivania abbandonata sul palco. Finalmente libero da quel contatto, allargò le braccia e abbozzò un’espressione fintamente dispiaciuta.

«Che c’è Cinà!? N’hai visto che bella sorpresa che t’ho fatto?», disse scambiando una rapida occhiata d’intesa con Aureliano.

«Spadì, forse l’hai sorpreso n’po’ troppo», rise di seguito anche lui.

Udendo quella voce roca Cinaglia per un attimo volle scomparire. Cazzo, stava tremando e si augurava che nessuno lì dentro se ne accorgesse. Per una volta, e non pensava fosse possibile, si trovò totalmente senza parole. Fu solo l’istinto a guidarlo in quel momento, quando estrasse la pistola anche lui da sotto la giacca scura e la puntò dritta in direzione di Spadino, che di tutta risposta chinò leggermente la testa da una parte, continuando a fissarlo. Aureliano lo guardò invece severo, stringendo i denti al punto da sentire la mandibola far male.

«Se non mi lasci andare, Aureliano, lo faccio fuori».

Aureliano sospirò, poi, quando sentì la sicura di un’arma affianco a lui scattare, si irrigidì e si voltò di scatto, ma non fece in tempo a bloccare il suo uomo che aveva già aperto il fuoco sul gruppetto sotto di loro.  
Accadde tutto in un solo secondo. Cinaglia, udito il colpo, impulsivamente premette il grilletto e il proiettile passò così vicino all’orecchio di Spadino da costringerlo a rannicchiarsi su se stesso e stringersi la testa tra le mani, tanto sentiva i timpani esplodergli. Aureliano scagliò il sottoposto a terra, ma ormai, tutti i presenti sembravano pronti a far fuoco. Cristiana balzò dietro la scrivania e corse via giù per la scalinata che portava ai camerini, andando a nascondersi chissà dove. Amedeo, ormai in mezzo al fuoco incrociato, sparò dei colpi verso i suoi aggressori e poi si precipitò sulle scale seguito da due dei suoi uomini che gli coprivano le spalle e sparavano all’impazzata. I due che rimasero indietro furono freddati da due proiettili che gli attraversarono il cranio da parte a parte e si accartocciarono lungo le scale scivolando per un po’ verso l’orchestra, cozzando in alcune scatole di cartone che erano state abbandonate lungo la scalinata. Gli uomini di Aureliano e Spadino non furono abbastanza veloci nel catapultarsi al piano di sotto, perché una volta nella sala d’ingresso la trovarono già vuota e riuscirono, solo dalla porta fatiscente, a vedere il politico che correva via con ancora i due scagnozzi al seguito.   
Aureliano allora lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata ad Alberto, giusto per assicurarsi che fosse vivo e poi si scagliò con forza sull’uomo di fianco a lui, che stava cercando di rialzarsi. Lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo sbattette violentemente contro il parapetto in legno. Si avvicinò tanto al suo viso da poterlo sentire ricacciare in gola la saliva, mentre sprofondava negli occhi gelidi del suo redivivo capo.

«Chi cazzo te l’ha detto de sparà, eh? Butto coglione». Le narici erano dilatate e la pelle del viso arrossata. Negli occhi umidi il suo sottoposto poteva osservare il proprio riflesso, terrorizzato. D'altronde, quando Nadia gli aveva ordinato di presentarsi lì “per una questione importante”, lui tutto aveva immaginato tranne di potersi ritrovare davanti Spadino Anacleti, accompagnato dal “defunto” Aureliano Adami.

«Scusa, Aurelià».

Aureliano lo strattonò di nuovo e lo lanciò con ancora più forza addosso al muro, lasciandolo però andare.

«Scusa er cazzo. La prossima volta te sparo n’faccia». Parlò sottovoce, come a voler controllare quella rabbia che lo aveva riscosso non appena messo piede su suolo romano. Non aveva fatto in tempo a tornare a casa che già avrebbe voluto spaccare a pugni la testa di qualcuno. L’unica cosa che lo teneva ancorato alla realtà era lo Spadino ancora disorientato che si muoveva sul palco, lento e con una mano portata all’orecchio.   
Per quanto possibile - non prima di aver detto al resto della sua scorta di andare a recuperare le auto e aspettarli di fronte all’entrata - si precipitò giù per le scale, per avvicinarsi all’amico.Quando lo raggiunse Alberto se ne stava seduto sulla scena, gambe penzoloni e con un dito infilato così tanto in profondità nel padiglione auricolare che sarebbe bastato un altro centimetro perché si toccasse il cervello.

«Tutto apposto, Spadì?», chiese col fiato corto.

L’altro lo guardò un po’ scocciato, ma con la testa inclinata gli sorrise e annuì.

«L’hai vista che faccia c’aveva quell’infame quanno t’ha visto?», rispose Alberto più allegro, a voce forse un po’ troppo alta. Aureliano scoppiò a ridere e diede a Spadino una pacca poco delicata sulla nuca.

«Se n’era pe quel coglione l’avevamo già fatto secco».

Stavolta fu Spadino ad allungare la mano verso di lui. La poggiò sulla spalla buona di Aureliano e stringendo le dita attorno ai muscoli tonici la usò per mantenere l’equilibrio, mentre saltava giù dalla sua seduta. Non appena poggiò i piedi a terra però la stanza iniziò a girare e, per un secondo, fu colto da una sensazione di nausea che gli fece chiudere lo stomaco e storcere la bocca. Aureliano parve accorgersene subito e lo sostenne per un braccio, portandogli l’altra mano al petto.

«Sicuro che stai bene?», chiese Aureliano con apprensione, mentre una piccola ruga gli si insinuava tra le sopracciglia. Teneva ancora la mano poggiata sul petto dell’amico e, tramite la stoffa leggera della t-shirt, poteva benissimo percepire il suo cuore battere veloce, e il torace dell’altro quasi palpitare sotto le sue dita.   
Spadino annuì di nuovo e, tenendo ancora lo sguardo puntato sulle scarpe da ginnastica bianche di Aureliano, si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione.

«Si, si. Momenti me piava n’pieno quella merda». Disse, risollevando gli occhi.

Aureliano sostenne per qualche secondo il suo sguardo, poi cominciando a sentirsi a disagio, si voltò verso la porta alle sue spalle e scostò finalmente il palmo dallo sterno del compagno.

Spadino, che da quando si era reso conto di quanto il suo organo pulsasse fuori controllo cercava di modulare il respiro e di impedire alla sua mente di cavalcare troppo, si sentì quasi sollevato dall’interrompersi di quel contatto. Era come se per dei brevi, interminabili secondi, Aureliano avesse tenuto letteralmente in mano il suo cuore.

Figurativamente, gli apparteneva già da tempo.

* * *

Con le dita che disegnavano roventi strade infuocate sul petto di Aureliano, Nadia avanzò con le ginocchia, facendo penetrare ancora più a fondo il membro del compagno. Lui le portò entrambe le mani ai fianchi e agevolò il suo movimento spingendo in su il bacino e ringhiando ad occhi chiusi. I movimenti di Nadia erano lenti ma profondi e il respiro del ragazzo si faceva sempre più spezzato.   
Quando anche il piacere di lei si fece più insistente, si buttò leggera sul busto di Aureliano e affondò il viso bollente nell’incavo della sua spalla. Quel contatto lo fece rabbrividire e le sue mani passarono ruvide dalla schiena fino ai glutei, che vennero strizzati con forza mentre contemporaneamente spingeva con sempre più foga, perdendo a volte il ritmo a causa delle fitte di dolore, che di tanto in tanto gli provocavano degli spasmi.   
Quando si svuotò dentro di lei, Nadia, sfinita, rotolò su un fianco, per evitare di influire ulteriormente sul torace martoriato. Aureliano si portò le mani alle tempie.   
La ragazza gli si accoccolò con la testa sul petto, baciandolo piano sul collo, attenendo una sua reazione.

Aveva dovuto forzare un po’ la mano per far si che Aureliano cedesse alle sue avances.   
Infatti, dopo averla baciata con trasporto si era lasciato cadere sfinito sul divano, ma non prima di aver accompagnato Alberto al piano superiore, per farlo sistemare in una delle stanze vuote dell’albergo. Quando Nadia si era avvicinata a lui, cercando di avere un contatto ancora più intimo, che colmasse la distanza alla quale si erano tenuti entrambi per quasi un mese, Aureliano era parso inizialmente restio ed era rimasto schivo finché la mano di lei non era scivolata lungo il torace e fino al cavallo dei pantaloni, che solo dopo interminabili minuti si era riempito grazie al suo vigore.   
Aureliano aveva bramato tanto _quel_ _contatto_ che si era addirittura stupito quando si era trovato a temporeggiare tra i cuscini morbidi del divano al centro della hall. Era stanco e dolorante, certo, ma questo in passato non l’aveva mai fermato.   
Poi aveva pensato che ad intimorirlo, fosse la presenza di Spadino a pochi metri da loro. Una presenza costante, che si era fatta sempre più invadente fino a quando non aveva deciso di riporla in un cassetto ben sigillato in fondo alla sua mente e aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare di fronte alle attenzioni di Nadia.   
Ma adesso che, finalmente, aveva colmato quel vuoto che non era riuscito a riempire neanche con del sano autoerotismo, la sua mente era di nuovo a quella mattina, a quando nel cercare di evitargli la caduta aveva poggiato la mano sul petto dello zingaro ed era riuscito a percepire tramite il tessuto il suo cuore battere all’impazzata. Adesso, il suo cervello marcio gli ricordava che Alberto era ancora rintanato in quella stanza silenziosa, e che forse era riuscito a percepire i loro gemiti, le loro imprecazioni sporche e arrochite.

Come un bambino che combina una marachella per la prima volta, sentiva l’incessante bisogno di assicurarsi che Spadino non avesse percepito i loro corpi che si univano, e lui che sprofondava sempre di più dentro Nadia.   
Si portò entrambe le mani sulla faccia e con la punta delle dita prese a stropicciarsi gli occhi.

«Tutto okay?», chiese Nadia con un filo di voce, sussurrando nel suo orecchio.

«Si, so solo sfinito».

«Me sei mancato». Disse lei carezzandogli piano l’addome, delineando i contorni delle ferite. Il ragazzo si voltò e svelto le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte madida di sudore.

«Pure te».

Gli era mancato sul serio rifugiarsi in quel corpo caldo e minuto. Un corpo che era in grado di fargli dimenticare, seppur per poco, tutti i cazzi che gli affollavano la testa. Ripiegare sulle sue mani delicate che lo cingevano con affetto era sempre servito a farlo sentire un po’ più leggero.

Le spostò la testa piano sul cuscino e si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, portando i piedi sul pavimento freddo e cercando di scandagliare con gli occhi ogni centimetro di pelle tumefatta. I punti in realtà sembravano essere rimasti lì dov’erano ed erano giorni che non gli creavano più alcun problema, tuttavia, la possibilità di riprendere a sanguinare come uno scolapasta non lo allettava più di tanto e ormai aveva quasi il terrore che potesse cominciare squarciarsi come una vela al vento.

«N’do vai?».

«Vado a sentì se Spadino c’ha bisogno de qualcosa. Stamattina momenti lo freddano».

In realtà, non era per quello che si era allontanato da Nadia. Lo aveva fatto e basta. Senza alcun motivo in particolare, ma solo perché sentiva in fondo allo stomaco la necessità di riprendersi un po’ del suo spazio.   
Evidentemente quella risposta gli era stata suggerita dal suo inconscio, che non appena sfilata l’erezione da Nadia, era tornato a battere su quel chiodo.

La ragazza roteò gli occhi un po’ infastidita. Pensava che, riavendolo lì, quella punta di immotivata gelosia che la molestava di tanto in tanto sparisse, ma il tono inquieto con cui il ragazzo nominava lo zingaro continuava ad irritarla terribilmente.   
A quel punto, non riuscì più a trattenersi, e decise di punzecchiarlo un po’, giusto per avere conferma che i suoi dubbi fossero quanto di più infondato potesse esserci. Si tirò sul gomito, poggiando la guancia alla mano, e con una risatina sarcastica richiamò la sua attenzione.

«Ma che me devo proccupà, Aurelià?».

Aureliano smise di darle le spalle e si girò verso di lei, fissandola negli occhi scuri.

«N’che senso?».

«Mah, nun ‘o so… Spadino de qua, Spadino dellà! Me sta a venì l’dubbio che te piace sto zingaro». Cercò di smorzare la tensione con un’altra risata e fingendosi totalmente disinteressata, ma Aureliano sembrò non prenderla affatto bene, infatti irrigidì la mandibola e la sua espressione si fece seria.

«Non di ste cazzate».

La voce era bassa e rabbiosa, e a Nadia parve di tornare alle loro prime discussioni, quando Aureliano reagiva alle sue imbeccate con fare distante ma anche in maniera velatamente aggressiva.   
Comunque, non ebbe il tempo di ribattere, perché lui si era già alzato, portandosi i pantaloni della tuta fino alla vita, ed era filato via in silenzio.

Quando Aureliano arrivò di fronte alla porta della stanza di Alberto, tentennò prima di bussare.   
_Cristo_ , Nadia l’aveva davvero fatto incazzare. Ma che le saltava in mente? Come poteva insinuare che a lui, Aureliano Adami, piacesse quello zingaro di merda? Cioè, che gli piacesse in un certo senso era vero, era il suo migliore amico. Non gli fosse piaciuto probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a farlo uscire con le sue gambe dall’appartamento che avevano condiviso per due settimane. Ma quel velo di sarcasmo l’aveva turbato e adesso, di fronte a quella porta, quasi temeva di trovarsi di nuovo davanti a quegli occhi enormi color cioccolato.

Alla fine, non ci fu alcun bisogno di bussare, perché neanche dopo dieci secondi che era impalato lì di fronte la porta si aprì e davanti a lui comparve uno Spadino piuttosto stanco e con addosso solo dei pantaloncini. Lo sguardo dello zingaro schizzò dalla faccia di Aureliano al petto, nudo come il suo e per un attimo sentì il pomo d’Adamo scendere e salire, nel vano tentativo di rimandare giù tutta la saliva che gli si stava accumulando in bocca.

Fu Aureliano a rompere il silenzio.

«Come facevi a…», con un gesto della mano sottointese la sua presenza. L’altro sbuffò un sorriso e si voltò per raggiungere il letto e sedercisi sopra, con le gambe aperte e le mani che reggevano il peso della schiena.

«Sei lesto come l’gobbo de Notre-Dame, Aurelià. Te se sente arrivà».

Aureliano sorrise, anche un po’ frustrato e si trovò bloccato tra gli stipiti, indeciso sulla prossima mossa.

_Perché sto qui?_

«Te serve qualcosa?», chiese infine Spadino, vedendolo rimanere in silenzio.

«Volevo sapè se era tutto apposto».

Alberto fece una smorfia e alzò le spalle.

«Sei riuscito magnatte quarcosa?». A quella domanda lo zingaro fu percorso da un’altra risata e senza pensarci troppo rispose quella che era, probabilmente, l’ultima cosa che Aureliano avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire.

«C’ho provato, ma non ve volevo disturbà». Lo disse con un ghigno sarcastico stampato in faccia, ma dentro stava morendo. Quando era riuscito a ricollegare da cosa fossero prodotti quei versi e quei gemiti era scappato in camera come un ragazzino impaurito e aveva anche dovuto trattenersi dal non buttare giù i muri a craniate.   
Aureliano da parte sua arrossì talmente tanto che per un secondo Alberto pensò che la testa gli si sarebbe gonfiata fino ad esplodere.   
Boccheggiò prima di riuscire a far arrivare abbastanza ossigeno al cervello da rendersi conto che le sue previsioni non erano mai state tanto azzeccate.

«Me dispiace».

Alberto non rispose subito, ma si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse sulla soglia, dove Aureliano era ancora impalato. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla nuda e decise di prendersi una piccola rivincita, cavalcando quel momento di profondo imbarazzo.

« _Oh si, daje. O-oh si_ », mugugnò, guardandolo negli occhi con sguardo parodicamente provocante.

Aureliano aprì la bocca, forse in procinto di difendersi, tuttavia venne da ridere anche a lui e quindi si trovò combattuto tra il voler sprofondare fino a tre metri sotto il livello del terreno o stare al gioco e ricambiare l’amico con la stessa moneta.   
Alla fine, l’unica cosa che gli riuscì fu imbastire un sorriso storto, continuando a sostenere lo sguardo del sinti.

«Famme annà a magna quarcosa va, prima der secondo round!».

* * *

Ferdinando Badali mordeva brutalmente la tenaglia dell’aragosta bollita che giaceva sul piatto di fronte a lui, facendo schizzare del liquido rosato sulla tovaglia bianca e il bavaglio improvvisato che aveva messo davanti alla camicia per non macchiarla. Di tanto in tanto portava il pane pregno di salsa alla bocca ed emetteva versi di apprezzamento, talvolta, anche annuendo da solo di fronte a quelle prelibatezze che gli erano state servite.   
Cinaglia lo osservava dall’altra parte del tavolo, impaziente, mentre si torturava le mani nascoste dal telo bianco che cadeva fino al pavimento.

«Sono di nuovo a Roma, entrambi. Non so come sia possibile».

Badali lo osservò da dietro la chela che gli copriva quasi metà della faccia.

«E quindi? Che vuoi da me, Cinaglia?».

«Devo togliermeli da mezzo, una volta per tutte!».

«Eh, fai qualcosa allora».

«Mi serve una mano, Ferdinando». Amedeo fissò il siciliano serio, con sguardo tagliente.

L’altro finalmente lasciò andare l’enorme crostaceo sul piatto e iniziò a pulirsi le mani con la salvietta al limone, che gli era stata servita in precedenza con la portata di pesce.   
Mentre il politico lo scrutava in attesa di una risposta, l’uomo iniziò a scuotere la testa, facendo schioccare più e più volte la lingua contro i denti.

«L’idea di toglierseli dai coglioni è stata tua. Io non me le sporco le mani con le minchiate degli altri».

«Ma-».

«A proposito, a Ostia, è ancora tutto fermo», Ferdinando sfilò il tovagliolo dal colletto della camicia e si tamponò la bocca.

«Mi pareva si fosse detto che ci avresti pensato tu».

Cinaglia si irrigidì e, abbandonandosi verso lo schienale, rivolse un lungo e grave sguardo all’uomo, poi i suoi occhi finirono sulla carcassa spolpata e abbandonata nel piatto al centro del tavolo. Fu solo per un breve secondo, ma Cinaglia si rivide in quella cadavere rossastro. Aveva ottenuto tutto quello che voleva – o quasi – ma era ancora parte integrante della piramide alimentare. Una piramide dove il pesce grosso mangia quello piccolo, e così via. Di certo lui non si poteva più definire un piccolo pesce, ma i Badali al confronto sembravano avere ancora le dimensioni di uno squalo bianco. Forse era per questo che Samurai non era mai giunto a servirsi degli stessi segreti della famiglia mafiosa? Valerio aveva capito che non poteva sottrarsi alla catena alimentare? Eppure, Samurai era l’uomo più solo che Amedeo avesse conosciuto. Quindi, cos’aveva da perdere?   
In una remota parte del suo cervello, Cinaglia credeva che ciò che da principio lo aveva fermato dall’ottenere il dominio incontrastato sulla capitale, sbarazzandosi dei suoi potenti alleati, non era stata tanto l’incolumità dei suoi figli, quanto la velata paura che aveva letto negli occhi del suo vecchio mentore quando si trovava a dover intrallazzare con i siciliani.

D'altronde, se lui li temeva, come poteva non farlo anche Amedeo?

Forse non era possibile sfuggire definitivamente alle dinamiche del potere, e forse, quella non era in realtà una piramide, e neanche una scala. Era un cerchio. Un anello perfetto e indistruttibile. Un’eterna punizione di Prometeo che malediceva per l’eternità chiunque fosse stato troppo audace da rubare il fuoco per se.  
Tuttavia, si trattava solo di un’altra matassa da sbrogliare e, nell’ottica dei chiari di luna che avrebbero atteso i Badali se il loro coinvolgimento nelle indagini della procura fosse stato effettivo – e definitivo – forse Cinaglia avrebbe fatto bene a smetterla di considerarli come predatori. A quel gioco sembrava non esserci alcuna certezza, ne sul destino dei vinti ne su quello dei vincitori, e anche i siciliani parevano non essere immuni alla brutalità di Roma.

* * *

Quando i due uomini che piantonavano l’ingresso dell’hotel entrarono nella sala lounge, Aureliano, Spadino e Nadia stavano mangiando silenziosamente i loro spaghetti al sugo, tutti e tre con la testa infilata nel piatto.   
Dopo il rapido scambio di battute avuto sulla porta d’ingresso della camera di Alberto, Aureliano era profondato in un profondo imbarazzo e Nadia pareva averlo percepito fin troppo bene.

«Nadia, ce so visite». Disse Roberto – un ragazzone tatuato di circa trent’anni che aveva lavorato prima per la famiglia Adami e che poi era rimasto al fianco della giovane ragazza con le treccine, quando Aureliano era scomparso.

Roberto fece oscillare lo sguardo da Nadia all’uomo seduto di fianco a lei, non troppo convinto della persona alla quale avrebbe dovuto comunicare l’arrivo di quell’ospite improvviso. Aureliano lo notò subito, ma non si scompose, sorridendo invece sotto i baffi e rivolgendo alla fidanzata uno sguardo orgoglioso.

«Chi?», chiese alla fine Nadia, dando una botta sulla coscia ad Aureliano che continuava a fissarla.

Roberto non fece in tempo a rispondergli che, con la nonchalance di chi sa di trovarsi sempre nel posto giusto al momento giusto, Maurizio Spada fece il suo ingresso nell’ambiente male illuminato e disordinato dell’hotel. Fu solo a quel punto che Alberto tirò su gli occhi dal piatto e poggiò sul piano lucido la forchetta.

«Mi spiace avervi interrotto».

Nadia saltò giù dallo sgabello, quasi come se un insetto l’avesse punta e prese a strofinare le mani già pulite sul retro dei pantaloncini della tuta. Era agitata. Fin troppo. Non sapeva come Maurizio avesse preso la ricomparsa dei due fuggitivi in città e il fatto di averglielo tenuto nascosto per tutto quel tempo.

Ma dopotutto, cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare?

Aureliano, con più calma rispetto alla ragazza, si portò in piedi al suo fianco, mentre Spadino si sistemava meglio sullo sgabello, continuando a guardare storto il nuovo arrivato.

«N’è n’problema, ma saremmo venuti noi, comunque». Disse Aureliano muovendo un passo in direzione dell’uomo che, tranquillamente, allungò una mano verso di lui per permettergli di stringerla. L’altro non potette rifiutarsi quindi avanzò ancora e acconsentì a quella stretta; una stretta, quella di Maurizio, che non faceva trapelare nient’altro che sicurezza.

«Avete già fatto abbastanza». Rispose Spada, ritirandosi, e Nadia si congelò. Le parvero esattamente le parole che avrebbero potuto segnare un triste epilogo.

Fu quasi spinta, da una forza invisibile e sovrannaturale ad affrettarsi a ribattere.

«Non creeranno nessun problema».

Maurizio sorrise, ma per quanto volesse credere a quelle parole, sapeva che Aureliano Adami e Spadino Anacleti nella stessa stanza, nella stessa città, avrebbero sempre costituito un problema. Tuttavia, lui era un uomo lungimirante e ora che era lì, non poteva far altro che cercare di trarre il meglio da quella situazione.   
Aureliano e Alberto si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace e anche Spadino si alzò, girando con passo molleggiato attorno all’isola del bar e raggiungendo i due amici già di fronte al sinti. Fece un inchino, facendo arricciare entrambi i lati della bocca non appena tornò su con la schiena.

«Semo stati costretti a tornà, la famiglia d’Angelica c’ha trovato».

Maurizio guardò a terra, annuendo e infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni scuri.

«Ho saputo, ho saputo». Fece una pausa e tornò a guardarli entrambi, prima Spadino e poi Aureliano.

«Due braccia in più possono farmi comodo, soprattutto se possono aiutarmi ad ottenere qualcosa di utile». A quel punto il suo sguardo era fisso sullo zingaro e Alberto, nella sua espressione sempre più rilassata e convenevole, riuscì a leggere esattamente a cosa facesse riferimento.   
Avere di nuovo Spadino lì poteva essere una rogna non da poco per il sinti, ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe anche potuto rappresentare un’opportunità; la stessa che era stata annusata anche dagli stessi Flavio e Nadia: Alberto poteva essere lo strumento perfetto nelle mani di Maurizio Spada, colui che avrebbe potuto riportare tra i ranghi i fastidiosissimi e infestanti Anacleti.

«Non sono venuto qui per rispedirvi via da Roma», disse austero mentre, di nuovo, avanzava di un ulteriore passo verso il terzetto.

«E che sei venuto a fa, allora?». Fu Nadia a parlare, recuperando un po’ della sua spavalderia e strappando una smorfia divertita all’uomo. Quella ragazzina minuta e magrolina aveva palle da vendere.   
Per un attimo Maurizio dovette chiedersi se non l’avesse sottovalutata.

Nadia non aveva più incontrato lo Spada dopo lo scambio della piazza di ponte Galata con la vita di Angelica, ed era venuta a sapere solo a cose fatte che lo zingaro aveva preferito presentarsi a Flavio e infierire su di lui invece che andare direttamente da lei. E questo la faceva incazzare, certo, ma allo stesso tempo la terrorizzava. Maurizio era fin troppo bravo a giocare con le sue prede, ed evidentemente non aveva impiegato troppo per inquadrarla e capire che se avesse voluto tenerla in pugno, il modo migliore sarebbe stato fare gioco forza sulle persone che amava.  
Lanciando un’occhiata rapida al fidanzato si rese conto di aver fatto una mossa intelligente a non averlo ancora messo al corrente del piccolo incidente del giovane Lucci. L’incontro con Maurizio sarebbe di certo stato più movimentato.

«Beh, ma per porgere i miei omaggi a questi due sorprendenti giovani, mi pare ovvio!». Maurizio scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, ma i tre giovani che lo fronteggiavano avevano afferrato piuttosto chiaramente che l’uomo era lì per imporre silenziosamente il proprio dominio, per far si che i due fuggiaschi si sottomettessero tacitamente alla sua leadership.

Spadino, rigirandosi tra le mani l’anello nuziale che portava ancora all’anulare, chinò teatralmente la testa.

«È stato n’piacere, allora».

Aureliano quasi sobbalzò e fulminò con lo sguardo Alberto per il velato sarcasmo che aveva lasciato trapelare dalle sue parole, ma l’uomo non ne sembrava per nulla indispettito.

«Quasi dimenticavo. Con Cinaglia e i Badali me la vedo io».

«Stai a lavorà co loro?», stavolta fu Aureliano ad intervenire.

«Assolutamente no. Ma come potrà spiegarvi la signorina Gravone, preferisco mantenere una certa politica “aziendale”».

«Sarebbe?», fece eco Spadino, precedendo la reazione di Aureliano.

«Sarebbe che, senza il mio consenso, non si muove una foglia».

La mascella di Alberto si irrigidì e si trovò a maledire di nuovo il giorno in cui non aveva confessato apertamente alla sua famiglia la sua omosessualità. Sarebbe potuto morire in maniera atroce, ma almeno si sarebbe liberato di quella vita di merda, nella quale non poteva far altro che essere trattato come un cane. Loro – lui e Aureliano - erano rimasti le stesse bestie di sempre, avevano solo cambiato padrone.

_Perché non me ne sono andato quando ho potuto?_

A questo punto avrebbe potuto essere ovunque, lontano chilometri da quella città che lo tormentava da quando aveva emesso il primo vagito. E invece stava ancora lì, con le unghie che scavavano solchi profondi nelle mani e con una voglia assurda di gridare al mondo intero che Alberto Anacleti non sarebbe più stato prigioniero di nessuno. Avrebbe volentieri cavalcato quella rabbia se non avesse commesso l’errore di rivolgere lo sguardo, per un secondo, su Aureliano, anche lui evidentemente in tensione e anche lui intento a mordersi la lingua per non dire qualcosa di cui lo zingaro lì davanti li avrebbe fatti pentire amaramente. Quel breve ma intenso, fuggevole sguardo che si scambiarono, fu sufficiente ad Alberto per ritornare con i piedi a terra e ricordare l’unica ragione che lo teneva ancora ancorato a quella situazione del cazzo.

 _Aureliano. È sempre stato Aureliano_.

Maurizio Spada, che sovrastava tutti e tre di parecchio tanto era imponente, poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Alberto.

«Sono molto ottimista riguardo l’esito della nostra collaborazione. Comunque, avremo occasione di parlare anche nei prossimi giorni».

I tre ragazzi, mentre guardavano lo Spada allontanarsi tranquillo verso l’uscita, non potettero fare a meno di chiedersi se l’ultima frase da lui pronunciata, fosse suonata più come una promessa o come una minaccia.


	10. Coscienze Sporche

_2 luglio_

«Oh, famme uscì da sta stanza! Infame!».

Angelica gridava disperata di fronte alla porta della sua camera da circa venti minuti. Sentiva lo zigomo tirarle la pelle verso il basso e l’occhio destro essere quasi portato a chiudersi. Anche mentre parlava non riusciva a percepire una buona porzione del viso muoversi, quasi come fosse appena uscita dallo studio dentistico. Suo zio si accaniva sempre sulla faccia, forse per una deformazione professionale dovuta agli anni passati nei traffici delle mignotte della capitale, e questo la faceva incazzare come non mai, perché era costretta a scontrarsi con la dura verità ogni volta che incontrava per caso il proprio riflesso allo specchio.   
Continuava a battere e battere, tanto forte che le cominciavano a far male anche le mani, ma era decisa a continuare finché qualcuno, stanco per il suo vociare, non si fosse deciso a farla uscire da quelle maldette quattro mura, che rischiavano di soffocarla. Non fosse stata così dolorante avrebbe iniziato a sbattere anche la testa sul legno, fino a vedere formarsi un cratere così grande che le avrebbe concesso di uscire. Ma ciò non avrebbe di certo migliorato le sue condizioni. Era già troppo ferita ed esile per quello che stava passando, per rischiare di rompersi anche il cranio.   
All’inizio aveva pensato di lasciarsi morire di fame. Lasciarsi lentamente deperire al punto di spegnersi senza neanche soffrire. Ma quando la musica era cambiata, quando suo zio aveva cominciato a dargliele di santa ragione, quel dolore e quell’umiliazione l’avevano spinta a ritrovare un po’ d’amor proprio e aveva capito che se avesse voluto, prima o poi, rivedere la luce del sole, avrebbe dovuto mantenersi abbastanza forte per reggere almeno gli schiaffi e i pugni che un giorno si e quello dopo pure le sferzavano le guance.

Quel pomeriggio, non era stato un’eccezione.

Nel tragitto lungo il bagno aveva lasciato una bella artigliata sulla faccia di uno dei suoi tanti cugini e Fabio, al fine di punirla per non sapersene stare in silenzio al suo posto, aveva deciso di sbatterle così forte la testa addosso al muro che per qualche secondo non era riuscita a vedere più nulla, se non qualche scintilla scoppiettare nell’oscurità.

Sua madre la seguiva come un’ombra. Per lo meno quelle poche volte che le permettevano di lasciare la sua stanza. Stava diventando più morbida e Angelica poteva vedere crescere nei suoi occhi il disgusto nei confronti del suo stesso cognato, e la pena per quella figlia ormai orfana e praticamente vedova.

Chissà cosa rivedeva in lei. Il suo defunto padre o se stessa?

In ogni caso, la zingara, all’inizio infastidita da quell’atteggiamento timoroso e pavido adottato dalla madre, aveva iniziato ad intravedere la donna cedere sotto al peso della violenza che giorno dopo giorno veniva esercitata sul sangue del suo sangue, e aveva deciso di provare ad approfittarne. Dopotutto, non è che avesse molto da perdere. Sarebbe potuta riuscire a fuggire da quella gabbia – che non le appariva neanche più così tanto dorata – o sarebbe potuta morire lì, per mano di una brutta copia di suo padre.

Quel giorno stesso aveva deciso di dare del suo meglio e mentre si ritrovava con la testa piantata nel muro ricoperto da carta damascata, era sicura di aver sentito Smeralda singhiozzare. In quel momento di totale buio aveva compreso che un modo per uscire da lì poteva esserci, ma doveva essere allo stesso tempo tanto resiliente quanto fortunata. E quindi, aveva deciso di continuare a sbattere i pugni su quelle assi di legno al punto da iniziare a vedere le mani sanguinare.   
Aveva continuato per un bel po’, almeno fino a quando la sua voce aveva cominciato a farsi più flebile e i colpi meno convinti, ormai sfinita. Ma quando era sul punto di arrendersi, di lasciar perdere quell’impresa suicida, aveva sentito la chiave girare nella toppa e allora nei suoi occhi aveva ripreso a brillare una scintilla di speranza mista a paura.   
Quando finalmente la porta si aprì, scivolò piano verso il pavimento, ma quando fu sul punto di cozzare la testa sulla superficie fredda, sentì le mani minute della madre sostenerla.

«Angè, basta te prego, te fai ammazzà così». La donna pareva sul punto di scoppiare a piangere a dirotto e continuava a tirare su col naso.

«Quello me ammazza se non me fai andà via da qui, mà», le aveva risposto lei, alzando a fatica lo sguardo per penetrarla con i suoi occhi scuri.

«Come faccio a fatte andà via, non posso».

Angelica sospirò, realmente stanca, ma non rassegnata a quella vita che sembrava averla circuita.

«Me devi fa parlà co Spada, mà».

La zingara potette percepire la madre sobbalzare quasi nell’udire quel nome.   
Angelica aveva deciso di rivolgere le speranze sul boss solo perché era riuscita a captare da, letteralmente, voci di corridoio, gli accordi che lo zio aveva stretto precedentemente con l’altro sinti. All’inizio non aveva compreso a pieno le dinamiche che imperversavano nella capitale, ma dopo essere stata usata come merce di scambio nei traffici di droga di Fabio, aveva iniziato a mettere insieme le poche informazioni che era riuscita a carpire e ne aveva ottenuto un quadro ancora nebbioso ma piuttosto ampio. Tuttavia, la sua intelligenza la portava anche ad immaginare che un gesto del genere avrebbe di certo condannato sua madre come traditrice.

Ma, d'altronde, aveva altra scelta?

«Non posso bambina mia, non posso». Il ripetere di quel mantra la fece così inalberare che, avesse avuto la forza, avrebbe probabilmente preso a schiaffi Smeralda che, sconsolata, la guardava con occhi grandi e liquidi.   
Sua madre, dopotutto, era esattamente ciò che ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da una zingara. Un cane sempre fedele al padrone e mai troppo rumoroso.   
Ma davvero poteva rimanere immobile di fronte a sua figlia che si immolava per la sua stessa libertà?

Spinta da quella stessa rabbia che le aveva per un attimo fatto varare la possibilità di punire la madre per il suo servilismo, mise tutta la forza che le rimaneva nelle gambe, quanto bastava per tirarsi su da terra e iniziare a muoversi nel lungo corridoio sotto gli occhi sconvolti di Smeralda.

«Fermate, Ange!». La donna si alzò velocemente, quasi inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi, e si affrettò a raggiungerla per cingerla con un braccio attorno alle spalle e sospingerla di nuovo verso l’unico posto sicuro della casa. Ma Angelica se la scrollò di dosso con una tale violenza che la madre indietreggiò di qualche passo prima di trovarsi a boccheggiare alla ricerca d’aria, non capendo come agire.

«Pezzo de merda! N’do stai?».

Era arrivata sull’ampio ballatoio che troneggiava sulla sala da pranzo, nella quale era seduto, su di una ampia poltrona rossa che era stata di suo padre, suo zio Fabio.   
Infarcito su quel trono come un tacchino per il giorno di Natale, l’uomo alzò lo sguardo su di lei nel momento stesso in cui la zingara, guardando di sotto con aria di sfida, lanciava uno sputo così compatto da riprodurre un rumore solido quando precipitò proprio di fronte alla grande pancia sporgente del parente. Non ci mise molto per alzarsi e cominciare a salire rabbiosamente gli scalini, quasi due a due. La ragazza non indietreggiò, ne tentò di rintanarsi nel suo covo, mentre la madre si era nuovamente accostata a lei e la tirava per la maglia, disperata.   
Quando lo zio le fu davanti, l’unica cosa che vide fu la sua mano sferzare l’aria, tanto velocemente da produrre un sibilo, e poi tutto si fece di nuovo buio. Purtroppo per lei, rimase cosciente abbastanza a lungo da sentire la punta del mocassino di pelle percuoterle ripetutamente il torace, al punto da sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue risalirle la gola. Le orecchie avevano iniziato a fischiarle così forte da riuscire a coprire le urla terrorizzate della madre, che le era parsa girarle vorticosamente attorno, fin quando non era stata ammutolita dal tonfo sordo che aveva fatto il suo sedere urtando il pavimento di marmo.   
Angelica sperò con tutta se stessa di non morire proprio in quel momento, quando era tanto vicina da poter ancora, almeno una volta, rivedere il colore del cielo estivo sormontarla. E nel farlo, si affidò a quell’unico briciolo di furbizia che aveva avuto il piacere di scorgere nella mente dello zio. Se fosse morta, l’affare di ponte Galata sarebbe stato sepolto assieme a lei. 

* * *

Quelle sedie erano tanto scomode che se non fosse stato per la povera anima di sua madre che gli aveva impartito una sana educazione, di certo si sarebbe andato a sedere sul pavimento. Era da circa mezz’ora che aspettava che qualcuno di quei poliziotti che gli sfrecciavano davanti lo ricevesse, ma l’attesa pareva fosse un’iniziazione necessaria per chiunque mettesse piede lì dentro.   
Quella mattina era uscito di casa senza neanche prendere il telefono. Forse, sarebbe comunque stato una zavorra inutile dato che, dopo aver parlato con Gabriella, l’aveva scagliato sul muro con talmente tanta forza che gli era esploso di fronte manco fosse fatto di vetro.   
Non era stato difficile alla fine rintracciare della gente che fosse in grado di chiarirgli ancora meglio quanto era implicato Cinaglia negli affari della capitale ed era così soddisfatto delle informazioni che era riuscito a racimolare che anche adesso se le stringeva al petto come uno studente avrebbe fatto con la propria tesi di laurea di fronte ad una commissione.   
Perché si trovasse in questura in quel momento non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Di sicuro farsi trovare lì con tutta una serie di illazioni non era il massimo a cui potesse ambire, e questo si era premurata di dirglielo anche Gabriella. In realtà, se ci pensava bene, forse era stata sempre lei ad avergli dato il via per precipitarsi lì. Quando le aveva parlato era riuscito a leggere nel tono della donna una certa agitazione, ma la voce era stata abbastanza ferma da fargli perdere facilmente le staffe. Gabriella Forsini voleva imporsi su di lui e – in un modo piuttosto contorto – dato che lui era ancora lì a pensarci, forse c’era riuscita.   
L’aveva messo al corrente del fatto che i Badali erano stati indagati per quei famosi terreni di Ostia, che per tanto tempo avevano fatto sudare sette camicie a Samurai. E già lì era riuscito a riposizionare dei tasselli del puzzle che erano sfuggiti al suo occhio attento. Fatta questa premessa, la politica aveva suggerito fosse meglio puntare su di loro, calcare la mano, perché di sicuro caduti i siciliani Cinaglia li avrebbe seguiti a ruota.

Adriano era, oltre che scocciato, particolarmente confuso da quel cambiamento di rotta e aveva iniziato a catapultare una serie di domande gridando dritto nell’apparecchio, in attesa che la sua interlocutrice gli chiarisse la faccenda. Alla fine, lei, con la sua solita voce contrariata si era decisa a mettere le carte in tavola. Carte che erano riuscite tanto a far ribollire il sangue del ragazzo quanto a gelarglielo. Adriano aveva pensato che la donna avesse paura di finire nella black list di Amedeo e di essere trascinata a fondo insieme a lui, ma non era così. Gabriella _aveva paura_ , certo, ma per la sua vita e, forse, anche per quella di suo marito. Era stata piuttosto stringata ma abbastanza eloquente da confermargli un sospetto su cui anche lui spesso si era soffermato: Amedeo Cinaglia era coinvolto nella morte “accidentale” della povera Alice, sua seconda moglie. A questa conclusione la donna non c’era giunta da sola. Era stato il cardinale Nascari a metterle la pulce nell’orecchio durante un colloquio che Gabriella aveva descritto come frettoloso e allertato. Era anche evidente che Amedeo avesse di nuovo imposto il suo pugno duro sul cardinale e questa era una delle ultime cose che la donna gli aveva confessato prima di attaccargli in faccia. Allora, non c’aveva pensato molto, Adriano, ad uscire di casa e dirigersi lì dov’era ora, pregno dello schifo che il solo pensare a quell’uomo gli provocava. Ed era deciso - anzi più che deciso – a sputtanarlo finalmente davanti a tutta Roma.

Ma ora, seduto su quella scomodissima sedia di un blu scorticato, qualcosa nel suo stomaco si muoveva e non lo faceva far stare seduto dritto. Aveva pensato fosse fame, ma non s’era placato nemmeno quando si era alzato ed era andato ad ingurgitare qualsiasi tipo di zucchero e grasso insaturo il distributore potesse fornirgli. L’illuminazione lo raggiunse solo quando, per l’ennesima volta, una delle tante guardie gli sfilò di fronte senza nemmeno guardarlo e il suo cervello volò dritto a quando era ancora un ragazzino di quindici anni, nelle mani di un Samurai decisamente più giovane ma certamente meno spietato.

_I peggio corrotti so proprio ‘e guardie, Adrià._

Solo allora si accorse di essere potenzialmente nella tana del leone. Solo allora si rese conto di quanto quella confessione, quella raccolta di “canti di canarini”, fosse il passepartout per diventare, alla fine, tutto quello che aveva sempre odiato. Un uomo che se ne frega dell’incolumità degli altri, che se ne frega del giusto e dello sbagliato, un uomo impulsivo che, non tenendo conto delle sue azioni, avrebbe portato a delle reazioni collaterali del tutto spiacevoli. Qui non si trattava più del bianco o del nero, del bene o del male. Non era più soltanto nel nome di un’ideale che si sarebbe dovuto muovere. Non era più solo per lui e quella figura paterna che era stata solo il vacuo fantasma di una famiglia. Era per la vendetta che si trovava lì e lui stava per consumare le sue chances come il fuoco fa come la polvere da sparo, valicando chiunque o qualunque cosa gli si parasse davanti.

Con queste rinnovate convinzioni – e finalmente con lo stomaco più leggero – si alzò da quella tortura piena di gomme incollate e si diresse verso l’uscita. D’altronde, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo.

* * *

Quando Angelica si risvegliò, la prima cosa che percepì fu la ruvidità delle lenzuola che le fasciavano le gambe fino a metà coscia, poi, non appena riuscì a schiarirsi la vista, la luce fredda che quasi aveva rischiato di accecarla le confermò di non trovarsi in camera sua, nel suo letto. L’unica cosa che trovò esattamente dove se l’era immaginata era la madre, seduta al suo capezzale, che la guardava con gli occhi gonfi e i capelli fuori posto.   
Mosse la testa quanto bastava per guardarsi intorno, ma la stanza prese a girare e si rese conto di quanto le fosse difficile tenere gli occhi aperti.

«Angè, tesoro della mamma tua, ma che te sei messa in testa?», chiocciò sua madre avvicinandosi a lei.

Alla zingara venne quasi da ridere. Era stata massacrata di botte, al punto da dover essere portata in ospedale, e quella che “si era messa in testa” cose strane era lei.  
Si trattenne dal mandare a fanculo Smeralda, che la guardava ancora come si fa con un cucciolo indifeso, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi una risatina isterica. Smeralda continuava a scandagliarla stralunata, credendo forse che quella reclusione forzata, quelle quattro mura e la compagnia del suo solo riflesso, avessero fatto impazzire la figlia.   
Ma Angelica si sentiva in ogni modo possibile, fuorché pazza. Per quanto il petto le bruciasse ad ogni respiro e i muscoli della faccia e del torace alternassero momenti di totale insensibilità a momenti di dolore puro, Angelica era esattamente nel posto dove sarebbe dovuta – e avrebbe voluto - essere. E solo un mese prima, di certo, non l’avrebbe mai detto, che ritrovarsi di nuovo rintanata in un letto d’ospedale avesse potuto riempirla di un tale sollievo. Incredibilmente, scoprì invece di sentircisi proprio al _sicuro_.

«Me devi fa parlà co’ Spada, mà». Disse per la seconda volta in quella giornata, risoluta, voltando finalmente gli occhi stanchi e neri per gli schiaffi.

Sua madre spalancò di riflesso la bocca e prese a scuotere la testa come se la figlia avesse appena bestemmiato. Non riusciva nemmeno più a guardarla in faccia. Chissà se si sentiva almeno un po’ in colpa, quella donna, a non aver mosso un dito per aiutarla.

«Sei matta, si sei matta. Che voi fa la fine del tu poro padre, Angè?».

«Guardame». La principessa di casa Sale era stufa, stufa marcia, di quell’atteggiamento remissivo. Di quel senso di impotenza che le donne della sua gente, che le zingare come lei, quasi ostentavano. Di quel vittimismo che non portava quella vedova a riconoscere che suo padre la morte aveva deciso di abbracciarla nel momento in cui aveva provato ad attentare alla vita di Alberto.

La madre tentennò, e riuscì solo ad alzare un po’ il mento, evitando però accuratamente di posare gli occhi su  
di lei, ma concentrandosi invece sulle mani che, chiuse in pugni serrati, stringevano le lenzuola.

«Cazzo, guardame!». Scossa dalla voce della figlia che si alzava un’ottava sopra, la donna quasi di riflesso le ubbidì e Angelica prima di proseguire, senza darle il tempo di interromperla, si giovò di quel senso di austero potere che traeva dal suo tono fermo e che le pungeva la punta della lingua.

«Me vedi? Lo vedi n’do sto’? Nun penso possa andà peggio de così».

Smeralda la osservava con timore, ma non scorse la sua stessa paura nell’affermazione della figlia. C’era forse rammarico, certo, rassegnazione, ma la concretezza di quelle sillabe che aveva scandito con tanta controllata furia, anche nel suo cervello, risultavano cristalline come non mai.

«Ma come faccio? Io nun c’ho idea de come fatte a fa parlà co lui, e se tu zio lo scopre… quello ce fa fori sia a me che a te».

Quanta vigliaccheria. Quanta viltà ed egoismo mascherati da apprensione. E pensare che Angelica, in quei mesi, s’era potuta cullare solo nell’affetto di quella donna.

«Damme l’telefono». La madre di tutta risposta tornò a scuotere la testa, con più convinzione rispetto a prima.

«Damme quel cazzo de telefono, o giuro su Dio a costo de famme arrestà urlo finchè n’arrivano tutte le guardie de sta città de merda».

Non fu per quella minaccia diretta che Smeralda cedette a quelle parole, quanto piuttosto per la rabbia, per la sicurezza e per la fredda determinazione che lo sguardo di sua figlia mostrava anche ora. Pure adesso che, guardandola, faceva fatica anche lei a riconoscerla.   
Non fece in tempo a far scivolare l’apparecchio nella mano di Angelica che sguisciò fuori dalla stanza con la coda tra le gambe, trascinandosi dietro quella codardia che ormai la faceva passare agli occhi della zingara solo come una povera vecchia senza dignità.

Il telefono non squillò troppo. D'altronde, Nadia era sempre stata veloce a rispondere alle sue chiamate. Anche ora che non sapeva manco ci fosse lei ad attenderla dall’altra parte della cornetta. E questo fu evidente quando, sentendo la sua voce, Angelica potette percepire fin troppo bene lo stupore e la preoccupazione.

«Non c’ho tempo pe spiegatte, ma c’ho bisogno de na mano Na. Ho bisogno de uscì da qui perché-», e non fece in tempo a finir di dire quanto le usciva dalla gola in maniera quasi incontrollata, perché venne interrotta da quella voce che ormai faceva fatica a ricordare, ma che di tanto in tanto si affacciava nei suoi sogni. Alberto dovette chiamare il suo nome un paio di volte prima che la ragazza riuscisse a spiccicare anche una sola parola. Ad un tratto, stava letteralmente affogando nelle sue stesse lacrime. Suo marito era lì, a Roma, e non sapeva neanche da quanto, ne perché. Sapeva solo che ancora una volta, inaspettatamente, era lì proprio quando lei ne aveva bisogno.

Oh, se pensava a quante volte aveva provato ad odiarlo da dentro quella prigione! E c’era andata così vicina, a volte, che per dei brevi istanti quasi riusciva a soffocare tutto quell’amore incondizionato e a senso unico che provava per lui. Ma adesso, non poteva far altro che darsi della stupida.

«Albè, Albè, aiutami».

Si detestava per questo, ma non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscita a smettere di fare affidamento su di lui.

* * *

«Zingaro e cojone».

Un ritornello ridondante e desolato, quello che Aureliano si ripeteva a denti stretti nella solitudine della vettura nera. Non aveva fatto in tempo a mettere di nuovo piede in casa, che già quello zingaro del cazzo lo stava mandando ai matti. Quando aveva varcato la porta d’ingresso, pensava che vedere Nadia scossa dai singhiozzi potesse essere la cosa peggiore a cui dover rimediare in quella giornata. Invece, non era riuscito manco a tenersi fermo sulla sedia per venti minuti consecutivi, che l’ansia aveva iniziato ad attanagliarlo e aveva provato a chiamare Spadino per la prima volta. La prima di venti. Ma quella merda non rispondeva. Il telefono squillava a vuoto e quel rumore gli aveva quasi fracassato i timpani. Solo quando era riuscito a schiarirsi un po’ le idee, mettendo in ordine quello di cui Nadia l’aveva messo al corrente, quell’irrequietudine si era trasformata in angoscia e allora quel posto era cominciato a sembrargli opprimente e l’aria irrespirabile.   
Era uscito dall’hotel in fretta e furia, con gli occhi già arrossati dall’agitazione e le mani che si frustavano la barba con ravanate rapide.

_Zingaro de’mmerda._

Si era messo in moto che il sole aveva appena iniziato a calare dietro all’orizzonte del placido e affollato mare di Ostia, ma ormai la luna sovrastava la capitale e la inondava di un chiarore mortifero, reso giallognolo dalla sola luce dei lampioni. La città era sempre gremita, seppur meno rispetto all’inverno. Non erano in molti i coraggiosi che si costringevano a rimanere a Roma a luglio inoltrato e, pur non avendo mai “tradito” casa sua, Aureliano non poteva biasimarli. Si sentiva sciogliere. E purtroppo non era solo a causa dell’afa che bussava sui finestrini della macchina. Sentiva lo stomaco bruciare così tanto che per un attimo si chiese se non stesse per avere un attacco di gastrite.

_Se lo becco l’ammazzo._

Stando a quanto aveva detto Nadia, Alberto non aveva pronunciato parola prima di filare via, lasciando le domande della ragazza inascoltate. Aveva detto ad Aureliano che aveva potuto notare negli occhi del sinti uno sguardo strano, distante. Lo sguardo di qualcuno che è in procinto di fare una cazzata.   
Aureliano girava praticamente a casaccio da più di un’ora e, di sfuggita, era passato in tutti i posti dove credeva che Spadino potesse trovare rifugio. La grande città appariva quieta, paciosa, come una mamma che accarezza la testa del proprio bambino tenendolo tra le braccia, mentre canta una ninna nanna. Ma quella stasi non faceva altro che metterlo ancora più sull’attenti.

Era stato anche alla Vela.

Fugacemente, era sceso dalla macchina e con un groppo in gola si era ritrovato catapultato nel luogo dove erano soliti incontrarsi con Alberto e Lele, quando ancora le cose, paradossalmente, parevano essere più facili. Aveva avuto il cuore in gola per tutto il tempo mentre percorreva l’ambiente grigio e polveroso, temendo di vedersi comparire di fronte un altro corpo morto. Quello di Spadino, stavolta.

Il posto era vuoto e terribilmente silenzioso, e alla fine si era convinto che tra tutti, quello, era forse il luogo che lo zingaro avrebbe preferito evitare più di altri, come la peste. Era proprio lì che tutto era cominciato ad andare a puttane. E per ben due volte.   
Senza accorgersene, aveva parcheggiato esattamente dove quel giorno di febbraio Alberto aveva deciso di fare il passo più lungo della gamba, provocando, inevitabilmente, in Aureliano tanta rabbia e confusione da sperare di non averlo più sotto tiro. Almeno per un po’.

E adesso Aureliano era lì, mentre si sentiva morire, perché quello zingaro del cazzo non si faceva trovare.

Perso in un fiume di maledizioni che lanciava ormai quasi distrattamente all’amico, in quel girovagare senza meta neanche si rese conto di trovarsi praticamente a qualche isolato dalla casa dei Sale. Fermo al semaforo, si perse ad osservare il rosso acceso; un riflesso del suo stesso stato d’animo. Quando il verde scattò, attese qualche secondo prima di pigiare il piede sull’acceleratore e svoltare a destra. Avrebbe potuto allontanarsi da lì, da quel luogo e da quelle persone che avevano già provato una volta a toglierlo di mezzo, ma se Alberto si fosse trovato proprio lì? Se colto da un’improvvisa pazzia avesse deciso di andare a soccorrere la moglie proprio nella tana del lupo? C’era andato da solo? Armato solo del suo coltello e del suo sorriso sarcastico?  
Lo stomaco di Aureliano si strinse e fece una capriola su se stesso, quando si trovò a rallentare ed accostare ad un centinaio di metri dal muro della residenza. Teneva ancora le mani sul volante e lo stringeva così forte, forse nella speranza di sostenersi, che temette quasi sarebbe venuto via assieme a tutto l’ambaradan.   
Prese due o tre respiri profondi, cercando di nuovo di riordinarsi le idee. Lo avrebbe linciato per essere uscito da solo ma, come il bue che dava del cornuto all’asino, si era cacciato nella stessa situazione. Aprì il cruscotto e ne estrasse l’arma lucida. La osservò per un po’.

_Che cazzo devo fa?_

Era una pessima idea essere lì. Come sarebbe stata una pessima idea anche solo _immaginare_ di fare irruzione da solo in una casa piena di zingari assetati di sangue e di vendetta.   
Cacciò di nuovo un’occhiata attorno a se ma tutto sembrava essere al suo posto. Si stropicciò gli occhi e, mentre rigirava tra le mani in ferro freddo, il telefono finalmente squillò.   
Non finse neanche di essere indifferente alla situazione e il suono che uscì dalla sua bocca, quando sentì Spadino chiamarlo dall’altra parte, gli graffiò la gola.

«N’do cazzo stai, Spadì?».

«A Ostia».

Il tono dell’altro pareva calmo, e questo lo fece uscire ancora più di testa, dato che lui se ne stava ancora lì con una pistola nella mano destra e il cuore che andava a mille, cercando di non perdersi qualche battito.

«A Ostia dove?», ringhiò di nuovo.

Sentì Alberto titubare dall’altra parte del telefono e, spazientito, non potette fare a meno di ripetere la domanda, cercando di trattenersi dall’insultarlo pesantemente.   
Ah no, quella soddisfazione se la sarebbe voluta togliere faccia a faccia. Quante gliene avrebbe dette, solo Dio poteva saperlo.

«A casa tua».

«Stai all’albergo?».

«No, a casa», ripetette lo zingaro.

Sembrava lui ora ad essere infastidito dal tono perentorio dell’amico e anche Aureliano se ne accorse. Non fosse stato in iper ventilazione probabilmente l’avrebbe fanculizzato all’istante.

«Come ha’ fatto a entrà?», chiese, quasi sottovoce.

Quella casa era una maledizione. Chiunque varcasse quella soglia era destinato a morire. Forse, Alberto, avrebbe avuto più possibilità di passarla liscia se si fosse _davvero_ infilato in casa Sale.

«Non so entrato, so in spiaggia».

«Resta lì». Ed era un ordine.

Neanche due secondi dopo era già partito alla volta di Ostia.

Armato di sole brutte parole e cattive intenzioni guidava verso la costa non prestando quasi attenzione alla strada. Si sarebbe dovuto calmare, e al più presto. Almeno se il suo proposito non era quella di seppellire lo zingaro a fianco al cane che era stato di suo cugino Boris.   
Tutta la preoccupazione che aveva provato, adesso, sentiva la necessità di uscire fuori ed essere sfogata.   
Pensò anche, lungo il tragitto, con che parole iniziare ad attaccarlo. Costruì per bene tutta la scena nella propria mente, ma non era dotato di abbastanza immaginazione, Aureliano, per potersi figurare lui che picchiava davvero Alberto. Tuttavia, nulla l’avrebbe persuaso dal fargli una bella sfuriata. Lui che parlava tanto di sicurezza, di prudenza, di “fare le cose con la testa”. E poi se ne andava in giro, da solo, senza nessun tipo di difesa, e cosa peggiore con la merda nel cervello più incasinata che si potesse immaginare.   
Oh si, era armato davvero di ferme intenzioni, Aureliano. O almeno questo era quello di cui cercava di convincersi, fin quando non si trovò con i piedi sulla sabbia e intento a scrutare uno Spadino rannicchiato su se stesso, con la testa tra le mani e nello stesso identico posto in cui si erano ritrovati dopo la morte di Livia. Frangente quello, in cui, definitivamente, lo zingaro aveva smesso per lui di essere sacrificabile, o anche solo trascurabile. Quello era stato il momento in cui davvero aveva iniziato a volergli bene. E adesso tutto quel bene non faceva altro che togliergli le parole di bocca, mentre contemporaneamente lo faceva ribollire, come una pentola dal coperchio chiuso.

Si avvicinò lesto ma silenzioso, ma in ogni caso Spadino lo percepì farsi sempre più problemi perché Aureliano lo vide trasalire quando fu a qualche metro da lui. Continuò a camminare nella sua direzione e neanche quando gli fu di spalle, a cinquanta centimetri dalla sua schiena, Alberto lo degnò di uno sguardo. Si prese un momento, ma solo uno, per capire come intervenire, poi, sospirando, si sedette accanto allo zingaro che ancora teneva le tempie pressate tra i palmi.

«N’do stavi?».

«Dovevo fa na cosa. Da solo».

_Colpo al cuore._

Era da tempo che uno dei due non si arrogava più il diritto, ne la possibilità, di fare qualcosa “da solo”. Dalla morte di sua sorella, e poi di Lele, erano sempre stati loro due. Un Anacleti e un Adami contro tutti. Ed erano di certo la coppia di criminali più mal assortita e particolare che si potesse trovare in circolazione. Ma, il più delle volte, parevano funzionare.

Aureliano continuava a guardarlo, mentre Alberto insisteva a regalargli solo un profilo teso, ma si era ben accorto dello sguardo fisso dell’altro su di lui. Non voleva voltarsi, lo zingaro, perché voleva che nessuno fosse a conoscenza di quanto in quel momento si sentisse in lotta con se stesso. Di quanto la sua umanità lo ricacciasse indietro e lo pregasse di andarsene il più lontano possibile.   
Tuttavia, Aureliano parve quasi leggergli nel pensiero perché più lo guardava più sentiva la rabbia venire sostituita dal senso di colpa. Non appena avevano rimesso piede in quella dannata città, lo Spadino spensierato, euforico e sempre a mille aveva iniziato a spegnersi pian piano, come una candela quasi finita. Aveva il disperato bisogno di sentirsi dire che era tutto okay, anche se niente lo era. E lo sapevano bene entrambi. Ma Aureliano non voleva, anzi non poteva, assistere a quella scena ancora a lungo. Non riusciva a vedere il _suo_ zingaro così.

«Nun me o’ voi di che?», chiese facendosi coraggioso e dandosi dell’egoista contemporaneamente, perché Alberto a lui tante volte se l’era dovuto sorbire in quel modo e nemmeno una aveva azzardato a lamentarsene. O a togliergli il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.

Spadino finalmente lo guardò, e tramite gli occhi lucidi, che apparivano quasi neri nella semi oscurità di quella spiaggia, Aureliano potette immaginare che avesse pianto. Sentiva il cuore lacerarglisi nel petto, mentre l’incazzatura lo liberava.

«Dovevo parlà co Maurizio, Aurelià. Ma tanto ‘o sapevo già che m’avrebbe detto».

«E che t’ha detto?». Sapeva che Spadino avrebbe fatto di tutto per poter salvare Angelica, ma fino a dove si sarebbe spinto? Il fatto stesso di essere andato direttamente da Maurizio Spada, in realtà, rispondeva già in parte alla sua domanda.

«Che se a Angelica ce tengo tanto, ce pensa lui a sistemà ‘e cose, ma…». Distolse di nuovo lo sguardo e si fissò sul mare mosso, tumultuoso come i suoi pensieri.

«Ma? Spadì, parla».

«Devo tojeie dar cazzo mi madre». Il tono era piatto, rassegnato, ma le mani, poggiate sulle ginocchia ossute, tremavano.  
Aureliano, con il capo ancora rivolto verso il basso, strinse gli occhi e pregò di aver sentito male. Ma sapeva che si stava solo provando a raccontare una marea di stronzate. Lo Spada aveva colto la palla al balzo e quella richiesta aveva, a tutti gli effetti, le sembianze di una prova di fiducia. Un battesimo di fuoco.  
Che Alberto potesse essergli utile, era stato lampante fin dal loro primo incontro. Ma chiedere di far fuori dai giochi la propria madre… ad Aureliano oltre allo stomaco si strinse anche il cuore. Lui aveva imparato a conviverci con quel dolore. Anche un po’ per forza, se ripensava a quante volte suo padre rimbeccava quel suo peccato originale. Ma Spadino?   
Alberto pareva ancora turbato per la morte di Manfredi, che aveva provato personalmente a farlo fuori – e c’era quasi riuscito. Come avrebbe fatto ad uccidere sua madre? Non era mai stata una madre modello, quello era certo, ma era anche la ragione per la quale Alberto era riuscito ad arrivare alla veneranda età di ventun’anni.

Aureliano, come accadeva sempre più spesso di quei tempi, fece quello che non gli sarebbe mai riuscito tempo addietro. Nello specifico, quello che non era riuscito a fare quel giorno di fronte al monumento della civiltà italiana.   
Allungò un braccio e cinse le spalle, molto meno larghe rispetto alle sue, dello zingaro, tirandoselo contro.   
Alberto inizialmente si oppose. Non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare in quel modo, perché sapeva che appena quel momento sarebbe passato lui si sarebbe di nuovo iniziato a sentire morire dentro; ma in quel frangente, essere stretto tra quelle braccia, era l’unica cosa che potesse dargli conforto.   
Aureliano pareva più pronto ad un suo rifiuto che all’accettazione di quel contatto, quindi, si riscoprì sorpreso quando Spadino cedette alla sua presa e lasciò che la testa gli si appoggiasse alla clavicola, mentre con la fronte aderiva – di nuovo – quasi perfettamente all’incavo del suo collo.   
Ora, la tempesta più turbolenta che si potesse immaginare imperversava nello stomaco dello zingaro. Tempesta che si fece ancora più incontrollata quando la mano di Aureliano cominciò ad accarezzargli piano i capelli. Sprofondò ancora di più nel suo petto, giovandosi di quello stato di marginalità che lo teneva ancorato alla dura realtà, ma che d’altra parte lo faceva volare alto e non gli permetteva di capirci praticamente un cazzo.   
Poi, nell’accostarsi sempre di più potette percepire il battito frenetico del cuore di Aureliano e lì, l’interruttore si spense. Chiuse gli occhi e smise di pensare. Non gli importava nulla di cosa significasse tutto ciò. Non gli interessava se si fossero stretti in quell’abbraccio solo grazie alla pena che Aureliano provava per lui. Alberto si era semplicemente smorzato.   
Lo stesso però non poteva dirsi di Aureliano, che in quel mese di solitudine passato con solo Alberto al suo fianco, aveva sempre _evitato_ di trascinarsi in quelle situazioni, perché non voleva che l’amico intendesse dell’altro, perché non voleva metterlo – e mettersi – in imbarazzo, perché non voleva confondersi ancora di più le idee… perché, perché, perché. Talmente tanti perché che nemmeno si rese conto che il movimento della mano sulla cresta, ormai estinta, dello zingaro, iniziato come una semplice carezza, si era trasformato in un gesto sempre più delicato e sempre meno controllato, ed era sceso a lambire piano la nuca.   
Sentì le mani, il petto, il collo bruciare, ma per fortuna ci pensò Alberto a scuoterlo dal quel fin troppo cosciente stato di trance, quando si staccò da lui, come avesse appena preso la scossa, e, voltandosi fugacemente a guardarlo, lo ringraziò piano per poi incrociare le mani e tornare a perdersi nelle onde, ancora per un po’. 

* * *

Cristiana sentì il campanello trillare un paio di volte prima di riuscire a riprendere coscienza di se. Allungò una mano verso il comodino e andando a tentoni raggiunse l’interruttore della piccola abatjour viola. Solo quando la stanza venne illuminata da quella tenue sfumatura lilla si accorse che erano scoccate le 21 e che probabilmente era rimasta incosciente in quel letto per almeno dodici ore.   
Poggiò i piedi sul pavimento freddo e tirandosi la maglia lunga a coprire il fondoschiena, in punta di piedi, zampettò fino all’ingresso, ancora con gli occhi semi chiusi e in preda alla confusione per il brusco risveglio. Guardò nello spioncino e giurò di aver percepito il suo cuore rallentare tanto da farle venire un capogiro. Cinaglia era di nuovo venuto a farle visita. Stavolta aveva avuto almeno la decenza di non invitarsi da solo ad entrare.

La poliziotta poggiò una mano sulla maniglia ma, mentre il tempo si dilatava fino a fermarsi, pensò se non sarebbe stato meglio far finta che la casa fosse vuota. In realtà non ebbe neanche la possibilità di riflettere sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni, che un bussare leggero la costrinse ad ammettere che l’uomo al di là della soglia, probabilmente, era più che conscio della sua presenza.   
Quando finalmente la porta si aprì, si nascose quasi dietro al legno scheggiato, mostrando al suo ospite solo una parte del volto leggermente tumefatto e del labbro spaccato.   
Cinaglia era serio, ma non la guardava in maniera severa, quanto piuttosto come se cercasse di capire cosa le stesse passando per la testa.

«Posso entrare?».

Cristiana annuì in maniera quasi impercettibile e socchiuse ancora di più la porta, permettendo ad Amedeo di entrare.

Il salotto era avvolto dalla semioscurità della sera romana e il profilo degli oggetti che lo riempivano pareva tendersi, una volta sfiorato dalla luce che, fredda, proveniva dall’esterno. La finestra era aperta e lasciava penetrare qualche spiffero, che si infrangeva sulle gambe nude della donna.   
Ora si trovavano entrambi in quella stanza, in piedi uno di fronte all’altra, ma lo sguardo di Cristiana non si era fatto ancora abbastanza coraggioso per poter incontrare quello di Amedeo, che ancora continuava a scrutarla.

«Che è successo l’altra sera?».

A Cristiana per un attimo parve di camminare sul bordo disossato di un burrone. Doveva semplicemente attenersi alla versione dei fatti che si era ripetuta in testa nelle ultime ore. Ma quelle parole ora forse se le era dette e ridette tante di quelle volte che avevano perso senso. Una sola virgola fuori posto e tutte le sberle a mano piena che si era presa in silenzio da Spadino sarebbero state solo l’antipasto di quella cena che vedeva la sua testa come portata principale.   
Si convinse che fosse arrivato il momento per permettere all’uomo di guardarla per bene in faccia. Magari, la crosta che le si stava formando sul labbro superiore e che le deformava leggermente l’espressione, tirando la pelle, sarebbe stata un punto a favore per la favoletta poco convincente che doveva provare a vendergli.   
Nel farlo, forse per fortuna, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e tutto ciò che ne seguì fu più e più volte interrotto da singhiozzi spezzati, che le toglievano il respiro e la costringevano a tirare su col naso.

«M-mi dispiace. Io… io ero là e… non pensavo mi avessero vista, e invece… ero andata al teatro per assicurarmi che lo zingaro fosse là, ma mi hanno beccata e-», si interruppe bruscamente, scossa dai tremori, poi, con un gesto approssimativo della mano, si indicò il viso e le braccia livide.   
Amedeo la ascoltava con attenzione e non smetteva di cercare i suoi occhi neanche quando lei li strizzava per provare a darsi un contegno, ma non sembrava ancora del tutto convinto.

«Perché non ti hanno fatta fuori?».

«Non lo so! Non lo so… forse volevano aspettare che arrivassi anche tu».

«Quindi gli hai detto che stavo arrivando?». Lo sguardo dell’uomo si fece tagliente, ma teneva ancora le mani lungo i fianchi e tanto bastò per dare a Cristiana il coraggio di continuare a parlare. Finché non l’avesse toccata ne avrebbe avuto a sufficienza per mandare avanti quella farsa.

«Mi dispiace, Amedeo! Mi dispiace». Non lo fece apposta, tanto meno lo aveva programmato, ma le gambe, che continuavano a tremare da quando aveva osato spiare al di là della porta d’ingresso, cedettero e Cristiana si ritrovò a battere rovinosamente le ginocchia sul pavimento, continuando ad essere scossa da lacrimosi sbalzi.   
Il politico rimase per un po’ a guardarla, a carponi e con le spalle che tremavano, mentre si riempiva di un tale senso di potere fa far tremare le mani anche a lui. Poi abbozzò un sorriso soddisfatto e si accucciò di fronte alla donna, bilanciando il proprio peso con i talloni. Quando la ragazza sollevò la testa, il viso era stravolto e si prese un attimo per scandagliare l’espressione dell’uomo che aveva di fronte.   
Cinaglia la afferrò per un braccio, rimettendola in piedi, poi, con la mano arpionata alla sua nuca, la fece voltare con uno strattone verso di lui.

Cristiana boccheggiò alla ricerca d’aria.

Non se l’era bevuta? Aveva capito fosse tutta una messinscena? Eppure, le pareva di aver pensato a tutto, le pareva di essere stata così convincente…   
Era sul punto di scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime quando la voce dell’uomo la investì di sentita speranza, e di un rinnovato orgoglio.

«Sei riuscita a fare più di quanto mi aspettassi da te, Cristiana. Potrei dirmi quasi piacevolmente stupito». La ragazza a quel punto dovette reprimere quel disperato bisogno di scoppiare a ridere che sentiva in fondo alla gola.

_Ce l’ho fatta._

Ma l’uomo la squadrava ancora, alla ricerca di una crepa dietro quegli occhi verdi che le avrebbe fatto rimetterci la pelle. Cristiana si trovò confusa, quasi stordita da quell’incontro che si era consumato nel giro di pochi secondi e ancora una volta si chiese se fosse in grado di reggere tutto quel peso che gli occhi azzurri di Cinaglia le buttavano addosso. Poi, ad un ricordo sfocato, ma ancora vivo dentro di lei, seguì l’illuminazione, e si trovò a pregare che quell’uomo che aveva di fronte fosse rimasto abbastanza _umano_ da non riuscire a percepire tutta quella falsità che trapelava dalle sue parole, dai suoi gesti.   
Si fece coraggio e, riuscendo finalmente a sollevare le mani verso l’alto, appoggiò i palmi sulle guance dell’uomo e lo tirò verso di se. Non che avesse un qualche senso quel gesto, anzi, all’inizio fece anche parecchia fatica a reprimere il viscidume di cui le pareva cospargersi mentre la lingua del politico faceva irruzione nella sua bocca e le mani le mollavano i capelli per finire direttamente sui glutei. Sentiva dentro di se un tale senso di inadeguatezza che, non ci fosse stata la propria vita in ballo, si sarebbe lanciata di corsa nel corridoio e poi verso il bagno per andarsi a lavare con l’acqua a 50°.   
Quando, però, accostandosi ancora verso l’uomo – perché attirata da quei tentacoli – sentì l’erezione venire a contatto con la pelle quasi nuda del bacino, ritrovò la motivazione che pensava si stesse spegnendo sotto a quel tocco infame.   
Come con Lele, ancora una volta, era stata tanto brava a fingere da essere riuscita a riottenere il controllo. Stavolta, però, essere stordita non era la cosa peggiore che potesse succederle.   
Quando portò la mano sul rigonfiamento del pantalone e strinse abbastanza forte da sentire Amedeo gemere, prese un respiro profondo e i suoi polmoni ripresero a bruciare.

_Adesso, ti tengo per le palle._

L’intero amplesso fu consumato da una Cristiana così piena di se, che, tra un pensiero omicida e l’altro, riuscì anche, per brevi momenti, a provare piacere. Dopo il secondo, o il terzo, bacio acquoso, il cervello della donna si spense e dentro di lei cresceva solo l’incessante desiderio di avere di più.   
Non si persero in ulteriori effusioni, poiché appena “arrivato”, Cinaglia, se ne stava già per andare, mentre Cristiana, coperta dalle lenzuola a pois, lo osservava ridendo di lui quanto di se stessa. Quel silenzio teso però non durò troppo, perché Amedeo, come se nulla fosse, ripartì all’attacco.

«Devi fare un’altra cosa per me».

Neanche per un attimo aveva creduto che quella pericolosa collaborazione fosse già giunta al termine, ma sentirsi richiamata così velocemente all’ordine le fece ricordare che l’impegno che aveva preso era a tempo pieno, e non prevedeva giorni di riposo.

«Cosa?». Chiese cercando di trattenere l’esitazione.

«Ho bisogno che la polizia stia un po’ dietro agli spacciatori, giù ad Ostia».

«Perché?».

«Perché tutto quello che succede a Ostia, rientra nei miei interessi. E al momento, il mio interesse è che quel giro si fermi».

Che tutto ciò che succedesse a Ostia, e a Roma, rientrasse nei suoi interessi era ben chiaro. Decisamente il giro di spaccio che si era rimesso in moto sul litorale e nella capitale lo disturbava non poco, e già da giorni. Ma essersi ritrovato faccia a faccia con Aureliano Adami e quel cazzo di zingaro era stato sicuramente un incentivo a velocizzare le cose. Spadino da solo poteva essere un problema, ma con Aureliano al suo fianco sapeva essere davvero una spina nel fianco.   
C’era solo una cosa che Cinaglia voleva, oltre Roma, e anzi, quasi più della stessa, ed era poter appendere al chiodo la testa di quei due criminali da quattro soldi.

«Mi raccomando». Amedeo le sfiorò la coscia che faceva capolino da sotto la coperta di cotone leggero, poi, senza guardarsi indietro, si avviò verso l’uscita e si chiuse in silenzio la porta alle spalle. Cristiana tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si reclinò fino alla spalliera del letto, appoggiando la testa al muro e chiudendo gli occhi.

 _Ce l’ho fatta_ , si disse di nuovo.

Afferrò il telefono di fianco a se e digitò due semplici parole: _dobbiamo parlare_. Quando il messaggio risultò inviato, si alzò di corsa e si precipitò in bagno. Avrebbe dovuto arieggiare la stanza per ore prima di smettere di sentire l’odore della costosa colonia del politico, ma prima si sarebbe dovuta togliere dalla pelle quel ribrezzo che poco fa era riuscita a scacciare solo grazie alla consapevolezza di avere ancora un po’ da vivere.


	11. La promessa

_4 luglio_

«Ha chiamato ‘a guardia».

La voce di Spadino riempì la hall dell’albergo e Aureliano, che era ancora piantonato sul divano – da quella mattina in preda ad una delle sue solite emicranie – sollevò la testa dalla spalla di Nadia, voltando lo sguardo verso lo zingaro che camminava a passo leggero verso la coppia.   
Alberto gettò giusto un’occhiata rapida a Nadia, poi cercò di concentrarsi su Aureliano, tentando di focalizzarsi abbastanza da non vedere le loro dita intrecciate e la ragazza che, prima di sistemarsi sulla seduta, stampava un bacio sulla guancia barbuta del fidanzato. Il cuore dello zingaro sussultò comunque, quando udì lo schioccare delle labbra sulla pelle.

«E che vole?», chiese Aureliano cercando gli occhi del sinti con i suoi.

Vivere sia con Nadia che con Spadino si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto. Era come se, tutte le volte che riusciva ad abbandonarsi alle carezze della ragazzina, una voce infondo al suo cervello gridasse ininterrottamente, quasi non volesse farlo distendere del tutto. Come a tenerlo sempre sull’attenti. E, puntualmente, in quei momenti, ecco che ricompariva il sinti, sbucandosene fuori con una scusa qualsiasi. Ed ecco che Aureliano sentiva la frustrazione crescere sempre di più, perché quel cazzo di zingaro gli era sempre tra i coglioni.   
Tanto non riusciva a liberarsi di quella presenza che, anche quando non respirava la sua stessa aria, i pensieri, più o meno martellanti, lo riportavano sempre lì, sempre a quella manciata di giorni che avevano vissuto fianco a fianco tra quelle quattro mura, in una regione diversa da quella in cui erano nati. Era come se quelle poche settimane si fossero addensate tutte nell’arco di sessanta minuti e fossero ancora così vivide nella mente di Aureliano da ritrovarsi a riviverle neanche ancora le avesse davanti.   
La mattina si svegliava e si chiedeva se Spadino avesse già messo su il caffè, o se, come accadeva più spesso, avrebbe dovuto farlo lui per entrambi. Andava a buttare le sue magliette sudate nel cesto dei panni sporchi e vedendo la roba dello zingaro si chiedeva quante volte dovesse cambiarsi nell’arco di una sola giornata. Si metteva a cena con Nadia e, mentre mangiavano in silenzio, si domandava che battuta atroce ma esilarante avrebbe fatto in quel momento Spadino. Cazzo, una volta gli era venuto in mente anche mentre faceva sesso con la ragazza, e si era sentito così tremendamente confuso e arrabbiato con se stesso da doversi alzare di corsa e fingere di stare poco bene, perché ormai tutta l’atmosfera era stata rovinata dalla faccia di quello zingaro di merda che guardava la televisione e intanto si mordeva distrattamente il labbro inferiore.

Era ovunque. Ovunque guardasse, in ogni rumore sentisse, in ogni superficie che si trovasse ad accarezzare.

Ed era così maledettamente estenuante cercare di evitare di farsi delle domande, cercare di ricacciare indietro qualsiasi risposta. Era come se fossero ancora solo loro due, a tenersi compagnia e a litigare e a ridere e a chiedersi scusa per le cazzate che di tanto in tanto si dicevano l’un l’altro.

Quando Aureliano finalmente si alzò dal divano, seguito a ruota da Nadia, Spadino tornò ad aprire bocca, rimbalzando occhiate dall’amico alla ragazza.

«Ha detto che c’hanno intenzione de cambià il giro oggi, e che se spostano su via Oletta».

«Quando attaccano?», chiese Aureliano indurendo la mascella.

«La pattuglia dovrebbe partì tra mezz’ora».

«Cazzo!». Aureliano afferrò il telefono in fretta e furia e dopo essersi braccheggiato nelle tasche compose il numero e stette in attesa per qualche secondo, poi buttò giù, si diresse verso il bar, fece il giro e scomparve per un attimo al di sotto del bancone scuro. Quando ne riemerse, teneva nelle mani una beretta compatta e una semiautomatica. Fece scivolare una delle due sul bancone e rivolse uno sguardo d’intesa allo zingaro.

«Namo, è dove se deve vedè Flavio co uno dell’infami de Spada pe la seconda partita de robba».

«Lascia perde, Aurelià. Ce vado io co Spadino». Nadia avanzò verso i due ragazzi, superando il sinti e mettendosi di fronte ad Aureliano, che ora la guardava con le sopracciglia alzate.

«No. Ce vado io, te me servi qui».

«Ma-», la ragazza venne interrotta dallo stringersi delle dita di Alberto sulla spalla.

«Sta tranquilla, nun ‘o fo scende da ‘a macchina manco se me prega». Alberto sorrise all’amico, che lo guardava esattamente come avrebbe fatto un ragazzino dopo aver ricevuto il permesso dalla madre per uscire fuori a giocare.

«Daje, Spadì. Tocca movese».

I due si precipitarono all’aperto e salirono sulla stessa auto che Aureliano aveva usato per andare alla ricerca dello zingaro, quando pareva essersi dato apparentemente alla macchia. Spadino prese posto alla destra del guidatore e Aureliano, non appena toccato il sedile, avviò il motore e rivolse un’altra occhiata complice al suo compagno di disavventure.   
Quando arrivarono di fronte al palazzo dove Flavio aveva preso appuntamento con lo sgherro di Spada, Alberto smontò dalla vettura e corse verso il gruppetto di ragazzi appostati di fronte ad uno dei tanti portoni che disegnavano gli occhi e le bocche della stradina del lido.   
Mentre era ancora intento a dialogare accoratamente con gli ostiensi e Flavio si rigirava tra le mani il telefono con sguardo afflitto, una vettura blu scuro svoltò l’angolo e, con calma, si diresse verso di loro. Aureliano aguzzò la vista ma non riconobbe nessuno dei passeggeri. L’auto accostò dalla parte opposta della via, proprio a fianco del marciapiede dove la stavano aspettando Flavio e i suoi uomini.   
Non appena il figlio di Romoletto si avvicinò alla vettura scura, Spadino tornò a passo veloce verso l’auto di Aureliano. Continuava a lanciare occhiate agli zingari all’interno del veicolo e di tanto in tanto puntava gli occhi anche verso l’alto, in direzione delle finestre e dei balconi che si affacciavano proprio su di loro.   
Lo scambiò fu tanto rapido da permettere a Flavio di rimontare sulla sua macchina e all’altra di allontanarsi, ma non abbastanza da evitare l’arrivo della volante della polizia. Non appena Aureliano vide l’auto azzurra sbucare da una traversa alle loro spalle, accese il quadro e schizzò via, seguito a ruota da Flavio.   
  


Superateli, sentiva ancora l’adrenalina in circolo e voltandosi verso Spadino notò di non essere l’unico ad essere in preda a quello stato d’animo. Lo zingaro rimbalzava quasi sul sedile e si voltava continuamente a guardare se qualcuno fosse partito all’inseguimento.   
Tutto pareva tranquillo, ma nessuno dei due sembrava esserne cosciente.   
Per una volta nella loro vita avevano avuto talmente tanto culo, e in una botta sola, da essere riusciti a portare a termine lo scambio, avvisare i colleghi e andarsene giusto in tempo per non essere beccati con le mani nel sacco.   
Spadino rideva, rideva e urlava talmente forte che Aureliano attaccò a ridere pure lui così tanto da sentire il respiro corto e i muscoli del petto bruciare.

«Oh, Oh. Fermate fratè sennò mo me schianto e me tocca chiamalle a me ‘e guardie!», disse Aureliano con le lacrime ancora agli occhi.

«Nun ce credo Aurelià! Ce mancava tanto così che ce se bevevano a tutti!». Spadino mimò con le dita quanto poco gli sarebbe bastato per finire in guai seri, e ripetette di nuovo quanto aveva appena detto, ma stavolta quasi gridando.

«Tanto così, Aurelià!».

Il ragazzo continuava a sorridere, contagiato dall’ilarità che aveva colto lo zingaro e pareva non volesse più abbandonarlo.   
In quel momento erano molto più simili a due ragazzini scapestrati che a due criminali efferati, e l’aria era così rilassata che per un attimo Aureliano credette che tutto sarebbe stato possibile. Tutto poteva risolversi.

«Te va de andà in un posto?».

«Dove?», chiese il sinti con il cuore in gola. Un po’ per le troppe risate, un po’ perché Aureliano era riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione con un tono tanto calmo quanto criptico. E un po’, ovviamente, anche a causa del sorriso sbieco che ancora l’amico aveva stampato in faccia e che rischiava di farlo andare a fuoco.

«Namo».

* * *

«Oh, ndo stanno?».

Flavio fece spallucce e si mise a sedere. Era visibilmente affannato e Nadia si chiese se fosse scappato a piedi invece che in macchina. Una striscia di sudore gli impregnava la maglietta e si allargava sempre di più sul petto mentre se la sventolava addosso.

«Nun c’ho idea… erano davanti a noi non penso l’hanno beccati».

La ragazza si accomodò vicino a lui sul divano e si appoggiò con i gomiti alle ginocchia.   
Non si spiegava perché non fossero tornati dritti in albergo. L’avevano scampata di brutto e per una volta sembrava che la fortuna fosse dalla loro. Dove altro dovevano dirigersi, con Spadino che era il più ambito bersaglio della sua famiglia e Aureliano che era ancora mezzo impecettato? La ripresa rapida del ragazzo l’aveva stupita, era vero, ma continuava comunque a percepire un vano pericolo aggirarsi su di lui. Non l’aveva mai visto così acciaccato e questo non faceva altro che alimentare la paura che potessero freddarlo, facilmente come non mai, da un momento all’altro.   
Probabilmente, fosse stato lì, Aureliano, l’avrebbe sgridata per tutta quella premura. Lui sapeva cavarsela benissimo da solo, le avrebbe detto. Ma pure questa certezza non la fermò dallo sfilarsi il cellulare dalla tasca e pigiare il verde, non appena rintracciato il nome sulla rubrica.   
Neanche il tempo di portarselo all’orecchio che era scattata la segreteria. Imprecò tra i denti e si stese contro lo schienale, strizzando gli occhi. Prese un profondo respiro e scorrendo poco più su provò a contattare lo zingaro. In quel caso rimase appiccicata all’apparecchio per tutto il tempo che continuò a squillare, ma comunque non ricevette risposta.

Flavio la guardava un po’ divertito ma decise di non infierire, almeno fin quando la ragazza, rassegnata, non fece scivolare il telefono sul tavolino.

«Vedrai che stanno bene, Nà… se la sanno ca-».

Lei fece un gesto con la mano come a zittirlo e lui si lasciò sfuggire una risatina tra le labbra distese.

«’O so, ‘o so. Ma non capisco n’do cazzo stanno».

La presenza di Spadino, costante e ineluttabile, la infastidiva più del previsto: non credeva potesse essere così… molesto. Sapeva bene che Aureliano gli voleva bene – l’aveva capito a sue spese quando aveva deciso di lasciarla lì da sola – ma questo non giustificava l’apprensione che riusciva a leggere tutti i giorni negli occhi del ragazzo. Sembrava quasi che fosse stato Alberto a “sacrificarsi” per l’altro e uscirne fuori a pezzi, e non il contrario.   
Doveva ammetterlo, e ora, non poteva più scappare. Era _gelosa_ del sinti. Gelosa del rapporto di interdipendenza che lo legava al suo Aureliano e, in quei momenti, le mancava – anche egoisticamente – sempre di più la sua amica. Con Angelica in mezzo, loro due apparivano più distanti di quanto in realtà, forse, non erano mai stati. Tuttavia, questo bastava a rassicurarla.   
Aureliano non era _frocio_ e Nadia avrebbe potuto scommetterci un rene, ma forse… no. Si costrinse a scacciare quel pensiero. Il pensiero che all’improvviso il suo uomo fosse partito di testa, forse per i colpi ricevuti, forse per la solitudine subita in quei venti giorni lontano da tutti…   
Già una volta aveva provato a dare forma a quegli utopistici vagheggiamenti e per poco non c’era finita con la faccia mangiata dallo stesso Aureliano.   
Il che, avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla, se non fosse stato per il fatto che lui l’aveva aggredita per poi andare diretto dallo zingaro.   
In ogni caso, tutte quelle giustificazioni non scusavano la loro assenza lì e in quel momento. Oltretutto, cominciava ad essere sinceramente in pena. E anche un po’ incazzata per non averli potuti seguire.   
Che cazzo se ne doveva fare lì all’albergo? Doveva controllare a vista quelle stanze logore e ammuffite?

Flavio stava per riaprire bocca, quando Nadia si allungò di nuovo per afferrare l’apparecchio, decisa a chiamare l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto rassicurarla almeno del fatto che i due non erano finiti in gattabuia.   
Cristiana non rispose, ma l’avviso della chiamata terminata fu seguito da un messaggio che lampeggiò sullo schermo solo per un paio di secondi.

_Non posso parlare._

La ragazza digitò in fretta, sbagliando un paio di volte i tasti.

_Ci sono stati problemi?_

Il riscontro la parte della vice-ispettrice Massoli fu di quanto più immediato e telegrafico:

 _Tutto okay_.

Nadia sospirò di nuovo e si trovò a maledire lo zingaro Anacleti, per l’ennesima volta, da quando l’aveva conosciuto.

* * *

«Aurelià», disse Spadino quasi sospirando, «io non credo sia na bona idea sta quà».

Erano ancora in auto ma Alberto aveva ben chiaro dove fossero diretti da circa una decina di minuti; tuttavia, si era costretto a mordersi la lingua. Era ancora su di giri per quanto successo poco prima e non voleva smontare l’entusiasmo dell’amico; ma ora, di fronte a quel diroccato chiosco, cominciava a pensare che non fosse stata proprio un’ottima idea lasciare le redini della carrozza ad Aureliano.

Lui, dal canto suo, pareva tranquillo. Tanto tranquillo che rispose allo zingaro con una smorfia piuttosto eloquente, alzando le sopracciglia verso l’alto e ricacciando invece le estremità delle labbra verso il basso.

«N’te proccupà, Spadì. Li lavori so fermi e non ce sta nessuno qua. Poi il lido è zeppo, mica ce ponno fa secchi così, in mezzo a ‘a gente».

Prima ancora che Alberto potesse ribattere, Aureliano era già uscito dalla vettura e aveva messo i piedi sulla sabbia, diretto e spedito in direzione della veranda d’ingresso della struttura in legno.   
Lo zingaro tirò un altro sospiro profondo e, rimanendo per un attimo ad osservarlo mentre si allontanava, riconobbe che se nessuno l’avesse ucciso nel giro di poco, probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito quello stesso uomo lì di fronte.   
Lo perse di vista un solo secondo e fu sufficiente a spingere anche lui fuori dalla macchina e avviarsi sulla spiaggia.

Aureliano era di fronte alla porta chiusa dell’edificio e trafficava con il lucchetto. Le ante erano belle che andate e sarebbe bastata una spallata ben assestata a farle cedere, ma Aureliano sembrava provare una certa riverenza per quel luogo e tanto bastava a Spadino per attendere pazientemente che concludesse quello che aveva iniziato.   
Quando il lucchetto cedette Aureliano spalancò la porta, facendo cenno ad Alberto di entrare. Non pensava ci fosse dentro granché, e infatti gli unici oggetti rimasti erano qualche sedia di legno e dei lettini da mare piuttosto mal messi, che erano lì fondamentalmente col solo scopo di prender polvere.   
Aureliano era al centro dell’ambiente e si guardava attorno un po’ spaesato. Quello era sempre stato il suo rifugio segreto, ma ora di suo in quel posto non era rimasto quasi nulla, se non una sfilza di ricordi e l’idea che si era fatto di una madre mai conosciuta.   
Anche Spadino si sentiva un po’ perso dentro quelle quattro mura di legno sbreccato. Era stato lì più di una volta, ma mai gli era stato concesso di attraversare quella soglia. Si mise a girovagare in silenzio, giocherellando con gli anelli della mano destra, mentre Aureliano, alle sue spalle, sembrava litigare con una pila di sdraio dalla quale non riusciva ad estrarne una. Quando finalmente riuscì nell’impresa, la aprì, la percosse un paio di volte per togliere la polvere e poi si sedette su di una delle estremità facendo segno a Spadino di accomodarsi vicino a lui.   
Lo zingaro gli rispose con un sorriso e si avvicinò al lettino appoggiandocisi piano, per paura che cedesse. Quando si convinse che l’intelaiatura di tessuto non avrebbe capitolato proprio in quel momento, si rilassò un po’ e appoggiò le braccia alle ginocchia.

«Carino qui», disse a mo’ di sfottò, guardando l’amico con un’espressione fintamente sorpresa.

Aureliano per un attimo rimase serio, annuendo, poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. 

«De sicuro non è reggia Anacleti».

«No, de sicuro».

Aureliano sorrise flebilmente, poi però parve crucciarsi e abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

«M’è mancato sto posto».

Alberto non sapeva cosa diamine rispondere. Non era settato per parlare con lui di quelle cose. Era già tanto riuscire a farlo ridere ed essere stato in grado di fargli accettare che andava bene se si prendeva cura di lui. Ma parlare di sentimenti… era una zona d’ombra fredda e impervia nella quale preferiva non addentrarsi.   
Tuttavia, Aureliano pareva intenzionato proprio a dilungarsi su quelle smancerie:

«A te non t’è mancato niente de Roma?».

L’ottanta percento del cervello dello zingaro gli stava suggerendo che no, in fondo non gli era mancato nulla, perché durante quel mese aveva avuto vicino a se tutto quello che aveva sempre sognato, e che ora era seduto proprio accanto a lui. Ad ogni modo, il restante venti era piuttosto convinto che l’assenza di Angelica si fosse fatta sentire più che mai in quei giorni ed essere riuscito a parlarle solo per sapere quanto fosse in pericolo, l’aveva fatto sentire una merda per averle dedicato così poco tempo.

«Angelica, lei me manca».  
Aureliano sembrò riflettere sulle parole dello zingaro, anche se davvero, non c’era nulla di così difficile da capire. Ma, a dispetto di tutti i suoi freni inibitori, si convinse a dare sfogo ad un dubbio che più di una volta gli aveva martellato le sinapsi.

«Che è lei pe te?».

Alberto corrugò la fronte e le sopracciglia andarono a formare quasi una linea retta che gli sottolineava gli occhi scuri ancora di più.

«In che senso? È mi moje».

«Si… è tu moje, ma nun te piace. Cioè je voi bene, ma -».

«Ma so frocio». Lo intercettò Spadino, con tono rassegnato.

«Vabbè, quello che è. Però insomma, che è pe te? Na sorella? N’amica?».

Alberto non capiva l’utilità di tutte quelle domande e si ritrovò un po’ a rimpiangere l’Aureliano impacciato e introverso dei primi tempi. Almeno con lui non doveva parlare della sua vita romantica.

«Penso che lei sia pe me quello che io so pe te. Si, n’amico, insomma».   
Aureliano si ritrovò ad annuire.

_N’amico.  
A n’amico ce pensi mentre scopi co la donna tua?_

«Ma te non hai mai sentito niente per lei? In determinati momenti dico. Cioè proprio niente niente?».

Aureliano sperò di non essere frainteso. Non voleva dare l’impressione di stare utilizzando Alberto per capirci qualcosa di più sull’omosessualità. Sapeva bene come funzionava. Voleva solo cercare di capire qualcosa di più su se stesso. E lì, dentro quel capanno abbandonato, lontani da tutti, lontani dalla vita, risucchiati in quella dimensione che per Aureliano era un porto sicuro, solo lì si sentiva in grado di affrontare la tempesta perfetta. Forse solo all’interno di quel chiosco sarebbe stato in grado di mettere un po’ di ordine in tutto quel caos.   
Spadino spezzò la tensione con una risata che ad un orecchio estraneo sarebbe parsa ricca di sarcasmo, ma Aureliano sapeva bene che la sua era solo velata e sincera autoironia.

«Eh, sennò non sarei frocio!», rise ancora e Aureliano si lasciò cullare da quel suono che negli ultimi mesi era diventato quasi un rumore bianco.

Spadino, intanto, si era tirato su con la schiena e teneva ben saldo con le mani il bordo di ferro della sdraia. Rivolse ad Aureliano uno sguardo sbieco, ancora sorridendo per quanto si erano detti poco prima, e notò che l’amico continuava a fissare il lembo di tessuto che separava le mani dell’uno da quelle dell’altro. Istintivamente si ritrasse a quello sguardo, come se lo avesse potuto percepire come un tocco leggero; ma non fu abbastanza veloce perché Aureliano, invece, gli afferrò la mano e la riportò dov’era.   
Non sapeva se dire qualcosa, se parlare o rimanere in silenzio, aspettando che fosse l’altro a farsi avanti, ma l’attesa lo stava uccidendo e l’amico era ancora con lo sguardo fisso su quel punto indistinto, stringeva le labbra. Ma soprattutto, non gli aveva ancora mollato quella maledetta mano.

«Tutto apposto?».

Aureliano annuì ma non riuscì a sollevare lo sguardo sullo zingaro, che ora lo guardava insistentemente, forse anche un po’ in pena.   
Si sentiva un coglione per aver reagito in quel modo e per aver ceduto volontariamente a quel contatto. Un contatto a cui non era capace di mettere fine. Non riusciva più a ricacciare infondo alla gola tutti quei pensieri, tutti gli interrogativi che giorno dopo giorno scacciava accuratamente. Voleva darsi una risposta ma non sapeva da che parte iniziare. Ancora una volta, però, fu lo zingaro ad andargli incontro e, probabilmente inconsciamente, premette quell’interruttore che Aureliano si premurava di tenere chiuso. Gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, liberandosi da quella presa, e lo scosse giusto un po’, quanto bastava per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. E cazzo, fu solo per un secondo ma Aureliano annegò in quegli occhi neri, alla ricerca di neanche dio sapeva cosa, alla ricerca di qualcosa che neanche lui sapeva riconoscere. Poi una frase e riprese fiato:

«Ma che te sei spento, Aurelià?», rise Spadino. E Aureliano affogò di nuovo. Stavolta però aveva solo una cosa a cui aggrapparsi. Ed era l’unica cosa ancora viva in quella vecchia stanza polverosa.

Spadino sgranò gli occhi quando vide l’amico portargli una mano alla nuca e spingersi verso di lui. Non riuscì neanche ad indietreggiare perché tutto si fece buio e l’unica cosa che fu in grado di vedere era l’azzurro degli occhi di Aureliano che scompariva sotto le ciglia scure. Poi, quando le sue labbra entrarono in contatto con quelle dell’altro, si trovò a trattenere il respiro.   
Non capì per quanto tempo fosse rimasto senza fiatare, ma pensò che se era ancora vivo non doveva essere stato sufficiente. Cristo, sarebbe voluto morire in quello stesso momento. Fosse rimasto stecchito avrebbe fatto in modo di potersi dare da solo una pacca sulla spalla perché era riuscito a coronare il sogno di una vita intera. Essere baciato da Aureliano Adami.   
La realizzazione di quel fatto fu sufficiente per portarlo a socchiudere la bocca e a farsi strada tra le labbra del compagno che ancora pigiavano timide sulle sue.   
Aureliano, anche se inizialmente stupito da quell’intrusione, lo lasciò fare e si ritrovò invece ad assecondare i suoi movimenti. Aveva ancora la mano piantata sulla nuca di Alberto e non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Non capiva neanche perché si fosse fiondato su di lui, ma si sentiva la testa talmente tanto pesante da non riuscire a mettere in fila più di due parole alla volta.   
Quando Spadino finalmente si mosse e le sue mani finirono per circondargli le spalle, Aureliano fu scosso da un fremito e sentì il cuore iniziare a pompargli così forte nel petto che pensò che stesse per avere un infarto. Il tocco dello zingaro era delicato, cauto, quasi stesse accarezzando un leone assonnato nella speranza di non venir ingoiato in un sol boccone da un momento all’altro. Le mani dalle scapole scivolarono lungo le braccia, poi sul petto e infine sul collo, andando a sfiorare quel lembo di pelle dietro alle orecchie che tante, troppe volte nei suoi sogni aveva immaginato baciare. Lo avrebbe fatto se solo fosse riuscito a staccarsi dalla bocca di Aureliano, se solo non avesse temuto che allontanandosi avrebbe spezzato l’incantesimo.

Aureliano era così fottutamente perso nell’assaporare quella lingua, quelle labbra che non si accorse neanche di aver iniziato a ricambiarlo con più veemenza, quasi con rabbia, accantonando definitivamente la timidezza che avevano segnato i primi secondi di quel contatto. Era così preda dell’odore dello zingaro che non si accorse immediatamente di essere diventato, lentamente, tremendamente sempre più duro e, quando quella consapevolezza lo raggiunse, fu come venire centrato in piena faccia da un tir.

_Ma che cazzo de problema c’ho._

Si alzò di scatto, facendo quasi perdere l’equilibrio ad Alberto che dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di capire che cazzo fosse successo, e perché l’altro fosse balzato via come una molla.

Aureliano si ritrovò a boccheggiare in cerca d’aria, con le mani che sudavano e il cuore che ancora scalpitava nel petto. Avesse continuato così gli sarebbe schizzato via.   
Alberto riuscì finalmente a ricomporsi e si alzò anche lui, raggiungendo Aureliano al centro della stanza e provando ad avvicinarsi, ma quando gli fu alle spalle l’altro si allontanò ancora prima di voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Aurelià… aspetta».

Aureliano aveva gli occhi arrossati e sembrava sul punto di liberare la bestia che teneva rinchiusa dentro di se da troppo tempo. Ma non avrebbe mai ferito l’uomo che in quel momento gli si trovava davanti e che lo guardava, per la seconda volta nella sua vita, con la bocca socchiusa, gli angoli rivolti verso il basso e negli occhi la luce più triste che si potesse immaginare.

Spadino provò a fare un altro passo verso di lui ma Aureliano indietreggiò ancora.

«Sta fermo Albè. Fermate».

«Ma-».

«Ma niente. Io nun so come te, nun ‘o so perché ho fatto quello ch’ho fatto», disse Aureliano in preda al panico.

Dio, più la faccia di Spadino si faceva cupa più lui si sentiva sprofondare nella vergogna.   
La verità è che se prima era confuso, adesso la consapevolezza di quello che aveva fatto lo faceva andare ancora più nel pallone e, paradossalmente, riusciva a sentirsi ancora più incasinato di prima. Ma, per quanto volesse strappare dalla faccia dell’altro quel ghigno affranto non poteva più rimanere lì dentro. Non con Alberto che con gli occhi lucidi sembrava stare per esplodere.   
Senza dire una parola si lasciò lo zingaro alle spalle e si diresse fuori dal chiosco.

Spadino era ancora lì, in mezzo a quella stanza piena di ragnatele e con le mani tese lungo i fianchi. Non sapeva neanche lui se avesse voglia di gridare, di piangere, di uscire fuori e prenderlo a pugni o, semplicemente, di andarsene. Non sapeva neanche per quanto tempo erano rimasti appiccicati su quel lettino da mare. Sapeva solo che nel momento in cui Aureliano aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue, aveva percepito il proprio cuore riempirsi al punto da diventare enorme e non aveva potuto far altro che ricambiare.   
Però, sapeva anche che non appena era stato respinto per la seconda volta, quel cuore ora più grande si era spezzato di nuovo e la sofferenza che ne era derivata pareva essere esponenzialmente più risonante di quanto non fosse mai stata. 

* * *

«Dove sta?».

Adelaide Anacleti sedeva di fronte a Maurizio Spada, nell’ufficio del maneggio che un tempo era stato di Samurai.   
Dopo la sua morte, non aveva esitato nemmeno un attimo lo zingaro a rilevarlo. Non che gli servisse realmente quel luogo; neanche aveva mai avuto una grande passione per i cavalli. Ma essere lì, seduto su quella sedia, a respirare lo stesso ossigeno di cui si era riempito i polmoni il vecchio boss, lo rendeva quasi pieno di gioia. Chissà se Valerio riusciva a vederlo in quel momento.

In tal caso, si sarebbe sicuramente rivoltato nella tomba.

«Sta bene, ovviamente».

La donna parve rincuorata da quell’informazione, ma anche infastidita per il fatto che l’uomo non le avesse risposto a quanto domandato.

«Se per lei va bene, Adelaide, direi di procedere come pattuito». La zingara scosse la testa lentamente, fissando il sinti negli occhi.

«E dell’Adami?».

«Cosa vuole sapere?», rispose l’uomo, di nuovo non dando la risposta che Adelaide cercava.

«Non mi basta. Voglio pure a lui. Deve pagare per avere distrutto la famija».

Maurizio sorrise accoratamente e si distese sullo schienale della sedia girevole. _Quei_ sinti sapevano essere così prevedibili. Non l’aveva ancora contattata che sapeva già dove quella donna, che con boria lo guardava decisa, sarebbe andata a parare. Fino a quel momento non aveva mai sottovalutato gli Anacleti e, per quanto li schifasse, serbava per loro un modesto rispetto. Ma come un gene che si tramanda di padre in figlio, la vendetta era un carattere dominante che aveva infettato tutta quella stirpe.   
Ancora una volta era stato tanto previdente da aver pensato a tutto, e ogni sua mossa era calcolata su un confronto che dovevano ancora avere, ma che con la tipica banalità del male si sarebbe presentato esattamente come l’aveva immaginato.

Allargò le braccia con finta rassegnazione e rivolse alla donna un cenno d’assenso.

«Tutto quello che vuole, signora. Non me ne faccio niente del ragazzo».

«E Ostia?».

«Ho preso accordi ad Ostia prima che Aureliano… tornasse», sorrise di nuovo. «Le ripeto che la sua presenza mi è indifferente».

Con un gesto eloquente Maurizio indicò alla donna la porta alle sue spalle e si alzò dalla seduta. In quel modo la sovrastava di parecchi centimetri, ma la zingara continuava a guardarlo con diffidenza e con una luce austera che le illuminava lo sguardo.   
La seguì fuori dall’ufficio e le fece strada verso le scuderie. Adelaide gettò occhiate verso gli uomini che l’avevano accompagnata al luogo dell’incontro e si sentì un po’ più leggera nel vedere che erano ancora lì.   
Vedendola allontanarsi, la scorta si mosse con loro e li seguì fino al lungo corridoio sul quale si affacciavano le varie celle, momentaneamente vuote, dove un tempo erano risieduti gli stalloni e le giumente di Samurai.   
Giunti alla fine di quel segreto quanto – sperava Maurizio – immediato miglio verde, sbucarono in un’altra piazzola terrosa nel retro del maneggio. Ad attenderli, una decina di uomini dello Spada e tra loro, Spadino.   
La donna si perse per un attimo ad osservare quanto il figlio fosse cambiato in quei mesi. Non pareva neanche più uno di loro. Sentiva lo stomaco capovolto ma si costrinse a procedere e a tirar fuori la voce.

Nel mentre, i suoi avevano preso posto alle sue spalle.

«Albè».

Spadino accennò un inchino in direzione della madre, che percepì la tensione crescere quando si accorse che Spada invece che rimanere al suo fianco continuava a procedere a passo deciso verso il figlio. Comunque, tirò un paio di respiri profondi e riprese a dire quanto prima non era riuscita a concludere.

«Devi tornare a casa, con la tua famiglia».

Alberto scoppiò a ridere proprio mentre Maurizio gli si faceva di fianco.

«E pe fa che ma’? Pe ricomincià a pià ordini da te?», scosse la testa con una smorfia divertita, ma il profilo era teso e gli occhi spenti. Cercava di mantenersi freddo, ma, dopotutto, quella che aveva davanti era ancora sua madre. La stessa madre che aveva pregato Manfredi di non ucciderlo.

«Nun sei degno de sta a capo degli Anacleti».

«Me fai ride ma’, pensa che papà avrebbe voluto proprio a me a controllà la famija. No te, e manco Manfredi».

«Chiudi la bocca, Albè. Nun te permette de nominà ‘l tu poro padre. Manfredi era degno de sta dove stava».

«Manfredi era degno de sta ndo sta adesso, mà, al Verano. E è lo stesso posto che spetterebbe a te».

Spadino fece involontariamente schizzare gli occhi alle spalle della donna, alla quale non sfuggì quello sguardo e si voltò seguendone la traiettoria.   
Quando dietro di se vide comparire un claudicante Aureliano Adami, affiancato dalla ragazza che aveva ucciso uno dei suoi nipoti e altri uomini in nero, si girò a guardare confusa Spada, che intanto aveva dipinta sul volto un’espressione a metà tra il divertito e il piacere puro. Tuttavia, la confusione di Adelaide durò ben poco. Era una donna intelligente e piuttosto perspicace, e si prese quel poco che bastava per ricollegare i fili.

«Bello rivedevve, signò», la raggiunse la voce di Aureliano. Lei non tornò a guardarlo, perché troppo persa nell’osservare il viso del figlio, che si faceva sempre più scuro.

«Me pareva che avevamo raggiunto un accordo». Era ancora fissa su Alberto, ma era chiaro si rivolgesse a Maurizio, che ora aveva nascosto le mani nelle tasche e si guardava intorno, con le spalle rilassate e le gambe tese.

«Siete una donna saggia, Adelaide». Tanto bastò per far estrarre a Spadino l’arma dal retro dei pantaloni. Se la rigirava tra le mani, non perdendo mai di vista la madre, che lo guardava straniata. Neanche il tempo di assistere alla scena che gli uomini della zingara tentarono di farle scudo, ma vennero bloccati dai nuovi arrivati che, dopo averli disarmati, se li strinsero addosso puntando alla tempia di ognuno le canne gelide delle semiautomatiche.   
Ora a dividere quelle due fazioni, c’era solo Adelaide. Isolata come una regina in procinto di essere eliminata dallo scacco matto del rivale.

«Sbrighiamoci, Alberto, non ho intenzione di rimanere qui tutto il giorno».

Il ragazzo tremò leggermente e continuando a tenere lo sguardo rivolto verso le scarpe sozzate dal terriccio ocra, tentò di spegnere dentro di se ogni barlume di amore residuo per quella donna che, lentamente, veniva colta da panico ma anche da rassegnazione.   
Quando finalmente riuscì a puntare l’arma verso la madre, quella si ritrasse, facendo un passo indietro ma bloccandosi fin da subito, realizzando di non avere vie di fuga.

«Ammazzeresti la tua stessa madre per quell’uomo, Albè? È tutta colpa sua se te ne sei dovuto andà da casa tua! È colpa sua se tu fia è morta!».

Nella mente della donna in realtà si dispiegava l’intera lista delle persone che Aureliano Adami le aveva portato via, e primo tra tutti, c’era ovviamente suo figlio Manfredi.

Anche se Spadino aveva accettato di portare a termine quel compito infame per riscattare la libertà – e la vita – di sua moglie, non potette fare a meno di sobbalzare quando la madre tirò in ballo Aureliano. Non incolpava lui di tutte quelle perdite, ma sapeva bene che tutto aveva cominciato ad andare in vacca da quando aveva deciso di stringere quell’alleanza.  
Tirò su col naso e si fece coraggio. Il tempo stava per scadere.

«Se tu fio se fosse fatto i cazzi sua, io ancora starei in quella casa co te e Angelica, mà. Invece, hai pregato troppo, dovevi pensacce meglio».

Gli occhi di Adelaide parvero riempirsi di lacrime e la bocca le si corrucciò, sgomento. Tutto nella sua vita avrebbe immaginato, tranne che avrebbe potuto essere proprio suo figlio ad ucciderla. Il figlio che aveva cercato di proteggere fino alla fine. Il figlio ingrato a cui aveva provato a parare le spalle anche quando di errori ne aveva fatti fin troppi.

Spada cominciava a spazientirsi. Sperava non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di arrivare a tanto, ma evidentemente aveva sottovalutato quanto quello zingaro fosse diverso da suo fratello. Si trattenne dallo sbuffare, e rivolse una rapida occhiata a Nadia. Era arrivato il momento di scendere dalla giostra.

Ma quella vecchia donna non aveva ancora terminato la sua arringa conclusiva.

«Io te vojo bene, Albè. Sei mi fio pure te».

Il muro che Spadino aveva provato a costruire accuratamente attorno a se aveva iniziato a cedere sotto il peso di quelle parole e di quegli occhi così famigliari.   
Cercò di raccogliere il coraggio in fondo alla sua gola e per farlo i suoi respiri si fecero pesanti, come quelli di un animale in trappola. Tolse la sicura all’arma e la strinse nella mano tanto forte da sentire il metallo aderire perfettamente al palmo, scavando nella pelle le tracce di quel prossimo omicidio. Quell’omicidio che avrebbe potuto strappargli l’ultimo brandello d’anima cui ancora continuava a tenersi disperatamente aggrappato.   
Quell’ultima vita rubata, gli avrebbe tolto tutto. Se solo fosse stato lui, alla fine, a riuscire a premere quel grilletto.

Il tempo parve rallentare fino a congelarsi, quando udì il colpo partire, la mano ancora avvolta attorno al calcio.   
L’assordante silenzio fu brevissimo e gli diede giusto il tempo di vedere sua madre accasciarsi a terra, con un alone cremisi che le macchiava la maglia di cotone leggero. Gli occhi spalancati, sgranati della donna, lo fissavano ancora, freddi ma velati da una patina mortifera.   
Seguirono altri e otto spari. Suoni secchi ma puliti, che riecheggiarono nello spiazzo aperto facendo alzare in volo stormi di volatili neri e grigi. Come marionette alle quali erano stati improvvisamente tranciati i fili anche gli altri zingari senza vita raggiunsero il terreno, ora macchiato da chiazze scure, lucenti sotto il sole che scottava.   
Spadino boccheggiava alla ricerca d’aria che non riusciva a trovare. Si guardò le mani e buttò la pistola lontano da se.

_So stato io?_

Non capiva. Com’era potuto succedere? Si era annichilito al punto da non rendersi conto di aver appena freddato sua madre?

Si diresse a tentoni verso la donna, riversa a terra e con le braccia stese sopra la testa. Si inginocchiò vicino al corpo ancora caldo e lo voltò per poggiarsi il capo della zingara sulle cosce. Gli occhi di lei parevano seguirlo e non volerlo mollare.   
Tutto attorno a lui cominciò a farsi sempre più vacuo e i suoni ovattati. Percepì solo Aureliano andare verso di lui, ma non appena gli sfiorò le spalle lo ricacciò indietro urlando parole indistinte.   
Fu solo dopo aver accarezzato il viso della madre, diviso tra la colpa e il dolore, che la consapevolezza di non poter essere stato lui a commettere quel delitto lo ridestò e lo costrinse a guardarsi attorno, spaesato. Tutti parevano essere ritornati nei ranghi. Tutti tranne Nadia, che si ergeva vicino ai suoi uomini ma con l’arma ancora in mano, mentre il petto le si alzava a riabbassava al ritmo della marcia funebre che Spadino riusciva a percepire fin troppo bene rombare nelle orecchie.

«Ma che cazzo hai fatto?».

Nadia parve cercare le parole, ma non fu abbastanza rapida a trovarle che Maurizio, che si era fatto ora più vicino ad Alberto, rispose per lei.

«Ti ha fatto un favore», disse secco.

Per quanto volesse trattenere le lacrime non riuscì nel suo intento perché, neanche il tempo che l’uomo finisse di pronunciare quella frase, sentì il viso inumidirsi e farsi bollente.   
Tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo su sua madre e venne investito da una serie di emozioni tanto eterogenee quanto discordanti, che riuscivano a toccare ogni corda del suo stato d’animo.   
Aureliano era ancora lì che lo guardava, ma non riusciva più a muovere un passo, a metà strada tra lui e la ragazza che era ancora fissa sul posto da dove aveva tolto a Spadino quel compito ingrato. Si riscosse solo quando lo Spada si avvicinò a lui e gli poggiò piano una mano sulla spalla, scuotendolo un po’.

«Se volete andare ora… dobbiamo dare una pulita qui», disse spingendo lo sguardo del ragazzo a rivolgersi verso tutti i corpi morti che affollavano la piazza.

Maurizio Spada non amava gli sprechi, e si era augurato fino all’ultimo momento di poter evitare di spargere tanto sangue. Se solo Spadino fosse stato abbastanza uomo da togliere di mezzo sua madre con le sue stesse mani, ora non si sarebbe dovuto occupare anche di occultare quei cadaveri. Ma, se voleva che tutto andasse per il verso giusto, doveva assolutamente impedire che l’assassina della donna che aveva capeggiato gli Anacleti per tanto tempo venisse rivelata. Aveva bisogno che, almeno agli occhi della famiglia, fosse Alberto a prendersi il _merito_ per aver riconquistato il potere. Quindi, dopotutto, quelle morti superflue potevano tranquillamente considerarsi uno sforzo necessario.   
Inoltre, si era ritrovato a gioire quando era riuscito a catturare lo sguardo che lo zingaro aveva rivolto alla ragazza. Non sapeva quanto tutto quello potesse influire sul legame tra il sinti e Aureliano, ma, ci fosse stata anche solo la recondita possibilità che quella morte li potesse pure solo lievemente allontanare, si sarebbe dovuto ritenere più fortunato di quanto avesse mai pensato di essere.   
Avrebbe dovuto gestire la tensione, certo, ma avrebbe preferito muoversi tra quei due campi di battaglia, piuttosto che trovarsi a fronteggiarli l’uno di fianco all’altro.

Gli uomini di Spada si fecero intorno a Spadino e per un secondo Aureliano temette di dover rivivere una scena simile a quella a cui aveva assistito – e messo fine – un mese prima allo sfascio. Un misto di agitazione e irritazione gli strinse il cuore, ma non si riuscì a muoversi, tanto il pianto e il singhiozzo del suo zingaro lo stavano isolando dal resto del mondo. Si sentiva così impotente da sentirsi mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. Alberto era distrutto ed era ben consapevole che tra i colpevoli di quel cuore spezzato ci fosse pure lui.   
Stava per avvicinarsi di nuovo, quando l’altro però si alzò di scatto e senza dire una parola voltò le spalle a tutti e imboccò la strada che poco prima li aveva condotti a quello che adesso pareva essere più un campo santo che un maneggio. Quando scomparve dietro la grande porta in legno, seguito dagli sgherri del boss, Nadia si accostò a lui, che ancora le dava la schiena, e appoggiò la testa tra le sue scapole. Il ragazzo era tanto rigido che le parve di essersi appena appoggiata ad una lastra di marmo, solido e immobile.

«Perché?». Era suonata come un’affermazione più che come una domanda, ma la ragazza, strizzando gli occhi, gli avvolse il busto con le braccia e rispose con la faccia ancora nascosta nella maglia scura.

«Mi dispiace, Aurelià, ho dovuto».

Rassegnato, coprì con le sue le mani della ragazza e, sospirando, le lasciò una carezza sull’avambraccio, prima di farle mollare la presa e dirigersi verso la macchina.

«Dovresti chiamallo, Aurelià». La voce di Nadia lo raggiunse, coprendo la distanza di quei pochi metri che li separavano.

Finalmente il ragazzo si voltò a guardarla.

«’O so».

* * *

Maurizio Spada osservava compiaciuto Cinaglia, che se ne stava con le gambe accavallate e un braccio lasciato cadere oltre lo schienale della sedia. Con un gesto fluido aveva appoggiato sul tavolino in legno del vecchio bar un fascicolo stracolmo, che, placidamente, aveva fatto scivolare verso di lui.   
Essere in quel posto aveva reso possibile l’istaurarsi di un certo parallelismo tra lui e il politico: entrambi erano due sciacalli che banchettavano con quanto ne rimaneva dei resti e delle memorie di Samurai.

«Quindi, cosa mi sta offrendo esattamente, dottor Cinaglia?». La voce potente di Spada interruppe quel gioco di sguardi.

«Il mio pieno appoggio e -», picchiettò le dita sulla risma di documenti «la mia assicurazione sulla vita, come _garanzia_ ».

Quei fogli erano di sicuro una garanzia, ma a causa del vuoto di potere che aveva seguito la dipartita di Manfredi, non se ne era potuto servire quanto avrebbe voluto.   
Per quanto Sibilla avesse ragione nel dire che Roma non si controllava ne con le armi, ne con le parole – ma con il potere – lui alle armi (e alle parole) non era immune.

Maurizio rise piano, contenuto, osservando le dita del politico che si muovevano sulla carta giallognola.

«E con i Badali come la mettiamo?», chiese alla fine, ancora divertito da quel rapido scambio di battute.

«Dopo oggi, direi che i Badali hanno perso anche l’ultimo briciolo d’autorità che erano riusciti a mantenere dalla morte di Samurai».

Il boss degli Spada sghignazzò di nuovo.

«Cinaglia, come posso fidarmi di lei? Non si è fatto una buona nomea in questi mesi. Non fosse per la sua assurda capacità di sopravvivenza probabilmente non avrei neanche accettato quest’incontro».

«Può fidarsi perché quello che le sto consegnando ora è quello che ha permesso a Samurai di sopravvivere per tutti questi anni. Qui dentro», disse tamburellando di nuovo sul fascicolo, «ci sono i segreti di tutta Roma… e dei Badali».

«Allora perché non se ne libera?».

«Perché quando cadranno a picco, io non voglio essere trascinato giù con loro. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che sia dalla mia parte per… accelerare i tempi e non essere tirato in mezzo». Dopo una breve pausa, riprese «E di solito, le mie previsioni sanno essere piuttosto azzeccate».

Maurizio guardò verso il soffitto, carezzandosi il collo tra il dito indice e il pollice. Alla fine, annuì soltanto, e il politico si sentì quasi in dovere di aggiungere altro; o almeno quanto bastava per convincere l’uomo a dargli se non la sua fiducia, almeno la sua benedizione. 

«Controlli le strade di quasi tutta Roma, Maurizio. Con me al tuo fianco, potresti prendertela tutta».

Cinaglia lo guardava convinto, ma dagli occhi del sinti non smetteva di trasparire del sano divertimento. Tuttavia, un pupazzo da tenere in politica poteva fargli comodo e, dato quello che l’uomo sapeva per colpa delle mani lunghe della megera di Samurai, poteva anche risultargli d’impiccio. Era sempre più conveniente tenersi stretti i nemici che i propri amici. Doveva solo convincersi a dargli una possibilità: in fondo, nulla gli avrebbe impedito, non appena annusato nell’aria un possibile tiro mancino, di farlo scomparire lontano dalla capitale.

«Se vuole i fatti, dottor Cinaglia, dovrà pensarci lei, ma ha il mio appoggio. Sono sicuro che tutto andrà esattamente come deve. In ogni caso, non parleranno. Tra cani non ci si mozzica».

E Maurizio sapeva che, a malincuore e dopotutto, questo valeva tanto per i Badali quanto per lui.

* * *

Alberto rientrò in casa sua spalancando entrambe le ante della porta d’ingresso, facendole sbattere rumorosamente e attirando definitivamente l’attenzione di tutti coloro che non l’avevano visto fare la sua plateale entrata dal portone principale. Dietro di se, sempre attaccati al culo, gli sgherri che Spada aveva mandato “per la sua sicurezza”.   
Il vociare che riempiva la stanza quasi stordiva Alberto, che solo una misera mezz’ora prima era riuscito a ricomporsi e tornare in possesso della sua solita faccia di marmo. Man mano che si faceva strada al centro del salone, venne letteralmente circondato dagli zingari che affollavano quell’ambiente.

«Silenzio!», gridò sovrastando quel frastuono, mentre con le braccia in alto intimava i presenti di abbassare il volume.

Quando tutto si fece silenzioso e l’unico rumore percepibile era quello dei respiri spezzati e già agitati delle tante donne che avevano preso posto nelle prime file, guardandosi intorno, quasi girando su se stesso, affrontò con sguardo severo tutti quegli occhi scuri che lo squadravano.   
Una voce, timida, interruppe quella scena ieratica ma riuscì a infrangersi comunque con inaspettata violenza sui timpani dello zingaro.

«Dove sta Adelaide?».

Alberto cercò la fonte di quel suono scandagliando i volti dei famigliari, fino poi a soffermarsi su quello della vedova di suo fratello Manfredi, alla quale sorrise chinando la testa di lato.

«Non c’è più». Quando pronunciò quelle parole le narici gli si dilatarono e gli occhi, ancora lucidi, gli si spalancarono tanto da far ritrarre la cognata, impaurita.

«V’avevo già avvisato. A capo de sta famija, ce deve sta n’omo!».

Incredibilmente, nessuno si azzardò a versare una lacrima, tanto tutti erano concentrati a trattenere il fiato e a scrutare, da dietro le spalle di chi li precedeva, Spadino, affiancato da quegli sconosciuti. Vista da fuori quella scena poteva apparire tanto assurda quanto eccezionale.

«Mo che so tornato, nun vojo più dovè riparà a le cazzate de nessuno. E chi sgarra, paga».

Come riportato alla realtà, uno dei suoi tanti cugini – di cui Spadino al momento non ricordava neanche il nome – si fece avanti, scostando chi gli era d’intralcio a spallate.

«E tutti l’altri, Spadì?».

Lo zingaro gonfiò il petto e allargò le braccia come a voler sottolineare il concetto, espresso solo pochi secondi prima. Si stampò in faccia un sorrisetto amaro e, facendo un passo verso il parente, si avvicinò a lui tanto che quasi gli bastò sussurrare per farsi sentire.

«Chi sgarra, paga», ripetette.

Neanche il tempo di richiudere con un tonfo sordo la porta dietro di se che si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento, sentì il naso arricciarsi e pizzicare e le lacrime tornare a riempirgli gli occhi. Con una mano sulla bocca tentava di mantenere quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta, sperando con tutto se stesso che i tipi al di là della porta non lo udissero sfogarsi.   
Nel giro di qualche ora era riuscito a risiedere su quel trono dorato. Ma a che prezzo?   
Quando Aureliano l’aveva baciato in quel chiosco dimenticato da dio, aveva creduto che per la giornata tutta la sofferenza che stava provando fosse sufficiente. E che lo sarebbe stata per un bel po’. Invece non aveva potuto crogiolarsi in quel dolore neanche un paio d’ore, che Maurizio era tornato a riscuotere il debito. Se avesse dovuto provare a guardare tutta quella faccenda da una prospettiva diversa, probabilmente gli sarebbe dovuto essere almeno un po’ grato per quel lutto che lo stava consumando. Almeno in quel momento, tanto era vasto il vuoto che provava dentro per aver sentito sua madre spirare tra le sue braccia, il cuore aveva ricominciato a battergli nel petto, come scongelato all’improvviso.   
Tirò su col naso stropicciandoselo col polso e, credendo di aver messo tanto a dura prova i suoi condotti lacrimali da essersi prosciugato, si tirò in piedi. Vagò per un po’ in quella stanza, che evidentemente dalla morte di Manfredi e dalla sua fuga era rimasta sigillata e inabitata. Tutto era in ordine e ancora nel disimpegno finestrato erano abbandonati a terra i secchi di vernice rosa che avrebbe dovuto andare a ricoprire le pareti dell’intera camera da letto, in onore della figlia che aveva tanto amato ma che non era mai riuscito a conoscere.   
I ricordi, ancora vividi, di lui che nella notte sfiorava la pancia leggermente gonfia di Angelica, lo investirono con una tale brutalità che avrebbe preferito mille volte essere preso a calci sui denti.   
Si avvicinò alla finestra, scostando cautamente le tende pesanti e appoggiando la fronte sul vetro freddo. Il respiro umido appannava la lastra trasparente e per un po’ si perse ad osservare quella nebbia che oscurava il suo riflesso traslucido. Alla fine, rimase incollato a quella finestra forse per un’ora intera, fin quando non vide la Mercedes di Maurizio varcare il vialetto della residenza e, quasi di corsa, uscirne Angelica.   
La ragazza teneva la testa bassa ma poi, quasi come se ancora il loro stato di coniugi contasse qualcosa, come se la mente di Spadino fosse per lei una calamita, alzò lo sguardo in direzione di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il loro nido d’amore e incrociò gli occhi del marito.   
Alberto fu scosso da un fremito e senza rendersene conto era già sulle scale, precipitandosi in direzione della zingara mentre tutti lo osservavano muoversi in maniera stranamente scoordinata.   
Quando, finalmente, dopo mesi, si trovarono di nuovo l’uno di fronte all’altra, Spadino parve quasi non vedere i lividi e i graffi che le mascheravano la pelle olivastra e, senza che Angelica dicesse nulla, la prese tra le braccia quasi sollevandola da terra. Non era mai stata così leggera e, mentre sentiva il collo bagnarsi per la commozione della moglie, trovò finalmente una risposta alla domanda che Aureliano gli aveva posto in quel capanno.

Angelica era, nella gioia e nel dolore, il _suo_ porto sicuro.


	12. Infami

_5 luglio, ore 4:23_

«Oh, dimme».

Con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, Spadino si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto e gettò un’occhiata rapida in direzione di Angelica che ancora dormiva su un fianco, con i capelli che ricoprivano a ventaglio il cuscino che le nascondeva entrambe le mani inanellate.

_Sta cazzo de guardia, sempre a st’ora me chiama._

«Vi devo parlare».

«Ma adesso? So le quattro».

«Siete stati voi a dirmi che dovevo aggiornarvi su tutto, quindi ti ho chiamato appena ho potuto».

Alberto si posò una mano sulla fronte, ormai vinto dal ritmo scostante di sonno e veglia che da quando aveva rimesso piede a Roma lo perseguitava.

«Vabbè, vabbè. N’do?».

«Dieci minuti e sono all’albergo».

Lo stomaco dello zingaro si ritorse, fece una capriola su se stesso e poi tornò a riassestarsi tra gli altri organi, che parevano però non fargli più spazio. Gli erano necessarie ben più di ventiquattro ore per poter rivedere Aureliano e, sicuramente, non meno di quarantotto per poter vedere Nadia senza saltarle alla gola. Ma, come lo stesso Aureliano aveva tenuto a fargli sapere mesi prima – che parevano eoni – i suoi problemi personali dovevano rimare fuori dagli affari. D'altronde, gli impicci erano impicci, e lui neanche per un secondo aveva varato la possibilità di mettersi “in proprio”. Forse avrebbe potuto semplicemente tornare a cuccia e aspettare che Maurizio gli tirasse qualche osso, ma… no, non avrebbe dato ad Aureliano la soddisfazione di sottrarsi volontariamente ai suoi occhi.   
Alberto era tremendamente confuso, ferito, dilaniato, ma sentiva anche ardere l’orgoglio così profondamente che nulla gli avrebbe tolto il compiacimento nello scandagliare l’azzurro dello sguardo di Aureliano e vederci la stessa vergogna della quale si era sentito ricoprire quando gli aveva dato del _frocio di merda_.

Aprì la rubrica, ma lo stesso orgoglio che gli aveva concesso di accettare silenziosamente quell’incontro, adesso, pareva frenarlo dal pigiare il verde e avviare quella chiamata. Attese forse cinque minuti buoni con la faccia illuminata solo dal bagliore dello schermo e gli occhi fissi su quelle nove lettere. Formulò frasi, periodi, interi monologhi nella sua mente, ma non sapeva se sarebbe stato sul serio in grado di dire quello che si teneva sulla punta della lingua.   
Alla fine, sospirando, allungò piano una mano verso Angelica e la scosse leggermente. La ragazza mugugnò solo qualche secondo prima di riaprire gli occhi neri a fatica e fissarli in quelli del ragazzo.

«Che succede Albè?».

«Chiama Nadia. Dije che stamo a’andà all’albergo».

Quando fecero il loro ingresso nella hall quella pareva essere vuota, o meglio, svuotata da qualsiasi forma di vita. Dalle finestre ampie filtrava timidamente la luce del sole, che cominciava solo allora a far capolino dalla parte opposta del mare, rifrangendo sulla superficie increspata uno scintillio argenteo e tremulo.   
Alberto rilassò le spalle e fece roteare la testa un paio di volte, sentendo il collo scrocchiare mentre i muscoli si tendevano al movimento. Respirava piano, e per un millesimo di secondo riuscì a convincersi che sarebbe riuscito a darsi un tono di fronte ad Aureliano e Nadia. Ma appunto, quella instabile certezza durò solo per un attimo. Tutti i suoi buoni propositi vennero spazzati via prima dai passi leggeri provenienti dal corridoio buio alla sua sinistra, poi dalla figura dell’ostiense che procedeva verso lui e Angelica con gli occhi clamorosamente rivolti verso il basso. Solo quando si trovò di fronte a Spadino, Aureliano, si convinse che non fosse più possibile rimandare. Doveva affrontare il suo zingaro e tutto il dolore e il risentimento che in quel momento quegli occhi scuri gli ricacciavano addosso.   
Eppure, anche mentre quella verecondia lo investiva, sentiva la necessità di azzerare quella distanza di pochi metri, pure fosse stato solo per una pacca sulla spalla.  
Alla fine, pure lui come Alberto, ritrovò in Angelica una salda ancora di salvezza.

«Angè, come stai?».

La zingara gli rispose dapprima con un’espressione severa e subito dopo, cercando di addolcire la mandibola tirata, lo ricambiò con un sorriso.

«Adesso bene».

Aureliano, che stupido non lo era mai stato, non si fece sfuggire la stilettata che gli era stata inflitta da quegli occhi a mandorla e si irrigidì.  
Angelica, da parte sua, sarebbe stata alla grande non fosse stato per il ricordo ancora scottante delle lacrime che il marito aveva versato, per la prima volta da quando si erano uniti in quel talamo nuziale, proprio davanti a lei. Forse per la mancanza, o per il senso di vuoto che entrambi avevano percepito in quella forzata separazione, Alberto aveva preso la decisione di aprirsi con lei sul serio, e su qualcosa che per la maggior parte delle sue sinapsi era stata percepita come il definitivo epilogo delle sue sopite speranze. Il bacio che Aureliano aveva “concesso” a Spadino, era stato tanto inaspettato da fissarsi a fuoco, in maniera indelebile, oltre che su Alberto, anche su di lei. Aveva irrevocabilmente segnato la linea di demarcazione tra quello che lei voleva per se stessa e quello che voleva per il marito.

Aureliano fu salvato dal cercare lo sguardo di Spadino dal provvidenziale arrivo di Nadia, che fu sufficiente a far scattare Angelica per andarle in contro a braccia aperte e a far di nuovo tornare a torcere le budella ad Alberto. Le parole di tutti parevano aver messo le gambe per fuggire ai presenti e, ora, l’unico rumore percepibile erano i respiri delle due ragazze che si intrecciavano tra quelle braccia così strette da togliere il fiato.

«E lasciame, cazzo!».

Cristiana fece il suo ingresso spezzando la tensione mascherata da idillio. Veniva strattonata da Adriano, sgherro fidato di Aureliano, per un braccio. L’uomo la mollò solo quando, con un cenno della testa, il redivivo ostiense, alzò il mento verso di lui con un cenno d’assenso. Il ragazzo si accarezzò la barba e fece qualche passo in direzione della poliziotta che, infastidita, si stirava addosso la maglietta ormai stropicciata.

«Perché c’hai voluto vedè?».

Era la prima volta che Aureliano e Cristiana si trovavano faccia a faccia e, per quanto la sormontasse di parecchi centimetri, di fronte a quell’espressione stanca e un po’ spersa si convinse che forse sarebbe stato meglio trattare con lui che con lo zingaro. Per lo meno Aureliano Adami, nella sua impulsività, pareva essere molto più prevedibile del sinti, che invece era in grado di scattare da un momento all’altro mantenendo sempre quel sorrisetto infantile stampato sulle labbra.

«Cinaglia sembra sia riuscito a mettersi in contatto con Spada».

La gamba su cui Alberto poggiava la maggior parte del suo peso iniziò a tremare, come se improvvisamente tutto il suo corpo avesse iniziato a sostenere un macigno colossale e dalla portata cosmica. Ritrovò il baricentro solo quando riportò le spalle perfettamente parallele al terreno e ricacciò la testa indietro sbuffando fuori l’aria.

«Pe fa che?».

«Questo non lo so».

«E allora cerca de scoprillo», intervenne Aureliano, ancora teso davanti alla donna.

«Non è così semplice, è stato un caso che sia riuscita a leggere quel messaggio».

Aureliano sorrise abbassando lo sguardo e fece un altro passo in direzione di Cristiana. Solo quando le fu davanti rialzò gli occhi, che come lame affilate penetrarono in quelli scuri di lei. 

«Quindi, me staresti a dì che nun ce servi a n’cazzo?».

«Non mi pare proprio. Sto facendo per voi più di quanto Lele sia mai riuscito a fare».

Aureliano parve essere colto da uno spasmo, o forse colpito da un mal rovescio, quando indietreggiò di qualche centimetro per mostrarsi con le narici dilatate e la bocca socchiusa. Non fece in tempo a scattare però, che venne ripreso dalla voce severa di Spadino. Gli lanciò un’occhiata torva ma si costrinse a non ribattere. Il tono dello zingaro era suonato duro, grattato. Un “Aurelià” masticato. Un consiglio che sapeva anche un po’ di avvertimento. Era incazzato, e la conferma Aureliano la ebbe quando lo vide leccarsi le labbra e impettirsi ancora di più. Si avvicinò anche lui alla coppia che ancora non aveva comunque smesso di fronteggiarsi.

«Ce pensamo noi», disse rivolgendosi direttamente ad Aureliano.

Sostenere il suo sguardo era molto più impegnativo di quanto non fosse sopravvivere alla presenza di Nadia.

«Ma vedi de esse n’po’ più precisa la prossima vorta, che a’ ‘e quattro de ‘a mattina io nun me ce tiro più su pe’ ste cazzate».

Quando si allontanò, Cristiana sentì un po’ lo stress scemare e abbandonarla, attraversandole le braccia fino alla punta delle dita. Annuì e basta, perché i centimetri che la separavano dallo zingaro erano troppo pochi e quella poca distanza la innervosiva.

«Mo vattene, e vedi de non fatte gamà».

Schizzò via scomparendo dietro alla porta a vetri.

Nadia e Angelica, che si erano tenute indietro in silenzioso raccoglimento ancora l’una di fianco all’altra, si avvicinarono ai ragazzi che continuavano a fissare il punto nel quale avevano visto dissolversi la figura di Cristiana. Tacitamente, solo incrociando i loro sguardi, avevano stretto quell’implicito accordo che le aveva costrette a rimanere fuori da quella conversazione. Cristiana appariva, con fin troppa evidenza, come un posticcio sostituto del loro defunto amico e pareva giusto ad entrambe che fossero loro a trattare con lei.

Spadino afferrò la mano di Angelica e se la portò alla bocca per lasciarle sul palmo un bacio leggero. La zingara aveva gli occhi stanchi ma ricambiò quel gesto inclinando con dolcezza il capo.   
Aureliano osservò il tutto da dietro la spalla di Nadia e sentì il cuore stringersi. Sapeva che l’amico – se ancora lo era – era grato di riaverla a fianco a se, ma non potette far a meno di pensare, con una vena di egocentrismo, che quel gesto fosse in realtà indirizzato a lui, e che fosse un altro scaltro modo che lo zingaro aveva ideato per punirlo.

Ma punirlo di cosa poi? Se non aveva lui la benché minima idea di cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, cosa poteva saperne Alberto? Forse voleva solo tastare il terreno? Comunque, adesso, nessuno de due poteva permettersi…

«Namo a dormì Angè». Ancora mano nella mano con la donna si avviò verso l’uscita. Angelica rivolse un’espressione supplice a Nadia, quasi telepaticamente scusandosi per l’evidente tensione che pareva trasudate dal corpo di Spadino. Allo zingaro non sfuggì quell’occhiata e prima di trovarsi di nuovo esposto all’umidità della mattina, puntò gli occhi scuri su Aureliano e lo congedò con un _tenemose aggiornati_ sussurrato a denti stretti.

Una volta nell’abitacolo della macchina, Angelica gli poggiò la mano sul ginocchio e lo scrollò per farsi guardare, ma lo zingaro pareva troppo concentrato ad osservare il muretto che tagliava l’orizzonte con una linea netta e parallela al terreno. Dopotutto, a parte la centauromachia che gli si era parata davanti per tutto il tempo nella sua mente, era riuscito a mantenere il controllo. Insospettabilmente, la rabbia che aveva provato e covato per tutta la notte nei confronti di Nadia stava scemando e si sentiva anche un po’ sollevato per il fatto che ci si fosse trovata lei a premere quel grilletto. Il finale di quella fiaba era già stato scritto: tanto valeva almeno evitargli che pure quel sangue gli sporcasse le mani.   
Sempre inaspettatamente però, il dolore che gli aveva provocato quello scontro di labbra nel chiosco dell’idroscalo si stava trasformando in una frastornante sensazione di fiero rancore. Di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, anche in mezzo a tutto il fiume di merda che rischiava di ricoprirli da un momento all’altro, l’unica cosa a cui Alberto riusciva a pensare era Aureliano Adami.

* * *

Quell’albergo stava diventando una galera.   
Il senso di oppressione che lo legava a quell’ambiente spoglio e ancora semivuoto si era fatto più stringente, quando dopo solo una manciata di ore Spadino aveva fatto di nuovo il suo ingresso nell’hotel.   
Nadia era fuori, Angelica non aveva seguito di nuovo il marito e ora che si ritrovavano l’uno di fronte all’altro, ma entrambi con lo sguardo puntato in basso, seduti spaiati lungo il bancone nero del bar, Aureliano rimpiangeva quasi la presenza delle due donne. Probabilmente Maurizio sarebbe arrivato a breve e loro avrebbero dovuto cercare di comportarsi non solo in maniera civile, ma anche fingere che gli eventi di quei giorni non li avessero scalfiti, piegati, se non spezzati.

«Come stai?», disse piano il più vecchio, quasi sottovoce, con una punta di nervosismo e timore.

Spadino sospirò, guardò in alto e poi si costrinse a puntare gli occhi scuri su di lui, mentre con la mano sinistra spostava qualche ciuffo ribelle. Dentro andava a fuoco ma, per quanto se ne dicesse, lui era molto più bravo dell’altro a mascherare le proprie emozioni. Era ancora confuso certo, e arrabbiato, sicuramente, ma non poteva permettersi di mandare tutto in vacca. Non di nuovo. Anche se stavolta, quello che aveva fatto il passo più lungo della gamba non era stato lui.

«Bene».

Quando finalmente anche Aureliano si costrinse a guardarlo, Alberto parve sentire scricchiolare quell’illusione di normalità cui aveva permesso di pervaderlo. Cadde rovinosamente in quell’azzurro e quando atterrò, lo fece di culo. Tirò un altro respiro.   
Poteva forse evitare di saltargli alla gola e di riempirlo di schiaffi, ma no, si era raccontato una marea di cazzate quando si era detto che avrebbe potuto resistere all’impulso di domandarsi ossessivamente perché l’altro l’avesse aggredito _a quel modo._

Aureliano, che appariva ad un primo sguardo controllato, non riusciva a placare quella babele che gli si animava tra le tempie. Se Alberto avesse fatto delle domande, lui non avrebbe avuto alcuna risposta da dargli. Un po’ perché quelle ultime ore erano state tanto intense da non avergli lasciato neanche il tempo per pisciare in santa pace, un po’ perché quando ritornava con la testa a quella baracca di legno avrebbe voluto spaccarselo il cranio, solo per avere la possibilità di guardarci dentro e capire che cazzo gli fosse successo. Solo di una cosa era sicuro, ed era la cosa che più lo allarmava. Lui quello zingaro del cazzo non avrebbe più voluto vederlo soffrire, e si odiava talmente tanto per essere stato lui ad infliggere quella pugnalata velenosa, che le braccia avrebbe voluto strapparsele via a morsi.   
Spadino attendeva una sua reazione, con il sopracciglio increspato e le labbra tese, ma lo vide solo socchiudere la bocca, come fosse in procinto di parlare. Il tempo di inspirare, che alle spalle di Aureliano comparve Spada, che camminava adagio lungo il corridoio mal illuminato.

Non reagì immediatamente, ma la vista di Amedeo Cinaglia che seguiva il sinti verso la hall lo fece schizzare dallo sgabello con così tanta foga che per poco non inciampò. Aureliano si voltò solo quando lesse lo sgomento sulla faccia di Alberto, ma tanto bastò a metterlo in allerta. A farlo andare su tutte le furie ci pensò il politico, che si faceva sempre più vicino a loro. Una scena già vista, ancora vivida, ma aspra. Il momento in cui entrambi avevano firmato un patto col diavolo. Fece il giro del bancone e spalleggiò Alberto, che con le mani che sudavano sembrava essere diventato una statua di sale. Aveva bisogno di ancorarsi a lui per poter mantenere quel briciolo di calma; per impedirsi di avanzare di qualche passo e far schizzare il cervello di Cinaglia sul muro. Quell’uomo era un vero flagello.

«Che cazzo ce sta a fa qui st’infame?». Fu di nuovo Aureliano a rompere il silenzio, ma subito Spadino lo seguì a ruota, sciogliendo le corde vocali e tendendo la mascella. Aureliano lo vide sorridere di sbieco e arricciarsi il naso. Lo zingaro pazzo che aveva conosciuto mesi prima era di nuovo tra di loro.

«Nun me pare de avè invitato pure sta merda».

Anche Cinaglia si irrigidì, ma solo per un brevissimo secondo, perché poi, con sguardo tagliente, ricambiò l’espressione di Alberto con un sorriso che pareva dire “ve lo butto nel culo quando pare a me”.

«Diamoci un contegno, per favore». Spada scorse velocemente i volti dei presenti, poi si avvicinò ancora alla coppia che gli lanciava occhiate rabbiose.

«Che vor di sta pagliacciata?».

«Niente che debba interessarvi. Cinaglia è stato tanto avveduto da farmi un’offerta che non potevo rifiutare e voi dovete starne fuori. Pensate alle strade e lui si occuperà del Campidoglio».

Aureliano non riuscì più a trattenersi e il suo corpo fu investito come da un fremito che lo fece vibrare con un fuscello al vento. Tanto si agitò che Alberto potette percepirlo anche a venti centimetri buoni da lui.

«Io nun ce lavoro più co sta merda», disse l’ostiense puntando il dito contro il politico.

«Aureliano, non credere che mi faccia piacere essere qui, ma questi sono affari».

«Erano affari pure quando te sei messo d’accordo co mi fratello pe facce fori, Cinà?». Adesso era Spadino che sembrava essere partito per la tangente, dando man forte ad Aureliano e accostandosi ancora di più a lui. Non sapeva quanto l’altro si sarebbe trattenuto dal partire alla riscossa e puntare direttamente all’attacco della giugulare dell’uomo, e doveva essere pronto se non voleva vederlo morire in quattro e quattr’otto davanti a lui; fatto fuori con calma magistrale da un Maurizio Spada sempre più visibilmente irritato da quelle futili discussioni.

In realtà, pur essendo Maurizio ben conscio del cattivo sangue che scorreva tra i tre, quella fragile alleanza poteva essere la controprova perfetta per rendersi conto di quando a tutti gli effetti quei due ragazzini fossero indomabili. Aveva spremuto parecchio lo zingaro dal suo rientro nella capitale, ma non era ancora riuscito a saggiare la poca lucidità che aveva reso famoso Aureliano Adami in tutta Roma.

«Voi avreste fatto lo stesso con me», disse Cinaglia annuendo tra se e se, come a volersi convincere che quanto stesse dicendo fosse la verità assoluta. Come a cercare ancora di giustificare il disonore delle sue azioni.

«Manco per cazzo! Noi l’accordi l’avemo sempre mantenuti, te non te meriti de sta ancora dritto».

Le parole di Aureliano furono accompagnate dal passo ampio che lo portò a sporgersi verso il politico, e se Spadino non fosse stato tanto rapido da trattenerlo per la maglietta, forse sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino da spaccargli finalmente quella faccia di merda. Non con poca fatica Alberto si convinse che tenerlo fermo, a fianco a lui, fosse la mossa più intelligente.

Comunque, solo allora Cinaglia parve convincersi fosse necessario indietreggiare un po’.

Aureliano si voltò e, con gli occhi arrossati e più lucidi del solito, fulminò Spadino, che però lo affrontò e quasi telepaticamente lo riportò in uno stato di forzata quiete. Il ragazzo ansimava, rantolante come un animale incattivito, e le braccia tese tremavano per lo sforzo di mantenersi sul posto.   
Spada fece scivolare lo sguardo da lui ad Alberto, sul quale si soffermò più a lungo cercando di scandagliare la fermezza d’animo di cui pareva rivestirsi. Voleva vedere il leone ruggire, invece aveva solo visto un cane iracondo venir tenuto a bada dal proprio padrone.

E pensare che c’era stato un tempo in cui quelle parti erano perfettamente invertite. Ma la morte, su Spadino, aveva giocato un effetto diverso che su Aureliano. 

Spada avanzò deciso, fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il più alto dei due. La pancia dello zingaro li divideva di una trentina di centimetri dal toccarsi.

«Allora, continuate a mantenerli. Vi avevo già detto che mi sarei occupato personalmente sia dei Badali che di Cinaglia, ed è quello che sto facendo».

«No! Te te stai a vende a st’infame!». Aureliano ringhiò tra i denti stretti, tirando fuori l’aria dal naso.

«Io sono quello che gli infami li vende e li compra». Attese qualche secondo, ma in ogni caso il tono non lasciava spazio a repliche di nessun genere.

«Niente colpi di testa».

Alberto si ritrovò ad annuire e finalmente mollò la presa dalla t-shirt ormai spiegazzata di Aureliano che, lentamente, pareva riuscire solo adesso a modulare il respiro.   
Mentre osservavano Maurizio e Amedeo allontanarsi, Spadino tornò al suo solito posto, sullo sgabello nero cui mancava pochissimo rimanesse stampata l’impronta del suo culo e Aureliano si portò le mani alle tempie, massaggiandole e chiudendo e riaprendo gli occhi come si fosse appena svegliato.

«Sempre l’mal de testa riesce a famme venì, quel cojone».

* * *

«Spadì…».

La voce di Nadia gli arrivò alla schiena con la stessa forza che avrebbe avuto il calcio di una pistola di dritto sulla sua nuca. Infatti, neanche a farlo apposta, sobbalzò, stringendo di rimando la ringhiera alla quale era aggrappato da forse una ventina di minuti. Si voltò quanto bastava per assicurarsi che fosse sola e la sua occhiata fu sufficiente a convincere la ragazza ad avvicinarsi a lui senza il rischio di venire sbranata.   
Non erano passate che ventiquattro ore da quando aveva premuto il grilletto e, per quanto lo desiderasse, Nadia temeva quel tète a tète più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non c’era uno qualsiasi di fronte a lei, ma qualcuno che avrebbe potuto mandare all’aria tutto. E forse, nel farlo, si sarebbe trascinato dietro anche Aureliano.

Solo quando gli arrivò a fianco, a circa una trentina di centimetri, l’altro si convinse a degnarla della sua attenzione.

«Che voi?».

Il tono del sinti non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. E, purtroppo, Nadia non poteva di certo biasimarlo.

«Te volevo chiede scusa…».

«Me sa che le scuse non bastano pe sto genere de cose, Nà».

«Ho dovuto farlo!», la voce della ragazza tremava appena.

Alberto si voltò finalmente nella sua direzione, fronteggiandola e cercando quasi di sovrastarla.

«Lo dovevo fa io! Non te. Nun c’entravi n’cazzo co quella storia e te sei messa in mezzo».

«No Spadì, non è così. C’entravo tanto quanto te. Maurizio-».

La schiena dello zingaro schizzò sull’attenti, come avesse sentito un richiamo distante ma a lui famigliare squillare nell’aria.

«Maurizio che?».

«Me l’ha detto lui. Prima ancora de vedè tu madre, Spadì. Io j’ho detto de no, ma poi ha messo n’mezzo Aureliano e.. io nun sapevo che fa!».

Al sentirlo nominare da lei, Alberto fu attraversato da un brivido che gli percorse la spina dorsale fino ad arrivargli alle orecchie. Chissà se sapeva… no, impossibile. Chissà, piuttosto, _se avesse saputo._ Avrebbe potuto usare quella carta con tanta facilità che probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a gustarsi a pieno la soddisfazione nel vederla soffrire per quella inconfutabile verità. _Aureliano l’aveva baciato_. Lui non sapeva il perché e forse non lo sapeva manco l’altro, ma l’aveva fatto e questo poteva considerarsi… poteva considerarsi un tradimento?   
Si morse la lingua.

«Che centra Aureliano?».

«Senti, Spadì… lui voleva una prova, una prova de potesse fidà de te, ma non era pronto a scommettece niente e così invece ce l’ho messa io la faccia. Me dovresti ringrazià».

Gli angoli della bocca dello zingaro si arricciarono con sarcasmo.

«Addirittura? Te dovrei ringrazià pe’ avè ammazzato mi madre?».

«Nun te crede che m’abbia fatto piacere».

«Me pare che te ce stai a abituà a fa fori li zingari. In manco du mesi stamo già a tre».

Spadino continuava a sorridere e sapeva, in cuor suo, d’aver toccato un nervo scoperto. Nadia, per quanto se la menasse con quella recita da cattiva ragazza e boss mafioso, non aveva preso con filosofia la sua prima uccisione e, pur volendolo nascondere, quella morte sulla coscienza gli bruciava ancora parecchio.

«Ho sempre fatto quello che doveva esse fatto, pe Aureliano e pure pe te».

 _Pe Aureliano_.

Era sempre tutto per lui. Tutto quello che accadeva in quella città del cazzo pareva sempre essere legato inesorabilmente a lui. Aureliano gli aveva cambiato la vita e non smetteva neanche per un secondo di continuare a farlo. Ogni sua azione corrispondeva ad una reazione che andava a influire inevitabilmente sulla misera esistenza di Alberto. Si chiese se sarebbe mai finita. Ma conosceva già la risposta.   
Alberto gettò uno sguardo alle spalle della ragazza che ancora lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, enormi, in cui poteva leggere il bisogno inespresso ma cocente di ricevere l’assoluzione per quell’altro peccato. Aureliano li fissava da dietro il bancone del bar, forse cercando di leggere dalle labbra di Spadino la volontà di porre una tregua tra loro.

In realtà, per quanto sapesse bene che Alberto non avrebbe mai spiccicato parola su _quel fatto,_ il pensiero che potesse accennare al suo _momento_ di – totale - mancanza di lucidità, lo costringeva a rimanere sull’attenti.   
Alla fine, riuscì solo a scandagliare un _vabbè_ abbozzato da parte dello zingaro, prima di vedere Nadia rientrare.

Fu lei ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma fu il ragazzo a fare il giro del lungo bancone per arrivarle vicino e poggiarle una mano sulla spalla. Spadino era ancora fuori e fissava, ora, le spalle possenti ma ricurve del suo amico, che si faceva sempre più prossimo al corpo minuto dell’ostiense.

«Nun vole sentì ragioni».

Aureliano sospirò, ma non interruppe il contatto, sfiorandole la clavicola.

«Lo conosco abbastanza bene pe’ sapè che capirà. È uno svejo, Spadino».

Quando Nadia si alzò dalla sedia, cingendo il collo di Aureliano con le braccia e alzandosi in punta di piedi per poggiare le labbra rosse sulle sue, il ragazzo si abbandonò a quel tocco abbastanza a lungo da provare, almeno per un momento, a lasciarsi indietro tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ore. Tuttavia, la sua fuga dalla realtà non durò abbastanza, perché mentre ancora era intento a baciarla i suoi occhi si aprirono, quasi a forza, per andarsi a poggiare proprio sullo zingaro che, ancora sul balcone, lo osservava da sotto le ciglia nere. Ad Aureliano parve quasi di leggere disgusto nella piega che aveva assunto la sua bocca, ma, quando alla fine il sinti alzò lo sguardo – un attimo prima di filare via come un fulmine – riuscì a leggere solo altro dolore. Altra _colpa_. La stessa colpa che adesso gli mandava a fuoco le guance, la fronte e le mani.

* * *

«Non te ne andare Vincent, ti prego». Ancora una volta, si trovavano alla stessa _impasse_. 

«Basta! Basta! Lasciami».

Tanto poderoso fu lo strattone del ragazzo che Fiorenzo quasi sentì il braccio essergli strappato via dal busto. Suo figlio era sempre stato abbastanza sveglio in matematica e, a dir la verità, non se la cavava male neanche con i problemi di logica. Quindi doveva aspettarselo che non c’avrebbe messo troppo a fare due più due e a capire che il suo vecchio padre aveva dovuto – era stato costretto a – tornare sui suoi passi.   
Aveva provato a spiegarglielo, il cardinale, in tutte le salse, che se l’aveva fatto, l’aveva fatto solo per lui, ma, _diamine_ , non voleva sentir ragioni. Non appena aveva potuto leggere la verità, mista a vergogna ma anche ad un peccaminoso orgoglio, nei suoi occhi, aveva iniziato a fare le valigie con così tanta foga che si poteva giurare di aver visto volare vestiti, scarpe e dopobarba per la stanza, fin da piazza san Pietro.   
Non aveva dato in escandescenze, ma era rimasto in religioso silenzio. Almeno fino a quando lo smunto Nascari non gli si era aggrappato alla camicia per tenerlo fermo, cercando di sbiascicare parole di scuse che non facevano altro che farlo sembrare sempre più colpevole.   
Una volta sulla soglia, il cardinale s’era giocato il tutto per tutto: aveva smesso di cantilenargli motivazioni accampate e aveva deciso di attaccare su quello che poteva essere il fronte più debole di suo figlio. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, era vero. Era scorretto giocare sporco in quella maniera, soprattutto se si voleva tenersi a fianco qualcuno che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì con lui. Ma non poteva perderlo di nuovo.

«Sono tuo padre, Vincent, non lasciarmi».

Il ragazzo gli sorrise di rimando e il silenziò iniziò a costruire un muro di solidi mattoni tra loro. Pezzo dopo pezzo diventava tanto alto da sembrare insormontabile. La tristezza negli occhi del giovane l’unica crepa in quella barriera.

«Non ho avuto un padre per ventun’anni, posso continuare a vivere anche senza».

«Tu non capisci». La rassegnazione cominciava a guadagnare campo e, ormai, Fiorenzo iniziava a sentirlo quasi nelle ossa: non c’era più molto che potesse fare. Forse neanche pregare sarebbe servito a nulla. D'altronde, perché il suo Dio l’avrebbe dovuto ricompensare con un dono come quello? Un dono, per altro, che non gli sarebbe neanche dovuto spettare ma che lui si era voluto prendere con la forza e con l’inganno?

«Sei tu a non capire. Sei marcio e morirai con questo marciume addosso. E io non voglio essere qui per vederlo».

«Non siamo noi ad essere caduti in errore, sono gli altri a-».

«Non sono io ad essere caduto in errore. Ma sei tu. Non sei tanto diverso da quel politico, _padre_ ». Pronunciò l’ultima parola con talmente tanta asprezza che Nascari potette quasi sentire il suono di qualcosa dentro di lui spezzarsi, andando in mille pezzi.

«Vincent…».

«No! Basta… la solitudine è esattamente quello che ti meriti. Magari così riuscirai a capire dove hai peccato».

Quando la porta si chiuse a poche spanne dal suo naso, il tonfo fu subito seguito dalla consapevolezza che quell’uomo, quel politicante mascherato da salvatore del popolo, non aveva fatto altro che distruggere la sua vita, la sua integrità e, da quando gli era comparso per la prima volta davanti, aveva iniziato ad insozzarlo della stessa infamia della quasi egli stesso era unto.

La vendetta non poteva di certo dirsi un sentimento cristiano. Ma la punizione? Non era stata essa stessa, assiema al perdono, l’arma della trinità che tanto adorava?

* * *

Il telefono squillò qualche secondo conquistando terreno sul comodino, prima che Aureliano potesse essere in grado di aprire entrambi gli occhi e allungarsi abbastanza da afferrarlo e schiacciarselo contro la guancia. Doveva ammettere che, a quelle chiamate notturne, non c’era poi più tanto abituato. Era incredibile quante poche notti di sonno – o quasi – bastassero per dimenticare le vecchie e insane abitudini. Dopotutto, la sua insonnia, di quelle abitudini, ne era uno strascico.   
Forse, fu il caso a volere che qualcuno lo svegliasse proprio nel momento in cui era riuscito a piombare in uno stato di incoscienza tanto profondo da fargli sentire il corpo quasi mischiarsi al materasso e le palpebre incollarsi.   
Il suo primo pensiero fu così lampante da ridestarlo quasi di botto, quando percepì, chiunque fosse dall’altra parte della cornetta, tentennare al suo grugnito.

«Spadì?». Percepì il cuore saltargli un battito. Neanche aveva avuto il tempo di leggere il nome del mittente sullo schermo.

«No, nun so lo zingaro».

«Chi sei». Il tono di Aureliano esigeva delle spiegazioni e in fretta, per giunta. Chiunque fosse a quell’ora della notte, doveva avere una buona scusa per rompere il cazzo. E di solito, _quel tipo_ di scuse non erano mai piacevoli.   
Si tirò su dritto a sedere, mentre Nadia cominciava a stropicciarsi gli occhi nel dormiveglia.

«So Adriano».

«E che voi da me?».

«Non me pare troppo professionale lascià ‘n lavoro a metà».

Non servirono altre spiegazioni che un falò alto quasi tre metri divampò proprio di fronte agli occhi di Aureliano e l’odore della legna, del fumo e della carne bruciata cominciarono a pizzicargli il naso. Erano di nuovo lui e Spadino, di fronte al corpo morto di Lele, segnato da bolle purulente e da ustioni irreversibili. Ma non erano soli. C’era qualcun altro a condividere tutto quell’odio. 

Adesso si, che poteva dirsi di buon umore.

* * *

_6 luglio_

_«… Sembra quindi che la tragedia consumatasi due settimane fa, abbia portato a galla degli inquietanti quando scottanti risvolti e ad esserne coinvolta sia proprio la famiglia Badali. Di origine siciliana il loro nome è ben noto nella città di Palermo…»._

Gabriella si distese sullo schienale del divano bianco e allungò le gambe sul pouf di fronte a lei. Proprio mentre abbassava il volume del televisore, vide comparire il faccione sorridente di suo marito che, fermo sulla soglia tra la cucina e il salotto, la guardava lasciandole oscillare davanti due calici di vino. Quando si accomodò vicino a lei porgendole il cristallo, la donna ricambiò finalmente il suo sorriso.

«Non ci vorrà molto prima che salti anche la sua di testa…».

«Fossi in te non ci scommetterei».

«Perché?».

Gabriella in realtà aveva guardato il servizio del tg aspettandosi già cosa sarebbe stato trasmesso e lo sapeva perché, da bravo cane da caccia quale era, alla fine era riuscita a parlare con Fussi – che pareva essere sparito dai radar ormai da giorni. L’uomo era stato più vago di quanto avrebbe dovuto, dato che erano praticamente colleghi. Quando l’ispettore poi si era rifiutato di incontrarla – in modo più deciso di quanto non fosse necessario – Gabriella aveva iniziato ad annusare che qualcosa non andava. Quel servizio giornalistico era solo la punta dell’iceberg e sarebbe stato il massimo che avrebbe potuto attendersi, dato che il sospetto cocente che ancora una volta Cinaglia fosse arrivato prima di lei nel coprirsi il culo le chiudeva la gola.   
Da una parte si era trovata a gioire di quella mezza notizia. Era ancora sicura di quanto aveva detto ad Adriano e un Amedeo Cinaglia nei guai avrebbe di certo significato una Gabriella Forsini messa alla gogna. Dopotutto, con i Badali fuori dal giro, Amedeo sarebbe rimasto isolato e sarebbe stato almeno più vulnerabile…

«Gabriella, ti sei incantata?». La voce di suo marito la riportò alla realtà e le fece render conto di non aver ancora risposto alla sua domanda. Lo avrebbe fatto subito se solo se ne fosse ricordata.

«Come?».

«Perché non ci scommetteresti?», chiese allora Stefano, incitandola a parlare con un verso calmo della mano.

«Perché è arrivato prima di me, di nuovo».

Stefano scosse la testa e strinse gli occhi, non capendo evidentemente il riferimento della donna – dopotutto, lei non gliene aveva parlato.

«In qualche modo, vedrai che salterà anche lui».

Lasciò una carezza fugace sul ginocchio dell’uomo e si alzò in piedi portando con se il calice di bianco.   
Suo marito, abbandonato sul grande divano, la guardò fin quando non la vide scomparire dietro la porta del bagno.


End file.
